Rise of the Yokai Clan: Karamiau Unmei
by Kiera Vincent
Summary: Name: Nura Rikuo Occupation and status: First Year High-school Student, Class Celebrity, Third Generation Head of the Nura Clan, Lord of Pandemonium, and Nurarihyon's Grandson. Currently making new friends and allies Weakness: If you count not having a steady girlfriend and always finding someone to disagree with, yes. OCs and OC-ness (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. A Kiyojuji field trip

Chapter 1: A Kiyojuji Field Trip

Stars twinkled overhead, and night enveloped Mount Hakurei, shielding its inhabitants from the human world. To any ordinary person, it would seem like an empty and desolate mountain partly because of its thick and extensive forests. It was located in the few places in Japan where it still resembled its historic counterpart in the feudal era.

It was late summer, just a few weeks before the new semester began. Roses and lavenders bloomed all around, although not easily seen because of the night.

A tall figure with gravity-defying charcoal-tipped silver hair strolled up the mountain path. An eerie aura surrounded him but not because of the small blue flames that burned close to him, illuminating the lonely path ahead.

Soon enough, floating lanterns were visible near the next rise of the mountain. He could see the thatched roofs ahead, indicating the presence of a small village.

As soon as he had a clear view of it, he recognized that it was a yokai village. It wasn't because of its old feudal-style architecture and design, or the people around dressed in traditional kimonos and such, but because of all the action and liveliness of everyone. It was already late at night, and for humans to be up on a normal night partying, it would be very unusual indeed, of course, not unless you were a yokai.

As far as he could see in the crowd, there was sake being bought and drunk, food being eaten everywhere. He saw banners that indicated a bright full moon against a deep violet background. _A festival celebrating the full moon? _He thought. _How interesting…_

He entered the village, being greeted occasionally by the passing yokai. Then a procession made its way through the roads, a small one, but everybody made way for it. There was a litter carried by several feline yokai, which stopped in front of what he recognized as a tavern, and an ayakashi he hadn't seen for a while stepped out.

Realizing that she was one of the higher echelons of the Kyouga Clan (a group he had encountered during their gathering against the Nue), he approached her, and she recognized him as well.

A young-looking girl with long chocolate brown hair in a ponytail and navy blue eyes approached him. She was clad in a deep blue kimono with silver orchids. She was Tetsusou Kiomi, the head of the Hyouneko (panther demons) Clan and a close sub-group of the Kyouga Clan.

"Ah, Nura Gumi Sandaime (the Nura Clan's Third Heir), and of course, the Chimimouryo no Nushi (Lord of Pandemonium), a pleasant surprise to see you here in our humble territory," she greeted. Rikuo in turn gave her a curt nod, getting straight to business with his question.

"What is the celebration about?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It is the full moon festival…" although there was another meaning implied in her answer.

"And?" added Rikuo, voicing his inner thoughts.

"It is the time when the leader of the Kyouga Gumi is the strongest…if that was the answer you were after," she said softly.

"Oh...I understand," he replied.

"Would you be interested in joining us for a drink?" she asked him.

"I would rather not; after all, I have things to finish before the morning comes."

"I will not insist then," she replied with a smile. Although she didn't understand what he had implied, she understood at least, that he wasn't one to be forced.

As Rikuo continued his nightly stroll, he caught the silhouette of the tall towers of the Kyouga Gumi's main castle, which stood near the peak of Mount Hakurei. Tales surrounded this mysterious mountain: from it once being surrounded by a holy barrier, purifying any yokai that dared to go inside then it was destroyed by a hanyou and his friends, only for it to rise up once again as the headquarters of one of the most influential and powerful clans of the north.

Soon, as he continued in his path, he found himself far away from the village, in a small clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees. On the other side of it, was an old dried up well. It wasn't the well that intrigued him (although what was one doing so far away from the village?) but the figure beside it.

Another yokai, and a female one at that. She had long silver hair, pale skin, golden eyes that seemed they were on fire, and was wearing a noble's attire: a silver kosode (kimono shirt) with wide box sleeves and a matching hakama (kimono pants). It was decorated with purple lotus flowers and had the emblem of the Kyouga Gumi: a crescent moon with a sakura blossom in the center.

From what he could figure out with the legends of the olden days, she was an inu yokai, a daiyokai who was capable of ruling the western lands, much like the Inu no Taisho of the feudal era, and like the current head of the Kyouga Gumi.

"What is so interesting about this full moon?" he asked, beginning a conversation. Her amber gaze turned on him, and she surveyed him properly. From the way she looked at him, he could tell she was proud and cold.

"Nothing much," she replied curtly, turning away as if to leave.

"Wait," he called, and she stopped, spinning to face him once more. "Will you at least give me your name?"

"It would compromise our situation," she replied, sighing softly.

"How would you know that?"

"I know who you are…"

"And who doesn't?" he asked, flashing a smirk. She looked more suspicious of him and she still hesitated, obviously trying to choose what to do. Amber and ruby locked together in a war of wills. All of a sudden, the warning rays of morning flashed at the peak, slowly pushing away the darkness of the night.

Her eyes flashed momentarily towards the dawn, and for a second, fear was evident in them. Rikuo knew what the day would bring for him, but was more relaxed about it. Then her gaze went to the moon, whose light was dwindling as well.

"Tsukimi…" she murmured then looked at him. "Do not mention this name to anyone else."

"Why so?" Rikuo asked, only too late as she had sped away, too fast for him to catch up.

His blood-red eyes narrowed and he dashed back to the hotel, hoping that Tsurara and Aotabo wouldn't be worried about him.

oOo

The next day he woke up after an hour and a half's sleep. Tsurara's beaming grin loomed over his face and he blinked twice before opening his eyes completely. She dragged him out to the hotel restaurant where Kiyotsugu, Kana, Yura, Shima, Tori and Maki sat around a table eating food from the breakfast buffet.

"Nice to see you're up Nura-kun" Kiyotsugu said cheerfully. He continued explaining about the strange Kyouga Clan that had lasted for about almost as long as the Nura Clan.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, you should be a yokai professor someday," Kana said with a sigh, still amazed at how obsessed the guy was about yokai. They were already in their first year of high school and yet the fact that Rikuo was actually the Lord of Pandemonium only served to encourage the leader of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol in his search for more supernatural beings.

"Why thank you, Ienaga-kun," he answered and resumed his speech as if no one had interrupted him. All of them around the table sweat dropped, seeing as Kana had said it in a sarcastic way. Tsurara however, was stifling her giggles at the whole scene. Yura sighed and just drank her tea.

"Say Rikuo-kun, where did you go last night?" Kana asked after she glanced at the ruby-like fruit punch she was drinking, remembering Night Rikuo's eyes. "Right after sunset, you transformed and no one ever saw you again until this morning" she added after taking a sip.

"Eh…" Rikuo said as he scratched his head and grinned awkwardly. "Nowhere really, just checking out the neighborhood" he answered.

"Oh" Kana said, without any more inquiries.

"…so we will be visiting the famous clearing rumored to be haunted by yokai this morning" Kiyotsugu finished as everyone smiled at the thought that the long speech was over.

oOo

They had to pass through town first to get some souvenirs and supplies. Yura wanted to do more research so she went to the local library to hunt for more information.

She was only ten paces from the door when she felt strong spiritual energy from there. Slowly, she opened the door and found a young girl about her age at the counter, paying for a thick book she was meaning to read.

She had long and straight black hair that fell till her waist, pale porcelain skin and large brown doll-like eyes. Her roseate lips were curved into a friendly smile as she said thank you to the store owner. The girl was wearing a silver cardigan with a silver necklace and a purple pearl pendant. She wore a purple miniskirt and silver flats. A silver bracelet hung from her left wrist with a bow and arrow charm. She was quite tall too, almost taller than the shop owner.

She didn't look as she turned and bumped into Yura, who was too stunned to move.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy today" the girl said with an exasperated tone. She bent down to pick up her book when she realized who was in front of her. The girl with the short black hair, narrow eyes and the onmyoji jacket was knocked out of her daze and bent down to pick a few of the bookmarks she had dropped.

"It's alright; I was just stunned for a moment...Is that the newest volume of _Japan: Kami and Yokai_?" Yura asked.

"Oh, yes it is. I just heard that it came out last week. I was only free to come today so I just got it now" the girl replied with a shy smile. "You're an onmyoji right?...Keikain Yura…the twenty eighth heir of the Keikain family…"

"How did you know?" Yura asked incredulously.

"I'm a big fan of the onmyodo arts, that and onmyoji are quite a discussion here in town. It would be easy to find out who the current heir of the Keikain is in this town."

"So that's why I've been getting those weird stares. I suppose that's because this town is haunted right?" Yura said. The two walked out of the shop, acting like best friends already.

"It is…sort of… By the way, my name is Kyouga Kimiko, it's nice to meet you Keikain-san" she said with a warm smile.

"Please, just call me Yura-chan," the onmyoji replied, completely missing the fact that the girl's name was _Kyouga_.

"Sure Yura-chan, in turn you can call me Kimiko-chan, okay?" Yura nodded.

"Kimiko-chan, are you aware of your spiritual powers?" At that, the girl's head hung low.

"Yes…I know. Actually, I'm one of the miko who work up there in the Hakurei Shrine…I'm one of the few out there who actually perform onmyodo. Although I'm no hero who's saved people from the likes of Hagoromo Gitsune," she said with a humble smile. If there was once thing Yura noticed about the girl, it was that she wasn't at all proud or acted high and mighty because of her abilities. She admired those kinds of people who were powerful and humble too. Those were the ones who were eager to serve their fellow man.

"So Kimiko-chan, are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Well, not really. I have some other errands to run…for the shrine I mean. How come?" she asked.

"Would you like to come on a yokai hunting expedition with us?"

"Who's 'us' first?"

"Just something our leader likes to call the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol" Yura said with a smirk.

oOo

"So everyone, we will be visiting the Hakurei Shrine after the clearing. The building should be in sight. We just have to walk a few more hundred meters," Kiyotsugu said.

"Few Hundred Meters?" Maki and Tori both asked together, accenting each word. Yura sighed. Rikuo smiled sympathetically. Kana bit her lip. Shima grinned. Tsurara groaned. Kiyotsugu went on as if no one reacted.

Finally, they reached a grassy clearing. At the edge of the field were steps leading up to an old hut in the side of the mountain. Kiyotsugu explained that there was once a purification barrier around the mountain and it used to block the small hut from the sight of normal humans.

They all decided to have a picnic in the field since it was close to noon already. Somehow, Rikuo had a bad feeling about the place. For one thing, it was too quiet. It wasn't very windy there and mountains were known to be one of the windiest places on earth.

"Tsurara, is it just me or is it too quiet?" Rikuo asked the yuki-onna, who was busy eating her sandwich and monitoring Kana just in case she made a move on her master.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right" she replied, her eyes widening. She looked around and saw no one. There was a blurry area right on the other edge of the field, but she didn't think of it much.

A few minutes later the discussion died down.

"Has anyone noticed that there isn't any sound?" Yura asked. Everyone started to notice, asides from Rikuo and Tsurara.

"I believe that there is a yokai somewhere," Yura added.

"Where Keikain-san?" Rikuo said. Though he was still human, he was continuously trying to protect his friends. Tsurara though, was already poised for action, a hand on her master's shoulder just in case she had to pull him behind her.

"Over there," Yura said, pointing to the other edge of the field, where it was slightly blurry. The blur cleared and out came a man.

He had oily black hair, unusual pink lips and dark eyes. He wore a pink button up shirt and a black necktie along with a dark overcoat. He wore dark grey pants and black leather shoes. A sword hung from his belt and he approached the travelers nearby.

"Oh, it looks like I ran into some company. Say, would you kindly tell me if that is the way to the Hakurei Shrine?" he asked, gesturing to a path at the edge of the clearing. Rikuo's eyes narrowed. This guy was evidently acting, but he wasn't sure if he meant any harm or not.

"Um, we don't actually know," Kiyotsugu answered honestly. Maki and Tori gave him fierce glares.

"You mean you don't," Kana added.

"My, what lovely young girls we have here. Let me introduce myself, my name is Gatenmaru, very nice to meet you," he said, licking his lips.

"What business do you have here?" Yura asked.

"An onmyoji? How unexpected…" he added, moving closer and closer.

"Don't come one step further towards us," Rikuo said, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"You know…I haven't had a decent meal in ages" Gatenmaru said, about to attack….

oOo

AN: Hello everyone! Kiera here. Well, this is my first Nurarihyon no Mago and Inuyasha fanfic. If you have any guesses on what you think is going to happen next, I'd like to hear it. Who knows, I might actually add it to the story.

I hope you liked it so far. I write for entertainment (for myself and for the readers of course). Please excuse any errors you see. I'm quite young so I don't expect my grammar to be perfect or my writing style as evoking as some others you've read. Thank you once more dear readers!

-Kiera


	2. Kyouga Kimiko, who is she?

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's a small recap of what happened previously:**

**Most of the main characters are introduced. Gatenmaru, who you might have recognized as the moth demon Inuyasha killed when his blood turned into one of a full blooded yokai's, appeared and is now posing a threat to the, almost all girl group, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol.**

**Oh yeah, and thanks a million to Nurajher for inspiring me to modify and post my story here in Fanfiction. I love your story about Kameko and Rikuo. I'm afraid that I might be making this one a little complicated since I try to bring it to Rikuo's universe in the anime/manga. I have planned to write this before I saw your story so I hoped it isn't counted as copying your wonderful story.**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

oOo

"Rikuo-kun," Kana whimpered, "I'm scared. What do you think he's going to do to us?"

"I don't know Kana-chan" Rikuo replied. His eyes were narrowed but Gatenmaru showed no sign of stopping. Instead, he paused for a moment and suddenly, he spewed out something like strands of webs towards them.

"Run!" Yura shouted, and the seven of them split up, dodging the attack, which would've disintegrated them had they stayed put.

"Yura, what kind of a yokai is he?" Rikuo asked, never encountering one like him before.

"Wait…I've heard of the name Gatenmaru before. He's a moth yokai!" she screamed.

"Very clever onmyoji" said yokai sneered. Yura pulled out an ofuda and summoned a shikigami from her purse.

"Tanro," she commanded, "attack." The shikigami charged, but just as it was close enough to head-butt the yokai, it was met with another blast of silk. He was able to evade most of it as he jumped up and landed on the yokai's other side.

Blasts of silk kept on coming. Seeing as Tanro's attacks weren't working, Yura prepared to summon more shikigami but Kana and Rikuo's legs were caught in the silk. As soon as Gatenmaru was aware of it, he yanked those threads and soon enough, a silk cocoon engulfed the two. Yura gasped.

"Drop the shikigami and all your weapons, or these two die within my cocoon" Gatenmaru threatened.

Inside the cocoon, Rikuo cleared a space where the threads couldn't touch either him or Kana. If any of it got too close, he sliced them with Nenekirimaru.

"Keikain-san, we're alright so far. Do you think you can get us out from the outside?" he asked. From behind him, Kana shuffled.

"Rikuo-kun, how can I help?" she asked, determined not to be a hindrance this time.

"It's alright Kana-chan. I can handle it for now"

Outside, Yura was running out of options. Tsurara was busy distracting Gatenmaru by dancing around him, blowing blizzards of snow everywhere. However, he was able to counter her icy attacks with his blasts of silk.

Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, and Tori stood behind the onmyoji, determined to do whatever she asked if ever she asked them to do something. The two girls were worried about their friends while Kiyotsugu rummaged his backpack for anything that might help.

"Gatenmaru!" a new voice said. Yura recognized it as the one belonging to her newest friend.

She glanced towards the hut but had to cover her eyes because of a blinding blue light that was headed for the giant cocoon. It made contact with the silk and it dissolved, making a hole big enough for three people to get through. Two more sacred arrows flew and dissolved the cocoon completely.

"Yura-chan, are you alright?" Kimiko asked from afar.

"I'm unharmed," Yura shouted in reply.

"Who's that Yura-san?" Tori asked.

"Someone I met at the bookstore today," she answered casually with a smile.

Rikuo and Kana got up from the pile of disintegrating silk and tried to get to where Tsurara was. The yuki-onna was becoming more and more successful in cornering Gatenmaru.

Suddenly, a hand stretched out to help Kana get up. She took the hand and she was pulled up by none other than Kimiko.

Their brown eyes met and Kimiko flashed her a friendly smile. She then looked at Gatenmaru, who was battling with all his might against the yuki-onna.

"The yuki-onna is doing well against that moth yokai. I'm impressed," she said. Then she turned to Rikuo, who was dusting off some of the strands on his shirt. "Will you be alright? I have to take her to a safer place… I think you'll be fine, even without my help," she added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just get Kana-chan somewhere safer" Rikuo replied. Kimiko turned to the girl who was looking closely at Rikuo.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ienaga Kana," was the timid reply.

"Well Ienaga-san, this may seem like a strange request but can you see if you can get on my back?" Kimiko asked as she knelt in front.

"I'll try" she replied and she got on Kimiko's back.

"Hold tight" instructed Kimiko. Then she jumped around the piles of silk and broke into a run, stopping by Maki and Tori. She knelt again so that Kana could get off.

This time, her long black hair was in a loose ponytail like Kikyo's and she wore the same miko's attire, with the long red hakama and the white kosode with the slits (the more ancient styled one).

"Thank you" Kana managed to say.

"I'm just trying to help, besides, I haven't seen people like you in a long time" she added. Then she held out her left wrist (where the bracelet with the bow and arrow charm was). She summoned her longbow once more. It was made of cherry wood and its string was stronger than silk.

She grabbed an arrow from her the quiver slung on her back and aimed at Gatenmaru's head. She released the arrow, and another flash of blue flew towards the yokai. However, the battle wasn't over.

Gatenmaru realized what was going to hit him and he ran to an empty place in the field.

"You are going to regret that you ever messed with the likes of me," he growled. Yuki-onna was about to follow him when Kimiko pulled her back, wearing a cautious gaze.

His body grew larger and his torso and legs turned into a large fuzzy worm like creature and huge pink wings erupted from his back. He opened his mouth and silk, ten times as much as when he was in human form, burst out. Kimiko ran with Tsurara in tow to avoid the poisonous threads.

"Damn! He transformed," Kimiko muttered. Tsurara lay on the ground beside her, exhausted from distracting the moth.

"Yuki-onna, do you think you can attack one last time?" she asked the tired girl. "You have to concentrate all your power in one single blow."

"One more would be fine" she said, trying to get up.

"Hey, Yura-chan, come over here!" Kimiko called to the onmyoji.

When all three girls were together, Kimiko whispered her plan. All nodded and took their positions.

"Hey Gatenmaru, game's over," Kimiko called out from in front of him. He turned and glared at her. "I should've killed you earlier when I had the chance" she said.

"How dare _you_?! I could've killed you anytime I wanted to. You are just a mere miko." Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Take this then," she said. She loaded three arrows into her bow and aimed at his head. She released all three of them, simultaneously with Yura's water cannon and Tsurara's cursed blizzard. All together, they destroyed Gatenmaru, the moth yokai.

oOo

"Hey guys, I heard that you wanted to see the Hakurei Shrine?" she asked them once they had recovered inside the hut. It was the one on the mountainside, which was what Kiyotsugu was heading towards.

"Isn't this the shrine?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Most people think it is, but like most shrines, the real one is at the peak of Mount Hakurei. I can take you there, but you should take the journey tomorrow, you need your rest."

"Say, Kyouga-san, you're the priestess in charge of this shrine?"

"Yeah…I only come sometimes because I have a busy schedule. The rest of the time, I prefer being with my Oniisama."

"You have an oniisan?" Yura asked.

"Yeah…sort of" she replied. They were all bandaged and she helped with the herbs a little because they had already brought medicine as a precaution. "You should head back. It's almost night fall and it's dangerous for humans to go alone, even with a large group like this" she said.

"Alright" they all said, but not simultaneously. They all stood up to leave and Kimiko got up too. Suddenly, eel-like bluish purple insects appeared around them, casting a luminescent glow.

"Wait…my Shinidamachu will go with you for part of the way. You will most probably be safe enough in town so they will leave you there," she added.

"These are Shinidamachu?" Maki and Kana asked.

"Yes…they are a kind of shikigami. They're mostly used for collecting the souls of the dead but they're useful for other purposes too" Kimiko explained casually. Kana and Maki both shivered.

"Creepy," Tori added.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Konbanwa (good night) everyone!" Kimiko said as she waved goodbye to them. She sighed, missing the company she was deprived of, being who she was.

oOo

"Yuki-onna, do you want to go on an expedition tonight?" Rikuo asked his subordinate, who sat with him on the rooftop. His friends had all gone to sleep early to build up strength for the next day.

"Waka?" the girl asked, requiring clarification.

"I was thinking of paying a visit to the Kyouga Gumi" Rikuo said with a smirk. He stood up and his aura cloaked him. He and Tsurara disappeared not more than a few moments after.

oOo

"It is an honor to see you once more, Chimimouryo no Nushi," Kiomi said. She was the yokai who Rikuo had approached the day before, and it was she who greeted him again at the entrance of Kyouga Castle. A naginata hung across her back, but it was sheathed and sealed.

Tsurara and Rikuo followed their guide to the main hall of the castle, where the leader was said to preside. The doors were slid open to reveal a vast room with a slightly raised platform at the farther end. Two cushions were set before it, as if they were expecting guests. A small snake-like demon slithered in from another entrance, a tray with a pot of tea and two cups on its back.

On the platform sat the general and head of the Kyouga Gumi, Kyouga Keiichi. He had a somewhat fragile frame and looked no older than his late teens. He had a deceiving fragile-like appearance, but seeing as he was the clan's leader and an inu daiyokai as well, he had an intimidating appearance.

He had narrow icy blue eyes and wore a black kosode (kimono shirt) with long sleeves and a long black hakama (kimono pants). He wore white tabi (socks) and a silver sleeveless haori with black designs including his crest (the crescent moon with the sakura blossom) over his clothes.

He had two swords strapped to his back, one with a black and purple handle and the other with a sky blue and black handle. His hair was silver and it was cut short and looked like he put gel to keep it standing (try to picture a slightly older Captain Hitsugaya from Bleach). His mouth was pressed into a tight line and he had a thoughtful expression.

"Welcome Nura Gumi Sandaime and your subordinate, Yuki-onna Tsurara; I am surprised and honored that you are in my territory. May I ask what occasion has brought you here?" he asked. His voice wasn't too deep, but it had a rich tone, similar to the inu yokai Rikuo had encountered the previous night. From his tone, they knew that he meant them no ill will, and he was quite sincere.

"We have come on friendly terms; you see we find it very wise and pleasurable to maintain good relationships with other yakuza gumi leaders. Seeing as we are presently on Kyouga Territory right now, we decided to pay our respects to the clan's current head," Rikuo explained. He had met Keiichi before, but it was a brief meeting.

"Would you care to join us for dinner? Many of my clan elders will be coming and it would be beneficial for you to meet them."

oOo

Meanwhile, outside the room, yokai of all sorts were rushing around, cooking food and cleaning the grounds. Amongst them was a miko with wavy brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had dark pinkish eyes and was clad in a pink kimono with silver flowers. She ran towards one of the towers to call on Keiichi-taisho's adopted sister.

Many rumors surrounded the general's sister. Some said that she was the fiancé of Keiichi-sama, others said that she was a miko who protected a powerful object, more said that she had the blood of an inu daiyokai, but was human nonetheless.

Along with the rumors that existed to explain her identity, there were also rumors about her ample beauty. A figure was often seen clad in a princess's twelve layered kimono (juni hitoe), always wearing light purple and different shades of silver inside and an outer layer of darker purple, with lotus flowers of silver and light purple.

oOo

"Hime-chan, it is almost time for dinner. Your Anihue (another way of calling an older brother) has two important visitors today from the Nura Gumi," the young miko said from behind the shoji doors. One was pulled back slightly by a soft yet slightly marred hand.

"Thank you for telling me, Yui-chan," a gentle voice said. The princess rose from her sitting position behind the screen and opened the door fully, revealing that the rumors of her beauty were true, and she may have been more beautiful than suspected.

"You know, it would be nice if we left right now," Yui (the miko) added sarcastically.

"You're right…thanks again for coming, it was starting to get too quiet."

"It's not a big deal. Don't forget your fan before we leave."

"Oops, I almost did. I'm so scatterbrained nowadays," the girl returned with a small laugh. Yui cast an annoyed look at her.

"To remind you, you usually are," Yui said with a laugh. The two were best friends, and while they were alone, it was alright to be informal.

oOo

"Night falls, Stars emerge, bathing the ground with warm light, even warmer than the sun's because it warms my heart," the princess recited as she left.

"Still, the sunlight has the power to give us life, that which no other celestial body can provide" Yui added, voicing the princess' innermost thoughts.

"Yui-chan…you did not just say that right?" the princess said with a smirk as the door was opened for her to enter her brother's presence.

"Good evening Kimiko, it is a beautiful moon out tonight," Keiichi greeted. Both Rikuo and Tsurara turned to meet the girl clothed in the robes of a princess who bowed in front of them. She rose and their eyes met with the chocolate ones of the miko who had helped them defeat Gatenmaru, the moth yokai.

**AN: So what do you think? Please rate my writing from one to ten, ten being great and one being you definitely need to improve. If you do give me a low rating, I'll be expecting some helpful constructive criticism to hopefully improve it.**


	3. The two yakuza yokai gumi heads meet

**Chapter 3**

**AN: So here's the third chapter! I'm so happy that I at least got some people who read my story…NuraJher-nechan has been really helpful with my story, giving her opinions and advice on what to do. She's such a patient listener. Still, I'm happy with what I've accomplished so far, though I am putting my projects on hold for this, inevitably decreasing my time to sleep. Thank you everyone! I hope this explains a little more about Kimiko…**

oOo

The moment Kimiko's eyes met those of the Sandaime's she resisted the urge to run out of the room. At once, she turned her eyes away and moved to sit at her brother's left hand.

Rikuo was pleasantly surprised and gave Tsurara a mischievous gaze, and she found herself worrying for her master. A small smirk was stuck on his face for the duration of the meal, watching her intently as she tried to act as natural as she could.

Her gaze darted all around the room and she fiddled with her sleeves, leading Keiichi to look at her askance.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing really…" she murmured, keeping her gaze down.

"Are you sure?" he asked further.

"Yeah…" she replied timidly, hoping for some change in the atmosphere.

_'Quite a sudden change in personality...'_ Rikuo thought. _'But then again, who better to understand than me?'_ he added with a smirk.

All of a sudden, the doors at the opposite end of the room opened, and a small group of ayakashi came in.

"Ah, Reisi-san, Amaya-san," Keiichi said with a smile. "Reisi here is the leader and representative of all the tochigami (land gods) in our territory," he explained to Nura Rikuo.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sandaime. May I introduce you to my wife?" the kami said, gesturing kindly to the kami beside him.

He looked older and had a round kindly face though his hair was thinning. He was clad in a dark blue hakama and a black kosode.

His wife however, was dressed more nobly, wearing a twelve-layered ceremonial robe like Kimiko, except with interchanging colors of blue and purple.

She had a young-looking appearance, looking slightly older than Keiichi. With long black hair but startlingly ocean blue eyes and pale skin, she would've passed as Kimiko's mother.

"Daihyouren Amaya," she said, approaching him. Rikuo nodded his head.

Then she turned around and another ayakashi came was very young, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. His bangs were pulled aside to frame his face. Like Amaya, he had pale skin but he had his father's stormy blue-grey eyes. He was dressed similarly to his father as well, except he wore black hakama and a blue kosode.

"My name is Daihyouren Kuroichi, the firstborn son of Daihyouren Reisi and Amaya," he said with a courteous bow.

Rikuo was about to respond when he heard a soft chuckle from the side. Both he and Kuroichi turned to look at Kimiko, who hid her face in her sleeves. Keiichi looked at her with a half exasperated, half amused expression.

Kuroichi sighed and went to sit beside his parents. Rikuo was confused as to what was going on. So was Tsurara, but she was trying her best to remain calm and composed.

More ayakashi came in the room, introducing themselves and striking up conversations with one another.

"Sandaime," the voice which called his name surprised Rikuo. He looked up and found Kimiko's eyes darting around, seeing if anyone was watching them. "May I take a seat beside you?"

Rikuo nodded. Before she sat down, she felt a cold glare from Rikuo's other side. She shivered, wondering if it was the effect of sitting near a yuki-onna.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves," she began, beckoning for another smaller yokai who brought sake with him. She handed both Rikuo and Tsurara cups and began to pour for them. It was customary for the lady of the house to do it for guests.

Rikuo sipped, and nodded solemnly. He noticed the difference in this Kimiko's attitude and the one he had met earlier. This time, she was more polite and respectful, observing all of the traditional rites for when daimyo had guests.

"It would be rude of me to ask the generals to introduce themselves once again, so would you kindly do me the honor of telling me their names and what kind of yokai they are?" he asked her. Slowly, he lowered his gaze towards her, remaining emotionless as her cheeks reddened.

"Of course," she began. "It would be asking you for too much to recall who they are." She gestured to the four who were talking near the raised platform. The group consisted of her elder brother, Tetsusou Kiomi (head of the hyouneko ayakashi), Daihyouren Reisi (leader and representative of the land gods of the Kyouga Clan), and his wife Daihyouren Amaya (who was a rain goddess).

"Not all of our clan leaders are here. The ones represented here are from the Yorozoku (wolf demons), Yoko (fox demons), and the Raiju (lightning/thunder demons) Yokai."

"And who is who?" Rikuo asked.

"The one with the scattered black hair and the lightning blue eyes is Raiden, the boss of the Raiju Yokai. The other one with the black hair and green eyes with the silver wolf pelt is the leader of the Yorozoku, Kenta (also known as Kouga and Ayame's firstborn child). And the last one with the short brown hair and the bright bluish green eyes would be Kaito, leader of the gitsune yokai. All of them are related some way or another to the original leaders of their tribes."

"I see that most of them have been established yokai groups since the Sengoku Jidai," Tsurara commented, realizing how far the heritage of the Kyouga Clan was.

"True," Kimiko replied thoughtfully, watching as her brother and Kiomi exited the room.

oOo

"What is it now Kiomi-chan?" he asked.

"It's about that person" she said softly. Keiichi's eyes widened and narrowed again.

"Let's bring this somewhere else, people inside have very sensitive hearing," he muttered. They moved along to his chambers where Kiomi sat on the floor in front of Keiichi, who sat on his futon.

"I heard from Kuro-kun that Gatenmaru was close to accomplishing his goal." Keiichi's eyes filled with concern and worry for a moment.

"What stopped him?"

"Definitely not Kuro, he wasn't even able to get out because she had him stay out of sight."

"That girl is becoming quite the defiant young lady."

"I know, so I am suggesting that we keep her here, for her own safety."

"I doubt that she would comply, even if I were the one who instructed her to."

"Your authority would have to suffice, Kei-kun, that secret is close to getting out sooner than you think. She's fifteen now, you can't expect her to be the submissive imouto (younger sister) she's always been. And besides, haven't you heard those rumors?"

"About her being immensely beautiful? Of course, every visitor I've had has commented on that. I dind't even notice it before, back when she was but a young girl. It only started when her features began to define when she turned thirteen."

"Ah, Hime-chan, attracting a lot of suitors huh?" Kiomi teased. Keiichi dodged the question and went back to their original topic.

"As for your advice, the only reason I haven't done that is because Kuro-kun is always with her. I know for a fact that he will not let me down"

"What about Yui? She's also close to Hime-chan"

"I admire the young miko, but Mikoto, that blasted perverted monk, is getting too close to her too."

"I thought I was the only one who cared for Yui."

"Well, you know my imouto's influence!"

"Keiichi" Kiomi interrupted, a serious tone now, "what about Nura Rikuo?"

"I don't know yet. It's imperative that we get his support. I trust him completely; it's just the problem with his subordinates"

"That woman is close to resurrecting once more. Hime-chan must not get into any more serious fights or she will have to face a worse fate"

"I understand Kiomi; I'm doing all I can for now. I know you care for her too."

"Then Taisho, please listen. The only way to keep her safe is to either lock her up here or to send her into hiding!"

"That decision is yet to be made Kiomi" Keiichi said, finality ringing in his voice.

oOo

"Third Heir of the Nura Clan, it is a great honor you've bestowed on us of the Kyouga Clan," Kimiko said, "I thank you for your visit but sadly I must retire for the time being."

"Very well Kimiko-hime. It was a pleasure meeting you too."

Rikuo and Tsurara left not soon after the dismissal of the princess. However, Tsurara arrived by herself at the hotel, seeing as Rikuo went back to do a little reconnaissance.

oOo

"Yuki-onna told me that the Kyouga Clan's princess was actually the priestess we had met earlier today" Rikuo said, sitting casually by the balcony of the tower room.

Kimiko almost jumped out of her clothes. She turned from her position on her futon to face the young master of the Nura Gumi. Silently, she thanked the gods that she was dressed properly.

"Suppose I was the one she had seen, what would you do?" she asked, not meeting his eye.

"I never took you for someone to live a double life, Hime-chan."

"And I have never taken you for someone so curious about someone else's business, goodness knows how wrong I was to underestimate your Nurarihyon nature. I know perfectly who you are, Nura Rikuo. Ienaga-san was unfortunate to have been with you inside that filthy yokai's cocoon."

"Kana-chan was just at the wrong place at the wrong time Hime, and I thought you would have done better than to address the Lord of Pandemonium with almost no respect."

"Well Sandaime, forgive me, but I don't nose around other people's identities when they want to keep it hidden, unlike yours."

"It was merely a coincidence. I knew perfectly well that the Kyouga Gumi owns this territory, I merely came to visit. I had no idea you were here at all, nor that you were Kyouga-taisho's younger sister," Rikuo said, almost raising his voice.

Kimiko, taken aback, pulled herself together and bowed.

"Pardon my insolence. It's just that I tend to misjudge yokai who are too proud of themselves, my being a miko and all."

"Weren't you raised in a daiyokai household? Why the prejudice?"

"Just because I grew up around yokai doesn't mean I don't hold fast to the things I've learned in my training to be a priestess. Most of the powerful yokai and ayakashi I've met were stuck up bastards who did nothing but cling to their own titles and power. It's not that impressive nor attractive if you ask me," she said, still not looking him in the eye.

"You sound like you've got a lot of experience dealing with 'stuck-up bastards who cling to their titles and power'" he said with an unsuspecting tone.

"I can't always help it," she replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Suitors?" he asked without the slightest curiosity. He knew the answer already, he just wanted to hear it from her own lips. He wouldn't be surprised that a rare beauty like her would have many (yokai or human), crawling at her feet.

"To my misfortune," she said with disgust. Judging from her tone, he realized that she thought him no different from the rest. _This girl must've dealt with a lot..._

"Then what do you find attractive?" he asked, curiosity flaring up once more. Kimiko blushed at the intimacy of the question.

"Truthfully...I have yet to find out. No one has ever asked me that before," she slowly said."I suppose, if someone were to come who didn't demand that they be respected, and to just act normal and talk about things that don't concern power, wealth, and whatever things they want to boast about, I would be to some extent...'attracted', in your words."

"To be honest with you Princess, I wouldn't have thought that you were the kind who would be easily impressed with titles, seeing your grim expression before you caught sight of me earlier," he explained with a kind smile. He wished that she would look him in the eye, facing him instead of talking to the wall.

Slowly, she turned around, voicing what was in her thoughts.

"Does it hurt, not being able to save those you care about?" He turned an eye towards her, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Sometimes…but I have accepted the fact that I wouldn't always be strong enough all the time. It doesn't stop me from trying though."

"It would be nice if you could turn into a yokai any time you wanted to right?" she said, her tone brightening.

"Yes, it would" he said softly. He turned to survey the room. There wasn't much furniture, aside from the small desk and the futon. It was a clear space. He noticed that there was a sort of seal outside her bedroom door.

"You're locked in your room, aren't you?" he asked. Kimiko bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"It's for my own safety, so I don't object much" she replied.

"My grandmother was a caged bird too..."

"I bet she was really breath-taking." Rikuo turned a surprised face to her.

"How would you know?"

"It seems that only the most beautiful women captivate ayakashi, especially powerful ones. In my case though, Oniisama found me close to death as a result of a yokai attack."

"You have an interesting past, Hime," he said, preparing to leave.

"Sandaime," she said hurriedly, "this would be a weird request but… will you come again, tomorrow night? I'd like to show you something."

She never thought that she would bare her soul to someone she had only met that day, and at the same time, want to see him again. He was different, despite being the Lord of Pandemonium and the head of a clan that won so much glory for itself.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked. The truth was, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol planned to leave the next night after their trip to the shrine. Rikuo smirked. "Of course, Hime-chan."

"Sayonara, Nura Rikuo-sama" she said, in a better mood than before.

"Call me Rikuo," he said softly. Perhaps he would take up her offer on treating her normally.

"I couldn't, especially with your rank," she replied hastily.

"Only when we're alone like this...how about that? Then I'll call you Kimiko too. I suppose that you're tired of being addressed as either Miko-san or Hime-sama..." he added with a smirk.

"Ah...um...sure..." she replied, turning different shades of pink. He chuckled softly at her hesitance.

"Good night, Rikuo..." Kimiko finally said after watching his silhouette disappear. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head.

oOo

Kimiko sat impatiently at a café, waiting for the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol to arrive. She was clad in a black miniskirt with a black tank top and a red cardigan this time and she wore red wedge heels.

Beside her was Kuroichi (this time not hiding), dressed in black jeans, white sneakers, a buttoned, untucked white shirt with a loose dark blue neck tie and a long black jacket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore his black katana on his belt and looked deadly serious.

Sitting across from Kimiko was Yui, who had been begged by said miko to come with her. She was wearing a lemon green t-shirt and had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. She also wore mini jean shorts and grey sneakers.

Walking to and fro was Mikoto aka "perverted monk", dressed in a purple t-shirt and dark jeans with a sports watch on his left wrist. His dark brown hair was cut short and messy, giving him an almost bad-boy appearance.

"Kimiko-sama, what are you supposed to be doing again?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"I already asked permission if that's what you're implying, Mikoto" Kimiko said, obviously annoyed and she sighed.

"No wonder you're Keiichi-taisho's younger sister" he muttered, kicking the dirt on the grass. Perhaps their natures had slowly rubbed off on one another.

oOo

Soon, the members of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol strode into the café. Kiyotsugu looked refreshed and ready for anything. Rikuo was back to his human form, looking bright and cheerful but cautious too. Tsurara was somewhat distracted, staying away from the steaming cups and holding on to her master. The rest looked energized but not really eager to go to the shrine.

A few hours later, after exploring the vast halls of the Hakurei Shrine, the group of individuals sat around a circle outside the grounds.

"So let me get this right, this is Yui, that is Kuroichi, and that is Mikoto right?" Rikuo asked as he tried to get to know Kimiko's companions better.

"Yeah" Yui said cheerfully. She noticed Kimiko seemed a little down for a moment, but she looked at her best friend and a smile immediately popped on her face. Yui couldn't resist the urge to laugh because her friend always got lost in thought so easily.

"Is there anything funny?" Rikuo asked.

"Nothing really" Yui answered, struggling to pass her giggles as coughs.

"Yui, you are so weird" Kimiko said with a chuckle of her own.

"Look who's talking" Yui said in between her laughter. "I love that phrase" she added a little while later.

"So Yui-san, you're a miko too?" Yura asked.

"Yeah, though I haven't been training as long as Kimiko here, I'm a pretty decent shot"

"'pretty decent?' Yui, you can stand up to me at my full strength for over three hours. You've got some tough stamina there" Kimiko said with disbelief.

"Well, if you put I that way…" Yui said thoughtfully. Her friend snickered.

"So do all of you stay in the same high school?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, but we're in different classes" Rikuo explained. Outside, the sun began to darken as night was getting ready to fall. Kimiko looked at the sky and back at Rikuo, whose eyes were blurring from red to brown and then back to red.

"Well, we better be ready to leave. The van will be here in a few hours to take us back home" Kiyotsugu said.

"Goodbye everyone. It was great meeting all of you. I hope I get to visit you in Ukiyoe someday" Kimiko said. Yui smiled and waved after they left, accompanied by Kimiko's Shinidamachu.

"Kimiko, Nura Rikuo will be coming again tonight isn't he?" Yui asked the girl as the other two guys left to report to their superiors.

"Oh Yui, I wanted to tell him everything tonight, but it seems that I may have underestimated Oniisama way too much" Kimiko said worriedly. She slumped back on the floor and hung her head. Yui sat beside her, murmuring some encouragement and some advice for her BFF.

oOo

"I was beginning to doubt your word...um...Rikuo," Kimiko murmured, struggling internally. She had been pacing around the room when all of a sudden, the ayakashi in question appeared on her futon, sitting idly. He was eyeing her bow and arrows, which lay on the low table across from her current position.

She crossed her arms and looked at the door. The seals were still in place and she was on the other side of the room, so she couldn't get out that way. There was a reason why her room was in the tallest tower. It was because even with her wide balcony, the only way she could get out through that way was if she could fly, and she definitely couldn't.

"You better find somewhere to hide, Yui would be arriving at any minute to release the seals. She knows you're here but you've got to stay away from her. You met Kiomi-neesama last night right? (Rikuo nodded) Well Yui is sort of her adopted younger sister so she can tell that you came here," Kimiko explained.

"Sure, only one question…Where do I hide?" Rikuo asked with a smirk. Kimiko sweat-dropped. She hadn't thought of that. Then she looked outside and mouthed 'rooftop.'

Then she turned to the door when she heard Yui's voice.

"Kimiko, the seals are off. You better come back before dawn or Keiichi-taisho will catch you" Yui whispered as she slid the door open. "Oh and say hi to the Sandaime for me." Then with a wink, she disappeared back down the stairs.

"Rikuo, coast is clear" Kimiko whispered. The yokai reappeared at the other side of the room, face amused.

"Yui-san seems to be a nice person. How long have you known her?"

"We've been best friends since I was eight years old," she explained.

"And why is she the one locking you in if she is your best friend?" he asked.

"Not many people know, but she's the reincarnation of Hitomiko, a priestess who had immense talent in creating barriers. Being best friends with your jailer isn't really a bad thing."

"She's that powerful? I never would've known…" he said softly. "What did you want to show me?"

"It's some place special to me for a lot of reasons. Primarily because it would help me explain to you how I came to be Oniisama's younger sister."

oOo

Because the tower where Kimiko's room was mostly deserted, the two were able to exit without much trouble.

But as soon as they reached the exit, she realized that she would never pass unnoticed through the groups of yokai that still wandered around the castle areas.

Right then, Rikuo grabbed her hand and carried her Yohime-style through the crowds. She squealed and turned red at the sudden action but when she realized that no one could see them, she stared wide-eyed at Rikuo, who enjoyed seeing her dumbfounded expression.

"How can no one see us?" she said as Rikuo paused for effect, she dangled her hand in front of a yokai who had stooped to pick up some persimmons that he had dropped.

"It's one of the best things about being a nurarihyon" Rikuo answered with a smirk. "You just have to tell me how to get there and I'll take care of the rest," he said, giving her a suggestive glance.

Kimiko nodded with wide eyes, taking a deep breath before adjusting herself. She felt her cheeks heat up with every second she spent in his arms. Nonetheless, she was quite excited to show him one of her favorite places in the world.

However, little did she know that big silvery pink eyes followed their every movement…

oOo

AN: So what do you think? Please rate the chapter as I will try to keep writing as much as I can. Thanks for reading mina-san!


	4. Kyouga Kimiko, the lost Inu Hime

Chapter 4

AN: I think I took longer to upload than I thought. I lost my thumbdrive but thankfully found it again at school where I dropped it. I'm so glad I didn't have to rewrite all those chapters again...:) On with the story guys. This chapter will reveal more about Kimiko's past and identity...

Kimiko yawned. It seemed that she was more tired than she was letting on but she was eager to show Rikuo a place she thought would be very nice for him. Her canines were sharper than that of a normal human's and Rikuo wondered if she ever bit anyone before. He had to hide his grin at the thought of Kimiko biting a yokai out of annoyance.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her eyebrows drawn. He forgot about her intuitive senses for a moment.

"Nothing" he said, but his smirk was still there. Kimiko's eyes narrowed once more. Suddenly, she froze. They were already outside the city gates and were currently on a forest path. She smiled then took a look back, her expression growing deadly serious with each second.

"Rikuo put me down" she said, her eyes full of anxiety. Rikuo noticed it and set her down. She looked once more over his shoulder at a small blur that was becoming clearer every second. She realized what it was immediately and she grabbed Rikuo's kimono and tugged.

"Run now Rikuo, we'll be in danger if we stay" she said. Rikuo ran but he was full of questions.

"Who is it? Kiomi? Keiichi?"

"Worse than those two" she muttered. She turned around for a moment but it made her run faster. "We can't get caught now" she added.

None of the two were looking forward and didn't notice the steep turn the mountain path took in front of them. Suddenly, a pink object crashed into both of them from behind and sent them tumbling down the hillside. They landed on a soft patch of grass and were unhurt besides from a few bruises or so.

Kimiko landed on top of Rikuo. She got up once she shook herself a few times. She brushed Rikuo's bangs aside to see if he was alright. He opened his eyes to find Kimiko checking his arm and legs for bruises. He got up too, and noticed that there was something clinging to his chest.

It was a small kitsune yokai. She had wavy silvery pink hair that bobbed around her small face. She had large pink eyes and was wearing a dull pink robe which seemed slightly too long for her. A silver fox tail slipped out from behind her kimono. She looked no older than three years old. Her eyes opened and met his startled ones. She had a huge grin on, revealing a few places where she didn't have any teeth.

"Ren…" Kimiko growled. She carried the girl off Rikuo's chest and set her on the ground beside her."What were you doing outside this late at night?"

"Kimiko," the girl pleaded with big puppy eyes, "you left me back there. You promised I could stay with you remember?" she said, begging the older girl to just be near her. Rikuo was astonished at this strange sight. Kimiko sighed and got up.

"You can only come with us if you promise never to tell that we went out tonight and if you don't irritate us alright?" she bargained. The kitsune smiled and grabbed her hand. Rikuo got up too, noticing that Kimiko was going to keep to herself. She noticed that Ren was too short to walk hand in hand with her so she turned around to face Rikuo.

"Do you think you can give Ren here a ride on your shoulders?" she asked. Rikuo was stunned that such a request was ever made of him.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Oh please Rikuo, surely you can carry a little girl for a few hundred meters" she said. Rikuo sighed and bent down beside the girl.

"Ren, this is Nura Rikuo. He's kind enough to let you ride on his shoulders so be nice to him…and no drooling" she said. Rikuo sweatdropped.

"Thanks a lot Kimiko" he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Sandaime" she said behind her shoulder as she was already a few paces ahead. He looked up to find Ren grinning idiotically somehow. He sighed and followed Kimiko forward.

After a few minutes of silence and walking, they reached a small clearing. It was ringed by cherry blossoms on all sides. Rikuo's eyes were wide open as he watched so many pink blossoms scattered in the air.

"Whoa" Ren said her mouth in a shape of a large o. Kimiko just looked smug as she walked forward, admiring the way the cherry blossoms scattered so nicely. It was almost like magic.

"What'd I tell you?" she said, crossing her arms with a smirk. Rikuo looked back at her with a smile as he shook his head.

"Come on! I brought you all the way out here with all the cherry blossoms in bloom and you say nothing? So hard to please…" she muttered.

"It's beautiful" he remarked, staring around and appreciating the beauty. "Thanks for bringing me here Kimiko-chan" he added. Her irritated look softened and she smiled.

"You're welcome Rikuo-kun" she said softly. For a while, they both remained silent, admiring the cherry blossoms.

"You know, this place was rumored to be Kikyo's favorite place" Kimiko remarked.

"Hmm?" Rikuo said, turning to her.

"She was a priestess who lived back in the Feudal Era. She was my father's first love."

"Your father? But you said she lived back in the Feudal Era" he asked further. Kimiko's smug look disappeared and she seemed more serious now. "If it bothers you I won't push the subject" he added, sensing her awkwardness.

"It's doesn't bother me. You see, I brought you here to try and tell you the truth. Why do you think Keiichi-oniisama keeps me sealed up in my room every night or that my freedom is very limited?"

"From what I know of you, you're a miko and the adopted sister of Keiichi-taisho, so he may be overprotective or something…"

"I am an orphan as you may have guessed. My parents died back long ago…in the Feudal Era." Rikuo's eyes widened again.

"Does that mean you're over five hundred years old?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" she said with a laugh. "Do you see the well over there in the distance?" she asked, pointing to the old well at the edge of the clearing. Now Rikuo recalled the scenery and realized that this was where he met the inu yokai the other day.

"Yeah, how come?"

"It's an ancient bone-eater's well. It collects the bones of thousands of dead yokai and in turn, their powers grant it the ability to transport people from two eras. My mother, who was born in this time, used it to travel back to the Feudal Era, where she undertook a quest with my dad to collect all the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"What is the Shikon no Tama?" Kimiko tugged at a necklace within her kimono. The pendant was a large purple pearl that had a strange aura. On either side of it were two silver and smaller pearls that had a strange aura too.

"This isn't the same Shikon no Tama that my mother had broken and put together again. Originally, it was created when a priestess who had balanced the four spirits within her forced those spirits out to purify the soul of another. The one my mother broke was created from Midoriko's soul. This here is from…my mother, Higurashi Kagome's soul" she said, hesitant with the last phrase.

"Does that mean that your mother is…dead?"

"Yes, but her soul resides inside this gem, along with the souls of a Hyakki Yakko"

"A Hyakki Yakko?"

"Yes…though this was before the time of Hagoromo Gitsune and your Grandfather. Now after my parents completed their quest, my mother decided to stay with my father. I was born, but when I was four years old…they attacked"

"The Hyakki Yakko you mean." Kimiko nodded.

"Their leader was an inu daiyokai named Izumi-sama. She was once the fiancée of the Inu no Taisho, Touga-sama. However, Inu no Taisho married her younger sister, who was the mother of the next Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru-sama. It was a surprise attack. It was the first time we were faced with a Hyakki Yakko so we underestimated their strength, or my parents did. Not soon later, my dad was overwhelmed by their strength. I never saw him again. My mother however, fought harder after that. Finally, all of the yokai merged into one and my mother, being the powerful miko that she was, absorbed the soul within her body to purify it, forcing her own soul out of her body, and it took the form of the jewel before your eyes"

"There's just one thing…why did they go after you and your family if Izumi-sama had a grudge against Touga-sama, who doesn't even fit in your story?" Kimiko gave him a weak smile.

"You see, the Inu no Taisho, Touga-sama is my grandfather…"

Kimiko enjoyed the look on Rikuo's face as he tried to comprehend the situation. He looked away for a moment and looked back at her.

"I'll explain how I got here. Kaede-sama, who was my mother's mentor as well as Kikyo-sama's younger sister, picked up the jewel after the battle she gave it to me, and had Miyoga, a demon flea who served my grandfather take me to Totosai, the swordsmith who worked for my grandfather. He gave me both Tenseiga and Tessaiga which were left in his possession and instructed Miyoga to drop me down that well over there. I appeared here in this era and fortunately, Keiichi-oniisama found me and adopted me as his younger sister. I never found out what happened to Izumi…but I think that's one of the reasons Keiichi-oniisama always seals me in. And now here I am, conversing with you"

"Wait…if what you've said was true…then you are actually Tsukimi, the yokai I saw the other night" he said, figuring it out. Kimiko smiled and laughed.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you found out" she said with another chuckle.

"Ren knows all about this already... Rikuo made a funny face just now" Ren said with a laugh. She had just come back from gathering as many petals as she can and had begun showering them all over the place again.

"Ren…stop that" Kimiko growled once more.

"Why are you so irritated by her?" Rikuo asked.

"Ever since I found her all alone in one of our trips to Kyoto, she seems to stick like glue on me. It's all I can do to keep away from her for more than a week"

"But she likes you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah" Kimiko said with another smile.

"Ren likes Rikuo too" Ren called from the center of the field.

For a while, Kimiko played with Ren while Rikuo watched on. Kimiko finally got tired and sat on the ground beside the Sandaime. Her eyes widened after she saw a fleck of light. She sat up and her face expression showed that she was very worried.

"What's the matter Kimiko?" Rikuo asked. He sat up too but his cheek got cut. He raised a hand and drops of blood spilled.

"Rikuo, we have to get out of here" Kimiko whispered. A sudden rush of wind came and Kimiko shielded herself with her sleeve. When it passed, a girl in her early twenties appeared at the other side of the clearing. Ren was already fast asleep when Kimiko woke her up.

"Ren, go back to the castle. If you do, I'll play with you for the whole day tomorrow" she whispered. Ren's face lit up and within two seconds, she was gone.

The girl moved forward and into the moonlight. Kimiko gasped. The girl was clad in a short black dress and black stilettos. A pink scarf wound around her neck and she had short black hair.

"Oh, so this is the famous Kimiko…looks like the rumors were true" she whispered, but both of them at the other side heard her clearly.

"Yura…of the demon hair" Kimiko muttered.

"Who is she?"

"An old enemy of my father's" she explained. "Damn…I forgot my bow and arrows!" Kimiko said. Rikuo was already standing up and was about to attack when he couldn't move for some reason. Kimiko got up to and realized that he was bound by strands of hair.

For a moment she was deciding whether to purify the strands or not. Then she realized that if she did, she would probably purify Rikuo as well.

"Rikuo, give me your sword. I think I can cut you out" she said. Rikuo looked at his sword and nodded. She purified the strands that didn't touch him and was able to unsheathe Nenekirimaru. She cut all the strands that bound him and returned the sword. "Be careful Rikuo, stay close to me and I'll tell you where the strands are. Her type of demon can manipulate hair"

"Don't worry about me… she won't get me a second time" he assured her. He lunged forward and struck her. However, she unsheathed a sword of her own and parried, thus blocking the attack. It wasn't long before they were in the air, Yura balancing her on her hair and Rikuo remaining suspended in the air far longer than usual. Kimiko couldn't do anything but watch since she couldn't fight. Soon enough, Rikuo got bound, but he used his Meikyo Shisui to get out.

"If I can remember how Okaasan and Otousan defeated her, maybe we can kill her the same way" Kimiko muttered. She searched the ground for human skulls and found a pile right below the battling duo. She ran, dodging moving strands and dodging them easily. She found a red skull and was about to grab it when she felt strands envelope her, raising her high up in the air.

"No, no Kimiko…you're a bad girl aren't you?" Yura said as she sent flames all around Rikuo, who countered with his Meikyo Shisui Sakura. But before the flames could quell, Kimiko was alone for a few moments with Yura herself. Yura took out her sword and ripped the sleeve of Kimiko's furisode. Then she sliced the arm, leaving a deep wound in Kimiko's left arm. She screamed in pain and dropped on the floor. Yura sheathed her sword and sighed.

"That's all I came for…but I guess Goro-sama wouldn't mind if I finish off this yokai" she said as she glanced over to where Rikuo was. He appeared above her and sliced her head in half. Unfortunately, she landed on the ground and her head regenerated.

"That was rude!" she complained. She was about to attack once more but then she paused…hesitant for a moment. Then she screamed out as if in pain.

Rikuo looked over to where Kimiko was and found her purifying her way into the red skull. When she got to the red comb, she blasted it with her purification powers and it disintegrated, along with Yura. But despite the victory, Kimiko sighed and collapsed, faint from the blood loss.

"Kimiko!" Rikuo said as he grabbed her body and quickly ran back to the castle.

"It was wise of you to come here Rikuo-sama" Keiichi said. She glanced over to the unconscious Kimiko who lay inside her futon. His healers had already worked on her wounds and she was on her way to recovery.

"I suppose she brought you there to tell you about who she really was"

"Yes…she did"

"Well, she doesn't know this and I don't plan on her finding out so soon."

"What?"

"Izumi-sama poses an idle threat for now…she cannot harm Kimiko but soon, she will be able to. She is bent on taking her revenge against the line of Inu no Taisho and will not rest peacefully unless she herself kills the last of them. But you already know so much about Kimiko. Only a handful knows what her real identity is. That handful includes her guards. Tell me, did Yura take anything from Kimiko?"

"Not really, though she did slash her sword deep within Kimiko's arm." Keiichi's face grew dim and dark.

"Then she is faced with more danger now. Izumi-sama is close to resurrecting. Kimiko will have to go into hiding…"

"How do you know all this?" Rikuo asked. Keiichi turned to face him, his face as grim as ever.

"Because…I'm the one who sealed her…"

AN: So what do you guys think? Sorry to end with a cliffhanger but I'll continue on with the story soon. Deal?


	5. Back to the Nura Gumi

Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry to have posted this so late! I had already uploaded the file but didn't have the time to edit it. That, and I also couldn't get my hands on a computer. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to post earlier in the week next time...:)

Kimiko slept peacefully, and her wounds were almost healed, thanks to her grandfather's blood, and her breathing was steady. Keiichi could see that much from the rising of her chest. Rikuo sat at the far side of the room, eyes closed but would open once in a while to gaze at him and sometimes cast a worried glance at Kimiko. Softly, Keiichi rose to stand next to the Chimimouryo no Nushi.

"You still have doubts, don't you?" he asked. One of Rikuo's eyes opened and stared questioningly at him. He just closed it and remained at his position. Keiichi took that for a yes and sat down next to him.

Kiomi came in, bringing more herbs and along with her came Yui. She carried a mug in her hand that smelled awful. Rikuo's nose wrinkled and he opened both of his eyes to stare as Yui shoved the smelly stuff into Kimiko's throat.

"Seriously…she drank it?" he asked incredulously. Keiichi only smiled.

"It's something she once shoved down my throat…can't help it if I wanted revenge sometime. Besides, it helps a lot with any kind of sickness"

"What is it made of?"

"Liver" Keiichi commented lightly. Rikuo paled a lot and he seemed like he might throw up any minute. Instead, he held his breath and managed to survive for a while.

Yui sat beside Kimiko, her hand holding the girl's as she slept peacefully.

"_You know Yui-chan, no matter how many times I feel like you betray me and my loyalty to you, I still see some good in you" _Kimiko once said to her. She sighed, obviously relieved that her friend was still alive and was safe for the time being.

"_Mikoto sure is annoying, but I think you guys are a great match! He may not know he has feelings for you but sooner or later, he'll realize it so don't be so gloomy Yui!" _Kimiko had said to her again not so long ago. True, she was a backstabber and often left the hime to fend for herself socially, she still held some loyalty towards her best friend, though she did have other friends that demanded her attention some times. Besides, Kimiko was of a higher class and was known to be one of the most talented miko amongst them and she was also a powerful yokai, if she chose to. Yui knew better than others. She knew her friend and how fear-inspiring she could really be.

"How great a danger does Izumi-sama pose?" Rikuo asked.

"A great one I assure you. She is probably one of the greatest yokai who have walked these lands. Being part of that class of ayakashi that includes your grandfather, Inu no Taisho, and Hagoromo Gitsune, she held the title of Chimimouryo no Nushi once, before becoming inactive since her wrath had calmed down"

"How were you able to seal her?"

"That is a very good question, which Miyoga here can answer" he said, nudging the flea demon that Rikuo failed to notice clinging to Keiichi's sleeve.

"Miyoga?"

"A flea demon that had served the great dog general when he was still alive, he has managed to stay alive because of a particular habit he has" Keiichi explained, though he seemed displeased in the latter part of his explanation. He left the two to talk while he attended to his other affairs.

"Nura-sama, it is an honor to speak with you" Miyoga began. Rikuo nodded his assent. "You see, Keiichi-sama here is the son of Izumi-sama. She was once smitten with my late master and unfortunately, he chose her younger sister over her and had Sesshomaru-sama with her. This fact has enraged Izumi-sama for so long. When she finally resolved to carry out her revenge, she decided to eradicate his line from the face of the earth. But being the great ayakashi my master was, he stopped her in her tracks before she had made any further plans.

A few decades after he had died, she again planned to extract her revenge and went after my other master Inuyasha, who was weaker than his older brother. I still regret to say that her attack was successful, or so she thought. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama both were overcome by her powerful Hyakki Yakko. However, their daughter, Kimiko-sama survived. I'm sure she has told you all of these. But she doesn't know how Keiichi-sama is actually related to all of these besides from his having sealed Izumi-sama."

"So how is he related to all of this?"

"Izumi-sama is Keiichi-sama's mother"

"His mother? But why did he seal her?"

"Let's just say that Izumi-sama wasn't as great a mother as Hagoromo Gitsune would have been with her son, Seimei."

"All of this means that now that Izumi-sama knows that Kimiko still survives, she would stop at nothing to kill her and get her way?"

"Yes unfortunately. Kimiko-sama always took after both her parents. She could be very stubborn and hates being protected. She was always one to look out for her friends. Her closest companions, Kuroichi, Yui, Mikoto, and the young Ren have always remained close by her side, whether or not Keiichi-sama orders them to guard her."

"But she has a quarter of her grandfather's blood! Isn't she powerful too? Besides that, she also has great spiritual powers…"

"We are all aware of her true potential, it's just that Izumi-sama is a daiyokai and cannot be taken down easily by a mere hanyou, so what chance does she stand?"

"You shouldn't doubt the power of someone who possesses human blood" Rikuo said darkly. The he muttered "…how did I ever get into this mess?"

"My lord, it is inevitable that once Izumi-sama reawakens in this world, she will undoubtedly re-conquer the rest of the night, and will go against even your clan"

"Why would she, when we have nothing to do with her?"

"I doubt that Izumi-sama would still care about that. For years, she has been languishing underneath that seal. I'm sure that the hatred she has felt has already sunk so deep into her bones that all traces of feeling or emotion will probably be unnoticeable by now. What matters to her is that she gets her revenge and she will not stop at any obstacle to get it"

"Miyoga-ojiisan, you spoke earlier of Kimiko hating to have to be protected all the time. Why so?"

"Inu yokai are very proud creatures. Naturally, her father was proud as well and never let anyone call him a hanyou as an insult. She inherited part of that from him. Even when he was human, he was always the one trying to protect her mother, Kagome-sama."

"That explains why she sent those Shinidamachu after us when we went back to town. I hate to say this but, Kimiko-chan isn't safe here, even if you guys hide her." Miyoga's minute eyebrows rose at the comment.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Rikuo sighed and stood up.

"I don't like it when ayakashi fight against each other. And since I've met her, one thing I can say for sure is that Kimiko won't give up without a fight. She's in no condition to do that now. I say your best option is for her to hide in another ayakashi clan's territory. That way, Keiichi-taisho will be focused on other things instead of worrying about her safety the whole time."

"And how do you suppose we do that Sandaime?"

"Simple…she goes back with me to Ukiyoe, back to the Nura Gumi's main house" Rikuo said with a smirk.

"Kimiko may be better off at the Nura main house but it would be wise for you not to leave with less than five companions. Beyond my territory and into those unclaimed lands, yokai could be lurking anywhere to snatch her from your hands. You do understand that I am trusting you with the most important person in the world to me" Keiichi replied after Rikuo informed him of his plan.

"I do understand, and please do not worry. A few have already volunteered to join me back to the main house."

"Who, may I ask, have agreed to join you?"

"Kuroichi, Yui, and Mikoto" he replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Those three are not pledged into my clan. All of their loyalties lie with Kimiko and they honor my wishes as the leader of this clan, not because I order them to"

"I understand" Rikuo said, getting the ulterior meaning immediately.

"I wish you speed and protection. If Kimiko gets hurt, you will pay dearly." Rikuo smirked. He knew how much Keiichi cared for his adopted sister, despite him not showing it so much.

"Farewell Taisho, and we'll meet again sooner or later" Rikuo added. Before Keiichi could turn around, the nurarihyon already disappeared.

"Sandaime, I'd like you to meet Miyuki: mine and Kimiko's pet" Yui said as she pointed to the enormous dragon that crouched silently in front of the palace. Its scales were electric blue and its eyes were midnight blue. It bowed towards Rikuo, acknowledging him.

"Does she always do that?"

"Only to Kimiko and me, but not anyone else" Yui said as she stared blankly at the dragon. It was a very large dragon and it was a gift from Keiichi to Kimiko for her eighth birthday. It was kept inside the deeper caves of the mountain for safety reasons, though it was let out to feel the breeze every once in a while.

"Kimiko put a special necklace on her so she could summon her at anytime" she added. Then she looked nervously at Rikuo, who was carrying the still asleep Kimiko in his arms. "Come on, we haven't got all night Rikuo-sama" she said as she motioned to the dragon.

He got on hesitantly but became comfortable after he heard the soft growling from the dragon. It was almost like she was telling him that it was alright. His eyes widened at the communicated message. Kimiko shifted in her sleep, clutching his haori tightly.

"Did you make her drink anything?" Rikuo asked Yui.

"Yeah, just a little sleeping potion to knock her out for the rest of the night"

"How fast can Miyuki travel?"

"We'll reach Ukiyoe in a matter of hours Rikuo-sama" Yui replied.

"Oh," was his only reply.

As soon as they left the border of the Kyouga Gumi, the city lights sparkled below them, twinkling as though not a few miles from them lay a yokai controlled territory. The sheer amount of youki radiating off Mount Hakurei added to the barrier set to block ningen from its borders was enough to keep any curious person from setting foot in its territory unless the yokai inside were merciful or mischievous enough to chase it away, screaming its head out.

"I'm sure you are used to this kind of view, being the Chimimouryo no Nushi yourself Nura Rikuo-sama" Yui said with a smile as his bored gaze wandered around. He looked her in the eye and gave a small smirk in reply. She blushed, turning back to guiding Miyuki. It was easy to be flustered around an ayakashi that personified dreams and illusions. Rikuo was used to that reaction.

"So, why did the three of you agree to help me?"

"I had a feeling that if you chose to do something, no one would stop you. It would be better if I accompanied you rather than let the hime go by herself" Kuroichi replied.

"Well, Kimiko-chan is my closest friend. I rarely get to go out so of course I would've come and I did" Yui said from the head of the dragon.

"I came since Yui came and because it wouldn't be fun without you guys" Mikoto said, his gaze wandering all around. He was closer to Yui than to Kimiko but he appreciated them both. Kimiko saved him countless of times and he had to protect her as well. By hanging out with Yui and her, he had developed a mutual trust with her.

He was shorter than Kuroichi but was more talkative and was a little bit perverted. His main abilities came from knowledge of various types of yokai. He was skilled with sutras and could manipulate lightning that instantly purified yokai. His dark brown hair was unruly and cut short and his dark purple eyes always worried Yui about his intentions. He was relaxed right now, sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Mikoto-san, I don't see you often around Kimiko" Rikuo asked.

"Well, that's because he's usually busy flirting with the neko back in town" Yui said angrily.

"Really? I never took you for that kind of person" he added, interested all of a sudden.

"Well, I have to say that preserving one's bloodline is important" Mikoto replied. Rikuo was struck by that thought. He, of human and yokai lineage, wasn't a very good example of keeping his bloodline pure.

"Why are you so close to Kimiko, Kuroichi-san?" he asked as he turned towards the dark haired yokai beside Mikoto.

"You can say she's like my younger sister who always likes to tease me for being so uptight" he said so blankly that he defeated the purpose of the explanation. Rikuo couldn't help but snicker. The yokai turned and raised an eyebrow and Rikuo's composed face returned.

"When did you start serving her?"

"Well, my mother, Amaya and my father Reisi are some of the kami that form the foundation of the Kyouga Gumi. My mother is in charge of all the bodies of water while my father guards the land. They, being the head generals of the clan, were in charge of Kimiko's bringing up. My mother is quite a scholarly lady and taught Kimiko almost everything she knows. During her lessons, I stood guard over them. Sometimes, I watched as Kimiko would watch my mother, half asleep and so tired, that I couldn't help but laugh at how easily she could get bored."

"You two are really close huh?"

"You could say it that way"

"Wait, something's wrong" Yui suddenly interrupted. Mikoto's relaxed body tensed as he felt something bother him too. They all were sure in a few moments…there was a powerful yokai aura near them.

All of a sudden, Yui summoned her bow and fired at Rikuo, who dodged it by centimeters. Rikuo grabbed Kimiko and moved further from Yui, who was firing sacred arrows at the rest of them.

"Restrain her" Mikoto said as Kuroichi dodged her arrows skillfully and kicked the bow away from her. Then, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her on Miyuki's back. Mikoto yanked a sutra from nowhere and proceeded to place it on her forehead. She screamed for a moment and fell unconscious.

Right when they thought all was alright for then, a long snake landed on Miyuki, slithering towards Kimiko's exposed ankle. It was sliced in half by Nenekirimaru, which was immediately drawn by Rikuo.

"What's going on?" he asked the rest. Kuroichi unsheathed his sword Kurotsu and dispelled the barrier around them in one incantation. His free hand glowed with dark blue energy and released it, sending a blast all around them to sense whatever is coming to attack them.

Rikuo, being a master of illusions, felt the presence of a kuromiko lurking near them. He sensed her and an oni with her as well. He made eye contact with Kuroichi, who took Kimiko from him and Rikuo disappeared in a swirl of black aura.

Suddenly, the rest heard a scream from somewhere. Kuroichi used his fear to dispel the two who were hiding. Apparently, Rikuo had just slashed the shoulder of the kuromiko, who Mikoto recognized as Tsubaki. She turned to face Rikuo and dealt a strike herself, but was blocked by the master swordsman. She struck again, but she hit thin air. Rikuo was back on Miyuki with the others.

"Give up the girl, and I'll trouble you no more" she sneered. Her grey hair was flying in the wind of her yokai aura.

"What do you want with her?" Rikuo asked.

"It's none of your business. Give her up and I'll spare you my worst" she said, raising her arm.

"We will not hand the girl over in any set of circumstances."

"Then prepare to die, unworthy insect" she said.


	6. Meeting the members of the Nura Gumi

Chapter 6

AN: Finally, I'm able to update! School is starting again tomorrow but that usually means I have more time on the computer and more time to update. Enjoy the chapter...:)

Apparently, according to Mikoto, Tsubaki was a kuromiko that had the ability to curse both people and ayakashi alike. Rikuo was sure that he could defeat her but unfortunately, the sun was rising and his time as a yokai was starting to run out. Yui, who was now awake, but unable to stand, gave him a worried glance. Mikoto met her eye and they both nodded.

"Rikuo-sama, please take Kimiko-sama away from here with Miyuki. Just tell her where to go from here on. We three will hold Tsubaki here as long as we can until you two get to Nura Gumi territory."

"Are you sure about this? Won't you need my help?" he asked uncertainly.

"We're sure. There is a time when an ayakashi must fight despite the odds being against him" Mikoto replied. Rikuo nodded, knowing that they would sacrifice anything for the girl he was now carrying in his arms.

The three jumped off Miyuki but were held in mid-air somehow, probably with the help of Kuroichi. Then, after casting a last glance at the three, Rikuo, Miyuki, and Kimiko disappeared in a swirl of dark leaves.

Having landed safely at the main house, Tsurara, Aotabo, and his other subordinates came outside to meet him. He looked up to see if Miyuki was still there but she had vanished already. He couldn't shake the worry he had about the three who were risking their lives to keep their friend away from danger. He knew what it felt like to have people ready to sacrifice their lives for you; he himself was currently surrounded by such people.

"Waka, are you alright?" said a worried Tsurara. She surveyed him and the girl who lay in his arms now. He didn't know if he was imagining it but her face suddenly darkened.

"I am, how about you Yuki-onna?" he replied. She looked up and gave him a cheerful nod. The rest of them asked him if he was alright as well, and he gave them all the same answer. All of them seemed to ignore the fact that he was carrying a girl in his arms. They were probably waiting for him to mention her instead of stepping out of their lines to question him about it.

"Mina, prepare one of the rooms for this girl here and her companions" he instructed.

"Waka, which companions?" Kejorro asked.

"They were delayed for a while. There are three of them coming and they will be wounded so please see to it that they will be treated properly" he said. "Oh, and Kurotabo, Aotabo, and Kubinashi, I have a task for you three. Head north quickly and you will find her companions battling a kuromiko named Tsubaki. I want you to end that battle, kill the kuromiko if you can, and bring them back here at once. Understood?"

The three nodded but took waited a little before they left to make sure their preperations were ready.

"I never thought that Waka would ever bring a girl home like this" Kejorro whispered to Kubinashi, who nodded.

"It seems interesting indeed" he replied.

"Let's see how this all plays out, shall we?" Kurotabo added as he and his companions left the premises of the main house.

oOo

The girl Rikuo had brought was very beautiful, everyone agreed to that at least. Her night colored hair was so long yet as silky as water and her creamy pale skin with her slightly flustered cheeks gave her an appearance of a Japanese sleeping beauty because she was still fast asleep after the long journey. She was clad in a silver haori with purple lotus flowers at the bottom of her sleeves and a purple andon bakama. It was the signature clothes of another yokai gumi they all knew.

Soon, word spread around the house that their third heir had brought a girl back. The little yokai that attended and sometimes helped in the kitchen all peeped in her room to see her breathing slowly.

"Wow, she's pretty" Natto Kozo exclaimed. The others also nodded in agreement. Then she stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open, revealing chocolate irises. She sat up and pushed the sheet off her.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the yokai who were too startled to move. "Who are you?" she added.

"Eh, um, we're the yokai of this household!" Natto Kozo said bravely, shaking his small fist at her. She smiled in amusement of such a small yokai standing up for himself against her like that. "Who're you?" he added.

"Well, I'm Kyouga Kimiko. It's nice to meet you…" she said courteously with a small nod of her head. The yokai all stared at each other in incredulity. Suddenly, Kejorro slid the door open and went inside.

"It seems like you're awake now Hime-sama how was your sleep?"

"Oh," came the reply.

"Excuse me for forgetting, I'm Kejorro. I help out in the kitchens of the Nura main house, where you're in right now"

"Nura main house? But just before I slept I was miles away. How did I get here?"

"Oh, well Waka brought you here of course. He said that you needed protection from someone. Anyway, would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to speak with Rikuo-san" Kimiko said as she got up and left the room in search of the ayakashi.

oOo

"Oi Rikuo, I never thought you were one to kidnap a princess and bring her back"

"It's not what you think old geezer" came the reply. The two were sitting in a room nearby the sakura tree in the yard. Both were drinking sake and Nurarihyon found it a good time to find out what was going on.

"Still, I don't think she's as pretty as Yohime, but she's still a looker" he exclaimed, knowing it would irritate his grandson.

"Watch it old man, unless you want a fight" Rikuo said darkly.

"So now, I never thought that Keiichi-kun would be hiding someone like her for so long. A descendant of Touga-san? She's in pretty good shape seeing how long ago she lived before"

"She came here to the modern era through a bone-eater's well"

"Mind explaining the whole situation Rikuo?"

"Why not?" he replied with a smirk.

oOo

"So, Izumi-sama is going to be resurrected again huh? That lady was nuts to the core, holding a grudge just because her heart was broken" the supreme commander exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Kimiko is in the middle of it all without inflicting a single blow towards the-"

"Rikuo!" Kimiko shouted angrily as she slid open the door with too much energy.

She stomped over to where he sat with his eyes wide open and yanked his collar. "What the heck am I doing here?" she asked. "I have half a mind to purify you here and now" she threatened. Nurarihyon froze too, at the unexpected entrance of the young girl.

"Um uh-" she began to mutter awkwardly.

"Well Kimiko-hime, it seems that you've finally awoken. You see, you're here because your elder brother asked us to help protect you by having you hide here for a while. Is that alright?" he interrupted. Kimiko turned to face him and she breathed deeply.

"Ah, Sodaisho, my deepest apologies, I had no idea what the situation was. Now, I really need to speak with your grandson" she said, but before he could reply, she had already dragged Rikuo outside.

oOo

"Ah Kimiko, let me explain" began Rikuo

"I've already had enough of an explanation. Tell me one thing, did you bring me here alone or did someone come along?"

"Yui-san, Mikoto-kun, and Kuroichi-san all came along but were detained on the way"

"What do you mean 'detained'?" she asked slowly, emphasizing every word.

"A kuromiko named Tsubaki ambushed us and they held her off while we escaped"

"You left them behind?"

"They asked me to!" Rikuo replied.

"Even with Kuroichi there, they aren't as prepared to face a kuromiko as strong as her!" she exclaimed, falling on her knees to the floor. Rikuo felt sorry for her and bent down beside her. It was obvious she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Kimiko-san, it's alright, I already sent reinforcements to help them more than two hours ago. They'll be back here at any moment now" he said softly. Kimiko raised her head to meet his eyes. All she could do was nod and wipe her tears away with her sleeves.

Then, as if on cue, the three were brought in through the main gate. Kimiko ran towards them and saw that they were wounded badly. Both Yui and Mikoto were unconscious but Kuroichi was silent and wincing from the pain.

"Kuro, Kuro, tell me what happened…" she asked. He shook his head and mouthed something. "Huh? I can't hear you" she said and bent closer. What he said made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Miasma, Hime-sama, she used miasma" he had muttered before falling unconscious. They were all brought inside to be treated as she stood frozen where she had heard those words. Rikuo moved to stand beside her.

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Those words brought her back to reality and she left his side to rush towards her friends once more. She found them already bandaged up, but the yokai beside them were confused as to why they were still in pain and seemed to worsen.

"Do you know how we could help Hime-sama?" one of them asked. Kimiko strode over to them and said in a stern voice, "No, only I can help them."

She sat in front of Yui and extended her hands. They glowed bright blue and dark purple miasma seethed from the wounds, disintegrating as she moved her hands closer. She did the same to Mikoto and Kuroichi. After she had finished, they all began to heal better.

"You have the power of healing?" one of the yokai asked.

"No, I wish I did. What I did was just purifying the miasma, poisoned with yoki within their bodies. It works the same as giving the antidote to a poisoned patient, nothing more. The only healing I do is with herbs" she explained. Then, she placed both her palms on the floor, her head fell and her breath fell short.

"Are you alright?" Rikuo asked.

"I will be, in a moment or two"

"How do you know?"

"I had to absorb the miasma into my body to purify it. It's a lot stronger than the usual one I have to deal with" she replied. Then a few moments later, her breath relaxed and she sat upright again.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Because if I didn't, my friends would've died"

"Why is miasma so dangerous?"

"You have never encountered miasma before?"

"I guess…" Rikuo said as he scratched his head. Kimiko sighed softly.

"Miasma is one of the techniques yokai from the Sengoku Jidai use to prevent their opponents from fighting back. It's basically like fog, but very poisonous and deadly, since it is imbued with their youki. If you inhale it, there's no way your body will recover without someone purifying it within themselves or unless you have an antidote, but you need a special plant."

"Oh, now it makes sense why I've never encountered it previously." Kimiko chuckled.

"The Kyouga Gumi is full of old-fashioned yokai. You may have developed classier styles of fighting, but we're still compatible with them, despite how far our techniques go"

"How do you know so much about yokai styles of fighting?"

"I'm a quarter ayakashi, like you are" she replied. Then she yawned, and grabbed Yui's hand.

"It seems like you're tired once again. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Wait Rikuo-san," Kimiko said. Rikuo turned around to face her. "Do you mind if I stay here with them? I'll be alright"

"Sure" he replied, and then slid the door close.

She stared around the room. She was grateful for him doing what he could to keep her safe and to keep her friends safe as well. The door slid open once more. This time, it was Kejorro who opened it. She smiled as she caught the eye of the girl. She had in tow a futon and dragged it inside.

"Rikuo-sama asked me to bring this since he said you were going to sleep here"

"Oh, thank you Kejorro-san."

"You're welcome Hime. Sleep well tonight."

"I will." With that reply, Kejorro exited the room. Once she was outside, she sighed and smiled. Her master could be too chivalrous sometimes. Nevertheless, she still maintained that respect she had for him.

oOo

"Good morning Kimiko-san" said a cheery male voice. Kimiko stood upright and rubbed her eyes, only to open them and find a brown-haired boy wearing rimless glasses standing in front of her.

"Good morning Rikuo-san" she said softly. Then, she looked at her friends, who were still sleeping quietly but were breathing steadily.

"Care to join us for breakfast?" he asked her. She looked up at him again and nodded. Then she stood up hesitantly. Rikuo was a half head taller than her. He had grown taller over the years and he had a slightly more muscular body, a product of training with Gyuki, Itaku, and his grandfather. Yet he maintained his cheerful personality and served as an encouragement for the rest of his Hyakki Yako to become stronger.

Kimiko followed him to where the rest of the yokai of the household were eating. As soon as she came in, all eyes were on her. They had all heard of the girl their young head brought back the previous night and were all curious to see how she would act that day. She felt a little uncomfortable and awkward under all the stares.

Rikuo had her sit next to him on the platform in front of all the others, alongside his grandfather.

"Good morning Sodaisho" she greeted the old ayakashi, who nodded and gave her a warm smile. She recalled how rudely she had interrupted the two last night and blushed a little as she took her first bite.

"Are your friends alright Hime-san?" he asked.

"Yes, they're on their way to recovery. Perhaps they'll be up tomorrow. I have been meaning to ask your subordinates, Rikuo, about their battle with Tsubaki last night"

"They told me that they found your friends in a similar condition as they were last night, unconscious and probably left for dead. I have a feeling that they weren't as successful as they had hoped to be"

"Tsubaki is a formidable opponent. I wouldn't blame them if they couldn't kill her. But I do believe they did some damage at least"

"Yes, they saw blood that didn't belong to them around the battlefield." Kimiko sighed and wondered if she should send a Shinidamachu to her brother.

After they finished eating, Rikuo took Kimiko on a tour around the mansion. Then he explained that the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol would be coming later that night. She was surprised at how modern they acted compared to the Kyouga Gumi, where they still lived in a feudal like manner, dressing up in an old-fashioned way and not having as much order as the other gumi were.

oOo

"Hey you, who are you onna?" a harsh voice said. Kimiko turned around to find two rough-looking ayakashi behind them. They were probably some of Rikuo's new additions to his Hyakki Yako. Kimiko looked confused for a moment.

"Were you addressing me?" she asked. They both nodded. One was a little shorter than her, but the other one towered over Rikuo. The smaller had a rough voice and spiky dark green hair while the other one had messy curly purple hair. They both had menacing silver eyes and were glaring at her. Rikuo looked like he was about to intervene, but the two spoke once again.

"What are you doing here? Just because you've got a pretty face doesn't mean you can come in here and bewitch everyone into thinking you're on our side" the short one said.

"My name is Kyouga Kimiko. I-I don't really understand why I'm here either. Please, I have no evil intentions and I'm sure I haven't bewitched anyone here, right Rikuo-san?" she asked the boy beside her.

"Oh, yeah of course. You haven't bewitched anyone Kimiko-san" he replied, stuttering for a moment because he was lost in thought.

"Still, we don't trust you. You're not an ordinary human. We sense that you've got some ayakashi in you. If you're not a threat, then prove it" the bigger guy said. His voice was deep, but rough as well. Rikuo bit his lip, trying to assess the situation.

"Are they always like this?" Kimiko whispered.

"To everyone that's new; they're like the bullies at school that you have to prove yourself to for them to acknowledge you. Don't underestimate them since they're quite strong"

"So, prove you're not a threat, girl" the shorter guy said, "or we'll force you to!" Out of nowhere, a flail came and was headed towards Kimiko, who with excellent reflexes, yanked Rikuo and herself off the balcony and onto the roof. Summoning her bow, she loaded it with an arrow and threatened to shoot the two, who got onto the roof as well. The two grinned and began to advance slowly towards her.

AN: By the way, andon bakama means long hakama, or the pants they use back in Japan. I wanted Kimiko to dress nicely, but still have the ability to move freely. So imagine her wearing something similar to what Sesshomaru is wearing but her pants aren't gathered at the edges and they're purple instead of red, including the sleeves too. They're not red but purple. It's just in case that my descriptions aren't enough.

Oh yeah, and guys, I really wish you would review so that I can improve my story...It really helps the author when you guys review and as another author here in has said, it's like opening Christmas presents when you get a review...:) Thanks again

-Alexi Rein


	7. The miko's tragic past

Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy this one. Please review!

oOo

Kimiko repeated her threat once more and released the arrow, deliberately missing them to prove that she wasn't kidding.

"If you think that's going to stop us, then you're dead wrong. Who cares if you've got some spiritual powers?" the smaller one said. She attempted to create a barrier but this time, the larger guy, with a naginata with a huge blade, swung his weapon and smashed her barrier, sending her skidding across the rooftop. Kimiko wondered why no one was helping her, then she remembered that if she had something to prove, she should prove it now.

"So, you think you're a match for me huh?" she asked. She straightened her stance and her expression turned serious. "If you two thought that I couldn't beat you with mere spiritual powers alone, then you were wrong. You'll live to regret it. I don't think Rikuo would appreciate it if I killed some members of his Night Parade."

"Finally, someone who takes us seriously after less than a few blows!" the smaller one said. Goromaru, who was the big guy, had a wide grin on his face. He swung the flail again, but this time, Kimiko was ready and deflected it with her bow.

She was trained by the three most powerful miko back at Mount Hakurei. Yui taught her the basics of making barriers and soon enough, her barriers had surpassed those that Yui had. Ayame, the previous head priestess could shoot down a fly a hundred meters away and not kill it hidden in the shroud of night. A few months of training with her, still targets proved no challenge anymore. Hikari-san, whose shikigami were mostly humanoid, signifying great spiritual powers, had taught Kimiko all she knew. How did she become the head priestess if she hadn't surpassed the rest of them at a young age?

By imbuing her bow with her own powers, she can deflect most yokai attacks back to those who fired them. Sealing those two would be easy enough, as it was her specialty.

The smaller yokai swung his flail once more and Kimiko ducked to avoid it. Then, she pulled two arrows from her quiver and aimed it at him, pinning him by his arms on the rooftop. She grabbed another arrow and softly muttered an incantation. It glowed a dull grey for a moment and she released the bow. It went straight through his chest and he fainted. Her sealing arrow was deadly though she could easily release those she sealed with it.

Goromaru, seeing what she just did to his smaller companion, was blinded with rage and attacked without aim. Kimiko easily dodged the attacks of the larger yokai and deflected every blow with her bow.

Soon, she saw an opening and wasted none of her time. She shot another sealing arrow straight through his chest and he got pinned next to the first sealed yokai.

"I've never seen anyone take down those two so easily" Rikuo commented as he walked over to where Kimiko had landed from the roof.

"Well, it is always a good thing to keep your rage in check during battle. I find it helpful and besides, those two rely on strength alone. If they'd contemplate their chances against a fully trained miko, they would've left me alone and not start a fight in the first place." Then she walked over and shattered the sealing arrows, leaving the fainted duo in a heap on the ground.

For a moment, she seemed at the top of her strength, then the next, she sat down on the grass, catching her breath and clutching her chest. Her bow and quiver had already disappeared.

"Kimiko-san, are you alright?" a worried Rikuo asked.

"I used…too…much…spiritual energy…with…those…two…sealing arrows" she muttered in between breaths. Finally, she fainted into Rikuo's arms herself.

Household members scurried around to see what was going on. They gathered around Rikuo, who was holding the girl carefully.

"It's okay mina-san, she's just asleep" he said as a peaceful expression appeared on Kimiko's slumbering face.

oOo

The hime lay asleep on her futon, taking shallow breaths and moving her head from side to side. Kejorro, who had no idea what to do with the poor girl, struggled and wiped her forehead. It was evident that she was dreaming, and that she was having a nightmare.

"_Kimi-chan, Kimi-chan" her mother had playfully whispered to her as she played around with the bubbles. She was but three years old at that time. She remembered choking on one of the bubbles that had floated up. _

"Kaachan…" Kimiko muttered, shaking her head once more.

"_Oi Kagome, what's Kimiko up to now?" her father asked as he watched his daughter play in the small tub outside their hut. _

"_She's playing in the bath, what else?" her mother said as she massaged more shampoo in the girl's hair. "What about you? What have you been up to Inuyasha?"_

"_Nothing much, was talking to Miroku earlier. He says that Sango might be expecting again"_

"_Hopefully not, for their sake; it would be her fifth child if she had another one. We have only one and she's proving to become quite a handful" Kagome said thoughtfully as she placed a bubbly finger on her chin. _

"_Kagome, don't blame me if you accidentally inhale soap. It's not exactly as nice smelling once it's inside your nose" Inuyasha said as he noticed that the finger moved closer and closer to Kagome's nose. She seemed woken up from her thoughts and her hand thudded back on the tub, splashing Kimiko with soapy water. Some of it had gotten into her eye and she winced, then burst into tears._

"_Kagome, look what you did!" Inuyasha said as he knelt and grabbed the girl out of the water. He plunged his other hand into the bucket filled with clean water and wet his robes. Then he cleaned Kimiko's face as she stopped crying and clung onto him instead. Her mother smiled at how protective Inuyasha had become of Kimiko and proceeded to get rid of the soapy, dirty water. _

"_Oh Inuyasha, look at what you've become" she whispered. Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound but he chose to ignore it. _

"_Keh, I'm just cleaning up after the mess you've just made" he muttered. The child in his arms unconsciously smiled at her father's comment, though she didn't fully understand it that time. Then, she yawned and fell into a deep sleep. _

"_She hasn't shown any sign of having your otousama's blood" Kagome commented with a worried glance. _

"_It doesn't matter Kagome" he replied. Her chocolate eyes widened at the statement. "Better she be more like you than me. At least people who don't know her won't see the yokai within her."_

"_But Inuyasha, don't you want to see yourself in her?"_

"_Kagome, we made that decision to seal her yokai self until the right time. I won't go taking it back now. Kimi deserves a better life than what I had"_

"_But I'm not her only parent…" Kagome said, sadness lacing every word._

The memory shifted quickly, to one when she had just turned four.

"_Happy Birthday Kimi-chan" her parents and their friends had greeted her once she got up and stumbled out of the hut. She rubbed her eyes and broke into a huge grin. Then her mom outstretched her arms and Kimiko ran into them, giving her mom a tight embrace. _

"_Kaachan, arigato gozaimasu" she stumbled through the syllables, but meant them with all her heart anyway. Then her father carried her to the area near the bone-eater's well was. That was where they would have their birthday party. _

_Kimiko could never remember a day that could compare with her fourth birthday, October 18. She had disappeared with her father as they hid from the rest of her guests among the boughs of the goshinboku. She snickered lightly and climbed on her father's back, grabbing his ears on purpose as he fell down, catching her just in time. _

"_Kimi, very sly like your Kaachan huh?" he had teased her. She giggled in reply and hugged him. Suddenly, the two heard an explosion near the village. They both found Kagome with her bow, headed towards the area. Inuyasha had to give Kimiko to her and sprinted ahead to help the villagers. The two arrived on the sight and the village looked like hell itself. Yokai of varied strength ran over the village, killing and slaughtering people and animals alike. Kagome could see Inuyasha battling the stronger ones. She, being afraid for her daughter, gave her to old Lady Kaede to head towards a safer area. _

"_Kaachan! Kaachan!" Kimiko had screamed for her mother as she was taken away on horseback. _

_She spent the time waiting by her Uncle Sesshomaru's side. Kaede-baachan was old and was resting nearby as Kimiko and her younger cousin, Aoi, who clutched her mother's skirts. _

"_Kimi-chan, what's happening?" Aoi had asked her. The girl couldn't answer but huddled beside the old priestess and prayed for her parents and uncle to be alright. Sesshomaru, Rin and Aoi were about to come to the party, but the Hyakki Yakko had attacked before they reached the area. Being forced into battle, Sesshomaru left his mate and their daughter somewhere where they could still see the fight but stayed safe enough._

"_Kimiko, are you alright?" Rin said as she approached the girl. Warm chocolate tear-filled eyes met hers and Rin's heart was broken for the girl. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama is there and will make sure your parents are safe." Kimiko nodded in reply, but she had already made up her mind to go back, with or without Kaede-baachan. _

_When Rin was lost in thought, she took her chance and stole away on Ah-uhn. She headed for the dark smoky area and landed back down. She found her mother bleeding terribly, using her bow to help her move forward. She couldn't see her father anywhere because of all the yokai surrounding the area. _

"_Kaachan! Kaachan!" she called, but when Kagome saw her, she was forced to make a desperate decision. Suddenly, all the yokai in the area gathered and formed an enormous multi-colored scaled dragon. Kagome ran towards Kimiko and shielded her eyes. _

"_Kimiko, Kimiko, you listen to me. Keep your eyes on me and don't look anywhere else. When it gets too bright, close them and look away. If you find a purple pearl somewhere around here, pick it up and find Old Miyoga… Sweetie, I love you and be brave for Kaachan okay?" With that said, she embraced her only daughter and cried her heart out. Then she released Kimiko and dropped the robe of the fire rat on her. Inuyasha had given it to her earlier while they were battling together. _

"_I'll love you always Kimi-chan. If you ever see Touchan again, tell him that for me too ok?" she had said as her final instruction. Then she turned to face the enormous yokai with her eyes grave and determined. _

_Her spiritual energy engulfed her and her hand outstretched towards the colossal yokai. Her lips released her final breath and she sucked in the hundred souls from that giant yokai and pushed her own soul out of her body to purify it. _

_Kimiko heard the blast and the angry shout of the yokai. She screamed and cried all her tears out. After a few minutes passed, she took out the haori covering her and found her mother's molten corpse with a hole where her heart should've been. She found the purple pendant her mother was talking about earlier at the foot of all the bodies. _

"_Kaachan? Kaachan, wake up" she pleaded. Yet the silent, tragic face of Kagome Higurashi did not stir or reply to her daughter's cries. Kimiko had cried herself out and had fallen asleep. _

_When she woke up, she found herself on Ah-un beside Aoi, who was studying her carefully. Her head rested on Rin's lap and Sesshomaru flew beside the two headed dragon. _

"_I see you're awake Kimiko," he said in his deep masculine voice. _

"_Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" she replied softly with her head bowed down. She was afraid because she had disobeyed his orders. "I'm sorry" she muttered._

"_Sorry for what, child?" he asked. _

"_I went to look for Kaachan and Touchan" she replied, raising her eyes a little. To her surprise, the daiyokai's eyes softened for a moment. _

"_I am sorry for your great loss. However, your mother had told you what to do already, and to respect her wishes, I will help you" he added._

"_Thank you so much" she said with all the happiness she had left. _

_She said goodbye to her mother one last time accompanied by Kaede-baachan. Tessaiga and Tenseiga were in their sheaths and were strapped across her back. The pendant she had picked up was given to Totosai, who fashioned it as a lotus flower and gave it to her on a thick silver chain. _

_After she had hugged the priestess as her farewell, she jumped down the bone-eater's well where she was found with heavy re-opened wounds by Kyouga Keiichi._

oOo

Her eyes snapped open, with tears in them. Kejorro wondered what was wrong and was surprised when the girl she was watching over began to cry. She comforted her by letting her lean on her shoulders as she patted the princess' back.

"Waka, the girl you have brought seems to have a greater shadow looming over her as what we have thought before" she muttered softly, as she shushed Kimiko's shaking sobs.

"Kejorro-san, I'm so sorry. I-I can't help it" she stammered in between sobs and finally fell asleep from her tears once again. Kejorro felt an unusual maternal instinct towards this girl, who had more depth in character than she would've thought originally.

"Yuki-onna," she whispered. The ice-blue haired girl slid the door open and peeped inside.

"Has she stopped crying yet?" she asked, her tone softer than before. She felt sorry somehow for the girl as well, without knowing her real past.

"Yes, she's asleep now. Kindly tell Rikuo-sama that the meeting he was planning for tonight would have to be postponed for tomorrow. I don't think she will be ready. Besides, she is really tired."

"Okay" came the cheerful reply.

oOo

"So, it seems that she will surprise us further Rikuo…" Nurarihyon mused as he sipped his tea.

"How can she defeat two of my strongest members so easily, Jiji?" Night Rikuo asked.

"I don't know as well. I've never really encountered any miko strong enough to keep even one yokai at bay. How would I know about one who just sealed Goromaru and Kiyomaru without putting too much effort in it?"

"What gets me even more confused is that she has ayakashi blood in her…how can her spiritual powers even get to that level without purifying that other side of her?"

"What evidence do you have that it hasn't?"

"Well, before I met her human self, I was wandering among the forests of Mount Hakurei. I met this female inu yokai who asked me to call her Tsukimi. She was a lot older than Kimiko and yet she had that inner warmth that Kimiko has. She looked so much like a full yokai that I was convinced she was. Then two nights after that, Kimiko confessed to being Tsukimi"

"That is boggling. Perhaps the yokai within her only awakens at a particular time."

"I do not know. But hopefully, I can clear things up with her. I feel there are still more surprises to come."

"I cannot disagree with that statement" the Sodaisho said as he sipped his tea.

"Speaking of which, the meeting I had planned tonight to inform the clan leaders of our current situation has been moved to tomorrow morning. It seems that I have gotten in deeper than I had hoped I would"

"It's not your fault, you're just too kind-hearted to let anyone so much like yourself to suffer such a fate. After all, you hardly had any outside help when Hagoromo Gitsune resurfaced. And this Kyouga Izumi, I reckon she's a tough opponent."

"I will need all the help I can get to defeat her. Hopefully, Kimiko-chan will be able to give me any hints on her weaknesses."

"It is hard to find a fatal weakness among daiyokai"

"Didn't you have one jii-chan?"

"Who me?" the supreme commander said with a laugh. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you…"

oOo

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kimiko-san" Day Rikuo had greeted the waking girl. She smiled and got up, accompanying the boy to the main hall.

"I keep sleeping a lot huh?" she said with a small smile. "I hope it doesn't bother you…" she added.

"Oh it doesn't. I just wonder sometimes how you get so tired easily…"

"That's simple. I just overused my powers, that's all. Other than that, I probably just like to sleep"

"Seeing as you have inu blood in you, I don't see why you don't" Rikuo said with a small chuckle.

"Rikuo-san, do you mind talking after breakfast?"

"Sure, do you mind if a few others come along?"

"Like who?"

"The gang back at Mount Hakurei…" he said, pointing to the open door where three people stood with satisfied grins.

"You guys are awake!" Kimiko said as she stood up.

AN: I really am sorry for uploading this chapter late. I promise I'll try to be earlier next time (notice I said "try" not would) There's still lots of chapters to come and though I'm currently writing the sixteenth chapter, I will try not to upload so many at the same time, unless I want to or someone asks me to. Here's a shout-out to my only reviewer so far Nurajher! :) She's been a great help with my fanfics and I wish that I'd at least get some anonymous reviews, you guys don't need to sign in or create an account just to review. Anyways, gotta continue writing, jaa nee! Alexi


	8. Among the Ancient Warlords

Chapter 8

AN: I was feeling really good today so I decided to upload another story. :)

oOo

Kimiko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Kuroichi, Mikoto, and Yui looking as if they'd just been woken up an hour ago. They all smiled warmly and everyone in the room felt that sense of relief she was feeling. Rikuo looked smug and was happy that she was more cheerful than before.

"Yui-chan!" said Kimiko as she lunged to hug her friend. The more fragile girl almost had her eyes pop out from how tightly she was embraced. But she was happy nonetheless to see her friend once more.

"Kimiko-chan, you're strangling me, and the wounds might reopen" she managed to mutter. Immediately, the girl released her, only to embrace the taller guy behind her.

"Hime-sama, you're strangling me" Kuroichi choked. She released him and studied him thoroughly.

"Is it just me or are you guys covered in more bandages than last time?" she asked.

"Eh...they're just precautions, unless one of our wounds reopens and so it would save them time to rush us back and put on new bandages" Mikoto replied, who was relieved that Kimiko had chosen not to strangle him. Instead, she placed a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"You guys have to eat," she said, ushering them into some seats before she took her place beside Rikuo, who watched, clearly amused. "They really make good food here. Kejorro-san and Yuki-onna are such great cooks. Oh, and Wakana-sama can create delicacies out of leftovers too." The people mentioned blushed a little at Kimiko's comments.

"Kimiko-san, I think you should eat too" Rikuo commented at how she was so eager to tell them all about the past two days. She gave him an apologetic look and stuffed a whole piece of chicken breast into her mouth. Rikuo laughed a little.

Meanwhile, Kuroichi and Yui stared wide-eyed at the small exchange in front of them. Rikuo acted like Kimiko's mom. Yui turned to find Mikoto wolfing the food down and gave him a disgusted look. He just turned and raised his eyebrows, still with a piece of seaweed dangling from his mouth.

"Hime-sama, after I woke up, I managed to talk to Keiichi-taisho and informed him of our current situation. He encouraged utmost secrecy and to blend in with the Nura yokai as much as possible."

"I understand" came the solemn reply.

"Kuroichi-san, how were you able to contact Kyouga-taisho?" Rikuo asked.

"Usually, we would use one of our shikigami, but seeing as Hime-sama was asleep and Yui here didn't have enough strength to summon one, I had to talk with the Kappa out in the pond to see if he can connect me with the Kyouga Gumi. Okaa-sama was able to recognize me and put Keiichi-taisho in contact."

"I see. I appreciate your honesty" he replied.

"So, you must be Amaya-san's son huh?" asked Nurarihyon. Kuroichi bowed low in front of the Supreme Commander.

"Sodaisho, it is an honor to be in your presence" he said.

"Ah, you have inherited her courteousness too. She was always a sly one though, more like a kitsune than a kami"

"Amaya-san is quite motherly too, seeing as she almost raised me without Oniisama's help" Kimiko commented.

oOo

After breakfast, Rikuo led the way to the garden where Kimiko wanted to talk.

"Rikuo-san, I wanted to ask you a question…"Kimiko said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well, since we're both very similar, being only three-fourths human and one fourth yokai, I was wondering why we're both different."

"Oh," Rikuo said, "well, probably because I'm a nurarihyon and you're an inu yokai. Our blood must mix differently"

"You turn into a yokai at night right?"

"Yeah."

"I was asking myself why I didn't turn into my yokai self at night…"

"That's because Kagome-sama sealed your yokai within you at a very young age" Kuroichi said as he walked into the clearing.

"Kuro!" Kimiko said in surprise. "Wait…why would she do that?"

"I heard that it was your parent's decision. Something about having a normal childhood instead of being teased for part of who you are" he explained as he stood beside her.

"Why would they decide to do such a thing?" Rikuo asked.

"I guess I do understand. I mean, back in the Sengoku Jidai, hanyou were criticized and had a hard childhood. Touchan had a hard time, not being accepted by both ayakashi and ningen"

"Didn't you have your own yakuza gumi?"

"I told you that back when I was younger, we didn't have a clan. Ojii-sama was dead for a long time already. Sesshomaru-sama was not one to settle down easily. He wasn't the type of person to build a clan. It was Keiichi-niisama's father who gathered the yokai for a Hyakki Yakko. You could say that he and Oniisama are like the caretakers of the Kyouga Gumi, which is comprised of all those yokai who were loyal to Touga-ojiisama"

"That's probably why Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama chose to seal your inner yokai until the time was right"

"What about that time with the bone-eater's well?" Rikuo added.

"Ah, that was a different matter. It is only during the night of the full moon that I cannot help but change"

"So you are aware of the yokai within you"

"I am, I've even had a conversation with her"

"It feels weird huh?" Rikuo said as he sat down. Kimiko cocked her head and gave a small smile. "Why do you tell me all these things when we haven't known each other for more than a week even?"

"Well, because I want to. And I want to because…, you've done so much for me. I'd like to repay that since, Rikuo-san, you've proven to me that though I only have a quarter of my grandfather's blood, I still can be a leader my people respect."

Rikuo was taken aback by the sudden confession. Her sincere intentions and soft smile held that power over people. With a smile in return, he patted her head.

"You have no idea how clueless you can be, Kimiko-san" he said as he went back inside to get ready for the meeting. She looked at Kuroichi with questioning eyes.

"Didn't I just say something nice?" Kuroichi looked at her and shrugged.

"Come on Kimiko-san, the meeting's about to start" Rikuo called from inside.

"Hai Rikuo-san, just let me get something" Kimiko replied. Then she turned to Kuroichi and turned serious.

"Is there something wrong Hime-sama?"

"Kuro, I want you to go to Yui and Mikoto to see how they're doing. Then I want you to come with me to the meeting. Rikuo's clan leaders need an explanation and they're gonna get one" she whispered lowly. Kuroichi nodded and left in an instant. Being a kami based on the elements, he was able to manipulate fire, water, air, and earth. Ice, not so much since he preferred earth and water.

Grabbing her bracelet from underneath her futon, Kimiko headed for the meeting room. The room was filled with all the big name yokai from the Nura Gumi. They all sat silently and solemnly. Kimiko felt out of place because in the Kyouga Gumi, there was always a light atmosphere where they discussed in friendly debates and suggestions weren't forced on each general.

"Kimiko-san, you've arrived" Rikuo said with a small friendly smile. He looked so at ease amongst all the yokai who were surprisingly respectful of their fifteen year-old leader.

"Mina-sama, as Karasu Tengu has informed all of you, I have recently taken under the main house's care, an important person from the Kyouga Gumi" Rikuo opened. Murmurs erupted throughout the room. Kimiko's chocolate eyes sparkled with anxiety. Her hands were fiddling with the bracelet hanging from her left wrist.

"Rikuo-sama, would you kindly explain the details to us?" asked Gyuuki, of Mount Nejireme.

"Of course," came the reply, "Kyouga Kimiko, the adoptive sister of Kyouga Taisho, will be staying here in Ukiyoe for an unspecified amount of time for her own safety and protection."

"The question is, why?" another general said.

"A new enemy is threatening to upset the balance between ayakashi and ningen that we have all been striving for. That threat is personified in Kyouga Izumi, an inu daiyokai." Immediately, there was uproar all around the room.

"Inu daiyokai? The imperial inu daiyokai have not interfered with our business since the Sengoku Jidai."

"How are you sure of this Rikuo-sama?"

"Kyouga Izumi, the Chimimouryo no Nushi before Hagoromo Gitsune and Seimei? Impossible!"

"Enough!" Rikuo said with authority. The whole room calmed down.

"During my visit to the Kyouga Gumi, Kimiko-san here was attacked by yokai under the control of Izumi-sama. From Kyouga-taisho's own lips, I heard that the blood of a descendant of the great Inu no Taisho is needed to release the seal holding her back. That critical ingredient was taken right before my eyes when Kimiko-hime here was attacked, and a yokai blade was used to extract the needed blood."

"What you're saying is that Kyouga-hime here, is a descendant of Inu no Taisho?" Gyuuki asked.

"Yes, I am. But to be more specific, she is Inu no Taisho's granddaughter." Cries asking how she could prove that she was the granddaughter of the most powerful inu daiyokai rang all around. Listening to the discussion, Kimiko felt herself intruding on the private affairs of the Nura Gumi. Her hands shook and her head lowered. Unbeknownst to the generals and to Rikuo, the back door slid open to admit Kuroichi, who had slipped in and sat at the back of the room. He gave an encouraging glance to the hime in front and she regained her courage once more.

All the training she had received, the care she had been raised with, and the words all of her friends had spoken to her about her being meant for greater things returned to the forefront of her mind and her eyes reflected the newfound audacity. She stood up, to the surprise of all the people in the room including Kuroichi, and stared each one in the eye.

"Listen, everyone. Rikuo-san here has done all he could to explain, but is seems that you need to hear it from someone more central to the story.

My name is Kyouga Kimiko, daughter of the miko Higurashi Kagome, and the hanyou Inuyasha. I was born back in the Sengoku Jidai. I may not have known much of my grandfather's business, but this fact is true. When I was three, my village was attacked by a Hyakki Yako under the command of Kyouga Izumi, who was seeking revenge for my grandfather's betrayal of her affections. I was a witness to my mother's death and my father's disappearance from the face of this earth.

If you feel I am lying, then how would these two swords be in my possession?" Then, she unhooked her bracelet and summoned Tessaiga and Tenseiga. They appeared on her hands and pulsed twice. Everyone in the room gasped. Kuroichi had not counted on her revealing the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Then she heard gasps from all around the room. Most were saying 'impossible' or 'it cannot be' but they meant little to her as she paced back and forth to prove that they were the real thing.

"It's true, I saw her wield the swords myself" mused Rikuo. Then he turned to the rest and said in an authoritative voice, "Does anyone here doubt the word of your clan leader and the hime before you? If so, please ask for more clarification." No one dared raise up a hand. Internally, Kimiko sighed with relief. She had gotten past the obstacle of proving her existence. However, she knew that she hadn't even reached halfway through.

"You may take your seat now Kimiko-san. I think your point was proven already" he said with another warm smile. She took her place. She was allowed to listen in the meeting as they moved on to other matters.

"Now we come to another pressing matter. It has come to my attention that Aotabo and the yuki-onna will not be able to come with you to school constantly because of their newly assigned duties. As they are your primary bodyguards, I cannot ignore the fact that some days, you will have to go unprotected where so many yokai could hunt you down and kill you while you are not within our protection. Forgive my insolence, but it is true that you cannot defend yourself all of the time, though a quarter ayakashi you may be," Gyuuki said.

Rikuo nodded his understanding. Then he gave a small smile and spoke before anyone else could. "So some of you may be thinking that I should either quit my human schooling or at least have another bodyguard with me to school, I suppose" he said with some amusement. Some of the people in the room looked a little guilty.

"But why not? The purpose of schooling is to prepare you for a human future. If you are already secured in the position of Sandaime at the helm of the Hyakki Yako, what use is it to you?" Mokugyo Daruma asked.

All light of amusement died from his face and he tried to resist the urge to glare at the outspoken general. Only Kimiko had the slightest inkling of what was going on in Rikuo's head. She had a feeling that he wanted to keep some human part in his life instead of having it totally consumed by his duties as the leader at the helm of the Nura Gumi.

Rikuo went through the options in his head. He knew that Tsurara was also having a hard time keeping up with the school work and that Aotabo was doing no better. Tsurara looked a little too young to be in high school, and though Aotabo could pass, he was worried about their being able to blend in. He didn't want them to quit being his bodyguards and he was sure they didn't want to either. But Aotabo had his own Hyakki and Tsurara had her clan to build and prefecture to protect as well. It seemed that the odds were against him and that he wasn't going to be able to persuade them to let the subject go easily. So what surprised him next was Kimiko volunteering to go to school with him to act as his bodyguard to help Tsurara and Aotabo.

"I mean, why not? I am about at Rikuo's level and not only that, Kuroichi and Yui could come too. We will be more than enough to stand as a substitute guard for now. Of course, Yuki-onna and Aotabo can still maintain their original duties. I'm just a safeguard that nothing will happen to him. As a miko, I am more than capable of guarding Rikuo during the day time. I won't forget that Keikain Yura-san can protect him too."

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"Simple enough, Rikuo-san brought me here for my own protection and I'm doing this to repay him. That and I'll also be blending in with the Nura Gumi, which Oniisama asked me to do. How about it then?"

"It is not our decision, but Rikuo-sama's" said Gyuuki.

"I'm alright with the arrangement" Rikuo said with a smile. "Seeing as we don't have any other pressing matters to discuss, let us conclude this meeting."

oOo

As the two strolled through the garden, Rikuo engaged the hime in a conversation in order to instruct her on bodyguard-ing.

"Well, I've seen Kuroichi, Yui, and Mikoto do it all the time. How hard can it be? Besides, I'll only walk with you to school, stay with you during school hours and walk back here with you…simple, as I mentioned earlier"

"And what if we're ambushed?"

"I took down two of your stronger Hyakki members remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot. You know though, I only need two bodyguards. Yui and Mikoto don't need to trouble themselves over it."

"Are you sure? You know the saying 'the more the merrier' which in this case would be 'the more the safer'…" she said with a smile. Rikuo had to chuckle a bit with the joke.

"I'm sure Kimiko-san. After all, I do remember that it didn't even take you an hour to get those two unconscious."

"Well, it did make me unconscious too, seeing as I used two sealing arrows in a row."

"True, but you defeated them nonetheless."

"You're being too nice Rikuo-san" Kimiko complained.

"Sorry, it's in my nature" Rikuo apologized with an awkward smile. Kimiko groaned once more."Well, you better get ready since we're going to school tomorrow!" he said as the two parted ways.

AN: Okie dokie, I may have seemed a little too manipulative for making Tsurara and Aotabo have trouble with schoolwork but I would if I were them. And though I manage to get A's and B pluses while watching anime and writing at the same time, if I were busy protecting someone instead of focusing on schoolwork, I'd be doomed and my teachers would scold me and my parents ground me from tv and computer for the rest of my semester. Hope you had fun reading! Sincerely yours, Alexi


	9. Realizing boundaries

Chapter 9

AN: I almost forgot to update this week. Sorry... but please enjoy...:)

oOo

Rikuo tapped his foot patiently against his desk. The morning had gone alright and he wasn't late or anything, it was just that events had all passed by so quickly and he had no idea how he got himself into this mess.

"Good morning class, it's nice to see these old faces once more as we continue with our studies here at Ukiyoe High. You first-years have done well past the expectations of the school and your fellow students. Today, I have the pleasure of introducing a new student in our class. Please give her a warm welcome. Kyouga-kun, you may come in now" Fujisaki-sensei, Rikuo's homeroom teacher, said.

Into the room entered a tall young lady with silky black hair that fell slightly past her waist with chocolate doll eyes. She wore a black and red pleated skirt and a black blazer with the white buttoned up shirt and red ribbon. Her black socks came up to her knees and her black shoes were well polished.

"Good morning everyone; my name is Kyouga Kimiko. It's nice to meet all of you" she said with a breathtaking smile. Most of the girls commented on how pretty she was while the boys contemplated their chances of getting to know her better.

oOo

The process of enrolling was better than what Rikuo expected. She was introduced as a friend of his to the principal. It turned out that Kimiko was more than equipped to pose as a first-year high school student. She was homeschooled by Amaya-san who had always wanted the best for her children and in this case, ward. Kimiko had taken the entrance examination without breaking a sweat and came out looking confident. She was put in class 1 immediately and Rikuo felt somewhat proud and relieved.

Later that snack time, Kimiko was reintroduced to the Kiyojuji squad, where everyone was happy to see her again.

"Kyouga-kun, I didn't know that you would be moving here to Ukiyoe when you said you would visit us!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed as she took her seat. She looked embarrassed for a second but shook it out of her system.

"I didn't know either. I'm glad to see you guys again though. I miss having normal humans around. And I mean that as a compliment."

"I can relate with you there Kimiko-san" Rikuo added.

"So, who's taking your place as head priestess in the Hakurei shrine?" Kana asked. Kimiko was obviously uncomfortable with the question as she didn't know herself.

"Umm, I think it would probably be Ayame-san."

"Ayame-san?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"She was the previous head priestess. She was one of the miko who taught me the basics. Now that I'm gone, she'll most likely take over."

"Oh. Well, is your first day alright so far?" asked Kana.

"Yes. Everyone is very friendly and helpful. Rikuo told me how to get to all my classes and it seems I have most of them with him. Fujisaki-sensei also helped with explaining my situation with the rest of the teachers so they're acquainted with me already."

"That's nice. Have you decided on joining any clubs?" Tori asked.

"Well, she's already a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol" Kiyotsugu said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Rikuo laughed and the rest shook their heads. Yura gave a small smile too.

"Though I don't remember officially joining, it would be a pleasure to join" she added as a comment.

"So, tonight we hold a yokai hunt so Kimiko here will be oriented with all the things we do, asides from visiting shrines" explained Kiyotsugu. The rest groaned but didn't back down from the trip. Yura and Kimiko exchanged smiles and Kimiko was glad to find out that she had two classes with the omnyoji.

Their next class, Algebra, was challenging, if not for Yura who was quite good with equations and expressions. Kimiko found that school had some challenges as well. There were a few older students who thought badly of her since she seemed to kiss up to the teachers. It was probably a result of her having a relationship with her previous tutor, Amaya-san, that she though well of teachers and saw them as people instead of just instructors.

Later, before the two went home, Kuroichi caught up with them from his third year class. He was instantly popular with the ladies and even from those in Rikuo's class. Being ignorant of how attractive he was, he treated everyone with respect, but it only increased how many people fell for him.

"Kuro, what's bothering you?"

"Do new students often get a lot of attention?" he asked Rikuo.

"Well, technically they do, but what sort of attention are you talking about?"

"Like my female classmates offering their phone numbers and asking for my notes in class."

"Okay," Rikuo said, feeling a little awkward. "That's not attention one receives as a new student, that's attention received because your female classmates like you…more than the norm."

"I understand most of what you're saying but-"

"But Kuro can be quite charming when he doesn't mean to attract girls" cut Kimiko, Kuroichi kept silent the rest of the walk home. Tsurara had a few things to deal with in her sector while Aotabo was busy back at the main house with Kurotabo, where they were helping renovate the gate.

"Well Kuroichi, would you mind accompanying Aotabo as he watches over us later?"

"Don't worry Kuro, we're just meeting up with the guys who visited the shrine before" explained Kimiko as they entered the gates.

"Welcome home Waka and Hime-sama. I hope you had a nice day in school" Tsurara greeted as the group met up with her. Kimiko barely noticed how Tsurara focused more on Rikuo than on her. She went immediately to the kitchens, where she was sure Yui would be.

"Hello Kejorro-san, have you seen Yui anywhere lately?"

"She's over there helping with the cutting" said the beautiful ayakashi. She watched as the girl ran over to her friend. "How wonderful it is to be so young!" she exclaimed. Kubinashi appeared through the door way and raised an eyebrow in question. Kejoro bit her lip for a moment and shrugged with a small smile. Then her gaze wandered over to where the two girls chatted and Kubinashi nodded in response.

Outside the kitchens, Kuroichi walked towards the two when he saw Kappa waving at him. He changed course and walked towards the yokai.

"Kyouga-taisho wants to see Hime-sama" he said. Kuroichi nodded and dragged the said hime out to talk to her brother.

oOo

"Kimiko, what the hell are you doing?" Kimiko seemed taken aback by her brother's greeting.

"What am I doing? What the heck are _you _doing? Can't you greet your imouto nicely like a normal niisan? Why are you being so rude?" she asked back. Instead of replying, her brother got to the main point.

"Kimiko, you already know about that seal on your powers."

"Yeah, so?" she snapped.

"Why aren't you doing anything about destroying that seal?"

"I-I was planning something!" she complained.

"Tell me then…what is your plan?" her brother asked, knowing the answer. Rikuo appeared with them and said hello to the general. Still, he waited for an answer.

"I had a feeling you didn't" Keiichi said as he shook his head.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she complained again.

"Look inside yourself and understand your mother's decision in sealing that part of you"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Sadly, only you know how" he said. The reflection rippled and he was gone. Kappa stared at the water then sunk in, leaving the three to talk it out.

"Kimiko san-" Rikuo began to call out but she had already walked away.

"Stupid Niisama. Why doesn't he give me better directions? I already feel weaker since finding out about that seal. Why make me feel more useless?" she muttered as she stomped away. Rikuo went after her and Kuroichi went back to his path, to see if the other two, Mikoto and Yui, were doing fine.

"Oi Kimiko-san!" he called out. She turned around to face him and tried to smile, but couldn't. He caught up to her and was about to say something, but Kimiko put a finger to his lips.

"Please don't say anything about that conversation."

"I was going to tell you to change quickly because Kiyotsugu will be meeting us at the place in an hour or so."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"One of the failed experimental desalinization plants. He says there's a lot of ayakashi there. I don't know if that's true though."

"Yeah…sure, I'll go change now" Kimiko replied. Her attempt at a smile was more successful now and she went up to her room, only to shut the screen door and scream her feelings out. Then she dressed in a long-sleeved, off-shoulder silver shirt with a matching silver vest. Then she wore black jeans and a pair of black ballerina flats with pink bows.

Rikuo dressed in black jeans, a red sweater and a black t-shirt with red sneakers. Tsurara was busy helping out in the kitchens to come. Fortunately, Aotabo was free and agreed to accompany the three.

oOo

"Kana-chan just stay close to me" Rikuo instructed as the girl began taking smaller steps toward him. Kimiko had gone on ahead with Kiyotsugu and Yura, in case the trip's planner should do something that would put them all in danger. She had already summoned her long bow and arrows just in case.

Unlike Kana, Kimiko had a sense of independence and strength that rendered her untouchable to the average person. However, Rikuo noticed that her friendliness and her being depraved of normal friends got in the way of her haughty nature and she was fine with interacting with others. In fact, he found her so observant that she would outwardly express her confusion when Kana, Torii, or Maki ever said something she didn't know about.

Once in a while, Kiyotsugu would freeze, making Kana freak out. Kimiko retained her calm and immediately moved into a position that would make it easier for her to get into action, same as what Yura would do. Sometimes Kiyotsugu did it on purpose to see if the two's reactions would remain constant. Whenever he confessed those attempts, Yura would shake her head and Kimiko clicked her tongue distastefully but would smile in amusement.

"Jotto matte, Mina" Kimiko said. Everyone froze and Kana's hold on Rikuo tightened. "I sense something overhead."

"Are you sure Kimiko-chan? I don't sense anything…" Yura commented.

"Yes, I'm positive" she replied with a nod.

Then, a bright purple ball of light shot behind them and went on ahead. Recovering from the shock, Kimiko and Yura ran on ahead, leaving the rest with Rikuo. Kiyotsugu turned around to see if everyone was there and found that Rikuo was in his night form already.

"Ready for action eh, Nura-sama?" he teased. Night Rikuo rolled his eyes and indicated that they should catch up. After a few steps forward, everyone's flashlights went out. Kana screamed but it was cut short as Rikuo felt her grasp slip and her presence disappear. Extremely worried, he felt a little relief when he heard Aotabo's call in the dark. He summoned a couple of _Hi no Tama_, His worry increased when he realized that he was alone, except for Aotabo.

"Aotabo, where's Kuroichi-san?" he asked once his subordinate was near enough.

"Huh? I thought he was going to go after you? He said that he was once we got inside. He mentioned something about a disturbing presence."

"A disturbing presence? That means that the rest have probably been taken by this presence. I'll go ahead and look for Yura and Kimiko. You try to find out where Kana-chan and the rest went." The two parted ways and each left with a hope that nothing bad had happened.

oOo

The two girls followed the ball of light and found themselves in a large room. They found themselves on a balcony overlooking large pools of water below. The eerie light they had been following appeared over one of the pools and Kimiko contemplated jumping into the water. Instead, she fired an arrow to make sure no yokai or disturbing spirit was there. She could sense if something was purified by any of her arrows.

"Yura-chan, do you sense anything on your side?" she asked. The girl behind her nodded and made sure by having one of her shikigami survey the area.

"All clear Kimiko-chan"

"I think we should go downstairs and check those pools more carefully."

"How do we get down there?"

"We should take the risk and jump"

"You know Kimiko-chan, we passed a stairway earlier back in the corridor. We can just use it"

"Oh" came the slightly embarrassed reply. But as they turned to go back, sounds came from both doors to the walkway. Without a word and with only a warning glance, the two took off separate ways, but as soon as they entered their doorways, the air rippled around them.

Kimiko found herself in a totally different place than she imagined. Surrounded by walls of what looked like pools of water, she saw her reflection at every turn. Even the floor was mirror-like. However, the ceiling was like the starry night sky. She knew that this was the work of a yokai. As soon as she deduced that, the perpetrator appeared before her from one of the mirrors.

Whoever it was looked like a princess. She wore inner robes of light blue and silver but her outermost kimono was dark blue with purple lotus flowers. Her face was covered by a white Noh mask with purple markings. The voice that issued from her was smooth, like the calm waters. She held a silver mirror in her hands and Kimiko could see a version of herself she didn't recognize.

"Kyouga Kimiko, I have been waiting for you" her soft voice cooed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" she asked harshly. The voice was eerily familiar and she didn't understand why.

"I have them trapped in similar rooms as these. You will see them, once you have shattered my mirror here" she said, gesturing to the one she held.

"What kind of mirror is that?" She had a feeling it was no ordinary mirror.

"Intuitive," the princess commented, "It is a mirror of illusion and truth. I can show you what really lies inside of you, but you have to see for yourself if it is real or not."

"If all I need to do is destroy it, then I'll do so right now" she replied as she released an arrow. The princess' head tilted a little and she absorbed the arrow as it hit the mirror. Kimiko noticed and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I know you are a priestess, so naturally I came ready. You will find me hard to defeat, Hime" teased her opponent. She couldn't think of another way to destroy it other than sealing the princess before her.

"You are thinking of sealing aren't you? That won't do any difference. Your friends are controlled by the dimensions of this mirror. Even if I die or am sealed, you will never figure out how to unlock them." She gestured a hand and pools of water appeared around her. Images of her friends stuck in similar situations as her worried Kimiko a lot more.

Rikuo was trying to break the walls around him but they wouldn't budge any more than he tried. Maki, Torii and Kana were all banging uselessly on the walls as well. Yura was fighting with all her strength to break the walls.

"Who are you? Why do you know so much about me and my friends?"

"For now, it doesn't matter. You see, if by sunrise, they are not freed, they will be stuck in those little rooms forever. Even I won't be able to release them," As soon as she finished talking, Kimiko fired a barrage of arrows at her. Her opponent dodged them easily but the arrows headed towards the walls.

"Too predictable…" she started to say but turned around to watch where the arrows were now headed.

"I was aiming for the walls" Kimiko commented. But her hopes were shattered as the arrows went through the walls, leaving her quiver empty. Suddenly, beams of purple energy grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall behind her. She recognized them easily and grew horrified.

"Where is Kuroichi?" she asked.

"You mean him?" the woman said as she moved aside to reveal Kimiko's friend, advancing with his sword in tow.

"It can't be…Kuro" she muttered.

"Not only can my mirror reveal your inner self, it can also bring out your darkest side" the lady commented. It was then that Kimiko noticed that his usual stormy blue eyes were now pitch black.

"No…Kuro" she muttered. Then she glared at the lady with all the hate she had. She didn't know if she imagined it but her opponent took a small step back. She turned to Kuro and he nodded. The energy shifted in the room again and she felt her neck bound to the wall as well.

"How dare you? He was my best friend!" Kimiko shouted. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks.

"And now, to repay you for that earlier kindness Kimiko," said the masked lady as she moved her mirror once more. It released all the arrows Kimiko had ever fired at her and they were headed towards the original source. Kimiko could only watch in horror as their sharp arrow heads flew towards her.

AN: Dun dun dun dun! Something's fishy about this yokai...by the way, hi no tama are the small balls of fire that Rikuo can summon at anytime. They're a useful thing to have, especially when your flashlight is lost. Stay tuned for next week's chapter!


	10. Crimson Moon: The Darkness within her

Chapter 10

AN: I'm so happy I reached chapter 10! I don't usually go this far without losing interest or inspiration, but it's my first story that has ever gone on this long. Keep hoping that I won't lose inspiration or else this story will end without getting to the good parts…

Also, a shout-out for sandrake111! For reviewing and sharing thoughts. I'm so happy that I decided to update today!

oOo

Kimiko started to scream but her voice died out and she took one last glance at the mirror before all faded into darkness.

She woke up lying down on soft grass. She noticed that it was night time, and that the stars were shining all around her. She got up and saw a giant sakura tree. Beside it was a small pond with a lot of lotus flowers floating on its mirror-like surface. All of this was in a small island in the darkness that surrounded her. She looked up to find a crimson moon and smiled inwardly. She still wasn't sure where she was. The sakura tree had its own eerie light but oddly, she wasn't scared.

She walked to the pond and was startled by what she saw. It was her reflection. But it wasn't her normal reflection. It had an ethereal beauty that she did not possess, at least, not in this form. Soft silky silver hair that flowed down her back and dark pink markings on her pale cheeks that resembled small lightning marks, her golden amber eyes glittered with a fire that no other kind of yokai could possess, and a soft expression that could easily be interpreted as laziness, but actually held a depth of thought and emotion that wasn't easily achieved lit up this reflection in a way that Kimiko could not mistake her as someone else.

But she was someone else entirely. She was the Kimiko that she wanted to be: graceful, deadly, and proud for being who she was.

"Is that me?" she asked herself. To her surprise, her reflection spoke.

"Of course it's you, who else could it be?" she said in a gentle, yet trilling voice. Her reflection's face lit up with amusement.

"But you're a…"

"Yes, I'm an inu…an inu daiyokai. Obviously, since we inherited a quarter of Jiisama's blood, I would be here. You're not as human as you think Kimiko"

"It feels weird talking to myself"

"Rikuo knows how it feels like…doesn't he?" It felt like she asked the question so that human Kimiko was sure that she knew, not because yokai Kimiko didn't.

"Yeah…I think he does"

"Well of course he does! And have you seen where he is now? He's in a room of mirrors trapped by that masked lady who we don't really know and now he's in danger unless you can get him out. How do you think you're gonna do that?" Human Kimiko hated that question most of all and she couldn't believe she was asking herself that.

"I-I'm not strong enough."

"Strong enough? What do you think I'm here for silly? I may be part of you but that also means that you're part of me too."

"But you're sealed! I can't access you except on a night of the full moon!"

"Kuroichi has never told you that with Okaachan dead, that seal you're talking about has been languishing and dissolving. Don't you feel me getting stronger every time I'm let out?"

"I guess, but how am I supposed to get you out? The only one who is able to break that seal is the one who put it in the first place!"

"Kimi, Kimi, you're so stupid. Who do you think is stronger, Okaachan with her spiritual powers, or us with the same immense spiritual powers and a quarter of the blood of one of the greatest yokai who's ever walked this earth?"

"I guess it's not much of a question to ask isn't it?" The yokai Kimiko smiled in response. "So you do know how to get you out of that seal, right?"

"Of course I do, we may be one person, but there are memories that only I can access, thanks to Kaachan."

"So how do I get you out of there?"

"Take my hand Kimiko." Slowly and cautiously, human Kimiko put her hand in the pond water, brushing aside a lotus flower. Unexpectedly, she felt the delicately claw-tipped hand of yokai Kimiko.

"Now, pull me out" she instructed. She tried, but realized that it was harder than it looked. She had to let go at one point because it was too much for her.

"I'm sorry! I…I guess I wasn't as strong as we thought."

"That is ridiculous Kimiko, you can get me out and you know it. Kaachan didn't seal me permanently and you know that."

"I-I suppose so…let me try again." This time, she grabbed both of her yokai self's hands and pulled them out of the surface. As soon as most of her emerged from the water, she pulsed.

The yokai Kimiko smiled a triumphant smile and the human Kimiko was just glad she had overcome her mother's seal. Yokai Kimiko's golden irises turned azure and her sclera turned red. She pulsed for a few moments and flexed her claws. She wore the same outfit as human Kimiko except inverted: silver hakama with purple lotus flower designs on the legs and she wore a purple haori with long sleeves and silver lotus flower print. Tessaiga and Tenseiga hung in their sheaths strapped across her back and the Shikon no Tama hung from her neck as well. However, she lacked the silver bracelet with the bow charm.

"At last I am free again," she turned to face her human self and pulled her from where she slumped from using up most of her energy. "Wait a moment Kimiko; I have to step in and save you from getting barbecued."

oOo

Rikuo felt pretty annoyed that he got lured into a trap so easily. He blamed himself for not sensing it earlier. Now here he was, banging Nenekirimaru uselessly against the mirror walls. Before he could get to hitting them fifty times, a masked princess appeared before him.

"Please stop Rikuo-sama, I mean you no harm after all" she pleaded. Rikuo sheathed Nenekirimaru but eyed her suspiciously.

"You trap me and I'm sure you trapped my other companions as well so why must I believe that you mean me no harm?"

"I'm sorry about all of this, but they were necessary"

"Necessary for what?"

"Kimiko to awaken her yokai self"

"Why do you care so much if she awakens or not? Do you intend to fight her once she does?"

"Goodness no! You see, I love her as much as a mother loves her daughter and she is like that to me. I couldn't bear it if she were to die."

"Does that mean you are her mother?"

To answer his question, she took off her mask and revealed her pale face, stormy blue eyes and kind smile. Her long black hair cascaded in soft ripples down past her waist.

"No, I am Daihyouren Amaya, daughter of the sea. I am one of the kami that belongs to the Kyouga Gumi. I'm surprised you haven't recognized me Sandaime" she said with a small smile. Rikuo did recognize her, now that she had taken off her mask. She explained the details of her plan and hoped that he would understand. She told him that his friends were safe, and that they had nothing to worry about. Then, Amaya escorted him to where Yura had been sitting down on the floor, thinking of how she should get out since she had exhausted her shikigami.

oOo

Kuroichi watched as Kimiko's body pulsed. The wind of her youki blew around her. Her midnight black hair slowly turned into silver and her eyes opened, revealing azure irises and crimson sclera. Her wrists broke free of their bondages and she flexed deadly claws towards him and his mother.

As he waited for her to claw them to pieces, all of the activity around her stopped. She closed her eyes and opened them once more, revealing the imperial nature of the inu daiyokai. She smiled, showing sharp fangs where her canines were.

She moved quickly and unexpectedly, leaving after-images as she appeared not more than a few paces beside him.

"Kuroichi, I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet" she said with that haunting smile of hers. Then she moved on, heading for his mother's mirror. However, the winds of Amaya's youki slowed her down, and Kimiko growled, a deep sound of irritation.

"Kimiko, you've awakened" Amaya said in a soft voice.

"It seems you're not surprised" returned the inu yokai. She moved to stand further away from the two now. She raised a hand to strike but her narrowed eyes relaxed and she dropped it.

"Now, for that mirror, destroying it would be simple enough wouldn't it?" she asked. Her opponent seemed deep in thought and didn't answer. Taking the silence for a yes, she immediately went to take out Kuroichi, to reduce the chances of his interfering. She flexed her claws and leapt from the ground. Then, she stretched her fingers towards him and released youki in the form of a light blue projectile. This could also be used as a whip, as her uncle had demonstrated before. She pinned Kuroichi to the wall and used strands of youki to bind him there.

Then she ran towards Amaya, claws ready to tear the mirror apart. Quickly though, her opponent brought up a barrier that took the form of a tidal wave, blocking Kimiko and sending her skidding across the floor.

"If I can't get through the barrier, I'll just have to break it" she said as she grasped the hilt of Tessaiga.

"I'd like to see you try" Amaya commented. She reinforced it with two more barriers, making her mirror a further goal than Kimiko had realized. Slowly, the hime pulled on Tessaiga until it came completely out of its sheath. Crimson winds surrounded the rusty blade and it transformed into its true form, a long and wide iron-shattering fang. She grasped it with both hands and ran towards the barriers.

At the last second, she leapt off the ground and sent Tessaiga's now red blade down on the barriers, shattering them and sending Amaya on her backside. Then, Kimiko ran at full speed towards her and snatched the mirror from her grasp as she leapt overhead. She made her way to the other side of the room and glanced inside the mirror.

"Frisbee retrieved" she murmured in amusement. With her claws, she shattered the mirror, and to her surprise, she found herself outside of the desalinization plant.

Her human friends lay fainted on the ground. Aotabo stood protectively by them at Rikuo's order. Yura and Rikuo stood not too far away from her, surveying the newcomers. As soon as Yura recognized that they were yokai, she took one of her shikigami out. Rikuo put a hand on one of hers and shook his head.

"Amaya-san, why did you have to go that far in making sure I break that seal?" asked Kimiko, oblivious to the fact that Night Rikuo and Yura stood a few paces from her. The kami took off her mask, revealing the small smile she'd been wearing the whole time.

"So you did know who I was the whole time! I thought you didn't since you came straight at me without hesitation."

"I realized that you wouldn't go into all this trouble with luring me to a desalinization plant if you wanted me to do something. It was always making a huge show of it for you. Besides, your mirror of illusion probably had something to do with Kuro's eyes, huh?" The kami nodded in reply.

"Amaya-san, tell me how you got through my borders without my knowing?" asked Rikuo as he stepped forward.

"You know that yokai Rikuo-kun?" asked Yura incredulously.

"Kami" Rikuo corrected, then turned to Amaya for a reply.

"Well, I was able to talk to your grandfather the other night and asked for his permission. I doubted your acting skills, you see?"

"My acting skills? When I had to pretend to be a completely normal human for six years? You clearly don't know me very well Amaya-san"

"Only by reputation Sandaime" returned Amaya with a smirk.

"So, mind telling me where Kimiko is?" asked Yura with a confused expression.

Yokai Kimiko smirked and turned to face the onmyoji. Rikuo noticed and smirked too.

"Were you looking for me Yura-chan?" asked Yokai Kimiko. Yura's eyebrows shot up her forehead and her jaw dropped down as well. Then in a second, she regained her composure and put a hand on her head.

"I really should stop trusting humans as well huh?" she muttered.

"Am I really that different in your eyes Yura-chan?" asked Night Kimiko.

"Well you never mentioned having yokai blood haven't you?"

"I guess it is partly my fault for not telling you. Still, don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Kimiko, um, chan" replied the onmyoji, who was confused as to which honorific to use. Kimiko chuckled softly. Her yokai voice resembled Hagoromo Gitsune's a little bit, except a little deeper.

"Well, since I finished what I came to do, Sandaime, permission to leave Nura Gumi territory?" asked Amaya.

"Sure, next time though, ask me first to come" Rikuo said with a friendly smile. Kimiko turned to face her beloved guardian and ran to hug her goodbye.

"Even as a yokai Kimiko, you're still so sweet" she murmured, though Kimiko towered by a few centimeters over her.

"Only with you Amaya-san, take care!"

"Okaasama, next time, you tell me as well before you come to visit" Kuroichi said as he bowed to his mother. Amaya pursed her lips then hugged her son.

"Kuro, even Kimi-chan is more affectionate in her yokai form…learn from the two of those (gesturing at Rikuo and Kimiko who teased Yura). There's a lot they can teach" she commented as she spread her sleeve over the ground before her and a puddle as large as a human appeared. She stepped through and disappeared with a small farewell.

"Well those five don't know what truly went on while I was fighting those two" Kimiko commented as she looked at the rest of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol. She sighed and looked at Aotabo, who shivered from her glance.

"What? I'm not scary" she said, her voice suddenly getting high-pitched at his reaction. Rikuo chuckled a little. Yura smiled and shivered as well.

"Kimiko-chan, you better look at yourself in the mirror, you'll see how scary you really are" commented Yura.

"Yeah, maybe when we get back to the main house Rikuo-kun" she said. Yura looked shocked at the comment.

"I keep forgetting to tell you these things Yura-chan," Rikuo said as he scratched his head awkwardly. "Yup, Kimiko-chan is staying at my house for a reason. Mind explaining to her why you're staying at my house Kimiko-chan?"

"Hey! I thought you were gonna tell her! Besides, you were the one who dragged me to stay here anyway. I had no part in it. In fact, I could call it kidnapping if Oniisama hadn't known."

"You forced her to stay at your house Rikuo-kun?" asked Yura angrily.

"It was for her own protection!" he defended. "Well, it's because the Inu daiyokai are getting involved again in yokai affairs."

"Inu daiyokai haven't been active since the Sengoku Jidai Rikuo"

"Then how do you explain Kimiko here?" he said, gesturing to the daiyokai form of her friend. Her mouth shaped like an o.

"Who are you really Kimiko-chan?" asked Yura.

"I am the granddaughter of the Inu no Taisho, Touga-ojiisama. My father was his second son Inuyasha and my mother was the miko reincarnation of Kikyo, Higurashi Kagome. I fell through the ancient bone-eater's well when I was younger and now here I am."

"That's not the whole explanation Yura. The reason why she is here is because her parents were killed by a Hyakki Yako when she was younger. The events led her to falling down that well and getting trapped here in the present era. If you're wondering, the name of that night parade's leader was Kyouga Izumi."

"Wait," Kimiko interrupted, "Kyouga? Isn't that Keiichi-niisama's surname? And how do you know that it is her name?"

"Keiichi-taisho didn't tell you but, Izumi-sama was his mother. He sealed her centuries ago to keep her from wreaking more damage on the world of ayakashi and ningen. He didn't want you to know since he was afraid you would distrust him"

"Niisama…" Kimiko murmured as she slumped down on the floor.

As if perfect timing, Kiyotsugu and the rest woke up to find two yokai conversing with an onmyoji with Aotabo standing guard over them.

"Did we miss something?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. Maki and Torii clung to each other as they saw another yokai in their presence.

"Another yokai!" they screamed together.

AN:I gotta say that this is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all those readers who have read my story! I am so glad to at least be able to write this much. But since I've barely reached halfway of this arc, I will continue to do so faithfully as I've been doing. Arigato gozaimasu mina-sama!

Rein Alexi-san


	11. What is the fear of an inu yokai?

Chapter 11

AN:I decided to update a little sooner.

oOo

Kimiko sighed as she looked at the shocked faces of her human friends. She had barely gotten over the fact that her yokai form had so much power, and now she needed to explain why she looked like that.

"Eh? And where's Kyouga-san?" asked Kana. Kimiko pursed her lips and looked in another direction as she thought of something to say. Then she raised her hand as if to say 'I'm present'. Kana looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

She felt a little threatened by the ayakashi standing so near Rikuo. Not only that but she was also hauntingly beautiful, with piercing golden eyes and unnatural silver hair. Her purple top with very wide sleeves and silver hakama gave her the appearance of a noble of some sorts.

"Ienaga-san, I'm right here" she said in her rich playful voice. Kana had shivers down her spine the way she had when Night Rikuo spoke to her as well.

"Eh? Kyouga-san? You're an ayakashi? But I thought you were human?" she started saying. Tori and Maki also stared at the ayakashi with wide eyes.

"Seriously, like you were surprised when you found out Rikuo was the yokai who had been saving you all those times when you guys were still in middle school?"

"How did you know about that?" asked both girls.

"Yokai boast about it back at the main house…" said yokai Kimiko as she crossed her arms. "Rikuo-san told me too," she added as an afterthought. Then she noticed that no one was talking. She opened one eye to peek at everyone and found them glaring at Rikuo, who seemed unperturbed about it.

"What time is it?" she asked, hoping to save Rikuo from all the explaining to do. That snapped him out of his ignorance and he asked Aotabo to answer. The big guy turned out to have a large watch and he explained that it was about two hours till sunrise.

"Doesn't that mean you two have to head back before you change into your day forms?" Yura asked.

"I still don't know if Kimiko-san will change back. It is her first time to release her night self. There might be some differences, considering she's an inu daiyokai right now."

"Speaking of which, I never recognized what kind of yokai you were Kimiko-chan. Inu daiyokai? I thought they were gone a long time ago" Yura said.

"No, not gone, just inactive; my kind have stopped interacting with both ayakashi not of their kind and service and ningen as well. It was after my uncle's withdrawal from the title of Chimimouryo no Nushi that the decline in our participation began. My oniisama is a full blooded inu daiyokai and is the current leader of the Kyouga Gumi, another yokai yakuza clan that has its roots in time like the Nura Gumi, except further back"

"You're uncle was the Chimimouryo no Nushi at one time? Like Rikuo-kun is now?" asked Kana who had been silently listening the whole time.

"Who is your uncle Kimiko-chan?" Yura asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Eh? Sesshomaru-sama? That means your grandfather, the first Inu no Taisho and one of the earliest Chimimouryo no Nushi was Toga-sama?"

"Yeah, so basically I come from a line of pure-blooded yokai who have been so powerful as to have become Chimimouryo no Nushi as passed down from father to son."

"Did you come to battle Nura-sama for the title? Is that why you came here?" asked Kiyotsugu, suddenly interested. Kimiko looked shocked at the suggestion. Then she placed her hands in front of him and shook her head.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing. Despite my line having that title twice before, I don't have the strength now to battle Rikuo-san, with all the experience he has. Besides, I'm half miko too, and it would feel kind of awkward if I'm the head of all yokai and yet half of my nature is against them wouldn't it? Just like Seimei when he tried to take over" she explained.

"Kimiko-san, the sky's turning red in the east. It's time we head back," Rikuo said. "Aotabo, kindly escort Kiyotsugu and the others to their houses to make sure no yokai would cross their path. I'll head home now with Kimiko-san"

"Hai, Sandaime" came the gruff reply from the large yokai. Kiyotsugu seemed enthralled by the idea while Maki looked kind of worried. Tori seemed alright and Yura insisted she could go without an escort. Rikuo let her go by herself and the rest with Aotabo. Kuroichi had gone home earlier than they had expected probably to report back to Keiichi what had just occurred.

"Let's go, Kimiko" Rikuo said as he swung his sheathed Nenekirimaru over his shoulder. Yokai Kimiko nodded and followed.

Her thoughts on the way back wandered into many different topics. The first was how free and powerful she felt as a yokai. She was more like an adult in this form and she felt like one too. Yet at the same time, she was scared that all the power would go to her head and she would eventually engage a serious fight with Rikuo to steal his title from him. Looking at his back occasionally and watching his easy step and small chatter, she felt a little upset as to why _she_ was following him instead of her walking right beside him.

She explained that feeling as because she didn't know the way back and just using instinct would probably get her into more trouble than it would've back in the Sengoku Jidai. At least there, the plains were filled with grasses and trees instead of polluted air, buildings, and cement. With all the unpleasant scents in the air, she was relieved she didn't have to go back alone.

"Kimiko, you're so quiet" commented Rikuo as he turned his head around. He could relate to her silence, though. When he first awakened his night self, he could feel his blood running hot and the opportunities as a yokai dawned to him. Now Kimiko was facing the choices he made back when he was eight, and she was fifteen now. How much greater the impact of _her_ choices?

"Eh? Oh, sorry, was just thinking to myself" replied the obviously startled yokai.

"You know, instead of keeping it all to yourself, why not tell me about it? I went through those things myself, except I had to do it all on my own. Maybe with a little guidance, you'd get through the process faster and it would be a lighter burden for two," he said.

"You would do that? Well, I feel that you're being too nice Rikuo. I appreciate the offer, and maybe I'll take you up to it. I just need a little more time to process it."

The two walked further on and Kimiko could feel her blood shift from cold to hot and from hot to cold again. Also, she felt her power start to drain away. She looked at Rikuo and could sense the hesitation with each step he took. It was something the two of them could relate to, the sad regret that as the sun rose, their power waned, like the light of the moon as the sun takes its rightful place in the sky as the greater source of light.

"We're here" Rikuo said as Kimiko caught a glimpse of the wooden gate that guarded the most powerful yokai yakuza gumi family in all of Japan. The minute the two entered the gates, they resumed their human forms.

"Thank god I finished my homework before we left school yesterday," human Kimiko said as she yawned. Her clothes were back to the ones she wore last night as well. Rikuo seemed eager to at least get a five-minute nap before heading back to school.

oOo

"Can I borrow this book?" asked Kimiko at the librarian right after school ended. Rikuo allowed her a few minutes to do what she wanted before they went home. As usual, he let Tsurara go home first as Aotabo and Kuroichi stayed behind to guard him and Kimiko.

The librarian, Kawasaki Fujiko-san, was a kindly lady in her early thirties. She had a daughter named Hiori who was in her second middle school year who visited the library often because of her mother. Kimiko had easily befriended the two since she was a constant visitor since she had enrolled in the school. Today, she had returned one of the novels and had borrowed a new one.

She had gotten to know Hiori very well. She found out that her mother was a widow and she had been raised alone because of her father's death back when she was younger. Kimiko could relate well since both her parents had died when she was younger.

"Arigato gozaimasu Kawasaki-san" she called out as she ran out of the library. The kindly lady waved goodbye as well.

oOo

Back at the main house, Kimiko decided to talk to Rikuo about what had happened the night before.

"Rikuo-san, I want you to teach me how to use 'fear'," she said as she entered his room. Rikuo was taken aback by the sudden statement. He looked at her and saw that she was not joking at all. She sat in front of him with her legs crossed and her expression firm.

"Really Kimiko-san? I thought that you said that you were still compatible with modern ayakashi fighting styles though you may practice an older style of fighting?"

"Well, I did say that, but I realized that I need to become stronger if I want to help you guys fight Izumi."

"Kimiko-san, Kyouga-taisho asked me to help hide you so that you wouldn't have to participate in the fight"

"I know! But you'll still help fight anyway, even though all he asked was that you keep me safe." Rikuo raised an eyebrow. How easily she had read his thoughts!

"But that's because if she manages to defeat the Kyouga Gumi, she will eventually go after other clans as well, and being who I am, I have to fight to protect ayakashi as well as the humans who will be affected."

"I have more reason to fight her Rikuo!" she said as she stood up. "She wants to kill me! If I don't at least use my power to help you and Oniisama, I'll feel useless and ashamed that I can't stand up for myself as you fight her to the death!" She so badly wanted to fight that her shoulders shook from the effort of begging Rikuo. Finally, he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko-san, I will teach you how to use fear. However, when the time comes for us to face Izumi and her night parade, we'll have to let your brother decide whether or not to let you do what you want" he bargained. She wiped the tears that were about to fall and breathed deeply. Then she knelt back on the ground and bowed.

"Thank you so much, Rikuo-san" she said. Rikuo knelt and helped her off her knees.

"No need to do that. You have to train hard, considering that you've only just awakened your night self. You have to get used to your blood and the power that you have. We begin tonight" he said.

oOo

"Keiichi-taisho," Kuroichi began, "Kimiko-sama has asked the Sandaime to teach her how to fight. What do you say about this?"

Keiichi didn't seem to be surprised. Even as a younger girl, she had asked him to teach her to fight. Unfortunately, her powers were still sealed and he could only teach her the basic hand to hand combat and sword fighting. Then, when she went to the shrine, she began her priestess training. She grew stronger until she reached her limits as a fully fledged miko.

"Let her learn then. Fear is something every ayakashi is capable of. I learned the technique before but never bothered using it. If she wants to learn, so be it, but she will have to prove to me how capable she is if she wants to fight my mother." Kuroichi was surprised at her brother's words.

"Hai, Keiichi-taisho" he replied with a bow. The reflection of her brother disappeared from the surface of the lake and he thanked Kappa for letting him use it again.

"What did he say Kuro?" asked Kimiko. She walked towards the pond and waved to Kappa.

"He said it was up to you. But he said you would have to prove to him how strong you are if you wanted to fight his mother."

"Oh," she said. "Then that means I'll just have to do my best" she exclaimed strongly.

oOo

Even after experiencing it after only one night, she felt exhilarated during the transformation. Having her hair turn silver, her eyes turn gold and her talons sharpen made her feel like a yokai.

She stood in front of Rikuo, already in his night form, in front of the sakura tree. Kuroichi sat in front of the house, watching while drinking tea.

"Allow me to demonstrate" said Night Rikuo. Before her eyes, he disappeared completely in a swirl of dark aura. She gulped and her golden irises darted everywhere, trying to find some trace of him. Not even the ground yielded traces of where he was walking.

She felt someone breathe behind her and she swiped with her claws, only to hit thin air. Finally she gave up trying to find him and he appeared where he had disappeared earlier, with a cup of tea in his hand now. She groaned in irritation.

"The main thing is to capture the essence of your being and use it to invoke your fear in others. Like what I do, I am basically an ayakashi that personifies dreams and fantasies. I am basically illusion itself. So, now you see me. Now you don't" then he disappeared once more.

"Rikuo!" his student exclaimed. He appeared once more and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It should be easy for you. You're an ayakashi with the enhanced abilities of a dog. Use that knowledge to help you" he said.

"That sounded more like an insult than an encouragement," Kimiko said as she sweat-dropped. She shook the thought out and focused. What do dogs do when they fight? They lunge for the kill, obviously. But that wasn't something Fear was capable of. She could do it by herself. She had the strength and the agility and the stealth to do it, but she had a feeling it was something else.

"I don't feel anything Kimiko-chan" Rikuo teased. She wanted to slap his face so bad but couldn't as she was focusing her energy on concentrating. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"I don't know how to bring fear" she admitted. She could analyze Rikuo's fear though. He blocked all her senses when he disappeared. Naturally, that struck fear into a person. She couldn't feel him, hear him, see, him, or even smell him. The only sense left was taste and she didn't want to think about that.

What was it that she couldn't do? She knew how to make others fear her, but not use the technique. She growled at herself for not being able to grasp it.

"Maybe you need a little more help Kimiko" Rikuo said.

"Can I just slice your head off your body?" she threatened in irritation. He took out Nenekirimaru and asked her to hold it in a fighting stance. She did so and he came behind her to give her instructions.

"You can feel the blade right?" he whispered. She nodded. "Imagine that as your fear, now when you plunge it into someone, the pain of the wound spreads and becomes a distraction to them. Inevitably, they will become scared because their ability is reduced by the pain."

"So?"

"So, what your fear does when you invoke it in someone is the same thing. By what you do, you reduce their chances of fighting back. With that fear, and the fear you have inspired, they start to be distracted. The whole point of fighting in this style is to scare each other, as that's what ayakashi do"

He disappeared and appeared in front of her again. She so badly wanted to plunge the blade in him because of her inability to create fear.

She closed her eyes. She could still sense him. When they feel threatened, what do dogs do? Somehow, it just clicked within her.

oOo

Before, when she was out with Yui, they encountered a stray dog. Now Yui had been scared of meeting dogs in the street. She had previously gone into the bookstore for another book but when she came out, she found Yui looking fearfully at the dog, as if wondering if it was going to attack her. Suddenly, it started barking at her, and poor Yui couldn't move at all because if she did, the dog might come after her. Kimiko came to her rescue and it stopped barking and started wagging its tail.

oOo

Kimiko opened her eyes. Her sclera became pitch black. Dark aura rolled off her in waves. As soon as Rikuo glanced at her, he was unable to move. He had never felt that sensation before. Afraid that if he moved, he would be attacked and he knew that he would encounter a fight not easily won.

He didn't know if it was the glare in her eyes, or the way she bared her fangs at him. He couldn't move any muscle in his body.

Kuroichi watched closely and stopped sipping his tea. He could feel her fear as well. It made him shiver at the thought of her turning her gaze on him.

"Kimiko-san, you can release your fear now" Rikuo murmured softly. The ayakashi shook her head and dropped Nenekirimaru.

"Whoa, that was, that was really something" she said as she fell on her knees.

"I know" Rikuo said as he placed a hand on her head.

oOo

AN: Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to imagine what an inu yokai's fear would be? Well I do. Basically, her fear is a type of "presence" fear. That, and the uncertainty one feels when faced with an angry dog. When it barks when it is so close to you, you can't help but feel scared. What happened to Yui was based on an experience I had with a couple of stray dogs. Good thing my parents were there or else I would've been dog meat. :)


	12. What does it mean to be an ayakashi?

Chapter 12

AN: I honestly think I would never have gotten so far without inspiration and encouragement from all those anime out there and of course NuraJher-neechan. For all those aspiring fanfic writers out there, find a veteran (though I wouldn't call her veteran, maybe experienced) writer and talk to them about your plans and plot. They will bring you as far as my neechan has brought me… :D Please enjoy!

oOo

After a week of training to improve her fear, Kimiko felt that she had mastered at least the manifestation. Pitted against Aotabo, Kurotabo, and other Nura Gumi members, she was able to invoke her fear for a considerable amount of time. Like Rikuo, she was a quick learner and kept on going even on her own willpower.

"Nice job Kimiko. I think you're ready for the next level" Rikuo said as he felt his limbs freeze again. She released her hold and he could feel his body again.

"There's another level? I guess that means harder work from me" she murmured to herself. Night Kimiko was often immersed in her own thoughts since her training. After three nights, she had become accustomed to the change. She had better control over it, considering she had spiritual powers and those had more dominance on her ayakashi ones.

"Tsurara, can you go fetch water from the kitchen, I feel a little thirsty" Rikuo called to his first aide. Her head peeked from behind the wall and nodded. The sight of the third heir when he was practicing and with his torso bare was a sight a little too much for her so she remained hidden from sight. Yokai Kimiko was the only female she knew that was unfazed by her Waka's dreaminess.

oOo

"Jiji," Rikuo began, "I'm thinking of bringing her to Tono"

"Who? Hime-chan?" asked Nurarihyon.

"Who else?" asked Rikuo sarcastically with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, you better ask Keiichi-kun if he'll allow you to. After all, there's no training there, only fighting and battles, and slaughter" commented his grandfather.

"Will do" Rikuo muttered as he finished the last drop of sake from his cup.

"Where are you headed for Rikuo?" the Sodaisho asked as his grandson left the room.

"Where else? I'm gonna talk to Keiichi-kun" he called from behind him.

oOo

"Kappa, mind opening a connection to the Kyouga Gumi?" Kappa nodded and touched the reflection. Within a few moments, the boss of the Kyouga Gumi appeared on the lake's surface.

"Ah, Rikuo, what do you want?" asked the head. He and Rikuo had shared a few conversations before and were now on a first name basis.

"I think Kimiko's ready for Tono" he replied.

"Tono? You mean the village where ayakashi train to improve their Fear and fight all day? You sure about that?"

"Keiichi, I've been training her for about a week now. She's getting A's in class and in the activities I've been giving her. She's getting a lot better and you're asking me if she's ready?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, she is" added Rikuo.

"Then she is. I let you take my imouto to the Nura Gumi and I let you train her for an ayakashi battle, I trust you enough to make that decision on your own. I love Kimiko but that doesn't mean I'll become overprotective. It's time she made her own decisions."

"Fine with me. We leave tomorrow night since it's the last day of our first semester at school. We have the whole winter break to work those things out at Tono."

"Thank you for doing all this Sandaime. I know I could trust you with my sister more than anyone else outside my clan." Rikuo nodded in acknowledgement.

oOo

Feeling satisfied with Keiichi's answer, Rikuo proceeded to go to his room. But on opening his door, he decided to check up on Kimiko. He walked to where the stairs lay to the second floor, where her room was.

He silently slid the screen door only to find her sound asleep on her futon. She seemed exhausted after three hours of practicing with her fear. He knelt beside her and tried to unscramble his thoughts.

She was like him, yet totally different. He couldn't believe only three years had passed since he had chosen to take the path that lead him to become the Sandaime. He was surprised that of all the people who had to be like him, it was Kimiko, the hime of one of the yakuza gumi. She was in a position of power just like he was.

She was different because she had grown up knowing that not all yokai were evil and caused misdeed. The Kyouga Gumi had over five thousand yokai in their clan, more than most clans had. Unlike him, she was hidden, kept from the yokai world until she was thirteen, the age of adulthood. It was then, Keiichi had mentioned, that her beauty blossomed. He could see it now.

The pale creaminess of her skin, and the way her silky black hair cascaded like a smooth waterfall was enough to make any yokai fall for her, despite her being human. To Rikuo though, it only made him think of her dearer, closer like a sister.

The image she presented when he first encountered her human form was of a priestess who was sure of herself and knew what to do. Her immense spiritual powers were intimidating to a yokai. As he grew closer to her, he realized that it was just a mask she put on, to make her trustworthy of her friends' protection and well-being.

Her real self appeared when she had revealed her past to him. He felt the pain in her emotions, but not pain from what had happened. It was pain from feeling hollow, that she could do nothing to rescue her parents. She hated being helpless but she really was helpless, deep inside. Knowing that, the desire to protect and care for her only grew.

oOo

"See you guys later!" Kimiko called as she waved to the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol. They had been with the gang at the main house after school. Rikuo had already told Kimiko that she would take a break that night and get some sleep. He warned her that their training the next morning would be more serious than before.

Now as Kimiko headed to dinner with the rest of his clan, Rikuo informed Kiyotsugu of his plans to be out of town for a few days. Kiyotsugu, being the understanding friend he is, nodded and said that he would inform the others.

It brought joy to Rikuo's eyes when he saw everyone having fun and enjoying themselves. Kimiko talked more animatedly with Natto Kozo, Tofu Kozo and Ko-oni. They seemed to be boasting about the Nura Gumi's previous accomplishments.

"I hope you three have been giving an accurate description" Rikuo said after he took a sip of the soup.

"On the contrary, they said that there wouldn't have been as many casualties if they weren't there" laughed Kimiko.

"You better rest well tonight Kimiko-chan" Rikuo said as the two headed to their rooms. The sun was setting but Kimiko had decided not to change forms.

"Yes sir!" Kimiko joked. She noticed a little that he had become a little less formal with her. It made her cheeks fluster a little.

oOo

"Time to go," Rikuo whispered as he lifted the sleeping Kimiko off her futon. She was clad in a silver hakama and haori and was sleeping deeply. He had Yui spike her food with the sleeping herb again so that she would be asleep for most of the journey.

They two boarded one of the smaller Takarabune, one of the ships his grandfather used to get to Kyoto. It would take them to the entrance of Tono and from there, they would have to go on foot. Yui had brought Kimiko's sandals as well because of that.

"Arigato, Yui-chan" Rikuo said as the two finally took off. It was only the two of them who were going since it was only for training. Tsurara had bid him goodbye earlier and was now waving alongside Yui, who had gotten along well with her.

oOo

Kimiko stirred to the feel of the wind blowing on her face. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor resting on a futon aboard a small ship. She found Rikuo sitting cross-legged near the helm, chatting softly with the ship.

"Where am I Rikuo-san?" she asked. "Am I dreaming?" she murmured.

"You're not dreaming Kimiko. We're on our way to Tono to train. Since it was those guys there who trained me, it would only be right for you to be trained by them since they're some of the best teacher's I've had."

"Oh" she whispered in understanding. "Why is it only the two of us?"

"Because I plan to continue training. What better to do while I watch over yours?"

"You do have a point" she replied. "Where is Tono?"

"It's in the northeastern parts. It's quite harsh weather there. I didn't think to bring extra stuff so you'll have to use my haori for now" he said as he took his red haori off and gave it to her.

"Won't you feel cold without it?"

"I have my Meikyo Shisui. I'll survive. I'm an ayakashi after all" he said, seeing as he was in his night form.

"Thank you" she muttered, embarrassed that she had to borrow it anyway.

oOo

After landing in a small lake about half a mile from the village entrance, the two hanyou walked towards what seemed to be an abandoned village. Kimiko looked extremely confused.

"Are you sure this is the right place Rikuo-san?" she asked.

"Of course I am. The village uses a barrier similar to the one back at Mt. Hakurei. Only theirs is coated with fear." The latter nodded in understanding.

As they stepped closer to the bridge, Rikuo unsheathed Nenekirimaru and slashed through the air, cutting through the fear and revealing the busy village inside. The sun was peeking slowly out of the mountains nearby but for a strange reason, Rikuo's ayakashi form didn't waver. Kimiko seemed surprised since she hadn't used hers since she went to sleep.

They walked in and she felt her body pulse. She assumed her night form but was amazed since it was already daylight within the barrier. Rikuo noticed and smirked. Akagappa would be shocked at who he had brought with him.

A few ayakashi pointed at the two of them and whispered. Even from her position, Kimiko could hear what they were saying as if they were shouting into her ear.

"Humph, if you can't distinguish an inu daiyokai from a yuki-onna, your eyes need to be checked" she muttered to herself.

"Calm down Kimiko, remember your kind haven't been active since the Sengoku Jidai" Rikuo murmured softly.

oOo

"Akagappa-sama, I have returned with a student who wishes to learn the second stage of Osore" Rikuo said as he bowed before the leader of the Oshu Tono clan. The leader in turn scratched his beard. He recognized what kind of ayakashi the girl was, seeing as though she had bowed respectfully, her haughty gaze encircled the room.

"You brought an inu daiyokai into our presence" he murmured. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure she is ready to train here? From what I can sense, she seems to be a pampered girl, not someone who could stand a serious fight or two."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken-"

"Do you doubt the endurance of an inu daiyokai? There is a reason why my kind have stayed away from yokai affairs for so long, not only do we vibrate on a higher wave than you, we also have pride that is not easily broken. So if you doubt me, allow me to prove to you how seriously wrong you are" she cut in. Rikuo looked at her incredulously.

The people in the room started muttering about how disrespectfully she had acted. She sniffed the air disdainfully and kept her gaze down.

"Hmm, you do know that she can hear you, no matter how low your voices are?" he said. The mutterings ceased immediately.

"Fine, prove yourself. Though you do have the pride your kind, what is important is that you carry out what you have boasted."

"That chance is all I ask for" she replied in a clear voice.

oOo

"When I asked for a chance, I didn't think it would be this" Kimiko sweat-dropped as she scrubbed down the laundry. As she was an inu yokai, she had to be careful when she scrubbed the clothes because her claws could easily rip the fabric apart. Asides from that, carrying the basket and hanging them up was no problem thanks to her inhuman speed and immense strength.

Rikuo appeared behind her. She didn't expect that he wouldn't be allowed to help her either so she harbored a secret irritation against him. The moment she sensed his presence, she breathed deeply and swiped at him with her claws. Surprised by the sudden attack, he was lucky to dodge her. But her glare remained focused on him.

"You lying, thieving bastard!" she growled.

"Don't blame me Kimiko, it's the rule of Tono. I had to go through it too when I had to train."

"Don't expect me to forgive you easily" she spat. Rikuo raised an eyebrow. This was a new side of her he was seeing. She was polite, yes, but also immensely proud. She was never this rude and she never went as low as to insult him.

"Anyway, looks like you're done here. The guys asked me to bring you to the training grounds."

"You mean the place where all those loud sounds and sword clashes are coming from?" she asked.

"You really can hear that far?" he asked.

"Idiot, I'm an inu!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go then" he said as he jumped up and leaped from branch to branch. Kimiko followed suit and was able to catch up easily.

oOo

She watched as a kamaitachi and what looked like a numa-kappa fought. She raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking, 'I can't believe this is training!'" Rikuo said. Kimiko looked at him but then remembered that she was supposed to hate him for the moment. So she returned her gaze to the yokai battling and sighed.

"Prepare to lose Itaku!" the numa-kappa shouted as he flared his fear. The blast made Kimiko wince from the pressure. Rikuo noticed and smirked.

"Keep yourself from succumbing to his fear" he instructed. Kimiko glared at him again. Suddenly, a voice from below called out to him.

"Rikuo! Bring her down here!" called Reira. She and Yukari waited at the bottom as the two descended and interrupted the fight. Kimiko stared at them, trying to make out what their relationship to Rikuo was.

"Hello, your name is Kyouga Kimiko right?" said the pink-haired yuki-onna. Kimiko nodded and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"My name is Reira. This is Yukari, that is Dohiko. The two fighting are Itaku and Amezo."

"Hey, don't forget me!" said a dark blonde guy who landed behind Reira. Kimiko's eyebrows shot up at the entrance of the yokai.

"Yeah, and this is Awashima, um, he's an amanokaju."

"Meaning?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm a guy by day and a girl by night" he explained. "Got a problem with that?" he said as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Not really," replied the inu yokai.

"So, what kind of yokai are you?"

"Inu" came the simple and short answer. "I should've been more polite. I am Kyouga Kimiko, imouto of Kyouga Keiichi, the taisho of the Kyouga Gumi" she said with a bow.

"She's way more polite than you were when you first came here Rikuo" Awashima commented.

"Kimiko, Reira and Awashima will be training you for your stay here in Tono" Rikuo explained to her.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"Feel free to call us anything you want" the yuki-onna said.

"Let's get started then!" Awashima called as he unsheathed his sword and flared his fear, sending Kimiko groping for a hold on the ground as she was pushed away by it.

"First, show us your fear" Reira instructed. Itaku pulled Rikuo over to talk to him.

"Let's see how well you trained her Rikuo"

Kimiko wanted to use at least Tessaiga or her bow, but the only weapon she was granted was a normal naginata with a long handle and a scarily sharp blade. She held it at a fighting stance and felt her fear coarse through her body. She flared it as much as she could and the whites of her eyes turned black. Her silver hair blew in the wind of the clashing youki.

Everyone gasped as well, except for Rikuo, who was used to the sensation. Their limbs froze and none of them moved.

"I can't move a muscle" muttered Awashima. Kimiko moved her naginata and retained her fear. The side effects of once she mastered her fear was letting her opponent's ability to move increase a little and increase her abilities tenfold, all in preparation for the killing strike.

Once they all could feel that their ability to move returned, Awashima took his sword, tried to cut through, and succeeded. Then, Reira moved to stand beside him and the two advanced.

"Let's start with lesson number one, never undo your fear when facing an opponent" said Reira as ice crawled along the floor of the training grounds.

oOo

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, seeing as I'll be taking a break from this current plot for a blast from the past! :) Alexi


	13. Izumi: Tale of Tragic Love

Chapter 13

oOo

"Night after night, I have awaited the visits you promised to make. Though I no longer trust you, I spend my days in longing."

Izumi whispered softly as she glanced out the open door that led to the vacuum of the sky. The small child in her arms wriggled free and stared at her melancholy expression. She turned her face back to her beloved son, her youngest, Keiichi.

"Okaasama, why are you so sad?" his soft voice asked. Izumi's expression softened and she clutched her son more tightly.

"Beware for your heart Keiichi. Do not give it to another or it will only be broken, leaving your soul torn apart for eternity."

Those were the words that his mother had left to him till the present time. Growing up, it was hard for an inu yokai to keep his way out of others. Most of his kind preferred staying where they wouldn't be bothered with trivial matters of power and such. Those that did venture into the world became legends among the people.

oOo

"Toga-kun!" called a silver-haired female. A fuchsia crescent moon and small lightning marks adorned the face of this young dog demon. Her silver hair descended in waves that reached her thighs. Clad in a light blue furisode that was lined with silver fur and a silver haori, Izumi was a picture of beauty. Her betrothed looked at her, dazzled at how his soon to be bride could be casual yet stunning at the same time.

"Izumi-chan, what are you doing? Where are your ceremonial robes?" asked her worried fiancé.

"I left them back at my room. I wanted to go for a stroll on the ground below. Will you take me?" she asked, pouting her lips and putting on her puppy-eyes. No man can resist it when their loved one pleads, not even Samson, who was too enticed by Delilah. And with Izumi being an inu yokai, she was more irresistible. Toga raised an eyebrow and pulled her over to himself for a deep and passionate kiss.

Oh how Izumi fell for him! He was a passionate lover and he dared go against tradition and associated himself with lesser yokai and ningen on the ground. She was completely in love, and both were bewitched by it.

Toga was young and inexperienced. He was brave and courageous but he had yet to develop the good will and character that we all knew Inuyasha's father possessed.

Izumi was young as well. About twenty-five years younger than him and just in her first five decades, she was nearing the epitome of her youth. Years passed quickly for a daiyokai. But time slowed down in their palaces.

Just before the lovers departed, a younger demoness with her straight silver hair in pigtails descended on the landing and caught up with them. Behind her was another daiyokai, except he was from the northern clan of inu yokai.

Mezumi, Takeshi, Toga and Izumi comprised of the youth among the daiyokai. Being close to only fifty members of the species left, they were pampered and loved by almost all of their kind. Toga and Izumi were fond of humans and found them interesting, the way they lived their daily lives was entertainment for the two.

"Toga, what are you planning to do tonight again?" exclaimed the only one of a different clan from among them. Takeshi was as old as Toga and had been his childhood friend.

"I was just thinking of a night stroll among the humans with Izumi-chan here," replied the yokai. His smirk was known to make even the most strong-willed of females fall for him.

"Toga," he began, but Mezumi interrupted.

"Oneesama, you left your robes in your room again! You know how Okaasama hates that! And then I always get scolded when you leave Baka!"

"Keh! Who's the baka when you're the one who doesn't know how to make excuses for yourself?" replied her haughty oneesan. The younger one only groaned and said with finality.

"I am coming with you so I can make sure you don't cause any more trouble for Okaasama and Otousama."

"Fine then, just don't get in the way of my fun."

It was always like that between the two, only a few years apart yet as close as two best friends. Toga always admired the relationship the two sisters had. Izumi was always the teasing kind of girl who protects her sister when she could. Mezumi could charm anyone into doing what she wanted. She didn't know she could and she never used that ability to her advantage.

Takeshi was the more responsible of them, always making sure that they don't get in trouble and that they don't go too far. He was the studious kind that would do anything to improve life for everyone. Toga, however, was considered a playboy by his friends. Like Mezumi, he could charm anyone but had already discovered its perks.

It was puppy love, but the dangerous kind that leaves the deepest wound of all heartbreaks. Izumi was always a different person when she was with Toga. Takeshi was protective of the two, but never spoiled their fun unless it was too far. Mezumi joined but she had her own small band of friends.

oOo

It was one day that Mezumi decided to head to one of the waterfalls that Toga's heart was aroused. She was able to get some free time from her grandparents and she took off by herself. Dressed in a thin purple kimono, she sat by the lake's edge and listened to the thundering of the waterfall. Fortunately for them pureblooded daiyokai, they could tune down their senses when they needed to.

"I never expected you to be one for the human world" called a voice from the bushes nearby. Mezumi jumped up, clutching the only other layer of clothes she wore, her haori edged with fur. Toga appeared from the bushes, dressed in only his un-gathered hakama and loose kimono shirt. His hair was down and he resembled Sesshomaru all the more.

"Is Oneesama with you?" Mezumi asked. It was no secret to him that his lover's younger sister had some unrequited feelings towards him as well. She knew it was a hopeless love and she was settled anyway with another youth from the Northern clan. Takeshi's younger brother was one of her closest friends and fiancé as well.

"Izumi? No, she had to go back to resume her lessons. Apparently, she is working on her fighting techniques."

"Inu have always remained loyal and part of that is to train each other to become stronger and more skilled in fighting. After all, what would we become if we were not educated?"

"Who knew you were so intellectual Mezumi-chan?" teased Toga.

"Intellectual? It's the first one someone ever described me as such" replied the girl without looking him in the eye. Toga was suddenly interested.

oOo

Since that encounter in the human world, Toga and Mezumi grew closer and became friends. Izumi remained under dark to those secret but spontaneous meetings between her sister and her fiancé.

"Nee Izumi," sighed Takeshi. Toga wasn't the only one who attracted girls with ease. With his different ice blue eyes, he proved a harder challenge to conquer than most boys. "You're being so unreasonable."

"Me? Unreasonable? Don't make me laugh Takeshi!"

"What good will it do you if you kidnapped a human? Toga would get pissed, Mezumi will be scolding you again, and it really isn't worth the trouble."

"She's different, Takeshi. No one would bother over her disappearance."

"By 'her' you mean…"

"Yes, that abandoned human princess whose family was destroyed."

"But Toga will eventually find out and ask why you hold her captive"

"Captive? She's my friend. If anything, she would live in comfort." Before she could continue her explanation, Takeshi swung her around to face him. His ice blue eyes bore into her amber ones and for the first time, she grew scared of him.

"Izumi, leave the girl be. Don't cause so much trouble at such a whim"

"H-Hai, Takeshi" she replied. Then he took his hand off her shoulder and walked the other way, his silver hair swaying in sync with the wind's movement.

"He can be so intimidating huh?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

"Toga?" Izumi whirled and immediately, warmth returned to her, meeting his eyes.

"Izumi," he whispered. His voice wasn't as warm as she had wanted.

"Is there something wrong Toga?"

"Wrong?" he chuckled. "Nothing's wrong. Izumi, were you planning on taking Amaya?"

"I was, she's but a small child, eight years old, and she doesn't have anyone else. But-"

"Yes, she's human and it would go against our superiors."

"Oneesama," Mezumi appeared behind Toga and walked over to her sister.

"Mezumi? Toga? What's going on?" she asked.

"Izumi, please understand. I never meant you any harm." Toga whispered, almost whining.

"Oneesama, I leave you two to talk" said Mezumi as she exited the room.

"Toga, what's going on?"

oOo

After Toga said that he was breaking off their engagement, Izumi had broken down into tears and clutched at his robes in heartbreak. Mezumi stood quite far from the room, yet she heard every word and felt every one of them stick to her heart like a dagger. She was broken for her sister, and even more so because she was part of the cause.

Izumi remained by herself and silent for almost half a year. Takeshi knew what had happened and wanted to go console his friend but didn't know how.

oOo

"Izumi, talk to me" begged Takeshi, who sat behind the screen doors of her room. Her amber eyes looked into oblivion and could only mutter a 'yes'. Takeshi rushed into the room and held her closely. She was shocked but comforted by the sudden action.

"Izumi-chan, if I had known what was happening sooner, I would've told you. Yet, it wasn't your fault at all. You two were not meant for each other after all. You know Toga, his heart as inconstant as we are naturally loyal."

"I trusted him," she whispered, then stared into Takeshi's eyes. "I trusted him and loved him but it seems like I don't matter to him anymore"

"You do matter to him Izumi," he exclaimed.

"Not as much as I thought I was."

"He isn't the only one who you were important too."

oOo

"You're father helped my heart heal Kei-chan" said Izumi as she walked on the railings of the balcony. Her son walked on the balcony, following his mother as she shared with him the story of her past.

"Look, your Oniisama's back" she exclaimed as she caught her oldest, landing on the staircase.

"Ryoumaru-niisama!" squealed little Keiichi as he waved to his brother. His brother resembled his mother more than he did. With wavy hair in a high ponytail and his mother's burning golden eyes, Ryoumaru had inherited all the traits to make girls fall for him.

He looked up at his mother and younger brother and waved as well. He had a kind heart but rarely showed it thanks to his emotionless exterior and status as a full blooded inu daiyokai. Unlike his younger brother Keiichi, Ryoumaru did not inherit his father's ice blue eyes.

"Niisama!" squealed Keiichi as he hugged his older brother.

"Ryoumaru-chan" his mother teased.

"Okaasama, will you please stop with that?" he asked softly.

"But you know that I like calling you that!" whimpered his mother.

"How was Gin-chan today?"

"She's fine, though there are rumors of a new gitsune having arrived at Kyoto"

"Another gitsune? But I thought Gintsuki was the one in charge"

"Well, she is an ancient fox Okaasama, you can't blame her being replaced sooner or later"

"I bet Oneesama would get really angry if she heard you call her an ancient fox" smirked Keiichi.

"Why you little rascal!" began Ryoumaru as he chased his younger brother. The two disappeared and Izumi found herself chuckling at the childishness of her two sons.

"Izumi-chan?" said a deep voice.

"Coming Takeshi!" said Izumi as she walked to her husband's room where he sat, drinking tea.

"Mezumi was asking earlier when you would go visit her"

"Imouto?" asked his wife. "Why not? I mean, you can take care of Keiichi for a few days right?"

"Sure, as long as you visit her. Besides, Toga is out in the human world, battling other yokai for now"

"Thanks for telling me,"

"You've never really forgiven him for all he put you through huh?"

"The extent of my patience is ignorance," she replied stiffly. Her gaze wandered outside and Takeshi knew she was trying to keep back her tears.

"She'll be expecting you tomorrow"

"I'll leave now."

"Send her my greetings."

"Will do, Takeshi-sama" teased Izumi.

oOo

"Oneesama, how nice to see you here!" greeted Mezumi as she went to hug her sister.

"Well, it's always a pleasure, as long as Toga's not around" muttered Izumi. Mezumi cleared her throat and then went on.

"Sesshomaru's not around?"

"No, after he matured, he rarely comes anymore. Much like his father, he is"

"How do you put up with _him_, leaving you all the time?"

"Do you really hate him to that extent, Oneesama?" asked Mezumi. The two inu yokai strolled down the cloud palace. There were five main palaces for the inu yokai, all hovered in midair at a high altitude, surrounded by barriers that prevent humans from seeing them and sensing them. This particular palace was the Risaki castle.

"Well, at least my Ryoumaru comes home from time to time" said Izumi, changing the subject to how Sesshomaru rarely visited his mother.

"Ojousama, there are a few yokai who have come to pay you their respects" one of Mezumi's subordinates said as the two neared one of the meeting rooms.

"Go Mezumi-chan, as _his _wife, you have your duties as a ruler as well. I'll go visit that human village. I haven't seen Amaya-chan in a while."

"Um, okay Oneesama. I will see you later"

"Goodbye, for now." As she left the palace, Izumi wondered how Toga had ever fallen for Mezumi. They got married ten years after her engagement had been canceled. She never suspected her sister of stealing Toga from her.

oOo

Izumi wandered the human village without anyone seeing her. It had now flourished into a small town. The people seemed happy with their everyday lives. After eighty years, Izumi found them still the same. She found her way to a small waterfall secluded in the woods. As she stared into the waters, she heard a small gasp.

She turned and found a couple standing not too far from her. They seemed like ordinary folk.

"Are you the kami who dwells here?" asked the man fearfully. Izumi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kami? What kami?"

"There is a legend that we have in the town. It was about a silver haired golden-eyed female waiting for her lover here every night that there is a crescent moon" said the female.

"What legend is this?" pursued Izumi.

"The Amaya-hime was rumored to have known the kami somehow, and when told about these meetings, she was devastated. Few of the villagers thought she had fallen for the male who looked similar to the female kami who was seen here"

"Amaya-hime? You mean she knew about two inu yokai meeting here for nights"

"My grandmother said that she planned on telling someone about it, only that she never got to" explained the male.

"So are you the kami? Waiting for your lover?" asked the female.

"No, you must have me mistaken," said Izumi. She was shocked by this news.

"How many years ago did the legend originate?" asked Izumi.

"They said it was about a hundred years ago" said the male.

"You two are lying!" Izumi said, angry for an unknown reason. She knew that the female must have been her sister, since she once confessed that she loved waterfalls. But for the male? It couldn't have been Toga. She knew her sister would never betray her.

"Why would we lie, when you are standing so near us?" asked the male. Izumi's eyes turned azure and her sclera turned crimson. After releasing her youki, two bodies lay on the damp ground.

oOo

"Mezumi!" screamed Izumi as she burst into the meeting room.

"Oneesama, I see you're back" replied her younger sister. She stood up to greet her but was met with a slap in the face. She didn't move because she was so shocked that her sister would do what she just did.

"You whore! How could you?" asked Izumi furiously. Tears glistened on her cheeks.

"I-I don't understand" whispered Mezumi.

"You know Imouto-chan" muttered Izumi. "You know!"

"I-"

"Why? You knew how much I loved him! How could you take him from me? You must really hate me so much not to have told me for a hundred years!"

"You..you know?" whispered Mezumi. "I-I never wanted you to get hurt. I refused him at first, knowing that he belonged to you, but he was too persistent, eventually I gave up"

"Yet you did not have the guts to at least tell me why you deliberately stole him from me!"

"Mezumi! Look at me," shrilled Izumi as she grabbed her sister's jaw to face her. She gripped it so hard that her nails wounded Mezumi's face deeply.

"Oneesama-"

"You have no right to call me that!"

"Izumi!" came an authoritative voice. She turned to see Toga standing at the doorway. She glared with all the hatred she had.

"Unhand her this instant, or I will force you to unhand her myself" he said, walking closer and closer to the siblings.

Izumi took her younger sister and held her in a choke hold.

"You come any step closer you bastard, and I will kill her" she threatened.

"Oneesama, please forgive me…"

oOo

AN: So what do you think guys? I decided on a little flashback to explain how things were with Izumi's past. It's not because I couldn't think of a continuation for Kimiko and Rikuo, it's just that I planned it to come into the story in this time.

By the way, a few notes. Imouto means younger sister the same way Otouto means younger brother. You almost never call your younger sibling with those terms. If you add any honorific to them, it means you're insulting them as being lower than you.

The poem used in the beginning is from Ise Monogatari and is not my creation.


	14. The far reaches of time

Chapter 14

AN: Second part of our plot's past…please enjoy and don't forget to review!

oOo

Before facing Izumi, Toga had alerted Takeshi and his sons. He wasn't sure what path they should have taken, but he was sure that he didn't want them hurt. After all, Takeshi was one of his closest friends and his sons were also important to him.

He knew he should've told Izumi the truth of why he broke up with her but each time he contemplated it, the consequences always screamed at him. But he failed to realize that they would only grow larger should he put it off. Now, he saw his mistake and readied himself to face it. A hundred years were enough to make any man wiser, how much more it would for an inu daiyokai who had centuries more to live?

He watched as she violently shook his wife till she was helpless. He knew Mezumi was a temperate woman and that though she could act coy and playful, she rarely takes out her threats. Not that she needed to, seeing as her mere presence inspired fear in someone. But Izumi was a whole other subject.

She was passionate, feisty and impulsive. She did what her gut told her to do, which was good in some cases, but dangerous in a situation like this. He knew Izumi had the power to kill her own sister since she was not in her right mind.

"Izumi, let her go. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't your fault either. The whole affair is mine to blame on. She really didn't want me any closer to her as she was. I was the one who broke her. I guess that we weren't supposed to be together after all. Besides, Takeshi makes you happier."

"Don't bring Takeshi into this! I already hate him enough for not telling me the truth. I can't believe I bore that bastard two sons!" she growled.

"Just let her go and you can do what you want to me" said Toga. Izumi's eyes narrowed, and her body slowly responded, though she wasn't sure if it was her telling it to move or someone else.

"Why?" she muttered before throwing Mezumi on the ground and she flew at Toga, swiping with her claws and creating whips of youki which she used to strike him.

The two tumbled outside the grounds and soon, they were in their inu forms. Toga clawed and slashed, trying to make her unconscious but Izumi was going for the kill. She bit and clawed and flung him around in the air. Lightning and thunder clashed nearby and yet the two didn't stop to rest. Mezumi got up and tried to help Toga, but he told her not to enter the fight.

oOo

In the end, Toga was able to knock Izumi unconscious. The two reverted back to their human forms and Toga secured her to a pole and set a barrier around it. Then he made sure Mezumi was treated.

"Toga…" Izumi muttered as she stirred from her sleep.

"Izumi" replied the dog general. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I had no choice. You were going to kill me and Mezumi."

"After that betrayal, I wouldn't have done anything less" she spit. Her former regalia and beauty were lost in her hatred and tattered clothing.

"I pity you. You could've just forgiven me, after all, you too found your true love."

"Takeshi? He was a coward not to tell me"

"He feared for us and for your children. If you found out while Keiichi or Ryoumaru were nearby, you would never forgive yourself if they saw what you were capable of."

"That is none of your concern" she said.

"I'm sorry Izumi, but I cannot let you go. You will only be a danger to others as long as you hold this hatred. If you forgive me, as I have asked you to, then I will gladly set you free"

"I-I" she stuttered. She looked at him in confusion. She didn't know if she should let it all go. But pain was too much a reality for her. She closed her eyes and muttered. "I…forgive…you." Toga was only too happy to release the barrier.

But as soon as she was free, she went for his throat but he was too fast for her. He unsheathed his sword (not Tenseiga or Tessaiga) and stabbed her in the chest. She was surprised at the sudden movement and looked at her chest as crimson painted it.

"You have not seen the last of me, Toga" she whispered as silvery particles of youki spread out into the air. "I curse you and your line forever! Your sons and daughters, all who have the blood of this inu yokai will endure a lifetime of opponents waiting to slaughter you when they have the chance!"

"Forgive me, Izumi. I had not wished for this to happen" Toga said as a small tear fell from his eyes.

oOo

A year passed and it seemed that Izumi was indeed gone. Yet that small group of youki found their way into a human princess. Shizuko was one of the beauties in Izayoi's time. Though not very close to the Shogun, her family was prosperous and their people were at peace.

Unfortunately, it was not to stay so for long. The princess began to feel sick and rumors of servants seeing her eyes amber instead of brown spread throughout the countryside. It was through her body that she began to create a Hyakki Yakko to avenge herself.

"Ryuukutsusei, terrorize the towns. When you face Inu no Taisho, kill him and bring his head to me" said a whisper in the night. The terrible dragon, having faced Inu no taisho and been sealed, at least paved the way for his death. Yet Izumi was not satisfied, seeing as she had Sesshomaru and now, Inuyasha to deal with before she could rest. Keiichi and Ryoumaru were always in her thoughts but she refused to remember them as her sons.

oOo

Meanwhile, as Takeshi knew that his wife would eventually come back to seek her revenge, he explained the whole thing to Keiichi and Ryoumaru. Keiichi was sent to live in Mezumi's palace, where she had obliged without hesitation seeing as her beloved nephew was a favorite with her too. Ryoumaru chose to fend for himself but visited often, occasionally meeting Sesshomaru in his travels to vanquish and fight against the most powerful yokai in the land.

oOo

oOo

oOo

Decades passed and after Izumi's attack on Inuyasha's village, Sesshomaru found him and his family in a difficult position. Rin couldn't fend for herself very well against yokai, and Aoi was but a child. He couldn't bring them around everywhere so he conceded to bring them to his mother's palace.

"Sure Sesshomaru, what would you do if Oneesama should get her hands on your mate and pup?" teased Mezumi.

"Okaasama, I trust that you will protect them well"

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, Sesshomaru. Do not worry. By the way, have you found that hanyou brother of yours?"

"That Inuyasha? No. It seems that he and his family have vanished completely off the face of the planet."

"I pity him. If only…" she said as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Sayonara Okaasama, I will return soon."

oOo

Aoi, now twelve years old and possessing beauty that no other inu yokai had, since it was a combination of the ethereal beauty of a yokai and the creamy complexion of the human blossom which barely lasts a century. Her hair as silky smooth and silver as her father's, yet unruly as her mother's. She was cheerful, though subject to bouts of thoughtfulness occasionally.

"Nee, Keiichi-nii" she tugged on her fellow housemate. Having grown up almost alone since his father had begun gathering the clan which was to be headed by the inu daiyokai, the young pup had become solemn and serious as his older brother and Sesshomaru.

"What is it Aoi-chan?" he asked worriedly. Since entrusted to his care, Aoi had become precious to him as his brother was. Aoi felt the same, as if he were an older brother. Her inu ears twitched with a sound from the other room.

"Rin-san" muttered Keiichi as he rushed to find Aoi's mother while she clung to his back. The two found Rin groaning as she lost a game of I-spy to one of the yokai in the palace. She had overcome her past fears of the palace, seeing as she died in one of Sesshomaru's trips to strengthen his sword.

"Ah, Keiichi-kun, wanna play I-spy?" she asked. Aoi and Keiichi sweat-dropped.

"Never mind, Rin-san"

"You sure?"

"Hai, Kaachan" replied Aoi.

oOo

Time slowed down in the palaces of the inu daiyokai, yet it still flowed the same way outside of its barriers. So two years outside were like one within the palaces. This way, Aoi barely aged as much as she should've.

Mezumi had found it time for her existence in the world to end. Sesshomaru had been there to bid her farewell as she moved on to the next world, or be reborn again. She bid Toga farewell and Izumi farewell also as she opened a meido from with her necklace, before bestowing it on Aoi's neck. Her granddaughter hugged her goodbye and she went in the portal, which closed as soon as her foot left the earth.

Not too long after her, Rin had passed away, to the credit of a yokai slipping poison into her food on Izumi's orders. Sesshomaru and Aoi had their revenge and Takeshi's gathering of his clan was complete. The five palaces of the inu daiyokai served as the boundaries of the new clan.

The Kyouga Gumi was created the same time Nurarihyon had finished gathering his Hyakki Yakko. Takeshi was now the first leader and a sixth palace was created above Mount Hakurei, the center of the Kyouga Gumi's domain.

It was here that Aoi had spent her final two and a half years. Slowly, Keiichi and Aoi's relationship had moved from being mutual house prisoners to friends, to almost siblings, until the two couldn't deny the attraction between them.

Aoi thought about it and though technically, Keiichi was supposed to be her uncle, seeing as he was her father's cousin, she couldn't bring herself to view him as that. Keiichi was protective of her and even Takeshi noticed his son's affections towards the hanyou.

"Nee, Keiichi-nii" teased Aoi.

"I thought I told you to call me Keiichi?"

"But it sounds better!" she fussed.

"What if I call you Aoi-san?"

"Yuck, that sounds so wrong"

"Exactly what I meant" Keiichi sighed. But Aoi persistently called him that. Keiichi noticed it himself, that Aoi was more to him than a younger sister. He didn't show it, but whenever he saw her, he wasn't that solemn or that serious. It was like he showed her that part of him that only his father and closest friends knew.

Keiichi caught a spy posing as one of the clan leaders and interrogated him. This particular spy was named Goro. He was a young two-tails at that time. After questioning, he revealed that Izumi had sent him to scout the weaknesses of the Kyouga Clan. Takeshi revealed that he had no intention of reconciling with Izumi at all.

"She knows that you have been harboring a descendant of the Inu no Taisho and she will not stop until she gets her blood. She has already dispatched the Inuyasha and his wife and daughter already, it wouldn't take more to send the hanyou girl to hell as well" he said after he had spilled.

"There is no use for him now. Have him killed" Takeshi instructed.

"From this, we can assume that Okaasama is planning to invade our territory" inferred Keiichi as the tanuki was taken away.

"I fear so. You'll have a reunion with your mother Keiichi. How do you feel about that?"

"I do not need to worry over trivial matters. My concern is for Aoi. How will we deal with this when her life is at stake? Asides from that, we must also worry about the compromises that the yokai suggest. I will not have them surrender her instead of our fighting Okaasama"

"I understand your dilemma. We'll have to see about that"

oOo

War began between her Hyakki and their clan. Like when she dealt with Inuyasha, she went after the leader to duel him alone and let the subordinates deal with her yokai.

"Aoi, we have to go now" instructed Keiichi. The two hurried on Miyuki and went to where Sesshomaru's mother once lived. Aoi's thoughts were in a scramble as to what was she going to do next as she ran throughout the corridors and into the heart of the palace.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, seeing as almost the whole place had been emptied because of the fighting that had erupted quite nearby.

"A-Aoi," stammered Keiichi. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him. He had never stammered when addressing her all his life. Even when they went on little walks outside the palace that she considered as "dates", he had never stuttered.

"What's wrong Keiichi?"

"You have no idea how much I don't want to do this to you" he said, not meeting her gaze. She was quite delicate and small for her age, and yet Keiichi found it cute instead of abnormal.

"Do what to me?" she replied. Keiichi didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed her hand and led her down a passageway she didn't know existed.

"You've always been there for me and always supported me ever since you were young. I can't believe it's only been eight years since I met you and now…"

"And now what?" asked Aoi.

"Now I'm head over heels about you," he said as he finally looked her in the eye. She was immediately flustered and let go of his hand to turn away. She bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Every time I see you, I get so protective and happy at the same time. Whenever you go talk about another guy and go talk with another yokai, I feel a little jealous because you don't spend that time with me. When I'm down, you do whatever you can to cheer me up and I don't believe you never say no whenever I ask you to come walk with me. I don't know why in such a short time, I feel this way about someone, and a hanyou even!"

"Keiichi, I-I don't know what to say" Aoi replied, looking at him again.

"I know. It's okay if you don't feel the same way I do. After all, I know you've liked _that person_, since a long time ago. I just wanted to tell you how I feel because, I don't know if I'll see you anymore."

"What do you mean not see me anymore?"

"The whole reason I brought you here is so Okaasama will not get to you at all. I already talked with Otousama and he understands why I have to do this. Aoi…I plan to seal you away. Not for good, but only until I'm sure Okaasama will never go after you again."

"I understand. I hope I will see you again, sometime in the near future Keiichi-nii" she said with a small smile.

So she walked over to a raised platform where there was a cushioned box for her to lay in. She readied herself but before she could carry on, she had rushed over to Keiichi and kissed him goodbye.

Startled by the sudden intimate action, Keiichi took a while to respond and when she finally let go to breathe, he smiled.

"You're just making it harder for me to let you go" he commented.

"Not only that Keiichi, I'm making sure that you know I feel the same, if not more than the way you feel about me" said Aoi before she lay in the coffin and closed her eyes.

The last thing she was aware of was the feel of his cold lips on her forehead, and a teardrop on her palms. Then everything went numb.

oOo

Keiichi left the palace with a heavy heart. He returned to the battle scene only to be informed of his mother and father facing each other in battle. He had known his mother only for a few years after he was born, after that, she left and he never saw of her again. The last picture she left with him was of her smiling face as she rocked him against her one stormy night, whispering words that he carried with him for the rest of his life.

Now he watched her, majestic and regal in her full daiyokai form. She was every bit as fierce as he remembered, fighting his father, who sported black and red eyes in contrast to her blue and red eyes.

It was in that instant that Izumi claimed the life of her mate and husband, proving that she was as strong as ever. Keiichi was devastated to see his father fall against his mother's feet. Izumi glanced at his direction and her gaze softened a little, but her eyes narrowed again as she looked at his father's mutilated body.

He thought, 'how could you do this to even the man who loved you for more than a century?' She could see it in his eyes and prepared to strike at him.

oOo

We all know the outcome of that battle. Keiichi had won and sealed his own mother at the second palace. That day, he took the leadership of his clan, sealed his one and only love, and defeated his mother in battle.

Four hundred years later, he glanced at the full moon and strolled among the sakura trees that Aoi had loved since she was small. He walked over to the old bone-eater's well and felt a small breeze from it. He turned to walk away but a scent wafted through his nose. He turned back and found a young three year old girl climbing out of the well with blood on her torso.

He ran to examine the wounds and found that they had been reopened to when she had first received them. He was wondering why he was even helping this young girl when he looked at her face, and found himself staring at the same expression Aoi used to have, when she seemed curious about something and trying to ignore something else completely.

The color of her eyes were wrong, they should've been amber, not chocolate. The color of her hair was wrong too, it was black when it should've been silver. Yet Keiichi treasured the way she looked at him, like the way someone looks at someone who they admire.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked softly as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Watashi wa Kimiko desu" came her reply.

oOo

AN: This is officially my longest chapter yet! But I did omit a lot of details and it isn't my best one so far. So, if you guys want to know a little more, feel free to review or message me here so I can explain it. Jaa nee

Alexi-san


	15. Crimson Moon Possession

Chapter 15

AN: Back to the original plot...Whoa, halfway through the 'teens chapters…:D Am kinda happy, but I won't get in the way of the story. Please enjoy!

oOo

Kimiko had been training for the whole day now, and she still had no idea how to achieve the second level of Osore. Rikuo pitched in by fighting her in order for her to bring out her fear, but she couldn't understand how she was supposed to bring her fear to the next level.

Reira seemed a little anxious as to why she hadn't gotten the technique quickly enough. Awashima was just glad for the fact that he had a new opponent to fight with and a new technique to use against.

As an inu yokai, Kimiko was granted use of her immense youki and super sensitive senses. She could hear the beating of a fly's wings from a hundred meters and still be able to stand Awashima's shrieking in her ear. She could smell what they were cooking from the main house even from the training grounds, which was a considerable distance; even though normal dogs could only see black and white, her eyes were the mixture of human and inu, so her vision was instead, improved by tenfold.

Even with that, she had a various collection of attacks to her repertoire. She could create a whip with her youki and repair her naginata with her aura alone, much like Sesshomaru with his armor. Her claws could cut through anything she slashed at, and could create slashes of youki that acted as knives flying through the air and poison when reached the open wounds. Then she had in her possession Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and her own silver bow.

But with all the strength and power she possessed, she had no idea how to activate the second stage. When dogs attacked, she knew that they either slashed their claws at their target, or bit really hard. So she tried imagining either of the two working for her.

That meant either a barrage of attacks or one attack with much of her power concentrated in it. Reira was not helping at all since her freezing cold wind took her concentration off, and Awashima was always attacking and never stopping for any instructions to give.

The only one who seemed to be getting through to her was Rikuo, and sadly, he wasn't there all the time thanks to his training with the kamaitachi, Itaku. Finally, Kimiko decided to ignore all other things and concentrate on learning how to get the second level.

"I don't know what we're doing right now, but it seems that we need to work a lot harder" muttered human Kimiko.

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" growled night Kimiko. Awashima charged from behind her and at the last second, she leaped and used her opponent's shoulder for a boost. Then she flipped and landed on the ground, still holding her naginata in place.

"Stop dodging Kimiko and start fighting back" growled Awashima. Kimiko rolled her eyes and flared her fear, reducing the amanojaku's mobility.

"That's what I'm talking about" he muttered as he swung his sword, slicing a few strands of Kimiko's silver hair. The yokai, who was quite touchy about her hair, parried with her weapon and pushed him to the edge until she readied to kick him off the training grounds.

That was when Reira took over and froze the ground under Kimiko, making her do an unintentional split. The inu turned to the yuki-onna and her golden eyes burned with irritation. She extended a whip and reduced the ice to a puddle of water. But then Awashima stepped in again and almost sliced her legs off.

"They're not the only ones you have to worry about" said a deep voice. Kimiko tilted her head to find Rikuo about to swing Nenekirimaru at the level of her shoulders. She was forced to bend her torso backwards and moved into a back-flip.

"Damn you Rikuo!" said an irritated Kimiko, who was clearly being driven to her limits.

"I was just telling you," explained Rikuo with a small chuckle.

"Rikuo, that's not helping" said Reira in a scolding manner. The latter just nodded and kept silent.

Kimiko sighed and suddenly noticed that if she didn't stop all those attacks, her clothes would be ripped to shreds. She bit her lip and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She couldn't help but imagine the worse.

"Nee mina," the kamaitachi named Itaku called. Everyone stopped in the middle of their attack. Reira's ice was just a foot away from Kimiko's torso. Awashima was about to slice her right arm. Rikuo was aiming for her throat. Everyone turned to look at him and he sweat-dropped.

"Time for dinner," he said as several hi no tama and Yukari came with a picnic basket in hand.

The small group sat around in a circle and started to eat. No one talked because they were too busy wolfing down food. Kimiko was silent but she was the one who ate the most. Being an inu, she had an appetite uneasily satisfied.

Reira decided that it was enough training for that day. She and Yukari headed for the hot springs while the boy's group also made their way to their separate one. Kimiko was a little bit more nervous since she'd never gone to a hot spring with anyone else besides from the female officers of her clan.

oOo

"Kimiko," asked Reira. Kimiko's eyes were closed and she relaxed as she dipped her whole body except for her face into the waters. Her yokai side, however, had no problem being naked with a bunch of strangers, as long as they were girls.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Watch out. This may be a village for yokai, but peeping toms are still here, no matter where you go"

"Don't worry Reira, my senses are on high alert. No one is quite near us except for a couple of hi no tama around and a few cleaning yokai."

"That's good to hear" came her sensei's reply.

"I was wondering. You're a yuki-onna, yet you still like bathing in hot springs"

"Oh, I can regulate my body temperature to survive the heat. It's part of the snow thing"

"I understand. Reira..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for training me. I know I'm not doing well right now, but I understand your patience with me. I'm not used to getting concepts this slowly."

"I can tell from your frustration earlier. That was the first time your clothes were ripped to shreds"

"I'm surprised they lasted until I got here"

"Yeah, I sent Yukari to get you clothes. I'll lend you some since I don't think you had time to bring some here"

"Rikuo-san didn't even tell me until we were on our way."

"By the way, what is your relationship with Rikuo?"

"Think of it as an attraction between two of a kind. I just opened up to him since I knew he would understand me better than most people. Imagine being only a quarter yokai, it's not something that will get you accepted easily huh?"

"I suppose. You are an inu yokai right? I've never seen you're true form"

"Yeah; that's kinda true. You see, we inu daiyokai have two main forms, the inu form and the humanoid form. We retain most of our abilities as an inu yokai in this form as well, like the telepathy (since we can't speak as dogs), the claw attacks, the extreme speed and agility. We can still do all those things in our humanoid form, but not in the same magnitude I would be able to in a true inu form. In that form, my power is magnified a thousand fold considering my size and mass. Being only quarter yokai, I can only use this form, no more, no less."

"Oh, I understand. So you're only inu yokai by character, not form."

"If by some way, I am able to consume my human soul or those three quarters of my blood, I'll be able to unlock that true form. But that would mean forsaking my soul and my humanity. I can't imagine doing that."

"Is that possible for Rikuo? I mean, the consuming of your human soul?"

"I don't know, since I am a pretty old-fashioned yokai, there is always that part of me that is bloodthirsty and is technically my violent side. If I wasn't able to control that part, I'd be halfway done destroying this village by now"

"Thank the gods you're that well-coordinated with your abilities"

oOo

Not really used to not wearing hakama, Kimiko eyed the furisode she was given to wear by Reira. She knew that if she didn't wear it, it would hurt the yuki-onna's feelings, yuki-onna she may be (Yuki-onna are usually stoic and not emotional at all). Despite not being as emotional in her yokai form, she still felt to some extent for others.

"Guess there's no helping it" she muttered as she wrapped the scarlet obi around the kimono for a finishing touch. It was a very girly thing to wear. It, being a baby pink furisode with red sakura designs. She sighed again and wrapped the red muffler that came with the outfit around her neck.

The moment she appeared on the training grounds with her naginata, she immediately felt ridiculous for being dressed as a yuki-onna. Her silver hair did not help her in that case either.

"Nee Reira, have you seen Kimiko?" asked Itaku to the yuki-onna. Kimiko rushed over to answer for herself.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked, just in case she had assumed wrong.

"On the contrary, you're kind of early. But it's better if you want to get some warm-ups for this morning" commented the now cheerful Reira.

"Where's Awashima?"

"Probably hanging around Rikuo; those two have some stuff in common so it's not rare that he doesn't spend time with him"

"Rikuo-san? I didn't notice that he was gone as well" muttered Kimiko.

oOo

She moved to the center of the training grounds and held her naginata against an imaginary opponent. It was harder to move because the skirt of her kimono restricted her legs' movement. So she did what Rikuo sometimes did when he had to run, she grabbed part of her skirt and hoisted it up to secure it under her obi, leaving her with a wide slit for her legs. The problem was, that it showed too much of her bare skin. She didn't mind then because no one was around. She made a mental note to drop the section later.

"What did Reira say yesterday? Was it 'hyoui'?" she whispered. So she took the naginata aside and concentrated on her fear. She could feel it, like it was another part of her youki. It was just something to manipulate, but in order to bring it to the next level she needed to understand its inner clockwork.

"Let's do this" she said with determination. Her sclera turned black and her fear engulfed her. She struck her imaginary opponent and imagined that their mobility was reduced. Then, the opponent recovered amazingly quickly and then she was forced to use a different move, only she knew whatever she tried would be useless.

Then, as it did when she was learning how to use fear, it just clicked within her. She immediately felt her fear turn into something more versatile than before. Her aura was now outlined with red, the purest color of her youki. She moved her naginata and struck the imaginary opponent, her fear interlacing with her youki and slashing the person into pieces.

The attack's full blast impacted her as well as the opponent she faced. Several slashes that looked like the slashes she could create with her claws appeared in the air. They were black with red outline and cut through several meters deep within the wood.

"Nice job" commented a sudden voice Kimiko recognized. She turned her head and aimed her naginata towards Rikuo, who had appeared out of thin air.

"Rikuo, I should've known you wouldn't leave me alone for so long" she sighed, lowering the naginata.

"At least you figured it out. My 'hyoui' however, allows my presence to be sensed, but they don't know where it's originating from" he commented.

"My original fear keeps my opponents from moving freely. But when I finally realized what it was, it turned into something I could use in any thing I do. When hyoui was realized, not only did it cut through my opponent's fear, it also cut through mine and turned it into a deadly attack."

"So basically, your 'hyoui' allows you to cut through both your fear and your opponent's fear, causing damage to both of you?"

"No, I remain unaffected by it because it's just an inner layer of my fear cutting through the first fear that was keeping it from striking. My first fear was defensive, the second, offensive."

"It seems that inu yokai are compatible with the modern world, and are better equipped to do so than those who have practiced these forms of fighting for many years."

"Thanks for the compliment Rikuo."

"So, shall we spar?" asked the now impressed Rikuo.

"I thought you'd never ask," came the reply that came with the opening strike.

oOo

Later that day, everyone congratulated her for being able to perform the second level. She had gotten the basics of it mastered but not all were too happy about it. Most of the Tono gang had welcomed her and accepted her pretty easily, except for one person. Kimiko noticed that this guy had never engaged her in a conversation or so, only talking to other people to pass messages on to her.

That afternoon, she was allowed to take a break because the rest had to catch up on their cleaning duties. She had finished them beforehand and now had time to meditate because of that. She closed the shutters and screen doors of her small room to just sort out her thoughts and check to see if human Kimiko was still there.

"I'm glad we finally figured out how to do hyoui," she cheerfully said.

"Yeah, it took a long time," sighed night Kimiko.

"Did you notice what I noticed earlier?"

"About the kamaitachi, Itaku?"

"Yes, he's been avoiding us lately, huh?"

"I have a feeling he has a grudge against us"

"What for? We haven't done anything wrong right? In fact, we were having so much trouble learning that level that he should be encouraging us."

"I understand what you feel."

"Of course, we're the same person after all!" replied Day Kimiko, as energetic as ever. "Kimiko,"

"Yeah?" asked her night self.

"I miss holding my bow" she confessed.

"I miss holding Tessaiga" replied Night Kimiko with a sad smile. She may have been yokai, but she still knew that generations of her kind had held that sword in honor. But she couldn't even use it now.

"Don't worry, we'll get both of them back" encouraged day Kimiko.

Snapping back to the real world, Night Kimiko sensed a shift in the scents around her. She opened an eye to see the figure of the same person she was discussing with herself.

"Itaku," she breathed.

"I see you've noticed it was me. Your senses are truly sharp" his low voice muttered from behind the screen doors.

"You may come in if you want" she muttered, but with not much politeness in her tone.

"I'd rather not," he replied.

"Do you have something against me?" she asked slowly.

"If I do, it's none of your business to ask what,"

"From your answer, I can already deduce that you do. I know that personally, I have done nothing to make you think of me this way." She could feel him take a deep breath.

"The only thing I came here to say, since I figured that you'd notice by now is: don't bring Rikuo into this mess"

"Wouldn't dream of it" replied Kimiko with iciness in her tone that screamed 'get the heck away from here!'

oOo

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm missing the human Kimiko," murmured Rikuo as he met up with the yokai.

"Seriously? I thought yokai were more apathetic than that," she said. They were walking along the woods with Kimiko walking and jumping from the low branches while Rikuo followed on foot.

"Kimiko-chan, I was wondering why you seemed to fit in so easily to the transformation"

"Rikuo-kun," I mimicked his tone. "Well, it just felt right to me. I was fine with being human, but once I realized my limits, I couldn't help but wish for a power that would make me stronger. I know it sounds like I'm a psycho who's trying to become the most powerful person on the planet, but I don't feel it that way. Whenever I'm in the heat of battle, two reasons are always present. The most important one is that I protect my friends; Yui, Kuroichi, Mikoto, and even your face pops into my head when I think of protecting people. Secondly, I love the thrill that I feel whenever my sword clashes against my opponent's. It's the heat of battle and the things you learn about yourself that boosts me on. The fear of losing and the shame are too much for a proud person like me to bear."

"You already know what I'll say," he said with a smirk. "I was born to be the leader of my clan after my father. The old geezer always said that because of my human blood, I am a lot stronger than he is. Physically, I believe it's impossible. But when I think about my humanity, the feelings, the emotions and the attachments I bear with those close to me, they all propel me when I'm in battle, much like your friends do. I want to become stronger too so I know what you mean. I can say that I want to because of two reasons: as the leader of a Hyakki Yakko and one of the most influential yokai yakuza gumi, I have to be. Secondly, I want to become stronger for the sake of being strong."

It was in these times when they were alone that those secrets and hidden fears and hopes were revealed. Rikuo knew well the feeling of not belonging. He was yokai and human. When with his subordinates, he couldn't help but feel left out because of his human blood, but when with his human classmates, he couldn't feel part of their world either, knowing that when night comes, he'd be a yokai.

Kimiko knew her father had a hard time accepting who he was. After awakening, she knew the pain Rikuo hid from his friends and was broken for him. She didn't know how to show it, but she tried becoming stronger for his sake, so he would see that though they were in the middle of two worlds, they could have the best of both instead of not belonging to either one.

oOo

AN: Please review and comment! What's going to happen with Itaku in the next chapter? And how will the two hanyou develop their relationship with each other? Are they more than friends? Read on to find out! :D Alexi


	16. Please promise to be there

Chapter 16

AN: NuraJher-neechan's story is over, but mine is about halfway through so please enjoy everyone, and if you haven't seen her story yet, please read it. It's served as great inspiration on my part as a writer and a fan of NuraMago and Inuyasha. On with the story!

oOo

Sitting at the porch in front of Nura Rikuo's sakura tree, Kuroichi meditated. Beside him, a cat he had picked up from the street purred. It turned out that both he and Tsurara, the yuki-onna, shared a liking for cats. They decided to name it Miyuki. Yui had criticized him for giving her the same name as Kimiko's dragon.

"I wonder how our Ohime-sama is doing…" he muttered. Miyuki crawled onto his lap and licked her paw. "You better learn to avoid her if you know what's best for you," he muttered as he put a hand on her soft white fur.

oOo

"It was an accident!" shouted Kimiko. Rikuo had to hold her back as she threatened to dig her claws into Itaku's body. During their training, she was able to put him down with one of her techniques, which she had named Kyousho Zangetsu, or fear-destroyer slaying moon.

"I can swear that you aimed right for my chest!" Itaku retaliated. He didn't need anyone to hold him back but Reira was considering freezing him in place, seeing that one of his sickles was still on his hand.

"Enough!" shouted Rikuo, then he pulled Kimiko a few meters away from Itaku and it seemed like the two were arguing. To be more specific, Kimiko was complaining while Rikuo was nodding in understanding.

Reira winced as suddenly, the sound of the back of a hand against a cheek rang around the arena. Dohiko's eyes popped open and Yukari blinked twice.

"What was that for Rikuo?!" screamed Kimiko as she bit her lip and placed a hand on her cheek. She wasn't as hurt physically as much as her pride suffered. She could feel both cheeks coloring.

"I believe you completely Kimiko, but you have to understand that your pride shouldn't get in the way of your training." Kimiko listened as her eyes widened more and more.

"I-I'm sorry" she said after she shot a glare at Itaku, who was taken aback by the confession.

"It seems humbling her makes her attitude better" whispered Reira to Rikuo, who nodded. Itaku found himself in an awkward situation, to see if he should accept the apology.

"I-It was partly my fault too, for bursting out" he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Let's get back to training then!" said Reira as she clapped her hands and the fighting resumed.

oOo

"Kejorro-san, we're going out today!" called Yui as she and Mikoto decided to accompany Kurotabo and Kubinashi to visit Ukiyoe's famous Yokai Alley.

"Just don't stay too late," replied the yokai as she watched the four go out. "And Kubinashi," she added. The neck-less yokai turned and raised an eyebrow. "No funny business." He bit his lip and smiled awkwardly.

"Nee, Mikoto-kun, how've you been doing with everyone at the main house?" asked Kurotabo.

"Surprisingly, everyone is a lot friendlier than expected."

"That's because you guys are allies. If we had met in the battlefield, then we wouldn't even approach you with more than our names and positions" explained Kubinashi.

"Hey, is this it?" asked Yui as she pointed to the small opening between two large buildings. Beyond that, she could see a lively alley with lots of banners.

"Yup, that's Yokai Alley. Yui-chan, you'll love the girls at Bakeneko's. They're really nice to you," said Kurotabo.

"Let's just hope they're not too nice," she muttered as she cast a glare at Mikoto, who only chuckled nervously. Kubinashi looked between the two and smiled. He knew that not-so-conspicuous body language. He had a similar conversation with Kejorro many times before.

oOo

"Kimiko-chan, you've advanced very well for someone who hasn't been a yokai for a long time."

"Thanks for the compliment Reira-san. It's not only that, you and Awashima-kun are great teachers too"

"I wonder where she is now," the yuki-onna commented. Kimiko soaked her silver hair in the hot water and sighed.

"Who're you talking about?"

"Awashima,"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered that he'd have a girl's body by now. By the way, why doesn't he-um, she join us here?"

"She prefers to go to the boy's hot-spring. She considers herself a boy after all." Kimiko grew flustered at the comment. The thought of Rikuo and Awashima in a hot spring together made her slightly upset. Reira noticed it.

"Hmm, looks like someone's jealous," she muttered.

"I'm not jealous!" Kimiko exclaimed as she stood up. Reira just raised her eyebrows and moved a little further away.

"Denial is always a sign that you are," she replied. Though internally, she was snickering at how immaturely Kimiko was behaving.

"Smartass," humphed Kimiko as she sat back down and tried to relax. But she steamed internally and wondered how Awashima could even possibly do something like that. She made up her mind to confront him, or her, later.

"Try to enjoy your youth Kimiko, it's not as fun as you think to be old," said Reira softly. Kimiko looked at her but the yuki-onna's gaze was away from the inu.

oOo

"Oh." Kuroichi picked up a gold charm bracelet with a bow charm. Yui must have dropped it when she slapped Mikoto for groping her earlier. Sighing to himself, he decided to go after her and return her bracelet. A miko shouldn't be so careless as to walk into yokai territory without her weapons.

"Kejorro-san, where have Yui and Mikoto gone?" he asked. Kejorro looked at him for a moment and replied.

"They went with Kubinashi and Kurotabo to Yokai Alley. How come?"

"She forgot something really important. Thank you" he replied as he went ahead to look for her.

oOo

"Nura Rikuo, I can't believe you're such a pervert!" Kimiko muttered to herself as she raised her skirts up so she could run easily.

But then she paused. Did she really think that Rikuo was just a pervert? Or was it because she was jealous? She didn't really know. After all, Rikuo was just a friend. A very close friend she had made in less than a month. Yet she felt she had known him for years, or at least she felt like she had known him for a long time.

"Oh Rikuo, why are you making me so confused?" she asked softly. She was alone in the middle of the woods around Tono. Most of the yokai were having a sake party at the manor, but her group was too lazy to go.

"You almost never refer to me without an honorific," said an all too familiar voice behind her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him.

"Eh! Rikuo? I-I thought you were…" she shrieked as she took a step back. Rikuo tilted his head a little.

"I got out of the hot spring early. So I could preserve my modesty. Awashima always comes right after the sunset after she changes."

"Wait, so you didn't…" she scrambled for words.

"What? Oh, I only saw her once, then I've been trying to avoid going near her at night" Rikuo explained. Somehow, he sensed that Kimiko wasn't herself lately. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Me? Not really, I was just um, uh-"

"Going to confront me about being a pervert?"

"You were eavesdropping?!" she squealed angrily.

"Technically, you were saying things out loud that I couldn't help but hear. That, and I was about to see you too."

"Wait, I'm not a-" she lost her words once she realized that he said he was going to see her. "Um, huh?"

"I just thought that I wasn't able to really have a chat with you for two days in a row. It felt like I broke a routine or something. You did realize it huh?"

"Actually, I uh-well, I was a little too focused on practicing hyoui so I'm not sure I did realize it." Kimiko stuttered. Was it her imagining it when Rikuo seemed a little bit…disappointed? "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry for slapping you earlier, in training."

"Oh that? Don't worry, um, I already forgave you, though you didn't ask for it. I figured you did it for my own good. I admit that sometimes, I'm a little bit too proud, myself." Rikuo laughed.

"Can you hear what you're saying Kimiko? One of the proudest people I have ever met in the world just admitted her ego is too big."

"Hey! I never said my ego was big!" she complained. Rikuo nodded.

"I understand, it's just that you don't always say things like that. By the way, I'm really proud of you for learning so quickly."

"Really? Thanks, I wouldn't have gone this far without you. After all, you did teach me how to materialize my fear."

"No problem Kimiko,"

"You forgot the honorific" she commented. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit sensitive to grammar," she added to keep herself from looking stupid.

"I-I didn't forget the honorific." Kimiko looked up to meet his eyes.

"You didn't?"

"Well, I had hoped that by now, you considered us close enough to drop it already."

"You could say that, but don't you realize we've only known each other a little more than a month?"

"I know," he said with a small laugh, "but I feel like I've known you for years." Kimiko took a step back and a twig snapped. Her eyes widened and she stumbled forward into Rikuo, clutching his kimono tightly.

"Sorry, I uh, oversensitive hearing can often make me imagine things," she muttered, angry at herself for confessing a fear.

"You're scared of ghosts?" he asked, guessing that it was what she was imagining.

"Me? No, I'm not scared, just that I hate being startled; especially when you come out of nowhere."

"No, I don't believe you are. It's just Kana-chan who's scared of everything in the dark."

"Ienaga-san? But I thought she was used to it, considering that you two are pretty close."

"Well, we are close. But she can't overcome that fear of the dark and of the unknown that we can't grow any closer." He sat down on the ground, summoning two hi no tama to light the small area they were in. Kimiko felt sorry for him and sat down.

"I don't know what it's like, having a friend who knows you for who you are but is scared to know any more than what is needed."

"She wanted to know more about me ever since she met this form and when she found out it was really me, she did admit that she wanted to know more. But over the years, the more she learned, let's just say that she grew more scared instead of trusting. After all, yokai and ayakashi mean bad luck right?"

"If I were Kana-chan, I would jump at the chance to get to know you and the night world more. Except for the fact that I'm already a part of it, just as much as you are."

"Really Kimiko?" he asked. He knew that he couldn't trust one person with all of his secrets and burdens, but Kimiko seemed like a person he could trust. His human friends didn't understand what it took for him to remain in a position where his influence is necessary. But then not even Tsurara understood how much his human side was important to him. Part of two worlds that have so little in common. Yet beside him was someone who knew the feeling well, and wanted to share his burdens.

He looked into her golden eyes. Even then, he could see her human side, when she had chocolate eyes and her hair was black instead of silver. Even after meeting her not so long ago, when he turned up in her room to sniff up more about her life, he admitted that he couldn't wait to see her again the next night. She was insecure back then, wanting for a friend who was closer to her than others. Now she sat next to him, her presence alone already a comfort. Two of a kind; two creatures who had to bear the burdens of both worlds.

"Nee Kimiko," he said. She raised her head and looked at him. All she wanted to do was to make him feel that he had someone to lean on, the way he had let her lean on him.

"What Rikuo?" she asked. Her golden eyes were filled with so much concern that he was taken aback.

"I just wanted you to know that I care for you and that I'll watch out for you. I can't imagine life without you anymore" he said with a small smile. She smiled in return.

"I'll be here for you too Rikuo. I may not be able to protect you always and I'm definitely inexperienced right now, but I swear that I'll be stronger, not only for me, but so that you'll have an easier job protecting me," she replied confidently. Then she moved to lean against him.

They sat together like that for a few more moments and then, before Rikuo knew it, she had fallen asleep. He decided to carry her back to her room in one of the rooms set aside for guests.

Little did he know that Itaku watched, clearly wondering what the situation was altogether.

oOo

"Just wait a moment, I think I need some fresh air," Yui groggily said as she groped around and blinked her eyes twice to get outside. One of the exits of the restaurant led immediately to the outside world. It was obvious that she was drunk. She blamed Mikoto internally for giving her too much sake. Though she wasn't sure if it was sake or the catnip juice.

"Oh, just the person I'm looking for" exclaimed a familiar voice. Blinking twice, Yui was able to recognize the outline of the person who just addressed her. She gulped, seeing that the person meant her no good.

oOo

"Yui-chan, where are you?" muttered Kuroichi as he walked the streets of Yokai Alley searching for Yui. He finally stumbled into Mikoto, who was busy talking with one of the neko waitresses.

"Mikoto" he said sternly. The monk froze and slowly turned, smiling awkwardly.

"Eh, konbanwa, Kuroichi-san" he said softly. (konbanwa means good evening)

"Have you seen Yui?"

"Yui-chan? Eh…" he said as he looked around. "She was just here a while ago. I don't know where she went," he replied. Kuroichi's eyes narrowed and he dragged Mikoto by the scruff of his neck.

"You're coming with me to find her."

oOo

"Tsu-Tsubaki," muttered Yui. She reached for the charm bracelet that wasn't there.

"Glad you still recognize me, despite the fact that I had a hard time finding you!" she growled. Her left eye was bound in a cast and her snake shikigami slithered around her neck. It hissed and Yui tried to use a spell, but was too scared to activate it.

"This won't take too long, considering your current state," Tsubaki sniffed disdainfully as she noticed the stench of alcohol. "Who made you drink sake anyway?"

"Blame…Mikoto. He…dared me to drink," muttered Yui.

"Obviously, we'll have to take this conversation somewhere else. Any of your friends can walk out that door and find me with you," muttered Tsubaki as she summoned a dragon shikigami and bound the drunken Yui with a spell only too easily.

oOo

"Yui!" called Kuroichi as he caught a glance of the dragon just soaring overhead. His shocked face was a huge break from his usual emotionless expressions. Mikoto sank to his knees and muttered that it was all his fault.

"I was too late," said Kuroichi muttered to himself as he pocketed the necklace. "Ohime-sama, forgive me," he whispered before he leapt to the air.

"Kuroichi-san" said Mikoto as he grabbed the hakama of the kami. He turned and surveyed the young monk.

"Let me follow them instead. I will try to recover Yui, but if I return, it means that the situation is out of my hands. Please stay and inform Kimiko-sama when she returns," he explained. Kuroichi set his feet back on the ground and nodded; mercifully giving the monk a chance to redeem his actions.

oOo

"The week's almost over," muttered Kimiko as she sat cross-legged on the ledge outside her room. She stared at the orange sun as it went down the distant hills. Then she headed for the hot springs to meet Reira for a few more lessons on using her fear in normal everyday situations.

oOo

AN: So that's that! This chapter wasn't really in my plan but I realized that I needed more to emphasize on the events that were supposed to take place. Please do not forget to review and tell me what events you guys would want me to include (ex: beach party, school party, and wait...I'm thinking too much about partying right now:))


	17. What it takes to break a promise

Chapter 17

AN: Man, because of all those extra chapters, my whole story outline is now useless. Nevertheless, I will do my best to work with I've got. On with the story, and please enjoy!

oOo

"Kimiko, I didn't know you were an early riser…" Itaku commented. Seeing as she was already at the training grounds before dawn and was already cutting those dark blades of hers, Kyousha Zangetsu, around the fear that surrounded the place.

"Itaku, how come you're here so early?" she tried to say without contempt in her voice.

"I wonder how Rikuo manages to stand you…" he muttered.

"I heard that," she replied after she leapt in the air and hit her target. Then she turned around and narrowed her eyes. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I've figured out why you hated me so much," she explained.

"Oh, so the dog finally found the buried bone."

"Don't mock me Itaku; you're angry at me for something I didn't do to you. In fact, personally, you have nothing to do with it either." Then she walked away to practice some more.

"But you know that what your grandfather did was wrong,"

"We're yokai Itaku, doing evil is nothing new to us. We do what it takes for us to be stronger. Survival and protecting our territory is what matters most. I know that since I know what it's like to live in an era where fighting is an inescapable part of life."

The rest of the gang finally arrived. Rikuo and Awashima were in a heated discussion while Reira was chatting softly with Yukari. Dohiko and Amezo looked excited for the day's training. They all looked up to see Kimiko walking away from a pissed Itaku.

"What happened-Oh, hey guys!" Reira exclaimed. All of them turned their ears towards her, even Kimiko who didn't meet her eyes but listened carefully.

"What have you got planned for us today?" asked Amezo.

"We're having a small-scale war today" she said with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Dohiko, who wasn't really good at figuring things out.

"She means that we'll be split into two groups and we'll have to battle each other until we reach our objective," explained Rikuo.

"Great! So who's on my team?" asked Awashima. Reira stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The team leaders are me and Rikuo. He gets to pick first."

"Wait," called Reira. She was carrying something that looked too familiar to Kimiko. She tossed Tessaiga to the inu yokai, who seemed all too happy to reply. "You get to use it now. You've earned it," she said with a smile.

"Amezo, you're with me," called Rikuo.

"Itaku?" asked Reira and he grudgingly moved to stand beside her.

"Kimiko," said Rikuo. She moved to stand closer to them and unsheathed Tessaiga. The blade gleamed and she grinned happily.

"Dohiko," Reira said hesitantly.

"Awashima, you're on my team."

"So, the objective of this activity is different for each team. For Rikuo's side, they have to defend and protect Yukari, who will be the ohime-sama for our case. Then for my team, we will attack to capture her. Basically, we need to get her, but she has to remain safe. The boundaries for this game extend throughout the whole of Tono."

Kimiko gulped. "The whole Tono?"

"What, surely a few square kilometers is not too much for an inu daiyokai?" asked Itaku sarcastically.

"You're so on Kamaitachi" she sneered. Then Reira gave them fifteen minutes to plan their positions and choose their strongholds.

oOo

"I get to guard Yukari?" the inu asked as Rikuo put her in charge of defending the yokai. Yukari smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Kimiko innocently.

"You're reaction was, when Rikuo told you what you'd be doing," replied Yukari.

"I know you wanna go face-off with Itaku, but you'll have to wait. I don't want you two to fight for the whole time," explained Rikuo. Internally, he was asking himself how Itaku had become the immature one from the two of them. His teacher wasn't always hotheaded. He reckoned that Kimiko's childishness must have affected him.

"Fine Rikuo, just don't expect me to not go looking for him alright?"

"I know you too well for that," sighed Rikuo.

oOo

Satisfied with her position, Kimiko grasped Tessaiga with both hands and swung it, releasing the Wind Scar.

"Kaze no Kizu!" she exclaimed as trees came tumbling down. The wind died down and a clear path was made. Then she moved as far away from it as possible. A site of destruction would lead away Reira and the rest if they did not follow scents.

One of the reasons she wasn't on the attacking team was because of her keen sense of smell. She could easily overpower whoever was guarding Yukari and take her away with just a small sniff in the wind. The small girl was perched on her back, coughing a little with each bound she made towards Rikuo.

"Kimiko, are you sure it's alright to go to him? He's probably battling one of them by now, and it's not a wise idea to bring me to the enemy…" she coughed.

"Don't worry Yukari, I'll make sure that no one gets to you. As for now, we go to Amezo so he can keep you safe. No one can get you if you're underwater."

"You're going to go after Itaku right?"

"It's time I teach the weasel a lesson," she replied stiffly.

"Don't be too impulsive, he can detect stuff like that" she whispered.

"Thanks for the advice,"

They reached the small pond where Amezo sat waiting for an enemy. Kimiko explained what she was going to do and it came with a threat that he shouldn't stop her. Amezo easily made a bubble for Yukari to breathe oxygen in while inside the water.

Kimiko didn't leave until the two couldn't be seen from the surface. As she sniffed the air for the kamaitachi's scent, she found that she didn't need to go far. He was already after her anyway.

"I had a small feeling that you'd come to settle our score," she said lazily as she leaned on a tree. Tessaiga rested on her shoulder as she turned to face him.

"I just followed the scent of your Wind Scar" he said, spitting the name of her attack as if it was something disgraceful.

"Get over it Itaku, it's not only the kamaitachi who can use wind techniques."

"And not all daiyokai should be able to wield the fear of other yokai."

"Speak for yourself," she said as she swung Tessaiga at him. He blocked it with two of his sickles crossing together. Kimiko was bent on stopping him in his tracks so she released the Wind Scar at point-blank range.

"Kaze no kizu," she whispered as their youki clashed and was torn apart by the attack. Itaku managed to deflect it since it was a wind technique.

"Tessaiga is a sword that absorbs the youki of other yokai. By doing that, it allows the wielder greater strength and versatility. You'll find yourself no match for me while I use it as a weapon," she exclaimed as she blocked one of his winds with the wide blade of her sword.

"You may use the fear of the yokai that sword has absorbed, but you will not see me defeated."

"Shut up and fight Itaku!" she shouted as she swung her sword sideways and aimed for his torso. He jumped up and landed several feet from where he stood. He threw two of his sickles and cut the bark of the trees that surrounded Kimiko, tying her up effectively.

She growled and released her youki. Her eyes turned lightning blue and her sclera turned red. The bark began to disintegrate because of her aura. Itaku watched closely and looked for a weakness.

"Combining techniques is a good move but you have to think better than that to catch up with me," he said as he jumped up and leapt from branch to branch.

The bark completely dissolved, leaving a very pissed Kimiko who leapt up to catch up with him. With her superior speed and reflexes, she blocked him from going further and slammed Tessaiga into his sickles. What he did notice was that she had already activated the dragon-scaled Tessaiga and was now searching for his demonic point.

"Looking for something?" he asked as he threw one of his sickles and it stuck to the Tessaiga like a dart on a dartboard. The action taken against her sword angered her and she snapped the handle of the sickle, making Itaku wince.

Then she became a blur and it didn't take Itaku long enough to realize that she was coming from above him. He evaded her and kicked her in the back, sending her face-first into the tree. She stopped herself and flipped, running up the tree and doing another back-flip as she unleashed the Wind Scar.

She had received a lot of gashes and wounds to her body and so did Itaku. Most of the cuts were made from winds that she had not jumped out of the way of. Itaku was wounded from when she had begun darting around him and sunk her claws in various places on his torso.

"Kimiko!" Rikuo called all of a sudden. The two stopped fighting and Kimiko jumped on an opposite branch from Itaku. "I had no idea you would take it this far," he exclaimed in a disappointed tone. Kimiko's eyes widened at the comment and she surveyed herself to see it was true.

"I-I"

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Look, the two of you are fighting already and you should've seen the murderous intent in your eyes. Itaku, I expected better from you as my previous teacher."

"Rikuo, I-"

"Don't even try to explain. What happened that made you hate each other?"

"You explain," Itaku spat. Kimiko glared but her gaze softened when she tried to meet Rikuo's crimson eyes.

"Rikuo, the Tessaiga is-"

"I know that it's a blade crafted from the fang of your grandfather Kimiko."

"Not only that, it's true technique is called the Kaze no Kizu."

"It's a wind attack?"

"Yes, the main reason Itaku and I had been fighting over is that he accused my grandfather of stealing this technique from a kamaitachi."

"So? Did he?"

"No. I don't believe he did. The Wind Scar is not only a wind technique. The attack materializes when I slash through the clashing of mine and my opponent's youki," Kimiko sighed softly. Inside, her human voice was pleading with her to just make up and stop the fighting, but the prouder part of her was hurt at the insult. True, her grandfather stole some moves from other yokai because he deemed them powerful and worthy. Some, because he knew that it would be better for his opponent to learn his lesson by tasting his own medicine.

"Itaku," she turned to the kamaitachi. "I'm sorry if you think I would steal a wind technique from a kamaitachi, but one of the reasons my kind have been strong is because we learn how to adapt quickly. We do not rest until our opponents are stopped. By using the techniques of other yokai, we are able to grow stronger and protect our values more effectively." Her tone was sincere and she spoke with much emotion.

"Kimiko, I'm," Itaku began once he had realized that she meant what she said with a lot of respect. "I'm sorry I doubted your honor and your intentions. True, I never once met or heard of an inu yokai who has used their power to oppress others asides from someone injuring their pride of course."

"It's fine Itaku. But, would you want to continue our duel, for the sake of training?" she asked. Itaku nodded, then he grew serious as he drew his sickles.

"Mind if I join in?" asked Rikuo as he unsheathed Nenekirimaru.

"Why not?" asked Kimiko as she sent her attack towards him.

oOo

"I'm so glad I was able to master the basics in a week's time!" exclaimed Kimiko as she neared the edge of the village.

"Wait up!" called Amezo as he and Dohiko ran towards the two, who were about to leave Tono already. Rikuo looked back and smiled as the two finally reached them.

"I'm very proud of you Kimiko, for learning so quickly," commented Reira as she hugged the inu goodbye.

"Nee, Kimiko, if you ever need help beating someone out, just call me alright?" said Awashima with a satisfied smile.

"Of course Awashima-kun," replied the inu with a smirk of her own. She didn't dare hug the yokai while in his male form, but his female form had warmed up to her nonetheless.

"Don't forget to ask Amaya-sama for that lotus flower!" called Amezo with hearts in his eyes. He was rather fond of kami and yokai who had excellent manipulation of water. And a lotus flower from a kami such as her was a symbol of good luck.

Suddenly, a barrage of wolves came out of nowhere headed straight for Kimiko. When they had almost caught up to her, she leapt several meters in the air and chuckled.

"I won't forget you too Dohiko, though the next time you try something like that again, I'll use my Meido Zangetsuha on them and you too." Dohiko was speechless for once. Rikuo laughed along with the inu yokai.

Kimiko bowed once more towards the gang and then walked to catch up with Rikuo until they reached the bridge illusion.

"Kimiko, will you do the honors?" he asked.

"Did you have to ask?" she replied as she swung Tessaiga clad in her fear and cut through the village's fear.

oOo

Out in the daylight, Kimiko was enjoying the feel of the wind on her human skin as she wrapped the scarf Reira had given to her tighter around her neck.

"Kimiko-san, I did miss seeing you human" said Day Rikuo as he sat down and drank tea.

"You too. It seems that you're less arrogant and obnoxious when you're in this form." Rikuo laughed awkwardly.

"I could say the same for you as well" he replied.

oOo

"We're back!" called Kimiko as she and now Night Rikuo entered the gates of the Nura Gumi's main house. The sight that met them worried her terribly.

Tsurara and Kuroichi were bent on a piece of paper that Mikoto was holding. Sitting on the porch, Kurotabo and Aotabo conversed in low voices.

"Mina, what's going on?" asked Rikuo. Kimiko was right behind him as she looked in worry around her.

"Ohime-sama, you've returned!" said Kuroichi. Kimiko stared at him and her eyes narrowed.

"There's something wrong…isn't there?" she asked slowly.

"I'm afraid there is," he replied.

oOo

Rikuo couldn't help but let Kimiko sob quite loudly on his chest after she found out that Yui had been taken captive by Tsubaki to make sure that she be delivered to Izumi as to drain her completely of her powers so that Izumi would be back to her full strength. Legends of absorbing a miko's power making yokai immune to purification were as wide spread as those of consuming ikigimo.

Her sobs shook the entire household and they could feel her pain as she just let go of all her pride because of losing Yui. Mikoto couldn't help but feel responsible for all that he put Kimiko and Yui through. Kimiko didn't blame him at all but wished that she was there to protect her friend.

oOo

The next day, she slid the doors open in the meeting room of the Nura Gumi. Rikuo and his grandfather were busy discussing current events and were startled by the princess' entrance.

"Forgive me for this sudden intrusion Sodaisho," she said as she placed her head down on the mat. "I'm planning on going back to Mount Hakurei. I know where they are holding Yui and I plan to retrieve my friend and extract my revenge as well. I thank you for all your hospitality and help."

Rikuo stared dumbfounded at her sudden statement. "Kimiko…" he began, but found that he had too many words to say and too many questions to ask. Kimiko didn't bother staying for his reply but went to grab her stuff and her two companions before summoning Miyuki.

"Sayonara, Sandaime…" she whispered as the dragon snaked its way towards the Kyouga Gumi's lands.

oOo

AN: Well, I did my best. However, I feel that my chapters are getting cheesier. I will do my best to improve them! Hope you liked this one and stay tuned! Please review! I had fun writing it...:)


	18. Kyouga Gumi's Northeastern Palace

Chapter 18

AN: Here we go, chapter eighteen! I can't believe I've written this many chapters! Please enjoy and please do not forget to review.

It seems I forgot the disclaimer…I'm so sorry Website Editors!

**Well, I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago and Inuyasha. I only own my OCs, the plot, and anything else I came up with from the top of my head…**

oOo

"Idiot! That girl is such an idiot!," Rikuo muttered, pacing his room. "Why couldn't she ask for my help? I thought she'd learned how to be humble when we got to Tono, but it seems it needs someone to beat the idea into her head to keep it there. We've been through so much together and she doesn't even consider me close enough to ask help from?"

From outside the screen doors, Kejorro and Tsurara listened with worry ringing in their heads. Tsurara winced every time he called Kimiko an idiot, not that she really cared, only because it was so rare for him to insult someone in his human form. Kejorro was only happy that the girl wasn't here to hear herself being insulted.

"Waka's really losing his temper huh?" asked Tsurara.

"What's worrying me is that he's talking to himself," replied the brown-haired yokai.

"But, isn't she kinda rude for leaving at a moment's notice? She didn't even have an informal goodbye with him!" said Tsurara in astonishment, considering how close the two had gotten.

"Don't worry Tsurara; I'm sure he'll get back to his senses sooner or later.

"Kimiko, when I get there, you're gonna get what's coming to you!" they heard Rikuo say the same time his sword was sheathed. They both sweat-dropped.

"We better get the night parade ready," sighed Tsurara.

oOo

"Hime-sama, how do you know exactly where they are?" asked Kuroichi. Kimiko, with her black hair up in a ponytail as she browsed maps of their territory, sighed and turned to explain to her friend how.

"Kuro, do you see this?" she asked, pointing to the map. He nodded and she began explaining the details.

"Our clan's territory is surrounded by a pentagon shaped barrier. It isn't a very strong one because of its large size. What it does is to let us know that yokai who cross our borders have entered our territory," she began, pointing to the pentagonal shaped borders of the map. In the center was a large human-populated area, where Mount Hakurei sat in the middle of.

"On each of the places where those walls are connected, lies a cloud palace. These are the headquarters and homes of the inu daiyokai, who have been existing for centuries, untouched. They each have different designs and characteristics, but the main point is that they are the guard-towers that surround our territory.

The third one facing the northeast is where Izumi once lived in. That makes sense to be their headquarters. How they had gotten hold of it, I have no idea, but because it is in their control, we have moved the barrier to connect from the eastern palace and the northern palace, giving them a step closer to the main castle of the Kyouga Gumi."

"I understand. So this is where they are holding Yui-chan I suppose."

"Correct, now to get in there without being detected is the harder thing. They have kuromiko as well as powerful yokai that can sense us easily. What makes it harder is that I cannot make a barrier as powerful as Yui's last for a long time. This is why we will need something to get us in."

"It's about time you talk to me Kimiko," muttered Keiichi as he slid the doors open to their room and walked in to face his sister.

"Oniisama, I'm kinda busy right now-"

"Yui-san is being held captive and you're not asking anyone for help…that's a bad move imouto," he muttered. His ice blue eyes bore into her chocolate ones and they had a small staring contest.

"If you want to help then fine, you can. At least you're not getting in my way," she said as she broke the silence and grabbed the map. Then she shut the doors and went to her bedroom to continue planning.

"Kyouga-taisho, forgive me if I may sound rude, but will you really let her do this?" asked Kuroichi.

"She has to grow up Kuro-kun. After all, she is Toga-sama's granddaughter. There are some things about her that I cannot stop even if I want to at this age. All I can do is give her my support and resources as an older brother would."

"I am aware of the fact that she is not officially adopted, seeing as you haven't shared your blood with her," Kuroichi commented softly.

"Nevertheless, I still care for her as my own," Keiichi sadly whispered as he left Kuroichi.

oOo

As they had planned, the people who wanted to come gathered in front of the palace, where they would begin their journey to the cloud palace. People, or yokai, donned armor they hadn't put on in a long time.

Kuroichi was clad in a samurai's armor, except the leather was bullet-proof, as expected of modern-day warriors. From what Kimiko had planned, a few of her brother's yokai had volunteered to help her. Kiomi (leader of the hyouneko (panther) tribe) wanted to come since she hadn't experienced a fight as serious as this one in so long.

As soon as the hime stepped into the group, the yokai's expressions varied from each other, but all expressed surprise at what their hime was wearing.

With her night-black hair in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face, she looked almost like the human feminine version of her grandfather. Tessaiga and Tenseiga hung in their sheaths, strung across her back. She wore long black wrist-guards and her sleeves were tucked in them. She wore a bright pink top with black hakama. A black leather breastplate guarded her chest and she wore lighter armor than Kuroichi.

"Let's go guys," she said as she broke into a leap and jumped from roof to roof.

oOo

That night, millions of shadows whizzed by rooftops and buildings. They were a small group, comprised of her closest friends and allies. Keiichi himself did not join, but stayed behind to make sure at least some would have a place to return to.

Few neko came. They were some of the ones who Mikoto hung out with, but they were noble folk as well. Mizuki and Miki, two neko siblings who barely looked like each other seeing as Mizuki had wavy brown hair but Miki had straight black hair. Along with the two was Misaki, who was a yuki-onna who had light green and black hair accompanied by darker green eyes.

"Misaki-san, I want you to create a spiral path from this point to the top," instructed Kimiko. She shot a sacred arrow into the sky to show where she wanted it.

"Got it," replied the yuki-onna before she was given a boost several meters in the air before she moved her ice blue fan in the direction pointed out, creating the path as needed.

"Kuro, boost everyone up, make sure your wind doesn't die down or else they'll come back down like a water slide," she said. Soon, almost everyone was up and skidding across the ice. They still had a long way to go, since the palace was several hundred meters in the sky.

"This is where our bat yokai come in," Kimiko whispered to herself as the moon was blocked by the shadows of large wings. She herself rode on Miyuki, who as an ice dragon, helped create an ice path with the help of the yuki-onna.

Everyone had reached their destination safely so far. Kimiko wondered why the palace seemed abandoned. She was so sure that Yui was held there that she didn't stop to think of any other possible place.

Their main objective was to get into the palace and scout out for Yui. Almost everyone who came knew her well, seeing as she was one of the friendliest people in the Kyouga Gumi. Without her, Kimiko wouldn't have as many acquaintances as she did now.

Kimiko found two large double doors that surely led somewhere important. Then she noticed a couple of sutras on the doors.

"Tsubaki," she muttered.

"You called me?" replied the voice of the kuromiko herself. Clad in the navy blue attire of a miko of her status, she walked closer to Kimiko and ran a couple of fingers through her hair, unsheathing her sword in the process.

"Apparently, you respond pretty quickly."

"I suppose you're here to rescue that friend of yours. I figured you would eventually come for her, seeing as she wouldn't tell us where you were when I found her."

"If you dared to lay a hand on her, I promise you I will return the favor tenfold," Kimiko threatened.

"Ooh, how scary! I wonder what you've got against a miko such as yourself?"

"You call yourself a miko? You've no right to. You betrayed your abilities and your teachers as well. You've associated yourself with yokai just because you wanted power and beauty!"

"Let's see who has the yokai blood between us. Oh look, I didn't even have to think, it's you, who has a half-demon for a father huh?"

"How dare you insult my father?!" Kimiko exclaimed as she released a barrage of sacred arrows towards Tsubaki, who shattered them with the swing of her sword.

"Those don't work on me. I have spiritual powers as well you know?" she replied as she lunged and swung her sword against Kimiko, who blocked it with her bow. Then, a green snake slithered from Tsubaki's shoulder and flew towards Kimiko, who sent it back with a hit of her bow.

"Home run!" she muttered to herself. "I see that you brought your shikigami. How about I finally introduce you to mine?" Kimiko smirked as she unsheathed a person-shaped sutra.

A bright white engulfed her and she summoned a tall samurai dressed in dark robes with a scary scythe-like naginata. It wore a white mask and prepared to strike.

"Ryuuki, purify the hebi!" Kimiko commanded as he swung his naginata and almost cut Tsubaki's head off. "You have no oni to devour in here," Kimiko exclaimed.

"When I was resurrected, I was given the body of a yokai. I have no need of such a vessel!" Tsubaki smirked as her skin suddenly turned dark blue and she grew fangs and horns. She raised her sword and struck the shikigami in the chest. Before she could thrust it in further, Ryuuki brought his naginata to the blade's handle, cutting her control over it. Then he leapt several feet in the air and landed behind her, almost swiping her head off in the process.

"Ojou-sama, shall I bring you her head?" he asked. His voice was low and serious.

"If you can, Ryuuki-kun" said Kimiko softly. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and loaded it into her bow. If she were to strike Tsubaki in her yokai form, she would be able to purify her. "Though, buying me a few minutes would be better," she added as an afterthought.

She aimed her arrow carefully and thought back to what her mother had told her once before. The true power of a Higurashi priestess lay not in her spiritual powers, but in her ability to discern her real target.

She saw the purple star that her mother was named after. The Kagome etched itself on Tsubaki's chest, shining brightly for her to see. If her parents knew how to bring down a yokai in a single blow, then she herself was more than capable of doing it too. She released the arrow, releasing purple spiritual aura instead of her normal blue one. Her spiritual powers changed once she reached the full maturity of a priestess.

The arrow hit the target and Tsubaki froze once she felt it purifying her inside out. She let out a blood-curdling scream and Ryuuki let go of her and returned to his master's hand. Kimiko turned around and walked away confidently as Tsubaki burst into pieces of flesh and ashes.

"It's not over yet…" a hoarse voice growled as Kimiko almost released the door's seal. Suddenly, she felt another large spiritual aura flying towards her. She turned around only to be met by Fear she recognized only too easily stopping what was Tsubaki's sword, thrown as a final effort, with Nenekirimaru.

"Aho-Kimiko, couldn't wait or ask for help from someone who was so willing to protect you," said a familiar deep voice.

"Ri-Rikuo?" she softly said, eyes wide open.

oOo

Yui struggled in her bondages. She could feel them weaken, though she presumed it was because something had happened to Tsubaki. She was forced to erect a small barrier to keep her sane within the barrier keeping her from leaving. She admitted to herself that she was impressed that they could create a barrier that kept people from getting outside instead of inside. If she would ever get out of there, she thought, she would study how to invert barriers as well.

Partially, she blamed herself for forgetting her bow and arrows back at the main house. Mostly, she was muttering curses towards Mikoto, who got her drunk in the first place. She was just turning fifteen and she was already getting drunk! She felt so guilty and swore to herself that she would devote her time to training back at the main castle.

"Thinking a lot, kitten?" asked the silky voice of the fox who sat not too far from her prison. His name was Goro, from what Tsubaki had called him. Apparently, he was the one in charge of resurrecting those that Izumi had thought would challenge Kimiko and her friends.

"Don't call me kitten!" she growled. Kiomi would really kill her once she figured out that she was drunk in the first place. Her adopted older sister could be annoying sometimes, but she knew that she cared for her sincerely.

"You should be happy, you know?"

"Why should I be, seeing as you have me locked up in this barrier?" she replied.

"Because you're so called best friend is right here in this building…apparently she found the challenge I sent her the other day," he said softly while smoking his pipe.

"Kimiko? Oh no…" Yui muttered softly and buried her face in her hands.

oOo

"Impossible…" Kimiko muttered. Rikuo turned to face her, his crimson eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

"Not very, when Keiichi-kun just told me where you'd be…" replied the yokai as he used Meikyo Shisui Sakura on the remains of Tsubaki. Blue fire illuminated Kimiko's eyes as she stared at him, trying to say something she couldn't.

She would be lying if she said that she did not think about the state she left him in, with the brown eyes that day Rikuo had when he realized what she was up to. Yui was her best friend, and they had been that for too long for her to wait any longer. She felt that she betrayed Rikuo by saving Yui. He had sacrificed so much for her but she in turn sacrificed him for something else.

"I-I'm so sorry," she whispered as a small tear fell down her moonlit cheek.

"Kimiko, you can get up now," Rikuo murmured as she sank down to her knees and let her tears fall freely.

"If you came here to lecture me, then please save it for after I get my friend back…" she whispered as she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"Shouldn't you say, after _we_ get her back?" Rikuo asked.

"Thank you Rikuo!" she squealed as she jumped up and almost choked him by hugging him so tightly.

"Let's go get Yui-chan."

oOo

"Kuroichi, the kami offspring of Amaya and Reisi; what a surprise!" smiled Goro as the dark-haired kami stepped into the light. His stormy blue eyes surveyed the fox carefully, analyzing which tactic he should use.

"Please step down and let the miko go, I have no wish to fight you until Ohime-sama gets here," he replied solemnly.

"Oh, Ohime-sama? You mean Kyouga Kimiko?" asked the fox. His smirk only irritated the kami more. "No thanks; I'd rather play with a big-shot like you!" squealed Goro as he revealed his six tails. Four hundred years ago, he was a two-tails, but with four more centuries added to his lifetime, six made him an even more invincible opponent.

"Is that so? It pains me to say this, but I will make sure Kimiko-sama gets the final blow. Come at me!" Kuroichi said as he unleashed a fury of winds and yokai aura that only a kami like him could create.

"We're going to have so much fun!" squealed Goro as he flipped his honey blond hair to the side as he unsheathed his sword.

oOo

AN: The next coming chapter will have a lot of action just like this one. To clarify a few characters, Goro is the gitsune spy that Izumi used when she was targeting Aoi. Let me give you a small (well, maybe it's not that small), list of characters so far, since the OC's are getting confusing...:)

**Kyouga Gumi**

1. Kyouga Keiichi-Second generation ruler of the Kyouga Clan and Kimiko's adoptive older brother

2. Kyouga Kimiko- main female protagonist. The granddaughter of Inu no Taisho Touga-sama and daughter of Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome

(Past members)

3. Kyouga Takeshi- founder and creator of the Kyouga Clan. Keiichi's dad and Izumi's ex-husband. Created the Kyouga clan to gather Inu no Taisho's old supporters and protect his descendants...(in my opinion, a true friend)

4. Kyouga Ryoumaru- Keiichi's older brother and Izumi and Takeshi's son

**Allied Clans**

Daihyouren Gumi (Daihyouren means "grand ice water lily")

1. Daihyouren Reisi- kami of the earth and the territory of the Kyouga Gumi and the advisor of Keiichi

2. Daihyouren Amaya-kami of all the bodies of water found in the Kyouga Gumi

3. Daihyouren Keiichi- an elemental kami who is Kimiko's bodyguard as well as best friend

Hakurei Shrine Miko

1. Hanazono Yui- Kimiko's best friend and reincarnation of Hitomiko

2. Kanasaki Ayame- previous head priestess and archery master

3. Kurosawa Hikari- shikigami master

Hyouneko Zoku (panther tribe)

1. Kiomi-current head and Yui's adoptive sister

And others I'm too lazy to mention. Those I haven't placed here, I will post in future chapters...Please review! :)


	19. Deep within the catacombs

Chapter 19

AN:Chapter 19 people! Thank you for bearing with my super long chapters and please enjoy the story!

oOo

Kimiko was just happy that Rikuo had come, though she didn't feel that she deserved his help after all that she did. Obviously, the two took her sudden departure slightly too seriously.

"So Rikuo-san, did you come alone?" Kimiko asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? No, I brought the night parade along with me."

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Kimiko asked as she sweat-dropped.

"I don't think so…" he replied. Kimiko sighed and studied the giant double doors. The seal was old, seeing as the sutra used to seal it was already yellowing.

"Breaking this seal is gonna be hard. I don't know what kind of seal it is. If it's a yokai seal, then I'm gonna need Tessaiga to destroy it, if it's not, then I'm gonna need an arrow."

"You done yet?" asked Rikuo.

"Be quiet and let me concentrate, or else I'll purify your pants off," threatened the miko. Rikuo sweat-dropped.

"I'm not wearing any pants," he mumbled, staring at his kimono.

"Ah!" exclaimed Kimiko. Rikuo looked up and found that she was walking over to where he was.

"You got it open?"

"No, I'm gonna need you to break it open with Nenekirimaru."

"What?"

"Break the doors!" she shouted. Rikuo raised an eyebrow and walked over to the doors. With a swing of his sword, the two seals were cut. Then he kicked it open.

oOo

Kuroichi always fought with mixed reasons. Naturally, he was a very peaceful person and didn't want to fight. Then, there came the matter of protecting Kimiko, which was his duty, and she was also one of his closest friends. He, as the heir to the Daihyouren Gumi, had to learn how to fight well since he would eventually succeed his father as the leader.

But, truth be told, he would rather be at home, cooking something for Kimiko and Yui to eat while they did homework assigned to them by Ayame or his mother.

"You're keeping up a good fight kami!" exclaimed Goro as he dodged one of the many traps around him that Kuroichi had set up. Being an elemental kami, he was one to use his surroundings as an advantage against his opponent. He sent blasts of air and used the tiles of the floor to unbalance the fox who was quite light on his feet.

Suddenly, the kami froze. His eyes widened with fear. Goro stared at him with a confused look in his face. His tails piled up on each other and he sat down on them, studying the kami.

"What's the matter Kuroichi-san?" he asked.

"No, Mikoto-kun…" he whispered feeling his friend's desperate emotions.

"Amazing! No wonder you found me so fast, you can sense people where they are huh? That's why you found me so quickly, hidden in the catacombs, and yet you tried to delay facing me. I wonder what happened to that monk friend of yours…"

"Be quiet. Apparently, this is not my fight after all…" said Kuroichi as he raised his eyes to stare at the gitsune. Then, like small particles of glittering dust, he disappeared.

But as soon as he faded away, Kimiko and Rikuo came bursting in the doors to the small cellar.

"Goro!" exclaimed the miko. Rikuo unsheathed Nenekirimaru and raised it to strike.

"Ah, my young friends come to play at last?" he teased softly. Wearing a white suit with a purple neck tie, he seemed like a guy who had some taste for clothes.

"You must be the one who had the priestess kidnapped," assumed Rikuo as he stepped forward.

"Yes, it was me alright. You've come to rescue her I suppose," commented Goro as he looked behind him where the barrier stood, and Yui had already crumbled to the ground, eyes with fear as she didn't even recognize that Kimiko had already come so close.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kimiko. She looked ready to murder Goro with merely her glare.

"Me? Nothing really, just interrogated her earlier. It was Tsubaki who did the torturing. Though what's happening to her now is just the effect of your coming so near. You see, that barrier changes with the spiritual aura that approaches it. While you two were up there, it was functioning as a prison barrier, as you came closer, it started draining all her spiritual powers and started acting like a torture chamber. It's genius really," he said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to break that barrier Kimiko?" asked the Sandaime.

"Only a miko can break another miko's barrier," she explained as she raised a loaded bow. Suddenly, Goro shook his head and turned serious.

"You send an arrow to that thing, it'll start draining her life force next…" he explained.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you," concluded Kimiko as she turned towards the fox and released the arrow. Unfortunately, one of his tails just caught it and snapped it in two. Kimiko's eyes narrowed.

"You've fought a nine-tails Rikuo, surely you can kill a six-tails right?" she turned to the nurarihyon.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to use Hagun right?" he asked sarcastically. Kimiko sighed but suddenly lit up.

"If I can use my strongest binding curse, do you think you can get close enough to kill him?"

"I suppose I can, but I have no idea what technique you're going to use."

"Just buy me some time."

"How much?"

"At least a minute or two…" she said as she closed her eyes and put her hands together wrapping them in prayer beads. Then she chanted and the eight pointed star, a kagome, appeared in front of her. She opened her eyes, but they glowed a bright purple.

Rikuo was busy attacking Goro, dodging his tails as he swept them in the air and poked at the nurarihyon, who was appearing everywhere, presence heightened, but position unknown.

To Rikuo's surprise, an eight pointed star appeared above Goro, and it fell and closed in on his body, restricting movement. Rikuo steadied his sword and lunged, ready to slice the unmoving fox in two.

oOo

Kuroichi reappeared somewhere near another set of double doors was positioned. He was not surprised when he found Mikoto's wounded body scattered on the floor as he convulsed, spilling more blood than was necessary.

"Mikoto-kun, stay with me," he whispered as he moved his friend's head to rest on his knee. The monk coughed up more blood, struggling to speak.

"Don't say a word, I already know what happened…" Kuroichi said, shushing him.

"Kimi-Kimiko-sama needs to see this…" he managed to choke out.

"See what?" asked Kuroichi.

"Why Goro was here in the first place…"

oOo

Just before Rikuo's blade made contact with Goro's flesh, Yui screamed out in pain. Kimiko lost concentration and the binding spell broke, releasing Goro and allowing one of his tails to slam Rikuo in mid-air.

"Kimiko! What the heck?" he exclaimed as he rose from hitting the floor. Goro chuckled.

"I see that your friend here has a greater hold on you than I first thought," he commented as he touched the spot in his head where Nenekirimaru had almost sliced him.

"Kimiko!" screamed the miko.

"Yui-chan," murmured the hime, who stood unmoving and her hands had already fallen to her sides. Suddenly, a tail grabbed her and she found that she couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at Goro, who only grinned wider. Rikuo appeared behind him with Nenekirimaru to his neck.

"Release her, or I'll make your life shorter than it is," he whispered coldly.

"As you wish…" said Goro in mock defeat, but then, one of his other tails stabbed Rikuo in the shoulder, making him scream in pain.

"Rikuo!" Kimiko screamed. Seeing him in so much pain, she purified the tail holding her and ran to drag him away from the fox's reach.

"Now you'll wish you never laid a hand on him…" she muttered darkly. Rikuo coughed up blood and Kimiko held on fast to his upper torso, trying to support him so that he could breathe properly.

"I'm fine," he whispered. Kimiko believed him but she couldn't leave him alone.

"Ah, now that your boyfriend's out of the picture, it's time to say goodbye to the priestess," Goro sighed.

"Don't count me out just yet," Rikuo said as he stood up and grabbed onto Nenekirimaru.

"No," Kimiko sternly said. Then she moved in front of him with a hand on the lock of her bracelet. Rikuo gave her a questioning look and she whispered for him to trust her.

"I should've gotten serious a lot sooner," she muttered, her face darkening.

"What are you going to do?" Goro asked, fear suddenly stirring in him.

"What I should've done in the first place," said a new voice. She pulsed, her hair suddenly turning silver. She turned from Rikuo and lifted her head to face the fox. When he finally caught a glance of what was waiting for him, he was too scared out of his senses to realize what was going on.

Crimson and azure eyes looked out from where Kimiko's chocolate ones were supposed to be. Her canines lengthened, and her fingers grew longer, forming talons that she was longing to sink into the six-tail's flesh.

"What…that's impossible!" Goro whispered.

"Oh, but it is," replied the inu daiyokai who had taken Kimiko's place. "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you what I was doing all the while. Since I was gone, I've been training to become stronger. Strong enough to kill Izumi with my own hands…not that I'd need them asides from this," she said as she unsheathed Tessaiga.

Then she confidently walked towards the frozen gitsune, flaring her fear all the more to paralyze him. He couldn't even choke out a single word. When confronted by an inu daiyokai and you know for sure that they will attack, it's only a matter of time before they go for your neck.

"Cat got your tongue, or in this case, anta no shita inu da desu ka?" (which basically means the same thing, except it's dog, not cat).

"Impressive," muttered Rikuo. He couldn't help but smirk.

Kimiko loosened her fear purposefully and Goro took the chance. He swung two tails in her direction, only to be met by her Kyousho Zangetsu. As soon as her possession had sliced his tails, he screamed in agony.

But he wasn't one to give up. With anger and shame fueling his attacks, he began a barrage of darting tails that Kimiko had to keep her toes up in. It was like a fast paced dance that only the most skillful dancers could play. Goro had six centuries on his side while Kimiko relied on her brute strength and immense agility. She was a new player, but already, she was advancing to the top.

But eventually, she missed a step and Goro took the opportunity to plunge three of his tails into her torso, bloodying it up. Kimiko's golden eyes narrowed and her sclera turned black, limiting his movements. Releasing her fear in overwhelming waves allowed her to grab those tails and yanked them out of her body. She coughed up blood and swung Tessaiga towards Goro, paying him back for the wounds he inflicted on her. Then, she swung it again, stopping it a few millimeters above his face and when he finally thought he was going to receive mercy, she sneered.

"Kaze no kizu," she murmured, unleashing a point-blank wind scar.

The wind did its damage and the two fell on their knees, with Goro barely holding on. Kimiko panted, tired of the whole thing.

"Tell me…" he whispered. "Why hasn't the priestess been fried to death with you right next to the barrier?" Kimiko tilted her head to the side, almost touching the purple force-field. Then she bent forward and whispered in his ear.

"Because, the priestess Kimiko is locked up deep within me, allowing my immense youki to penetrate every cell in my body; what you see right now is an inu daiyokai with her powers barely at their peak." With a soft smirk, she let him go, dissolving into ashes that floated away. Then she turned to the barrier, using Tessaiga, she shattered it.

"Wait, how did you do that? I thought only a miko could destroy another miko's barrier?" asked Rikuo, who had almost completely healed. Kimiko turned her head towards him and a small smile played on her lips.

"It was never completely a priestess' barrier in the first place. Tsubaki mixed in some of her youki when she created it."

"Since when did you know that?"

"Since I transformed; I had a hunch from the beginning, seeing as it did not fluctuate the way a pure spiritual barrier would." Staring softly at the battered body of Yui, she knelt down beside her friend and a small tear fell on the miko. Rikuo was surprised to see such an act of empathy in someone he had just seen unleashing a point blank wind scar.

"You really care deeply for her," he commented.

"She was the first friend I had that understood me for who I really was. She accepted both parts of me even when she knew my darker side's true nature" Kimiko explained as she picked Yui up.

Then, she fell on one knee, her wounds spilling more blood. Rikuo looked alarmed and took the miko from her. Surprised, Kimiko stared at the blood on her hand. Then she sighed and looked up.

"I thought my wounds would've healed by now. I must have used up so much of my youki," she said with a smile.

oOo

The two finally found Kuroichi as he oversaw someone escort Mikoto back to the main palace. He caught a glimpse of Kimiko and Rikuo and bowed.

"Kuroichi, what happened to Mikoto?" asked Kimiko.

"He discovered something that served as an ulterior motive for Kyouga Izumi."

"What do you mean?" asked Rikuo.

"Ohime-sama wasn't the only way she could've returned to full strength." Kuroichi handed Kimiko the paper that the monk held earlier.

"Sandaime," interrupted a worried Kiomi. "I'll take her off your hands now," she said as she took Yui from him. After reading the note, Kimiko approached him with a worried look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Kimiko?" he asked worriedly.

"No, according to this, a hanyou may be sealed within these very halls."

oOo

"Doesn't that mean that your father may be here?" asked Rikuo.

"Maybe; even back when they attacked our village in the first place, I never found Touchan's body. He just disappeared. If he's here, then we'll definitely find him," she said resolutely. Rikuo nodded. Kuroichi approached them, with a grave look on his face.

"I believe I may be able to tell you where the hanyou is sealed."

oOo

The three of them entered the double doors where Kuroichi found Mikoto. They rushed down a staircase and found a locked chamber in the bottom of the stairs.

It seemed to be an empty one until Kimiko went to one of the walls and ripped the wall off, revealing a sealed door. Seeing as the seal was a yokai one, she proceeded with Tessaiga in opening it.

They found themselves in another chamber, with a strange coffin in the middle of the room. It was decorated luxuriously, but everything was aged and old.

Reluctantly, Kimiko walked towards the coffin and knocked on top of it.

"It isn't hollow. There's something or someone inside," she muttered. Then, Tenseiga suddenly pulsed. Kimiko noticed and unsheathed the sword.

"What do you want me to do Tenseiga?" she whispered. Then she looked at the coffin and back to her sword. Her eyebrows rose in understanding.

Taking the blade, she thrust it into the coffin. Then the cover started to disintegrate. A bright light surrounded the room and Kimiko gasped as soon as she looked inside.

Rikuo stepped forward and blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Inside was a silver haired yokai dressed in a beautiful light blue kimono with pale blue butterflies. He had to look at Kimiko to make sure that she wasn't the one inside the coffin. Then he noticed that it had silver dog ears.

Its eyes fluttered open, revealing warm golden eyes. He looked at Kimiko with surprise, but no expression could beat the one on her face at that moment.

"A-Aoi-chan?"

oOo

AN: Who is this mysterious hanyou that Kimiko has found? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Alexi Rein-san


	20. The sealed Hanyo

Chapter 20

AN: I finally reached chapter 20! Thank you readers for reading this story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review...! :)

oOo

Aoi stared. The last memory she had was of Keiichi kissing her goodbye for the time being. Now she woke up, feeling slightly dizzy and with mixed emotions, but she was surprised to find that it was not his ice blue eyes that met hers.

There were two people hovering about her coffin. One looked similar to her, possessing her golden eyes and silver hair. The other, an ayakashi she did not recognize at all, with crimson eyes and charcoal tipped silver hair. She had no idea who they were, but in the first breath she took in, she analyzed their scents.

The girl's, who was obviously an inu yokai, was familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She smelled of lotus flowers and clear water, mixed with the woodsy smell of Inuyasha's forest and metal.

The boy's was totally unexpected. He smelled of sakura, the flower that she and Keiichi admired so much during their nightly strolls. That, and he smelled of crackling flame, but it was an intense and sweet smell that mingled in her head.

All this she considered in about two seconds. Then, surprisingly, the female called her name. How in the world did she know her name? She raised a clawed hand, as if to strike, but all she did was get up and study their shocked faces. Then, the girl broke the awkward silence between them and spoke.

"Aoi-chan, I-I don't know what to say," she spoke in soft tones. "You've grown so much that I almost didn't recognize you. You look so mature, different from the young girl I tricked into getting a ride on Ah-un. I suppose you wouldn't recognize me huh?"

Finally, she couldn't hold it within herself any longer. Kimiko rushed and embraced her cousin. She inhaled her scent and thanked the gods that at least, she was not alone anymore. Someone who was really related by blood survived, and was now finally reunited with her.

Aoi, on the other hand, did not recognize the yokai at all, but warmed up to her touch. She was overwhelmed by the happiness the person hugging her felt and she couldn't help but unfreeze her arms and respond hesitantly.

Kimiko let go, only to see that several tears had stained her cheek. Then she laughed a light trilling sound that even Rikuo couldn't believe she was capable of. Aoi had a small smile on her face. She didn't know the inu yokai, but she felt that she did at the same time.

"If you don't recognize me in this form, then you'll most probably be familiar with this one," said Kimiko. A bright light engulfed her and her normal form appeared.

Aoi stared closely. Yes, she knew this person. Straight black hair, pale porcelain white skin, chocolate doll-like eyes, and the way her clothes hugged her perfectly curved body. She could not mistake the beautiful miko in front of her. Even if the scent was almost overwhelmingly different. She smelled of the hydrangeas and water lilies that dotted the garden she and her beloved cousin had visited every night. The smell of the woods was lessened and the scent was a little sweeter than before.

"Ki-Kimiko?" Aoi whispered.

"Aoi-chan," she said with a soft smile. Her eyelids opened to reveal light chocolate irises with a warm sparkle. "I'm so glad you remember me!" she exclaimed.

"Your scent was different in that yokai form of yours. But how? I thought Kagome-sama sealed your powers?"

"That's a long story. I unsealed myself and now, my yokai side has reawakened. By the way, if you're wondering who he is, (pointing at Rikuo, who seemed in a better mood, crossing his arms and closing both his eyes lazily), that's Nura Rikuo, the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi."

"It's very nice to meet you," he replied softly. Aoi could sense some history between the two, like they've known each other for years.

"There's a lot I don't understand. Like the fact that you're here when the last time I saw you was when you fell down that bone-eater's well. How are you here? And one of the most important things right now, how long have I been sealed?"

"Well, I don't know how long you've been sealed, seeing as I don't know who sealed you in the first place. But about my being here, I did fall down that well, and that brought me here, five hundred years in the future. I grew up here, protected and surrounded by the Kyouga Gumi—"

"Huh? The Kyouga Gumi?" asked Aoi. She was there just half a century after the clan was first created. "Is Takeshi-sama doing alright?"

"Takeshi-sama? You mean Kyouga Keiichi's father? No, he died four hundred years ago. I'm sorry," Kimiko said softly.

"Wait, then is Ryoumaru-sama the current leader of the Kyouga Gumi?" asked Aoi, even though she was surprised that Kimiko knew Keiichi. She started to wonder what their relationship was.

"Ryoumaru-sama? Um, that should be Keiichi's Anii-ue. No, he isn't the leader either."

"Wait, Kimiko, Keiichi-kun will be coming soon. We should get moving and report Aoi-san's return."

_Why wasn't Keiichi the one who unsealed me? _Thought Aoi. "Wait, about Keiichi, please don't tell him that I was unsealed."

"Why? Don't you know him, seeing as you know a lot about the Kyouga Gumi? Wouldn't you want him to know that you're back?" asked Kimiko softly, but worriedly. Perhaps Aoi did not have a good relationship with her Oniisama.

"Please don't," she begged again. Kimiko looked at her cousin's amber eyes and nodded hesitantly.

"How is he not going to find out?" she asked the hanyou.

"I have to get away from here first. I don't know if I can see him right now."

"Rikuo," Kimiko said, turning to the leaving yokai. "Would you mind if Aoi goes with you back to Ukiyoe for the time being? I'll return as soon as I fix the situation here, alright?"

"Of course, just send me a message when you'll leave for Ukiyoe," he replied with a smirk. Kimiko stared dumbfounded at him.

"Now you want to tease me," she replied sarcastically. "Aoi, I trust this guy with my life…most of the time, but he's responsible enough and strong enough to keep you safe for the time being. I recommend keeping a low profile at his place. After all, he's the boss of the yakuza yokai in the Kanto area, treat him with respect," she explained. Then, she leaned in closer to whisper in the hanyou's ear. "One more thing, try not to be bothered by his switching forms during the day and night. He's like me, meaning he has two forms as well."

"You done yet?" asked Rikuo. Kimiko nodded and smoothed her hakama. Blood still stained her shirt and once she realized that she still sustained injuries, she sat slowly on the ground, trying not to go into a full-scale panic attack.

Amused at the miko's sudden reaction to blood, Rikuo smirked again and motioned for Aoi to follow him. The hanyou looked back at Kimiko, who said that she would call Kuroichi, whoever that person was, and told her to go on.

As she looked on, the two disappeared from her sight quickly. She sighed and put her hand on her chest, feeling the still damp shirt. She squeezed her kimono and a small puddle of blood formed in the palm of her hand.

"Kuroichi!" she screamed, trying to keep her head.

oOo

The kami burst into the chamber, surprised to find the hime sobbing on the floor.

"Ohime-sama, what's wrong? Please answer Kimiko-sama," he pleaded as he kneeled in front of her rocking body.

"Kuro, so much blood…and its mine," she whispered, barely able to speak properly. The kami sighed and carried her in his arms as the two went back to the main floor, where yokai gathered around them, asking how the hime was faring.

oOo

Kimiko woke up, lying down in her room at the top floor of the tower. She raised her head a bit and surveyed the room a little. She found Kuroichi sitting with one knee raised at the foot of her futon.

"Kuro, sorry for last night," she whispered softly. The kami opened his eyes and locked them with Kimiko's.

"It was not a big deal Hime-sama," he replied.

"I gave up asking you to call me Kimiko or Kimiko-chan a long time ago, and it was because I knew you were too much like a samurai to comply," she said with a small smile.

"It wouldn't be appropriate for a samurai to call his mistress by her first name. Kyouga-sama would be more decent." Kimiko stared at him and sweat-dropped. Then surprisingly, she broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Kuroichi grew worried that she had finally lost her senses. He put a hand on her shoulder and her laughing ceased softly.

"I'm sorry Kuroichi, it's just that you take things too seriously sometimes," she said with another one of her warm smiles. Kuroichi counted himself blessed for being able to return that smile almost every day of his life since she was found in that clearing.

oOo

"So, your name is Kimiko, huh?" he had asked a smaller girl with her right eye bound in bandages. She clutched her kimono roughly, unused to not wearing hakama. She looked at him, chocolate eyes that quivered in anxiety. She sat in the very room they were in at the moment, the next morning after she was found.

"H-Hai" she replied softly, blinking her other eye twice. She had a right to be scared, she was human after all, and he was a kami.

"Please do not be scared of me, I mean you no harm," he replied softly. His tone was calm and his eyes betrayed no ill will either. Kimiko scrutinized him and made the decision to trust him. Her head bowed and she yawned. For a moment, Kuroichi dreaded the fact that she turned her eyes away from him.

"My name is Kuroichi, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said. Her voice was slightly different. She was more confident and seemed brave enough to talk to him without looking as scared as she was before. Kuroichi had to admit that once Keiichi-taisho returned with a three year old girl with him the other night, he was surprised.

He looked at her and smiled, happy that she had made a connection. Then, she returned it, breaking his heart with just the curve of her lips.

oOo

Now, staring at the miko who sat in front of him, Kuroichi felt pride and shock at how much their relationship had changed. She used to be the one who depended on him. The first time she was attacked by a yokai, he had defended her and she was scared. But at the same time, she was inspired to become stronger to protect herself and to give people around her an easier job. She hated having people worry about her.

One time, she had admitted to him that she didn't deserve all the kindness shown to her, which was why she worked hard to learn how to defend herself. From afar, he watched as she suffered so much through her training as a miko.

One by one, she mastered all the aspects of onmyodo, surpassing everyone's expectations of her. So far, among the clan members, she was the miko in training who had Keiichi as her patron.

Then, on her eighth birthday, she was adopted by Keiichi as his younger sister. The entire affair was kept only to the immediate family members of the clan. It was a group comprised of Keiichi himself, Kiomi (the head of the Tetsusou-kai or the Hyonekokozu), Kaito (the Kobatsu-kai leader), Raiden (the Teishi-kai leader), Amaya and Reisi (the leaders of the Daihyouren Gumi). There were a few other members as well, but they were the leaders of the smaller clans under the Kyouga Gumi.

Unlike other yakuza clans, the Kyouga Gumi was the only clan that made alliances with the miko and yokai-taijiya. The head priestess of the Hakurei Shrine, which was located at the utmost peak of Mount Hakurei, was Kaizawa Ayame, who had her own small band of miko. Hanasaki Yui and Nagasawa Hikari along with the head priestess willingly took Kimiko into their care and polished her spiritual powers to their highest extent.

Then there were the nights of the full moon. The first time Kuroichi had witnessed such an awe-inspiring transformation was when the young girl who followed him that night suddenly changed to become the yokai within her, the one whose very glance sent shivers down his spine. She was a completely different person. From only a conversation, he could deduce that she had other abilities in her arsenal than what her miko side had.

The girl who looked outside with hope so visible in her glance proved that with sheer willpower, strength, and potential, one could achieve their dreams and defeat the circumstances that surrounded them.

oOo

With mixed feelings, Kimiko entered the dojo where her brother was supposed to be training with Kiomi. What she found surprised her altogether. There, sitting in front of Keiichi with a pelt attached to his armor, sat Ryoumaru, the aristocratic nomad that had traveled almost the whole world. His stare was piercing, almost cocky as he scrutinized the newcomer.

"Ah, the miko-hime herself has arrived," he muttered. Keiichi rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that his older brother was supposed to be next in line for the leadership of the clan, he forsook his right and gave it to his younger brother. That didn't exactly warm him that much to Keiichi.

"Ryoumaru," Kimiko muttered with the same cold tone as she acknowledged him and went straight to Keiichi, who was busy striking the air.

"Is there something wrong Kimiko?" her oniisama asked.

"Yup, what is he doing here?" she replied.

"Good point," Keiichi said as he turned to his brother, "please enlighten us Oniisama." Kimiko felt awkward hearing her brother calling his older brother Oniisama as well.

"I've heard rumors that this girl is to fight against Haha-ue. I came to test her strength to see if she can take her on," he replied without emotion.

"So what? You came here to fight me?" she asked as she took a step towards him. He held a small sake cup in his hand and sipped quietly, angering the miko even more.

"Tone down your spiritual aura Kimiko, you're gonna purify my blade," said Keiichi softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is only when one attacks another that he makes his skills known."

"If you want a fight, then you're on!" exclaimed Kimiko as she stretched her right hand and summoned her bow

"You'll find that you may have probably bitten off more than you can chew," replied the stoic daiyokai as he rose and unsheathed his blade, the Ryuujin.

Spreading sutras in the air around her, she used a high level spell against him, binding him in his position. He unleashed a sheer amount of his youki and destroyed the spell easily as he sliced the sutras into ribbons.

Kimiko was not bothered at all and grabbed two arrows from her quiver, shooting them simultaneously in different directions, so that Ryoumaru would have to block them both. He smirked and disappeared from his current position, only to appear above Kimiko as he swung his sword and aimed for her head. She countered with her bow, able to block and even deflect the blow for more than a minute before he changed tactics and swung from the side. In turn, she raised a kekkai and blocked the attack.

Soon, all she was doing was blocking while Ryoumaru attacked. She knew that she couldn't hold her ground for much longer and that she was losing her spiritual energy in large amounts as she kept on using high level barriers and spells. Shikigami would drain her of most of her powers and she knew that Ryuki wouldn't be able to hold out as much as she was doing on her own. Finally, she collapsed on the ground, heaving and panting as Ryoumaru was about to swing his sword towards her head.

She was brought to her knees, staring with fear in her eyes as his sword was stopped by Keiichi's, and he countered.

"Enough Oniisama; she has just recovered from her wounds from the other night. If your rumors hadn't told you that she defeated a six-tails the night before, you wouldn't be here challenging her now."

"But she did so with the help of a nurarihyon," Ryoumaru spit.

Kimiko looked shocked from the way he had treated her. She was wounded inside as well. Even without saying it, he had proven her weak. If she couldn't stand against an ayakashi of his standard, how much more could she hold out against a full-fledged daiyokai like Izumi?

"_What do you think I'm here for baka-miko?"_ teased Night Kimiko. "Unlike Rikuo, we are yokai unlimited by the position of the moon…I cannot let you suffer humiliation and defeat without letting me have a chance to take him on."

"Wait," said a new voice. Ryoumaru's eyes widened as he turned to find the miko pulsing. Her black hair turned silver and her eyes turned amber. "I haven't been given the pleasure of meeting you face to face," she said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"Me? Oh, let's just say that I'm the side of Kimiko you don't wanna mess with…"

oOo

AN: Whoopee! I finished chapter twenty! You guys are in for a treat since the next chapters are going to be the some of my favorites! Hope you take care of yourselves and please do not forget to review!

Yours truly,

Alexi-san


	21. Broken Seals and hopeless wishes

Chapter 21

AN: I'm sure that you guys know that I've changed my pen name. but that's no biggie compared to chapter 21 people! Please enjoy and I would love to read your comments on this chapter, even if it's anonymous...

oOo

How much this girl has intrigued him! Ryoumaru was not as arrogant as his older cousin Sesshomaru, but he definitely had his pride as well. Yet here she was, in broad daylight, challenging a daiyokai such as him.

"The side I don't want to mess with huh?" he smirked. "Perhaps I have underestimated you the first time we crossed blades…"

This time, it was Kimiko who opened the duel, attacking with brute strength as she swung Tessaiga in his direction. He easily blocked it with his sword, pushing her back as he unleashed one of his blade's abilities, something similar to the Tessaiga's Bakryuha (Backlash Wave).

She was hit head on, but emerged unscathed thanks to Tessaiga's barrier. Her grin grew wider and she raised her sword, only to deliver another attack, the Adamant Barrage.

"Kongosoha!" she uttered, releasing those diamond spears that embedded themselves into Ryoumaru's flesh. Though they penetrated his armor and skin, he pulled them out without even wincing, keeping the pain to himself. Now, he battled not only to test her skills, but for his pride as well, seeing as he was too slow to erect a barrier. Little did he know that not even a barrier could stop those diamonds.

"What? Tired already?" she mocked as she slung Tessaiga over her shoulder.

"Hardly; the battle hasn't even begun yet!" he cried as he unleashed another wave of youki, trying to overwhelm Kimiko. She winced with all the youki that surrounded her.

What she did not realize was that Ryoumaru was now as serious as he could be, employing battle tactics and techniques that someone as inexperienced as herself could not comprehend. One moment, he was sending a destructive wave, the next, he was above her, trying to smash Tessaiga.

She raised her sword to block it, but was overwhelmed with the strength he used to swing his own blade, Ryuujin. Her eyes widened as it sliced Tessaiga's broad blade into two, reverting it back into the rusted katana it was before she unleashed its full power.

She was still overcome by the shock as Ryoumaru slapped her and she plummeted to the ground. She fell not too far away from the broken segments of Tessaiga, her father's and grandfather's beloved blade. Ryoumaru was about to slice her head off when suddenly, she began to pulse.

The alarming change of the scent in the air forced Ryoumaru to step back a few meters from her. His blade could sense the incoming danger as she sat up slowly. He could hear her growling from where he stood. Something was definitely wrong. He sensed it as soon as he had broken Tessaiga in half. He took a step back once Kimiko raised her head. She was no longer the yokai he was fighting earlier. The form she was in was currently, what he realized, was her strongest form.

Yet he knew that it was impossible, seeing as he had wounded her so badly earlier, and not only that, the wounds from her previous fight had been reopened, spilling so much of her grandfather's precious blood that he was becoming overwhelmed by the mere scent of it.

Her eyes were a terrifying mix of electric blue and blood-hued red. Her fangs extended past her lips as she bared them at him. It was when a dog was prepared to just kill and slaughter whoever had threatened their safety. No, it was much more than that. It was when a daiyokai was fighting not only for his pride, but for his life and survival as well.

He had never thought he would see this sight again. Red and blue eyes, claws stronger than steel and sharper than razors; her entire appearance screamed for his blood.

She attacked.

But he wasn't ready for it. The minute he realized that her claws had already sunk into his flesh, he was kneeling down on the ground with Ryuujin several meters away from him. Next, he could feel her arms around his neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him. What brought him to dare and challenge the descendant of the original Inu no Taisho? Though she was three quarters human, she possessed the strength equivalent to a night parade of demons.

He thought that his life was about to end, instead, he felt the grasp loosen and the girl fall to her side as she choked, gasping for air as she tried to loosen her throat with her own hands. His eyes narrowed in worry and confusion. What had happened to her?

Next she was screaming, as if she was burning inside. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to hold on when suddenly, his brother's hand guided a syringe into the girl's arm, automatically putting her to sleep.

"What just happened to her?" he asked his younger brother.

"I feared this ever since I saw that other side of hers. I had hoped that it would never come to this either," he muttered softly as he raised the limp body of Toga-sama's granddaughter.

"Feared that what would happen?"

"That the true yokai within her would be released," Keiichi replied in a grave tone.

oOo

Her reflection in the small pond was full of ripples. The air whistled around her and she tried to pull out her hair, feeling as though her head was burning. Next, the pain moved to her chest. It burned as if someone was trying to rip her soul out of her body.

"No," she softly said. "No!" she exclaimed as all of a sudden, the pain stopped. She closed her eyes and landed on the soft grass around her, dreaming of the times when she was still with her parents, a time, that seemed, to have been imaginary and nonexistent with all the pain that she had felt.

oOo

"Kimiko-chan, you were sealed for a reason. Should you have broken that seal yourself, you would have to face the consequences," Kagome whispered the day she chose to lock all of Kimiko's memories of being a yokai and her abilities as well.

Inuyasha was horrified once he saw his daughter turn into someone he wished never to see again. He did not sleep until his daughter was sound asleep and with her memories and abilities locked safely inside her.

No, he knew what it was like. The thirst to kill and to feel warm blood staining his hands and fingers; the thrill it felt to kill once he sunk his claws into flesh; the horror of not feeling any guilt at all. Inu yokai were bloodthirsty creatures, and all of his life, he tried to keep from becoming one and hated those who killed for the fun of it. It was part of what made him such a silent and thoughtful person when isolated. The way he drew comfort from looking at the moon at night, so serene and peaceful.

And when Kagome was there beside him, he was more than overjoyed. She shared the hatred he had for that bloodthirsty part of him. He knew that hating part of himself was hard, and that he should just accept it. How was he supposed to accept something, no matter how much a part of him it was, so contrary to his nature?

His mother would never approve and of course, his father wouldn't as well. Kimiko was better off sealed away and human for the rest of her life. Perhaps when she finally realized that that part of her is something she could not control, she would inherit Kikyo's wish: to become a normal woman.

oOo

Once Kimiko woke from her slumber, it was already the dawn of the next day. She remembered her fight. Somewhere around that time, she had felt a deep pain in her chest and her world turned black. From the smell of her body, she could tell that a powerful tranquilizer was used. Well, it was because they didn't have those beads her Okaachan used on her Touchan whenever he was misbehaving.

As usual, Kuroichi sat at the foot of her bed, watching her closely and carefully. Then, she remembered.

Tessaiga was gone.

The memento her father had left to her, the sword that had been to so many battles and time; her only connection to the past she was close to forgetting, was shattered. It was something she couldn't forgive easily. But she couldn't be upset, or else she would lose control of herself again.

"Kimiko-sama," said a smaller voice. She looked on her left shoulder to find the old flea demon. He was fat at the moment and she pressed her neck, feeling the small punctures of the old guy's pincers.

"Miyoga…" she said darkly.

"Kimiko-sama, I have heard what had happened to you yesterday."

"And?" she asked, hopeful for some good news.

"It seems that the Tessaiga is broken."

"I-I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to break it," she said, almost sobbing. "Is there any way to fix it?" she asked in between sniffles.

"I only know of one: to repair it with the fang of either your father, or the Master himself. Unfortunately, we have neither of the two now."

"What about my fang? Didn't Touchan's fang work?" she asked.

"Sadly, you have too much of human blood for it to work. And besides, Totosai-sama's whereabouts are unknown. The situation seems hopeless so far."

"Then I am doomed!" she cried. Kuroichi was silent, trying to keep his gaze away.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of even more tragic news," Miyoga began. "But not only was Tessaiga supposed to be a weapon for you in battle, but it was the sword meant for keeping you safe and not needing to use your grandfather's blood."

"Why? What would happen if I used Ojiisama's blood?"

"Your soul would be devoured. And I'm sorry to say that the process will be faster, considering that you are more human than your father was."

"If this is the case, then my situation is beyond desperate," she said, resigned to her fate.

"But," the old flea began once more.

"But what?"

"There might be another way. This one is riskier than the other options, but it's the only one we've got," he exclaimed. Kimiko looked at him and there was so much hope in her eyes that Miyoga wouldn't dare withhold the method.

"Tell me!" she instructed.

"There is but one. We need to seek help from the Hanyou Village. They have a way that can protect not only your soul, but yourself from being consumed by the blood of your grandfather."

"How?"

"You must ask another daiyokai for their power in sealing the demon within you."

"What?"

"Another entity, a daiyokai with great strength and ability; they will have to become part of you, so they can act as a bridge for what power you will be using."

"I already have enough people inside me as it is. And what good will it do to Tessaiga?"

"You must seal the entity in the broken blades. However, you run a risk of Tessaiga's original self disappearing completely."

"I will do whatever it takes to get it back to me. It is Touchan's memento to me after all," she exclaimed with determination in her eyes. "Only one last thing…how do I get to the village?"

"That…I don't know," Miyoga replied hesitantly. A nerve popped in Kimiko's head and she flicked the yokai off her sleeve and out the open window, where he had several stories to pass before he hit the ground.

oOo

If there was something in Aoi that reminded Rikuo of Kimiko, it was the fact that she was not used to the modern era. Although Kimiko had almost everything covered, from dressing up to using a computer, Aoi had no clue at all what to do when she faced a ringing telephone.

Rikuo found her staring suspiciously at the phone, which did not cease its ringing. He sighed and picked up the phone, speaking to Kiyotsugu, who had decided to call in and check if he had returned from his trip to Tono. It had felt like it was so long ago that he and Kimiko had just arrived from there. In fact, it was only three days since.

After he hung up, he turned to the hanyo and surveyed her carefully. Her inu ears twitched as she heard another unfamiliar sound. Rikuo sighed as he turned to where his neighbors were renovating their house. He supposed that it was the sound that was bothering her in the first place.

If he would compare Kimiko and Aoi, he would definitely say that Aoi was a lot more shy and hesitant. He figured that it was an effect of her not being used to the current time period.

After they had returned from the palace, she immediately fainted as soon as they reached the main gate. Rikuo could sense the déjà vu everyone in the household felt once he carried the girl into the manor. He had to remind himself that he was doing a favor for Kimiko, who still had much to figure out for herself.

"Nee Rikuo-sama, when is Kimiko-hime coming back?" asked Natto Kozo once Aoi was safe and sound asleep in her room.

"I'm not sure Natto, but she said she will be coming back," he replied. It had seemed that everyone in the house had become attached to the Kyouga hime. He didn't expect them to have been as caught up with her as he was.

He noticed that Kappa no longer had someone to talk to during the afternoons. Natto Kozo, Tofu Kozo, and Ko-oni were all slightly more quiet in their games. But if there was one thing that gave everyone hope it was that Kimiko would return.

Aoi wasn't a replacement for them; she was an entirely different person. But she did have her own good points. For example, she helped Aotabo hold the gate stable as he repaired the hinges. It was something that surprised him immensely since the girl had so much strength. Then, as she began to become more confident, she could hold a long conversation with Kejorro and Natto Kozo about the Nura Gumi and the modern age.

Rikuo admitted that he missed Kimiko more than he was supposed to. He couldn't bring himself to talk to Keiichi, seeing as he assumed that the Inu no Taisho would be quite busy with the preparations for Izumi's inevitable attack.

"You miss the princess huh?" teased his grandfather as they had another one of those moonlit conversations underneath the sakura tree.

"It's none of your business Jiji," he replied stiffly.

"Ah, but the welfare of my only grandson is my business, and I can tell that her sudden absence has your mood down low," he inferred with a smirk.

"Why should it be any of your concern? She'll come back anyway," Rikuo replied softly. Though, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that she would.

"I suspect that she will be back sooner than you think. After all, isn't Aoi-chan staying with us now? And she appears to mean a great deal to Kimiko. Besides, she still has her training to complete."

"I hope you're right Jiji."

oOo

Kimiko couldn't find an excuse to leave again. Now that her brother thinks her safe enough in their territory, he wouldn't let her leave so easily. She knew her brother well enough that once he knew that there was something wrong with her, he will keep her all the more within his sight so that he could protect her.

"Kuro," she whispered. Outside the screen door, the kami stirred from his silence. Once she was sure he was listening, she shifted so that she could speak through the crack. "I have to get to Rikuo. He would know what to do. I cannot stay here with him and Aoi out there. Besides, I promised that I would return," she explained in low tones.

Kuroichi registered everything in his head. He didn't know if he should accompany her or leave her to herself. He was sure that she did need to go, but the risk of it was too much for him and her to bear, whether she realized it or not.

"Ohime-sama," he began. Kimiko leaned towards the door again and listened closely.

"I cannot say that I support your departure. But as your vassal and loyal servant, I will follow you. I know it isn't my place to question your decisions but I hope that you would allow me to accompany you, seeing as either way, I will end up regretting my choices."

"Oh Kuroichi, I'd feel so much better with you watching my back!" she whispered gladly. Then, she went to the drawer on the far side of the room and took out her black hakama and pink hitoe over her kosode. She put them on quickly and opened the door.

"We'll have to go now and undetected," she said firmly to Kuroichi, who had just placed his sheathed sword into his obi. He bowed and escorted her down the staircase. Guards were at the bottom and were swarming around.

However, Kimiko did not have the aid of Rikuo's fear. What she could do however, was put them to sleep. She raised two fingers to her lips and cautioned Kuroichi to close his ears. She whispered incantations and soon, all within a five hundred meter radius around her was snoring softly. Knowing that they did not have much time, Kuroichi hoisted Kimiko up and leapt.

Half an hour later, they had cleared the borders of the Kyouga Gumi and on their way back to Ukiyoe.

oOo

AN: There is quite a lot going on in this chapter. I decided to update early today since my chances of updating tomorrow are kind of slim. I hope you guys liked this chapter and feel free to ask me any questions you need more answers too...:)

Kiera-san...


	22. Return to the Nura Main House

Chapter 22

AN: First of all, I've had a really great week, thanks to all of you guys. The views for my story have gone over 1000, and I am so thankful for that. Secondly, hugs and kisses to those guys who reviewed. To sanddrake111 for always reviewing and sharing his thoughts (arigato gozaimasu), and yes, Tessaiga's breaking is for plot development, not because I hate his sword (though I know you were joking). And to my newest reviewer animelover14, who has kindly noticed my hard work on making my OCs and of course the original characters more believable through the descriptions! I love you two and all the rest who have been reading this story I have worked my mind's butt off to write.

This chappie is gonna be a bit cheesy, but it's up to you guys to guess since I'm not used to writing these kind of things. Hopefully, I will get better with practice...

Please enjoy and have a good day!

oOo

Kimiko wished that they would get to the Nura Gumi quickly…

As the two ran side by side, the kami finally asked the hime something that had been bothering him ever since they left.

"Hime-sama, why did we leave Mikoto and Yui behind this time?" Surprisingly, Kimiko turned her head away from him, as if to hide the emotions she had been feeling. Truthfully, she had been asking herself the same question.

"Because…I've already caused her enough pain; I don't want her to suffer as much as she did because of me. I don't want the two of them to have anything else to do with this Izumi thing."

"Oh," he said in a lower tone. "But why are you bringing me along?" he asked in a lighter mood.

"That? Well, because you asked in the first place!" she said with a nervous laugh.

oOo

Soon enough, Kimiko could see the crows that guarded the borders of the Nura Gumi's territory. As soon as they passed them, Kimiko decided that they should head towards one of the chain restaurants that the Bakeneko have been running all around Ukiyoe, the one they went to was Bakenekoya.

It was rowdy in the restaurant. It seemed that everyone was having a good time and with its aura alone, Kimiko felt herself cheering up by the second. Kuroichi was still silent, but his gaze wasn't as heavy as before.

Their waitress, a Bakeneko named Ko-neko, led them to a corner table, as they had asked for, and asked for their order.

"I'll just have tea," said Kuroichi.

"I'll have one of the sushi platters," said Kimiko with a large smile. Kuroichi stared at her and sighed. Kimiko's appetite was never bothered by the circumstances as far as he could remember.

oOo

After spending about an hour in there, the two came out refreshed and ready to take off once again. But with Kimiko's full stomach, she couldn't move as fast as before and settled with an easy stroll. Kuroichi was forced to slow down for her.

As they entered one of the alleyways that led to the Nura Gumi's Main House, Kimiko found Rikuo leaning casually on the wall, as if he knew that they were coming all along. Both of his eyes were shut, but she could tell that he wasn't asleep, only observing the world from a different point of view.

"Rikuo," she breathed. Hearing his name, one eye opened and surveyed Kimiko slowly. She didn't know how to act, seeing that he was just a few paces away from her. Kuroichi had already gone inside the gate, leaving the two alone.

She ran and hugged the yokai at full force, surprising him with the sudden brash action. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent and holding him close. In the back of her head, a voice was telling her that this was going too far, but she ignored it.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered, not looking up at him. To her surprise, she felt his arms around her and a hand ran through her hair. She could sense him breathing in her scent and burying his face in her hair.

"So it is you…Kimiko-chan," he teased, as if he didn't know who she was the entire time. The sudden actions took her by surprise and she felt her heart start pounding through her chest. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She didn't know if the effect he caused in her was deliberate or accidental.

Feeling the miko's heart beating against his chest, Rikuo smirked. But teasing her wasn't the only thing on his mind. He wanted to breathe in her scent, feeling more secure knowing she was in his arms and that she needed to be beside him as he did by her.

But that thought scared him as well.

Unwillingly, Kimiko released him and his arms dropped to his sides as well, only for him to cross them in front of his chest. He cocked his head to the side, watching as she fiddled with her thumbs and refused to look him in the eye.

"You're such an idiot," he commented. That snapped her.

"Look who's talking!" she retorted as she glared at him. He didn't reply and that made her more confused. Finally he broke the silence.

"Hn, you finally looked me in the eye," he said as he started walking towards the gate. Kimiko caught up with him and strolled a few paces behind him, the way they always walked, with him in front and her behind.

"Ah! Kimiko-chan!" squealed Kejorro as she embraced the girl.

"Kejorro-san, you're choking me!" she muttered as she felt her head being crushed by Kejorro's chest. The beautiful ayakashi let her go and surveyed her properly.

"Kuroichi-kun is already inside. What took you so long?" she asked.

"Reunions," explained Rikuo as he cut in. Kejorro stared suspiciously at him. "Anything wrong?" he added.

"Hmm, something's off about you," she replied. Then she whispered to Kubinashi, who was standing beside her. "He's becoming more like Rihan-sama everyday!" she said worriedly. Kubinashi sweat-dropped.

"It's nice to see you again Kimiko-sama," said the neck-less yokai. Kimiko bowed politely and smiled.

"Hey Aotabo!" she called to the blue-garbed monk who sat in front of Kuroichi and was drowning a bottle of sake. He raised a hand and she laughed.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" she said as Ko-oni, Natto Kozo, and Tofu Kozo approached her, and she hugged the three of them.

"Good evening, Sodaisho," she added as she turned to Nurarihyon, who had appeared behind Rikuo.

"There's someone who's been waiting to see you," he replied. Kimiko nodded in understanding and went inside, searching for a particular person.

oOo

She pushed the doors to her old room open and found Aoi staring at the moon from an open window. She smiled softly, lowering her gaze as she sat beside her cousin, whom she missed so much.

"You were here all along, yet I had no idea if I was ever going to see you again," she whispered without looking at Kimiko.

"Well, I didn't know that we would meet again, Aoi," said Kimiko softly.

"How is Keiichi doing? Is he content?" Aoi asked.

"How come you're so concerned about him? Of course he's happy and satisfied. He'd be more so if he knew that you were already unsealed. Oniisama is worried though, about my unleashing my yokai self."

"Wait…you said 'Oniisama'?" asked Aoi, turning towards Kimiko.

"Yeah, how come? Rikuo hasn't told you yet huh? You're looking at Kyouga Gumi's ohime-sama and Kyouga Keiichi-taisho's imouto, Kyouga Kimiko," she said with a mocking royal tone.

"So you're his younger sister now? And he knows about your past?" she pursued.

"Yeah, ever since he found me by the well he has taken care of me. I owe him my life."

"Keiichi was once like an older brother to me too," Aoi whispered.

"So I heard," Kimiko added. "Amaya-san told me why Oniisama seemed kind of sad a lot of the time. It was because he lost one of the people closest to him before. She told me that he lost someone called…"

"Aoi," the hanyo cut in. "He sealed me in for my own good. But before that…"

"He confessed that he was in love with you. I have an idea of what you thought once I mentioned him after I unsealed you. Believe me; I would never fall for Keiichi-niisama, knowing that his heart belongs to you."

"Kimiko, I missed you so much!" Aoi said as she hugged the miko, who hugged back as well.

"I know Aoi-chan. I know," she whispered. "And I'll always protect you, as long as I can."

oOo

"I thought you would take longer," commented Rikuo once Aoi was asleep in her room and Kimiko sat beside him on the sakura tree.

"Yeah, but I had a feeling you guys missed me," teased Kimiko, not knowing how true her words were.

"So, how have the rest been since you left? You didn't get to tell me during the fight with Goro…"

"They were alright. But they were all getting ready for Izumi's imminent attack. I barely got a chance to see Ayame-san and the rest of the miko, seeing as the temple was all the way up Mount Hakurei. Oniisama was fine, but he was conducting a lot of meetings, even visiting the kami around the area. He missed me, but we didn't have a lot of time together. The rest of the guys were glad that I came back although they had a feeling it was temporary."

"If Aoi wasn't here and you had no reason to come back, would you still have returned?" Rikuo asked, somehow hesitant about the answer.

"Oh," Kimiko mumbled, "Let me answer that with another question: would you still have welcomed me with open arms?" Rikuo was stunned and there was silence between the two for a while.

"Rikuo,"

"Hmm?"

"A lot has passed by since my fight with Goro,"

"In the course of two days?"

"Unfortunately so—" Kimiko was interrupted by a sudden flurry of wings. One of the Sanba Garasu, Kuromaru, appeared before them, with urgent news for Rikuo.

"Sandaime, forgive me for interrupting, but we have some serious trouble down by the Yokai Alley. Apparently, two yokai from Izumi's Hyakki Yako have infiltrated it and are searching not only for one, but for two hanyo with inu daiyokai blood."

"I understand, I will head over there immediately," Rikuo explained. He stood up, but as he was about to jump down, Kimiko caught hold of his haori.

"Rikuo," she murmured, "let me go too." He was about to object, but seeing her face, he just nodded solemnly and she jumped off, ready to go.

oOo

"Aren't you going to assume your other form?" asked Rikuo. Kimiko, who knew that if she had unleashed that other side of her and would be more vulnerable to her yokai side taking over again, shook her head.

"If the ayakashi who have come looking for a descendant of Toga-ojiisama, then they would recognize me all the more with the silver hair."

"Oh," said Rikuo, "I understand."

"Over there Sandaime," pointed Kuromaru to an area where several Bakeneko were trying to immobilize what seemed to be a moth yokai and a large oni.

Kimiko gasped. She recognized the moth yokai very well. His name was Garamaru, the brother of Gatenmaru, the yokai she had killed along with the help of Yura and Tsurara when she met Rikuo's day form the first time. The oni was the one that Tsubaki rode on when she had first attacked Rikuo as they were transporting an unconscious Kimiko to the Nura Gumi.

"Garamaru," she breathed. Rikuo cocked an eyebrow and inferred that she knew the moth yokai. He had recognized that it bore some resemblance to the moth yokai that appeared when Kimiko had saved Kana and him before.

Then Rikuo leapt off from the rooftop, landing in clear sight of the two yokai.

"Ah, the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuo; we have come to take the two hanyo Kimiko and Aoi. I suppose you may know where their whereabouts are," said Garamaru.

From the rooftop, Kimiko summoned her bow and aimed it at the oni beside Garamaru. She released the arrow and it illuminated her face briefly as it buried itself into the oni's skull, purifying and killing it at the same time.

Garamaru turned towards where the arrow was, seeing Kimiko trying to escape in the process. Suddenly, wings sprouted from his back as he followed her.

As a human, she could not escape him for long. Kimiko turned to find him at her heels. The Sanba Garasu came after her, trying to ward off her pursuer. But before they could come any closer, Garamaru appeared right beside her.

As he was about to speak to her, Rikuo appeared out of nowhere and attacked, forcing the yokai to hold his tongue and face him. Kimiko watched in horror as the yokai lost his patience and bound Rikuo and the Sanba Garasu in one of his poisonous cocoons.

"Release them!" she cried once they were completely swathed. She stood up and glared at Garamaru, hoping that by some small chance, he would be merciful. He didn't reply but he smirked, and that was enough for Kimiko to know that he didn't care at all.

"Even with Goro gone, it seems that Izumi is faring well," she said coldly.

"That fool was stupid enough to go after an imperial palace. He was only too easy to take down. Ojou-sama was quite pleased to be rid of such a burden."

"That means she is already unsealed," Kimiko commented.

"Alas, that is not so. Only two more sealing barriers to break and she is free at last. That blood sample you gave us isn't as effective as we'd like. That is why we went after the other hanyo."

"How was she able to communicate with you then?"

"No seal or barrier can keep the consciousness of a daiyokai such as her from reaching her faithful servants!" he exclaimed in turn. Yet Kimiko was too busy staring at the cocoon for a way to free them. Garamaru tsked and took a step forward, startling the miko, who took a step back.

"If you want to free them, then all you have to do is come with me quietly." Kimiko pondered her options. Option one was to fire an arrow, but with the yokai so close, she knew it would only take a few moments for him to realize what she was doing and go after he instead. Option two was to put up a barrier, but that was a hard task when she was working so hard under pressure.

Then she was left with option three: risk her soul and use her yokai powers.

"Option three it is then…" she muttered as her transformation began again.

"So the miko decides to show her true colors huh?" asked Garamaru as she bared her fangs at him.

She lunged, aiming her claws for his torso, but he moved and swung his sword at her. She had to bend her body backwards to avoid being sliced in half. Then she bent low and tried kicking his feet off the rooftop.

But she did not anticipate that she herself would get wrapped in one of his deadly cocoons.

She could feel the poison in the strands start to numb her body. Recalling to mind that Rikuo and the others have been stuck in the same situation for far longer than her, she began to pulse once more.

Garamaru approached his first cocoon when he felt the second one start to tear into shreds. The moment he turned his back on the cocoon, Rikuo and the Sanba Garasu released themselves. The moth yokai was too concerned with the bloodthirsty hanyo before him instead of the Sandaime and his subordinates behind him.

Rikuo too was startled as he saw a crimson eyed Kimiko make her way towards Garamaru. The hatred in her eyes and the smirk on her lips made him fear the worst. He could sense her desire to have the yokai's blood on her hands. Goromaru, feeling that he was facing something he could not handle, transformed, feeling more certain of victory than defeat in his true form.

"Confident now eh?" muttered Kimiko sarcastically. How she even knew what was on his mind baffled the yokai, who fluttered his wings towards the girl, who stood her ground and lunged forward, tearing his wings apart.

He screamed in pain and terror as she finally ripped his body to shreds after another attack. She laughed maniacally, relishing the thought of the murder.

Rikuo stared at her in shock, knowing that this wasn't the Kimiko he knew. This wasn't the girl whose scent had made almost made him go crazy. In fact, her very scent was stained with blood. He approached her cautiously, but was stunned when she moved towards him.

"Stop!" she barked. "Move back, I can't tell what I'm gonna do next. I might kill you as well."

Rikuo took two steps forward. And just when Kimiko lunged for him, he disappeared, only to appear behind her and struck her head with the butt of Nenekirimaru. She fell flat on the roof as the three crows sweat-dropped.

"Baka!" he commented as she looked up, her normal yokai self once more. When she got up to face him though, she didn't look annoyed or irritated, which was a first.

"Thank you," she said softly. Rikuo raised an eyebrow and nodded his reply. "I don't think I would've snapped out of it if you hadn't hit me."

"That's what I'm here for," he replied. "Now do you mind explaining?"

"I will…as soon as you tell me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"How do I get to the village of the hanyo?"

oOo

AN:I changed my pen name to Kiera Vincent if you guys didn't see yet. The last chapter, I forgot to edit the whole thing so I forgot that piece of info. Anyways, I would like to hear more from you so please review and ask as many questions as you like. I promise to try to answer everyone as fast as I can, though I try to check ff dot net everyday. See ya guys again!

-Kiera-san


	23. Where yokai and ningen mix

Chapter 23

AN: I'm so sorry for updating late...I had an unexpected break when I got dragged out to the beach with limited access to the computer. My parents were a little annoyed with my getting my hands on the computer every day. But here comes the awaited chapter when she goes to the Hanyou Village. By the way, since there wasn't a lot of information on the village itself, I improvised a bit so my main focus is on Kimiko's training rather than the village and its history with the Nura Clan.

oOo

Kimiko was silent as she dressed Rikuo's wounds. He was hurt badly by the poison in Garamaru's cocoon. Not only did she feel guilty about it, she felt even more so for letting go of herself so easily. If there was one thing that made it worse, it was that this time, it took her longer to get out of that state.

Now after Zen had finished applying medicine on the scars, Kimiko helped him with the bandages, hoping that even by doing something to help, her conscience would be eased. Rikuo was oddly silent as well, and the three in the room felt awkward without saying a word.

Finally, when the two finished administering medical care, Zen stood up and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, as long as you don't do anything reckless by tomorrow afternoon, your wounds will be gone."

"Arigato, Zen; for now, will you please leave us alone?" asked Rikuo. The ayakashi bowed and closed the door after him. Kimiko remained silent and Rikuo surveyed her properly.

"About the Hanyo Village, why do you want to go there?" asked Rikuo. It was a special place for him and it wasn't a location he was willing to give anyone so freely.

"It's got something to do with what happened to me earlier," explained the miko without meeting his eyes.

"How?" pursued the ayakashi.

"According to Miyoga, going into that frenzied state is more dangerous for me than for anyone else. Every time that happens, my yokai self takes control of my entire body, which is dangerous because not only does it expose my soul to getting devoured, but it will eventually kill me, seeing as my three quarters human body cannot handle the daiyokai blood of my ojiisama."

"Explain why the Hanyo village has something to do with your condition."

"Miyoga-jiichan also said that there are only two ways for me to save my soul from that risk of being devoured. One is to use the fang of either my father or Ojiisama to bond the Tessaiga together."

"Wait, what about Tessaiga?" Rikuo asked cautiously.

"I haven't told you…the Tessaiga was shattered into two pieces. It was an instrument used to defend those of Ojiisama's descendants who had human blood in them not only from their adversaries, but from their own yokai selves as well. With it broken, I am forced to endure that state of blood-thirst until I have the sword repaired."

"You haven't told me the other way to repair the sword," the Sandaime whispered darkly.

"That, is to fuse the blade with the powers of a daiyokai. The technique to do that lays within someone in the Hanyo Village. That is why I need to go there," Kimiko said resolutely. "I really did not want to say this but, if you do not help me, I will have to find out how to get there the harder way."

Rikuo raised his head to meet her eyes. He knew that look well. It made him smile softly. Memories of his father flooded back into his head at the mere thought of the village. It was a sacred place to both him and his mother.

"What made you think that I wouldn't help you?" he said softly with a sigh. Kimiko's eyes widened and she bit her lip excitedly.

"Thank you so much Rikuo!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him in a frenzy of delight.

Despite his quick-healing body, he couldn't help but wince and utter a sharp cry of pain as she made contact. She immediately released him and bit her lip this time in anxiousness. He sighed and made a hand gesture for her to leave. She nodded and got up to fix her stuff.

oOo

Aoi had been woken up and was now waiting for Kimiko to explain to her what she had just done. The moment her cousin's footsteps were heard down the hallway, she flung herself at the door and yanked them open, glaring at the chocolate brown-eyed female.

A few minutes after she explained everything, Kimiko went to her own room and took the backpack she had left without unpacking her stuff. Kuroichi sat on her futon, sipping tea quietly. She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what was on her mind.

"I assume you're going alone with Rikuo-sama again."

"You assume correctly then Kuro. Take care of Aoi and persuade her to go back to Oniisama."

"You remember that he is going to be furious once I attempt to contact him again." Kimiko sighed and put one hand at the door.

"Tell him I'm sorry as well," she muttered before pulling it open and closing it, leaving the kami with his half unfinished tea.

oOo

She had meditated quietly by the pond and stared at the ripples the sakura petals made. Her reflection reminded her of the time she had unsealed Night Kimiko. The difference was that right now, her face betrayed the anxiety she felt and the worry for all her friends. She paused to consider who her friends were really.

She was confident enough to say that Tori, Maki, Ienaga, Shima, and Kiyotsugu were her friends. Her own clan members: Kiomi, Amaya, Reisi, Yui, Mikoto, Mizuki, Mikira, Misaki, and Kuroichi were her friends for a long time as well. But, Kejoro, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kappa, and Tsurara were close enough to her and she respected them as well to call them her friends. Then came the obvious fact, Rikuo was her friend right? Or was he more?

oOo

The night passed by quickly and she joined Rikuo at breakfast as he explained to his mother and grandfather his current plans. She couldn't say that she was used to feeling like she was intruding on the Nura Gumi's affairs.

Soon enough, the two were on their way to the Hanyo Village, going to the outskirts of Ukiyoe by human transport before switching on foot.

Rikuo sat across from her in the train. Staring outside as his thoughts flew by like the scenes of the passing countryside. Kimiko brought her foot up on the seat, leaning on her elbow as it rested on her knee. When she had fallen asleep, Rikuo ordered food for them.

He had only seen her asleep briefly a few times before. She gave the impression of how a dog slept. But he wasn't sure she was asleep until he had ordered their lunch. You could never tell with dogs until they whimper or open their eyes all of a sudden.

The only other person he knew that was like him was the son of Seimei, whom he had fought in Aoi Castle. He had told him that he was the bridge between humans and ayakashi because he had the blood of both. He knew that Kimiko had learned that lesson as well thanks to him. She wasn't as close to her human side as he was when he first met her. Despite being human, she was a miko and therefore, only knew the way of those who were closer to ayakashi than humans.

He was impressed by the Kyouga Gumi. Ayakashi, miko, and yokai-taijiya (demon slayers) lived together without fighting as much as they should' miko lived at the shrine on the top of Mount Hakurei. The yokai lived on the slopes of the mountain, with several palaces adorning those areas where they clustered together. Then the yokai-taijiya, or the demon slayers, lived among the normal humans in the town beside the mountain. There were only a few urbanized towns within the Kyouga Gumi's Pentacle Barrier, leaving large spaces of forest and farmland in between the towns. However, outside those barriers, were cities inside unclaimed territory, without no yokai faction to control all those who dared challenge the human welfare.

oOo

Rikuo shook her shoulder gently. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes, yawning softly. Once she had gotten the scent of food, her eyes widened and she sat properly once more.

"Look outside Kimiko-chan," he instructed. Reluctantly, she did and what she saw was an immense forest in the distance. In human eyes, it would be land to clear away for farming.

"That is where the Hanyo Village lies; protected by a barrier and a natural obstacle, those with both ayakashi and ningen blood thrive there."

"Miyoga-jiichan mentioned that they have a strange source of power over there."

"That is true. I visit that place during my breaks from school. The people there work together and are so much like a family that you can't help but know most of them by the end of the day."

"That must be the ideal world for someone like you," said Kimiko softly. Rikuo nodded resolutely and beamed.

"Otousan also wished for a world like that."

"Your father must have been a very great man then," said Kimiko cheerfully. Honestly though, she only knew so much about Nura Rihan.

"He was." His answer only confirmed her thoughts.

oOo

Since the two were dressed in modern day clothes, they decided to change at the station into more traditional attire. Kimiko's pale pink cardigan and black tank top were replaced by a purple furisode (kimono with long sleeves) with silver lotus flower print adorning the bottom of her sleeves and main bodice. It was a sacrifice she made to look decent and formal in the Hanyo village since she wasn't wearing her hakama.

Rikuo wore his usual kimono with the white obi and the red haori on top. He was wearing a red sweater and black jeans earlier.

To other people, they looked like two siblings on their way to their grandparents' house, seeing as they both had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was a soft spoken young lady while the older-looking boy was the responsible older brother.

"We better get on the path before the sun begins to set. We will be in hanyo territory you know," said Rikuo as the two walked to the small lantern lit path across the asphalt road.

oOo

Similarly laid out as Tono, the Hanyo Village looked like an old Japanese village. Kimiko felt a burst of nostalgia for her old village. She expected her mom to come out of one of the huts with a basket to gather herbs somewhere. Then, her father would arrive home with her imaginary younger brother as they came back from a fishing lesson.

A soft nudge from Rikuo brought her back to her senses. She looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"Is there something wrong Kimiko?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, I think I was just overwhelmed by the obvious connections between everyone…" she whispered. One of the villagers came forward and bowed to Rikuo.

"Ah, Maki-san, it's been a long time," Rikuo said with a soft smile.

"Rikuo-sama, we were starting to wonder what had kept you from visiting us earlier. This time, I see you've brought a friend with you," the pale skinned man with odd powder blue colored hair said. His eyes were startlingly blank and emotionless, but his face showed a lot of joy.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kyouga Kimiko," the hime said as she stepped forward and bowed towards the villager. She could analyze from what he looked like that he had some kappa blood in him.

"It's very nice to meet you too," he replied with a warm smile.

oOo

Later, when the two had settled down in the small guesthouse the villagers had, they were invited by Maki to partake in their lunch.

"You see, like our late Rihan-sama, Rikuo-sama here has been supporting and helping us here with a lot of modern things. He has always been an important member of our large family and we enjoy his company very much," Maki explained. Kimiko noticed that his wife was part yurei, seeing that her skin was slightly translucent and her hair was awfully black and shriveled. Nevertheless, she had a human face and seemed very kind as well.

"Please do not mention it Maki-san, I love helping out in any way I can."

"I assume that is why you brought Kimiko-san here," Maki replied with a slightly more serious tone. Rikuo laughed and said something about Maki knowing him too well. Kimiko took it as a sign that she should explain her presence.

"Yes, I asked him to bring him here. I am in search of a particular cure to my um…condition," she explained quite shyly.

"Oh, is that so? Please explain to me what this condition is young lady, if we can help, I assure you that we will do what we can," Maki said, more sympathetic with the girl.

"Offspring born of inu daiyokai and ningen are very powerful. But despite inheriting great strength from our parents, we also inherit a curse. This curse is that whenever we are in extreme danger and life threatening situations, our yokai blood will activate and take over our whole body, threatening to consume our soul."

"I know that curse all too well. Hanyo children of daiyokai almost always have this curse. One thing I do know is that your ojiisama, Toga-taisho is one who always had a powerful sense of foresight. He knew this well and so created devices to stop this transformation from overcoming those of his kind. I assume that you have this device and are now seeking to repair it."

"Yes, please. But how did you know about Tessaiga?" she asked. He grinned mischievously.

"Some of us here have survived centuries of life. I will do what I can. However, what do you need from us for this?"

"I need your help to find a certain someone who knows how to use the powers of a daiyokai to repair Tessaiga,"

"The powers of a daiyokai?"

"Yes, or more accurately, their youki (demonic aura). Unfortunately so, I really need your help," she begged, with her head bowed on the mat. Maki bowed and explained that he would find the someone she needed.

oOo

Hours later, they had visited almost all of the houses and met all of the people. Kimiko was starting to become disheartened while Rikuo and Maki were as optimistic as ever.

"If there is someone who knows how to utilize this technique of yours, it would most likely be Fujiko-sama."

"Who is she?"

"She is one of our oldest inhabitants and has a lot of knowledge of techniques and styles that have been thought to be extinct."

"Oh, and what kind of yokai is she?"

"She is a yurei, the solidified soul of a departed. She was once the maidservant of an ancient warlord. When she died, she was taken in by a great demon lord and traveled with him around the country, learning the different ways of people."

"Fujiko-sama?" Kimiko wondered to herself.

oOo

When Kimiko expected a yurei, she was thinking of an old lady with shriveled skin and a mass of black hair. But Fujiko-sama was hardly that. She had beautiful amethyst eyes that sparkled like the gems themselves. Her long black hair was neatly combed into place and held with an ornate carved branch of sakura. She was dressed in a juni hitoe(twelve layered ceremonial robe) of varying colors and moved with such grace that she seemed to be floating on air.

"Welcome to my humble home. Is there any way I may help you?" she said in a soft melodious voice. While Maki and Rikuo introduced themselves and presented their case, Kimiko looked at her and felt an odd connection. When she caught her amethyst eyes, she heard a voice whispering in her head.

_Granddaughter of Touga, I know what plagues your heart. In fact, I know more than that. I know the feelings you encase in your human heart, the thoughts of your yokai self, and the secrets you hold deep within the corners of your mind._

_If you wish to seek the cure to this condition you deem so life-threatening, travel to the cave found in the heart of this forest. There, you will find all you need: the daiyokai known as Kougetsu. The power you seek will not only prevent your transformations, it will force the two of you together, but at the same time, put a wall between you, dividing your two natures as far as the east is from the west. But remember, even if you keep going east around the world, you will eventually find yourself to where the west will lead you also._

Kimiko blinked. Then she got up, much to Rikuo's and Maki's surprise, bowed to the yurei and left for the outskirts of the village and into the heart of the forest.

"What is wrong with her?" Rikuo muttered, getting up as well. Maki was still frozen with surprise and Fujiko smiled as she poured tea into their cups.

oOo

AN:So that's that. I will most likely be updating a bit more slowly since the chapters I'm posting are catching up to the chapters I'm writing. But I'm almost done so I think it's okay. I hope you guys had a good week and please do not forget to review! I'm so happy every time I see a new review since it offers more insight on the story and how it looks like to readers. It felt awkward to see my own story in fanfic outline when I first posted it. :) Have a good day (or night if you're reading this late). -Kiera-san


	24. Three personalities, One person

Chapter 24

oOo

She ran through the woods as quickly as she could, but struggled because of her human state. She felt useless, and that only made her go faster, evading branches and jumping over bogs, knowing that when she finally reached her destination, she would have traveled the road halfway.

She only hoped that Rikuo would understand her urgency and wish to stabilize her soul. He was such a good friend to her that every time she turned away from him, it made her heart tear slowly; only to heal up reluctantly once she found out that he already forgave her.

Finally, after seeing the entrance of a cave behind a waterfall, did she stop and pause. It was lit by a strange glowing red light.

Her fist clenched tightly. She hesitated, knowing all too well that she was entering a possible fight unarmed. All she had was her bow and priestess abilities. Against a daiyokai, she had not much of a chance.

But her resolve was firm. She would do anything to prove to this Kougetsu that she was worthy of her power. She would prove even if she was down to her dying breath, that she deserved the power she inherited from her grandfather, Toga.

oOo

"Tell me where she went!" Rikuo asked urgently. Fujiko batted her eyelashes and sighed, knowing she would have to tell the all too intuitive Rikuo what he wanted to know.

"How do you know that I know?" she teased.

"Because you met her gaze right before she left."

"True…but it could've just been coincidence."

"Fujiko…I am not someone you would want to make an enemy of," he said in a low voice.

"Ah, if her trail isn't that noticeable, you'll be able to catch up with her before she meets up with Kougetsu," she finally admitted. Maki looked at Rikuo and nodded that it was ok for him to leave.

A few minutes later, he was gone. Maki put his forehead on the tatami and said in clear words.

"Forgive the insolence of those two; they are obviously too young."

"Please do not bother yourself about it Maki-kun, all they need is a shove in the right direction, and they'll prove to be better people than you think."

"I know that Ojousama, Rikuo-sama is almost exactly like his father, except that his chivalry often gets in the way of being a stricter yakuza leader."

"Oh, how I wish to be young again!" she sighed softly. Maki sweat-dropped at the sudden comment.

oOo

Inside the cave, she took a good look around. It seemed barren except for the mirror at the back of the cave. The light reflected by the water reminded her of when she went to the hot springs to bathe with her parents. The water always reflected the moonlight back at the three of them.

"Hello? Kougetsu-sama?" she called softly. The cave suddenly shook and she fell on the floor as a few pieces of the ceiling dropped down. She lost consciousness.

oOo

Rikuo felt a slight rumble in the ground and rushed over to the cave entrance behind the waterfall. Under a thin pile of rocks was a familiar pale hand. He immediately pulled out the barely bruised body of Kimiko. He shook her, but when she did not respond, he started to worry more.

"Who dares disturb the peace of the crimson moon?" asked a rich, deep feminine voice that he could only imagine belonged to the daiyokai Kimiko was searching for. He decided to remain quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Ah, a silent one, I see. What do you want from me?" it asked. Rikuo turned around to find where the voice had come from. A bright red light appeared from the back of the cave. He carried Kimiko and approached it cautiously. The red light threatened to fade for a moment, but reformed into a red flame in front of him.

It began to move closer to the back of the cave, where there was a mirror embedded into the rock. The mirror's surface was shattered by a continuous ripple, as if something had indeed, disturbed it. He had the oddest need to touch it, and against that voice in his head telling him not to, he pressed his fingers to the glass, and it pulled the girl in his arms within itself.

oOo

Kimiko awoke to find herself in a setting that reminded her of her old village. Yet, it seemed so gloomy and dark. It was night, and she was standing in front of a village. A tall tower was located in the middle of the grid-arranged buildings. The place seemed empty.

She walked slowly down the dusty road, trying to make sense of what was going on around. After a few moments, she lifted her pale hand. Something was definitely wrong, she decided. She looked up and found the moon, except, it was purely crimson, like blood when it is first spilled. A puddle of water was nearby, and she approached it, seeing that her reflection had drastically changed. Her hair was now in a low ponytail and she was dressed in her miko's attire. She clasped the bow that hung across her back and the quiver that had been equipped with sharp arrows.

She went in search of someone else so she could figure out a way to get out of the place, which was steadily bringing up feelings of nostalgia and déjà vu. She remembered what it was like to find herself in another dimension, and all she could think about was escape.

She took a few more steps forward and stinted. No, she decided. Escape shouldn't be her priority. If she was sent to this place by Kougetsu, she would do her best to prove her worthiness of the power she so desperately needed.

She broke into a run and found what she thought she was looking for at the top of the tower.

The top floor resembled her old room back at the Kyouga Gumi. It was desolate, lifeless, and not what she expected it to be.

"Your thoughts linger in the past, yet you struggle to bring yourself back to the present. You are a really strange girl," said a rich voice. She turned around and saw a veiled woman, dressed in a twelve-layered robe (or juni hitoe).

"This is your domain, is it not?" asked Kimiko.

"No…this is your heart."

"My heart? But it's so desolate and gloomy! How can this be my heart?"

"We are not always who we think we are. I thought I was once the humble servant of my previous lord, but I was meant for greater things. The moment you walked in that cave, you had sealed your fate into either one of two paths."

"Kougetsu, crimson moon, the tranquil yet sentimental symbol that is the object of so many poems, yet crimson like blood newly spilled. You are the bearer of the power that I desperately need to repair my torn soul," Kimiko whispered quietly, trying to figure out the situation.

"You have one out of two choices, either die in this dismal place and rot for eternity, or change the heart that has been looking for all the wrong reasons."

"How do I change my heart?" she asked.

"Only you know the answer to that."

"And when I do, what will happen to you?" The lady paused for a moment, and Kimiko waited in suspense.

"I have waited too long; I have survived the prolonged length of my life. It is time my powers have been passed on to the next generation." Then just as she appeared, her essence seemed to have dissolved away.

oOo

Kimiko moved towards the opened door. She could see the village from atop the tower, and it reminded her of the Kyouga clan's main capital. She felt all the more dismal, knowing that this place was her heart. It was cold and not at all what she had expected it to be.

Had she grown cold over the years? Did the slaughter, the sacrifice, and the kill weather her down that she had grown used to it? It must not be so. She felt, she loved, she understood loneliness more than anyone else.

This wasn't her heart; it was the middle ground between the darkness of and the human part of her. Not knowing what she was really doing, she grabbed an arrow and released it into the sky, hoping to purify the damage done. Nothing happened.

"So, it seems you've fallen prey to this forced attempt to reconcile us huh?" said a more familiar voice. She turned around to find Night Kimiko, standing in her own juni hitoe with a white fur pelt wrapped around her arms. She ran a hand through her silver hair, slicing a few strand edges with her claws. Human Kimiko suddenly found the discarded hair interesting. She looked Night Kimiko in the eye.

"We were never apart in the first place," she replied solemnly. Her yokai self raised an eyebrow. She laughed softly.

"True, but she seems to think it so. It's just another beast awoken inside of you. But, I am the one more likely to be affected. It will just consume your human soul, for me, it steals away my very sanity…our sanity," she replied slowly.

"How do we repair that seal…that gap torn between us?"

"That's up to us to find out…"

oOo

The two set out around the castle, looking for one specific thing. Finally, after searching for what seemed like an eternity, they heard a loud blast from a close room.

Before Kimiko could take another step, her yokai self had taken her wrist and carried her there as quickly as she had blinked. She was slightly wobbly on her feet after the encounter, but she had pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied herself to shoot it.

"Tessaiga is out of our reach, the most we'll have to do with is our own inherited strength," her yokai self had warned.

Her eyesight focused quickly and found what they've been looking for. It looked similar to her, only it had sharp purple markings on its cheeks and its sclera were red while its eyes were blue. It was busy destroying everything around it, mindless with killing.

"So this is what we become whenever we lose control of ourselves…" murmured Night Kimiko. She took a silk fan from within her sleeves and opened it, fanning herself as she thought.

Despite being the more powerful being, she was definitely not the dominant personality. She should have been feeling angry and resentful to the human part of her, but she didn't, because she was born three-fourths human. She realized why her father learned not to abandon his human side…it was because he didn't want to become that, the real demon which lay within her.

She extended her hand, and using her possession, she whispered, "Kyousho Zangetsu." Dark crescent moon-shaped slashes embedded themselves at the demon, which had now focused its attention towards the two. Night Kimiko sighed, but flared her fear nonetheless. It froze, seeming overcome by the vast amounts of fear coming from the silver-haired yokai standing behind the miko who was ready to shoot.

Angered and irritated, it lunged, breaking Night Kimiko's hold on its mobility. Night Kimiko saw what was coming and grabbed her human self out of the way. This was no ordinary demon they were fighting against. This was the unleashed blood-thirsty part of them, unbound when Tessaiga broke.

She flexed her fingers and flared her fear again, almost stopping it, but it was slowly trudging along, somehow able to move against the fear of the saner yokai.

The priestess Kimiko shot an arrow aiming straight for the demon's heart, but halfway there, Night Kimiko unleashed whips of youki, destroying it.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her Night self. She sniffed disdainfully and pointed out.

"If you destroy it, you kill part of me. What we need to do is to immobilize and subdue it under our control."

"Kaachan's subjugation beads would come really handy right now," commented human Kimiko. Her silver-haired self laughed softly.

"As if it were that easy," she replied.

Nothing was working. This was what happened when she tried to fight against her own being, Kimiko was torn, useless, and unable to do anything at all. Both personalities felt that helplessness they hated so much.

Suddenly, Kimiko, both Kimiko's, felt a strange sensation in their chests. The red glow they were all bathed in began to pale, as if the crimson color of the moon itself was draining away.

"I understand your intentions…you cannot escape this situation. You cannot kill it, you cannot destroy it, you can only seal and subdue it," whispered a familiar voice though the night. The moon lightened, the night sky began to light up with millions of stars. Chocolate eyes met golden ones and the two raised their hands and intertwined them.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind letting me take over now," smirked Night Kimiko.

"Only this once; you deserve to come out 'cause I've been awake too long," replied miko Kimiko with a small smile.

And the two merged together as one. Kimiko pulsed, sending waves of youki that surrounded the place. It was no longer the dismal place it seemed. Her heart was a peaceful place, even if it was void and barren, it was filled to the brim with all the thoughts and feelings she held for those she cared most about. They were one, and it meant that they were inseparable.

In her hands was now Tessaiga, neither the old rusty blade nor the curved fang blade. This was a different one. This was Kougetsu.

oOo

It had a long sleek black blade. The hand guard was comprised of the protective, but now black, fur that had always been in the guard's place. The handle was bound with crisscrossed strips of black and red leather, and at the edge was a black chain with a crescent moon at its end.

"Kougetsu huh?" smiled Night Kimiko. Her father leaned on his own and his father's strength as protection whenever he battled. As a quarter yokai, she had to lean on his and her Ojiisama's protection, but when she was deprived of that very protection, she needed another to lean upon. That was Kougetsu. The daiyokai had sacrificed her powers in determining Kimiko's will.

It had totally re-shaped Tessaiga; so much so that it could no longer be called Tessaiga.

"Try it; it may no longer look the same, but all the youki your ojiisama possessed is still contained within it."

Kimiko knew that the spirit of Tessaiga was merged with that of Kougetsu and it was now her voice that commanded her to strike.

"Kongosoha!" she exclaimed as she released the adamant spears that were now the same shade as the night.

The demon she was trying to defeat was pinned down, and Night Kimiko walked towards it, extending her finger as her sclera turned crimson. She whispered an incantation, binding the creature in a seal that it would never break free from.

oOo

Kimiko awoke in Rikuo's arms. The uneasiness she felt was gone and everything seemed balanced inside of her. She looked up and saw him staring at her, looking for something wrong. She gave him a reassuring smile and got up, finding herself lying on the floor of the cave. A mirror lay at the back of the cave, shattered with pieces on the floor.

She picked up one of its fragments, and saw the reflection of her inu yokai self, who winked.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I found Kougetsu and she restored my powers. Well, maybe not really restored, but more like enhanced it."

"So you're better now?" asked a deeper voice. She turned around to find the water reddening, a sign of the sun setting, and Rikuo's hair extending. Her chocolate eyes were met with crimson ones.

"I didn't think I'd get better this fast," she admitted with another smile. Night Rikuo seemed pleased. He got up and walked towards the waterfall.

"We should get back, before Fujiko-sama will get angry with us for skipping tea," he replied.

"Yes, we should," came the obedient reply.

oOo

AN: I know it was a bit rushed, but there will be more action after the next few chapters. They would be some of my favorite ones that I wrote :) Oh, and please do not forget to review...


	25. Glimpses in the futureand other stuff

Chapter 25

AN: Hello guys! It's a bit more than a week since I updated last, but here's the next chappie anyway. I will continue to let my chapters sit a while longer than before, since most people (including me sometimes), tend to back away from super long stories.

oOo

On the way back home, Kimiko realized how much she had learned about the Hanyo Village. Asides from the powers she had restored, she also felt her fear strengthen and her senses sharpen. So that was one of the true powers of the Hanyo Village, she murmured.

The passing farmhouses and greenery made Rikuo feel a lot less restricted rather than the tall skyscrapers and buildings of downtown Ukiyoe. He was happy that Kimiko's condition was now improved and he himself had needed a trip back there to restore his powers.

Legend said that the reason the powers of hanyou are restored is because of the sacrifices made by the yokai parents of those hanyou children, transferring their powers to the land and continually replenishing their power sources.

When they got home, he found a surprising sight waiting for him and Kimiko. The Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol were sitting in his room, sharing stories and playing games with some of the smaller yokai. Aoi joined them as well, feeling friendlier with each passing day. He left to go and sit on his tree, needing some alone time.

"Neechan!" said hanyou exclaimed as Kimiko yanked open the door. She was greeted with smiles and greetings.

"How did your trip with Rikuo-kun go?" asked Yura, munching on a banana.

"Well it went—wait a second, how did you know about my trip with Rikuo?" she asked, taken aback.

"Aoi-san here told us," she replied casually, pointing to the hanyo. Her dog ears twitched at the mention of her name. Then she drew a card and her eyes lit up.

"I win!" she said as she threw her final Uno cards down on the pile. Kiyotsugu sighed and gathered all the cards together. He had given up on his yokai card game.

"Say, where is Rikuo-kun?" asked Kana.

"Well, he's probably on his tree, daydreaming again," whispered Kimiko as she sat beside her "sister."

"Did you repair Tessaiga Neechan?"

"It doesn't look the same as before, but it's still pretty powerful," she replied, resting her head on Aoi's lap.

"Kimiko-chan, I had no idea you had a cousin," commented Torii. Said girl twisted in her position to look at her.

"She's Sesshomaru-sama's daughter," she replied as she closed her eyes again.

"Whoa, wasn't he Lord of Pandemonium once?" asked Yura.

"He was, and he took me on a lot of nightly flights around the human world," said Aoi, dreaming of the past.

"Wasn't your mother human? I…mean no offense," said Yura suddenly.

"She was, but she died when I was younger. She was murdered by a spy."

"Oh, both of you suffered greatly because of Izumi. I feel so sorry for you guys," said Maki as she placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder.

Kana felt sorry for the two cousins and looked outside where Rikuo sat, bathed in the moonlight. She couldn't say that her heart did not skip a beat when he turned to look at her, eyes so crimson that they looked like pools of blood. With a deep blush, she turned around to find that Kimiko had left the room.

oOo

Deep in the catacombs of the second palace, or Hakuren-shiro, a sudden earthquake erupted out of nowhere. A young gitsune, a two-tails, named Mari put her head low on the ground.

Suddenly, pieces of hard cement and rock fell down, but none of the blocks seemed to hit her. Raising her head, she beheld a sight that she would never see again. The enormous demon reared its head and let out a deep growl. Mari looked to the side and two young tanuki were thrown down in front of it. Azure eyes with red sclera turned and almost petrified the two small yokai.

In one gulp, the demon swallowed them. Then there was a bright flash of red light and the demon disappeared, replaced by a beautiful young dog demoness that barely had anything on. Mari snapped her fingers and she was handed a white kimono, which she offered to the daiyokai.

"Izumi-sama, we, your loyal servants, welcome you back among the living."

oOo

Keiichi paced back and forth in the courtroom, wondering what on earth his sister had done.

As if he wasn't stressed out enough with the upcoming plans for their attack on Izumi's Hyakki Yakko! Even though both clans have weakened considerably with the sudden population boost of the humans, he still feared that with his mother's recent resurrection, she would prove a deadly opponent until now. She was capable of killing even his father, but that was because despite all the action Kyouga Takeshi took against his previous mate, he still loved her and couldn't bear to hurt her so much, thus, his doom when he faced her in battle.

Keiichi still blamed himself for that. He was busy securing Aoi's safety when he should've been helping his father defeat his mother in battle. She abandoned him and his brother in the first place, leaving them all to defeat and kill his uncle, the original Inu no Taisho. He supposed that it was also the cause of why his brother had estranged himself from the rest of his family because it brought back too many memories he'd rather forget.

Losing both of his parents on the same day, and one by his own hand, Keiichi fell on his knees and sobbed, hoping that despite what he had to face, he would still have the courage and the hope that he and Aoi would get back together.

"Let it all out Keiichi-kun, it's better to have no regrets when you face Izumi-sama on the battlefield," whispered Amaya as she took the clan leader in her arms, comforting him as he showed his weakest sight. Nearby, her husband, Reisi, stood guard, ready to divert anyone who thought a midnight trip to the courtroom was appropriate.

oOo

Izumi sighed. She was back in her mortal form, and had been informed already of all that had passed by when she was dormant.

"So those two girls are still alive; so are my two sons. Despite their tainted blood, they are still bearers of that man's blood as well. That cursed blood will spill eventually, and by my hand as well. You tainted my hands once Touga and I'll gladly taint them again with your blood…" she whispered coldly.

"Ojou-sama, your loyal servants await your orders," said Mari, who pointed to the group of ayakashi who sat at Izumi's threshold.

Most were just nomadic yokai who had amassed a lot of power over the years. They joined Izumi in the hopes of finally having a purpose other than the destruction of other yokai. In her better days, she wouldn't have associated herself with such low-class yet powerful yokai nonetheless, but now, she only cared about destroying the last of Toga's line.

"So you guys are all here huh?" she asked, leaning deeper in her own fur pelt, and tapping her hot pink painted claws on the arm rest she'd been given. She smirked, revealing her fangs as she sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she explained their strategy and one by one, all her subordinates shared that same smirk.

oOo

Kimiko decided to accompany Rikuo to school the next day. It had been a while since she saw her old classmates and her teachers as well, strengthening her resolve.

"Welcome back Kyouga-san," Fujisaki-sensei smiled as the girl went in the classroom. Maki got up from her seat and waved, earning her a smile from Kimiko, who sat beside her, before Rikuo could argue.

School was a nice break from all the training and strengthening she'd been doing the past weeks. There was when she arrived at Ukiyoe, to a test from Amaya, then training with her Osore with Rikuo, training at Tono, fighting Goro, being defeated by Ryoumaru, traveling to the Hanyo village to train, and returning to where she would prepare for her upcoming battle with Izumi.

Later during their lunch time, she interrogated Rikuo on his plans to help in defeating her Oniisama's mother. He admitted that he and Keiichi had been corresponding since they came back from the Hanyo Village. They had exchanged battle strategies and both had agreed to attack their home base first to lessen the damage caused to their sides. Having the Nura Gumi's Hyakki Yakko combined with the Kyouga Gumi's Hyakki Yakko was a great advantage to their side, now that the Nura Gumi had agreed to help, all for the sake of keeping the peace.

"I'm still not sure if you should fight, Kimiko-san," Rikuo had said, keeping the honorific since they were in public. She snorted in reply, asking him how many enemies she'd defeated already. He smiled a little, knowing she wouldn't be dissuaded not to come.

"Besides, Rikuo-san, it's my chance to avenge all the wrong she has done to my family," she said, swallowing a large sushi in one bite.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. What do you plan to do after the fighting's over?" Rikuo asked, interested in what she would say.

"Me? Well, I'm planning on visiting my mother's family. From what Oniisama has told me before, it is possible that they are still here. I haven't contacted them because well…it just brings back memories, and memories I wish I'd had. I figured that I should visit them because it's time I made peace with my past and move on to the future. This fight with Izumi is one step to making that happen," she explained.

"You're still gonna visit us here in Ukiyoe right?" he asked cautiously.

"How can I not check up on the Lord of Pandemonium's activities? Besides, Yui would miss Tsurara and I'd miss all of you guys as well, even Kejoro, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, and Aotabo too."

"That's nice; you wouldn't mind me visiting you at Mount Hakurei right?" he asked. His night self was thinking more on the lines of _wouldn't you miss me too?_

"Why not? Then we could spar all night long. But you have to promise to message me or ask Kappa if I'm available. And of course, update me on your relationships with Kana, Yura, and even Tsurara, 'cause I wanna be there when you finally tie the knot!" she teased. Rikuo found himself turning red. "You do know I was joking right? But not about the updating on your activities part…"

"Hai, hai, I get it Kimiko-san," he smiled.

oOo

Aoi managed to persuade Kimiko to let her come to the fighting. Although she really wanted to help fight, she also had an ulterior motive: to get a glimpse of Keiichi too. Now that she was stuck at the Nura mansion, helping Kejorro with the chores, it was all she could think about.

Kejorro knew what kind of mood she was in right now, seeing as she had a lot of practice reading inu hanyo with Kimiko.

"A lot on your mind lately?"

"Sort of, but I have to wait until Kimi-neechan comes back to talk about it…"

"Ah, Kimiko has always been protecting you huh?"

"When we were younger, she was the one who persuaded my father to take me out on rides to visit them and on his trips to vanquish daiyokai as well. Okaachan was surprised when she first stood up to him, though she was only three at the time. As we both have inu daiyokai blood, we tend to mature fast, despite our age. But of course, because of our human blood, our bodies mature pretty much at the same pace as normal humans."

"So I heard…" murmured Kejorro.

"Kejoro, could you drag out the laundry for me? I need to hang them now while the sun's shining!" said Tsurara from outside. Before Kejoro could get out of the room, Aoi had already gone out and searched for the things Tsurara asked for.

"She's almost like Hime-chan as well…" she smiled.

oOo

Later that night, Kimiko and Rikuo were out on a stroll around the grounds again, like before they went to Tono. She had memories of when she was trying to activate her fear, and was surprised that they seemed so long ago, when it was only a few weeks since then.

"Nee Kimiko," whispered Night Rikuo as he watched her bend down and examine the scars she made on the grass.

"Huh?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Has Tsurara told you about the Kyuuso Gumi?" he asked. Kimiko shuddered.

"They're rat yokai right? I've never liked rats before…" she muttered.

"They're not all bad. Their new leader, Kyuuso Akito, is a nice guy actually. He's the nephew of the previous leader, who is, well, fried rat now."

"Please don't talk about fried rodents, they're disgusting!" she squealed. Rikuo couldn't help but chuckle softly. She could be so over-dramatic sometimes, but it was mostly when rats were in question.

"Some are even quite dashing, in human form of course," he added.

"Rats aren't my type. I'm sure you know that already."

"I know," he said, satisfied. "But they're having a party soon, to celebrate the extension of their territory and the success of their businesses. All the leaders of the Nura Clan are invited, and have been asked to bring dates. Seeing as you've been busy seeing who's perfect with me, why don't you suggest a date?"

"Why don't you bring Ienaga-san?" Rikuo smirked, knowing that her answer was exactly as he'd expected.

"She has a bad history with that clan…I don't think she'll be allowed to stay up that late either.

"Yura-chan then…"

"She's an onmyoji. I don't think the Kyuuso Gumi, even with their renewed loyalty to the Nura Gumi, would tolerate something that would seem like an insult." He could sense her impatience.

"Then just bring Tsurara-chan! She's your loyal aide and would go willingly with you."

"She won't go anywhere without her scarf. I'd hate to see one hanging around her as she wears a gown. It would ruin the mood."

"You got a problem with her scarf?" Kimiko replied with incredulity. "I can't think of anyone else besides Maki-san and Tori-san. And I'm sure that you would find some way to counter my suggestions you know-it-all who's so choosy in picking a date. Maybe you shouldn't go at all!"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. She had turned around and said all of that to his face, and he could tell she really was pissed. Then she turned around and was about to go inside the house when he took her hand. She froze but did not turn to face him.

"I was thinking of bringing you along, since you're obviously the only choice I have left," he teased, whispering so lowly only the two could hear.

"Why would you bring me? I have no affiliation at all with the Nura Gumi. Tsurara is a better choice."

"Kimiko," the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "I want you." She was considering slapping his face till it bled, seeing as hers was also reddening considerably.

"You'll come as the princess of the Kyouga Gumi, and as my ward from Izumi's wrath."

"You do know that I have no clothes to wear on a modern formal occasion like that right?"

"I'll have Tsurara and Kejoro help you with that."

"I haven't said 'yes' either…" she said as she turned around cautiously to meet his gaze. He took it as his chance and drew closer to her, just a few centimeters away from her blushing face.

"Who said you had a choice?" he smirked. Thinking that two could play this game, she stepped closer.

"I'd rather not, since I wasn't invited anyway. I'd hate to be a party-crasher."

"So you hate me then? 'Cause another synonym for 'nurarihyon' is party-crasher…" he argued, his smirk getting dangerously more pronounced.

"Rikuo-sama! Kimiko-sama needs to go to sleep now!" said a flustered Tsurara as he watched the two got too close for her to remain quiet. Kimiko looked up at her and smiled, almost thanking her with her mere gaze. Tsurara blushed, the girl was so clueless. The yuki-onna did it for selfish reasons, but the girl was thanking her nonetheless.

oOo

AN: So, how'd you like it? If you have any further inquiries or you don't understand because of my fast pace, do not hesitate to ask! Other than that, please do review, as it motivates me to write better chapters and it also inspires me. Currently, my inspiration is at its lowest points, and I have taken a pretty long break from writing chapters. Anyway, I still have until chapter 30 written out so about 6 or 7 more weeks until I run out of chapters...


	26. Silence before the storm: Kyuuso's Ball

Chapter 26:

AN:So, it's been a while since I updated again. I did warn you guys that I would be letting my chapters sit longer. Sorry though for the longer-than-usual wait...I hope you enjoy this chappie :)

oOo

Kimiko gulped. When Rikuo said that Kejoro and Tsurara would help with the clothes, she didn't think of a whole room fitted out with accessories and outfits just for that night's cause. She didn't like it when Rikuo went too overboard with things, like helping her rescue Yui with the help of his night parade (although they were barely shown).

Maki, Tori, and Kana were also there to help out, which surprised her because she knew about Kana's crush on Rikuo. Why would she have been helping Rikuo's date? They all seemed happy to help out, probably because it was a girl thing to like dressing up.

Tsurara gave her the silent treatment, but gave her all into pampering her for that night's party. Kejoro smirked and ran her hand through Kimiko's oh so soft black hair that she proceeded into fixing. Yura observed as she ate, getting scolded once in a while by Tsurara, who complained about the crumbs.

Maki chose the accessories and Tori helped with her make-up as Kimiko tried to keep her face still and her heart from pounding with anxiety, partly for the night's events and Tsurara's icy stare.

oOo

Rikuo had done his part on getting his date, but then came the harder part: getting his date impressed. Well, he needed to make a good impression since he was the Third Heir of the Nura Gumi, too.

The old classic black tie, black blazer, black pants, and white dress shirt his father used during his wedding to his mom was still there. At Wakana's insistence, they had also performed a more modern ceremony after the traditional one with her in a kimono and such.

He smirked. It was enough…it was definitely enough.

oOo

Kimiko was prepared to be impressed and to impress when the sun finally set. Her evening gown was perfectly designed to accommodate either of her forms, day or night, or more accurately, human and yokai. But whatever amount of preparation she made did not keep her jaw from dropping when Rikuo, in his Night Form, waited for her outside of the mansion.

In a classic black tie white dress shirt, he had managed to make it look extremely dashing and sent her heart racing. The blush forming on her face seemed inevitable to Kana, Tsurara, Kejoro, Maki, Tori, and Yura who couldn't help but blush and sympathize with one another.

"Yo, Kimiko," he said, moving forward from where he leaned on the wall.

"Eh...Rikuo-san?" she asked. He opened his eyes, revealing blood red pupils.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a slight smirk. She could do nothing but nod as he extended his arm and the two walked out of the gate, towards the outer one which met with the road.

"See ya guys later!" he called out as soon as they reached outside the gate. The five left there (seeing as Kejoro left to clean up the room they used) gaped at his audacity. If Rikuo's idea was to make them jealous, his plan was working.

"Lucky Kyouga-san," Kana muttered as she went back inside to get her stuff and go home accompanied by Yura. Tori headed over to go for an overnight at Maki's place. Tsurara had to get ready to go later as part of Rikuo's entourage as well.

oOo

Rikuo looked beside him at the girl who had managed to impress him in all of his fields of expertise. He kept his nervousness inside as they traveled towards the headquarters of the Kyuso cClan. The skilled fighter, calm miko, merciless demoness, charming princess, who had him cornered (without her knowing it), in almost everything was now dressed in the most delicate of ensembles and was now peering out of the limo that Kurotabo agreed to drive that night.

Her dress was strapless, and a heart shaped collar hugged her torso snuggly but remained modest enough for someone like her. It was a bright shade of red and left her pale shoulders bare. Her long black hair was extra shiny for the event and half of it was up, held with an exquisite ornament that consisted of glass sakura with strings of pearls streaming down with the rest of her hair.

Her dress was accented by a wide pink silk sash that was tied above her waist. Then her skirt flowed down all the way to the floor, forming a small train behind her. It was layered with semitransparent pink brocade. Pearl studs added the elegance of simplicity to her look, along with the simple pearl bracelet she wore on her left wrist as well.

She turned around, feeling his gaze bore into her for too long. Meeting his eyes, she blushed immediately. Her large doll eyes were framed with dark lashes that Tori had managed to lengthen without her needing fake ones. Her light pink eye shadow was enough to make her look beautiful without trying hard, not that she wasn't without make-up. Her lips needed no lipstick, but were glossed. The blush she wore was thin, Tori having anticipated that she would be blushing naturally the whole night long.

She crossed her legs, letting Rikuo see what shoes she was wearing. She wore silver stilettos, with the strings gently interlacing and woven across her feet as she shifted them. Her nails were done as well, polished and shiny.

oOo

As soon as they got off their limousine, Rikuo glanced warily at the iron gates that led to the Kyuuso mansion. Kimiko depended on her pride now to exude the glamour and beauty she needed to impress those people from the Nura Gumi. She had chosen the color scheme well to fit with either her silver or black hair. She clutched her simple pink purse tightly, feeling grateful that Tsurara and the rest would come as well. They didn't spend all their time on her, considering they were choosing outfits as well. She had even braided the yuki-onna's hair for her.

She tensed up, and Rikuo squeezed her hand encouragingly, feeling her pulse quicken for a moment. She looked up at him and smiled, then the gates swung open as they walked into the Zen garden that surrounded the rebuilt mansion.

oOo

It wasn't only the Nura Gumi leaders who were invited, but other close clans as well. It was a less formal way of gathering the leaders, who, more or less, looked out of place in modern formal clothing.

They even had an announcer at the entrance of the grand hall. Rikuo moved ahead and announced his partner's title, since everyone knew who he was.

"The Lord of Pandemonium and the current Third Heir of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo-sama and the princess of the Kyouga Clan, Kyouga Kimiko-hime," the announcer declared. Most of the people turned towards the entrance as Kimiko and Rikuo tried to proudly and confidently walk in, ready to be greeted by the person closest to them. Unfortunately for Kimiko, the stares were slowly boring into her fading confidence.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, it is an honor to have you here!" said Kyuuso Akito, who was dressed in a pale purple suit and a black dress shirt. He eyed the young girl on his master's arm and tilted his head slightly. "You are easily the most beautiful girl here, Kimiko-hime. How nice of you to come and wish our clan well!"

"T-Thank you…" she whispered softly, not looking into his eyes, realizing finally what she had gotten herself into.

"Ah! You're so adorable as well…" Akito squealed softly. Rikuo raised an eyebrow and felt a slight twinge of envy.

"Kimiko-chan why don't we go talk with the other guests, there are other clan leaders you must meet as well," he whispered not so conspicuously to her.

"Sure," she replied. Then she turned to Akito, "It was very nice to meet you," she said before she left with Rikuo.

They moved further from the other guests and Rikuo allowed her to take a breather, leaving her to drink something as he met with the other clan leaders by himself.

After she had drunk about two pot-fuls of tea, she noticed a particular lady with similar night-black hair, wearing a midnight blue dress that showed a lot of her pale skin. The lady turned around, and her dark cerulean eyes met her chocolate ones. She stared in shock, knowing fully well who this lady was (if you don't know, please refer to chapter 10).

She marched forward in a more confident stride, anxious to greet this guest who had caught her attention.

"Amaya-san, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she whispered angrily. The kami smirked and brushed her hair aside.

"You look so pretty Kimiko-chan! Who did your hair?"

"Will you answer my question?" the hime replied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, Akito-kun here invited me and Reisi to meet other clan leaders. The Daihyouren Clan is a legitimate and powerful clan as well, didn't you know?"

"Where is Reisi-sama anyway?" asked Kimiko, who was concerned that the water goddess was unattended by her husband.

"I'm right here. Why do you ask?" said a deep masculine voice. Kimiko turned around to find Amaya's husband and lord of the earth, Daihyouren Reisi (refer to chapter 3).

Tall and obviously the person whom Kuroichi got his looks from, the current form of the kami was an obvious chic-magnet. With his long and silky black hair kept down, unlike Kuroichi's ponytail, and stormy grey eyes, he and Amaya were well known not only for their powerful clan, but also for their immense beauty.

Occasionally, the two kami were often mistaken for siblings instead of a married couple. While Amaya was more easy-going, Reisi could be overly too serious, but had a great sense of humor nonetheless. He was known to have a fanclub of yurei, or spirits, before his heart was stolen by Amaya. Although he was more known by mortals to be a portly man with thinning hair, his true form was quite the opposite. Unlike Amaya, whose true form wasn't at all like her normal self…

"Reisi-sama, I'm glad you came!" said Rikuo as he interrupted the sudden reunion. Kimiko, upon seeing him, retreated behind her escort as he approached.

"Sandaime, it's been a long time since I've seen you. The last time was when you had asked for my clan's assistance during the fight with Seimei. Unfortunately, we were already fighting at our own lands, seeing as those onmyoji had already caught up to us. I congratulate you for that victory, but a little late since it was over three years ago."

"Please," said Rikuo with a slight gesture. "Don't dwell on the past. And thank you for that congratulation. If you will excuse me, I will take Kimiko to meet the other leaders," he said politely as he took Kimiko's hand. As soon as the youngsters left, Reisi turned to Amaya, who was drinking sake.

"So, you failed to mention that the young lord of pandemonium actually took our Kimiko-chan to this gathering?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Amaya shrugged and smirked slyly.

"Well, she is old enough, and he seems like a nice young man too," she replied innocently.

"Is that so?" replied the kami before he took a glass of sake from the passing waiter.

oOo

"From what I've guessed, those two are pretty protective of you…" muttered Rikuo as the two caught their breaths in an abandoned balcony.

"They've taken care of me as if I were their daughter. I wouldn't expect less of them. Reisi-sama is often busy on clan affairs and serving as Oniisama's advisor so I don't get to spend much time with him. But when he's free, he takes Kuroichi and me out to the city and we do something together like watching a movie or eating at a modern restaurant like WacDonald's…" she said with a smile.

"He seemed surprised that you were there with me too."

"Well, he didn't know I would be coming either."

"Hmm, we better get back before someone notices that we're gone…" Rikuo said as he looked at the crescent moon. He missed his cherry tree back at the Nura mansion.

Kimiko stared at him. He was obviously the personification of dreams, seeing how much she felt that he was too dreamy to be real. Then, he was also the same person who was so devoted to his role as Lord of Pandemonium and the third heir to the Nura Clan. He was close to bringing the Nura Gumi back to its glory days, but considering that the world had stopped believing in the supernatural, he had the extra challenge of keeping the weak in existence.

She sighed and followed him out of the room. She made a silent resolution to follow wherever he may lead her, as long as she was by his side. She caught the back of his blazer, stopping him for a moment.

Rikuo looked behind but did not move, seeing that Kimiko had grabbed his clothes. He sighed and took her hand, leading her to really meet other people from the Nura Gumi.

"Gyuuki, you've met Kimiko-chan before right?" said Rikuo as he faced one of his mentors in the hall. He was a known sponsor of the Kyuuso Clan, being the one who had initiated their kidnapping of Yura and Kana a long time ago.

"Hai, I believe you were the one who had volunteered to be his bodyguard back in school," he said fondly to Kimiko, who had bowed.

"It was pretty straightforward of me, wasn't it?" she asked with a playful smile. He agreed.

"Are you enjoying the party so far Kimiko-hime?"

"Mostly, except for a few unexpected and unwanted conversations," she replied with a shrug. Seeing how comfortable Rikuo was with Gyuuki made her feel more amiable towards him.

"And you Rikuo-sama, have you enjoyed your escort's company?"

"He better, since he was the one who invited me in the first place…" muttered the miko. She found Tsurara, who had arrived with Aotabo and the rest of the guard. She was clad in a baby blue gown with the ever-present scarf around her throat with long white gloves. She looked like a bundled up Cinderella.

"Please excuse me as I catch up with Tsurara-chan over there," she muttered as she neared the yuki-onna.

oOo

Tsurara was somehow surprised that of all the people the miko had become attached to, it was her: probably the person who disliked her closeness with Rikuo the most. She watched as the girl shuffled against the crowd and almost noticed how skilled she was at dodging conversations.

"Tsurara-chan, I was wondering when you guys would finally come. I'm sorry for having you focus on me when you also had your make-up and dress to fix as well—"

"Don't sweat it Kimiko-hime. As Rikuo-sama's closest aide, he would expect nothing but obedience from me. Nevertheless, you didn't take up much work at all…" she said softly but slightly coldly as well. Kimiko could sense a little irritation and sighed.

"Sorry if I seem like I'm trying too much. I should back off a bit. I'll see you later then," she managed to say with a softer smile. She felt a little guilty, relying on the yuki-onna so much. Asides from Kejorro, she was the only one she thought she could rely on.

The oddness of Kimiko's reply stunned Tsurara. She felt a pang of guilt for being so mean to the girl when she didn't even recognize the moves Rikuo was making on her. Tsurara blamed her for being so thick-headed. But then again, she may just be playing dumb.

oOo

Kimiko wandered off by herself into the garden, where she wanted to be alone for a while. Humming a few songs, she immersed herself in her thoughts. She followed a brick path until she found herself in front of a sakura tree. It wasn't as big as the one in Rikuo's house, but it had a similar aura surrounding it. She began to wonder if sakura trees that grew in youki-rich territories had the same eerie look.

How funny it was that when she saw sakura nowadays, she was reminded of Rikuo: an ayakashi with his eyes closed but his mind thoroughly consumed by his thoughts. It was his way of organizing his thoughts, or further confusing himself with them. At least, that was how she saw it.

But she also saw something else. She saw a charismatic leader, someone who knew what they were doing and always relied on his subordinates. She knew how to gain their trust. She herself had won over their Sandaime by the same way. It involved throwing all of yourself at them, making sure that all they could do in response was accept you.

But of course, you had to prove yourself a worthy master, something that Rikuo had done countless times before. She gained her friends' respect by saving them and making sure that they knew her thoughts and intentions.

Getting lost in those thoughts were easy. It's much harder to keep from entertaining them too often. Kimiko scolded herself for being too much of a thoughtful person.

_Don't blame yourself, you have a lot to think about, being who you are_, Night Kimiko murmured.

_Yeah, but it exhausts me so much nonetheless_, human Kimiko replied.

"Kyouga-hime," Rikuo began, interrupting Kimiko's conversation. She turned around, finding the Sandaime with his hand outstretched. "Would you like to dance with me? It's been a long night yet I haven't enjoyed a single dance with you, and you're my date after all…" he smirked.

Kimiko blushed, feeling a lot lighter than before. _It was time to let go of everything for now and enjoy myself_, she reminded herself.

"I'm surprised you hadn't asked sooner," she said, returning a warmer smile and taking his hand.

"Don't worry at all Kimiko-hime, you're in my capable hands now…" murmured Rikuo as he swung her in a graceful spin.

"I wouldn't, seeing as you'd fail in Social Dances class if you did…" she chuckled.

"Poor Nagasaki-sensei would be horrified," he agreed.

oOo

AN: I was thinking of adding a bonus chapter concerning two of my main kami, Amaya and Reisi. It would be nice to know their love story, since a lot of it was based on my parents' one. By the way, yesterday was my okaasan's b-day...:) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am looking forward to reading reviews.

Please review Mina-san...Onegaishimasu! -Kiera-san :)


	27. Frenzy before battle

Chapter 27:

AN: Good news guys...I finished writing the story! Well, what I meant was that it's the first time I ever finished writing a fanfic and I'm so happy! I have started writing a sequel (no spoilers asides from that) and I hope you guys enjoy the remaining chapters I have yet to offer for this story...

oOo

It wasn't too many days after the party that the Nura Mansion was full of yokai running to and fro, preparing for the upcoming battle with Izumi. It was better to be prepared than to be underhanded. Kimiko managed to finish all her homework due for the next days. She also helped Rikuo finish his as well.

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol came and served as moral support as they helped in any way they could, from helping tie laces in armor to sharpening weapons. Of course, Kiyotsugu was the most enthusiastic of all, running everywhere as if it wasn't a big deal. In the end, Maki and Tori had to restrain him from sharpening Kurotabo's staff, leaving that task to Aoi who volunteered.

For an inu hanyou, she felt unneeded and it unnerved her a bit. Though she was a sheltered girl for more than half of her life, she wanted to help. Kimiko was a bit too busy planning with Rikuo to pay attention to her so she made herself useful and tied her sleeves up, ready to do anything necessary around the house.

Yui came to the Nura Mansion accompanied by Mikoto. Both had improved thanks to the training they had undertaken. They brought with them Kimiko's armor and something for Aoi too, despite Keiichi's not knowing about it. Kimiko felt proud that she didn't let anything spill.

oOo

"So you've gone over the plan with Oniisama right?" asked Kimiko again.

"If you ask me that one more time Kimiko-san…" Rikuo replied, changing to a more polite honorific with other people around.

"I was just asking!" she defended. Then she waltzed out of the room in search for her friends.

Kuroichi was about to enter the same room where Yui, Mikoto, and Aoi stayed, discussing a few things as well, when Kimiko bumped into him.

"Ah Hime-sama," he acknowledged her as he took a step back to let her enter first. She did so, after giving him an apologetic look.

"Gomen Aoi-chan," Kimiko apologized, "I was a bit busy so—"

"It's not a big deal Neechan, after all, you've been busy ever since this Izumi thing came up."

"Don't remind me," Kimiko sighed, sitting cross-legged on the ground and taking a sip from Yui's tea, which she had offered.

"I wish we could've done more…" the miko said. Mikoto nodded beside her.

"Everything you've done has been great Yui-chan. I suppose I haven't really apologized for getting you this involved anyway…" murmured Kimiko softly. Yui sighed and took her friend's hand.

"You yourself play an important role in this too," she said with a shake of her head.

"Besides, Kimiko-sama, we're more than happy to repay everything we've owed you so far," Mikoto said with a smile.

oOo

The sun was setting, and Kimiko changed clothes from behind the screen door which Kuroichi was guarding carefully. Yui and Aoi helped as she tucked her sleeves in the long wrist guards she wore.

Her outfit consisted of a black hakama and black hitoe as well. The edges and the collar had the insignia of the Kyouga Gumi, a purple crescent moon with a sakura blossom in the center. She wore sandals that were carefully strapped on her ankles along with the traditional socks. She planned to assume her yokai form late in the battle to conserve her youki.

"You know Kimiko-chan, although you're going to go kick some daiyokai butt, you look really hot…" commented Yui with a mischievous smirk.

"Is that an appropriate comment Yui-san?" asked Aoi.

"Don't mind her Aoi, she's just jealous she can't make a hakama and hitoe look cool," Kimiko chuckled as she tied her hair up.

"That was mean…" Yui moaned.

oOo

"I don't want to break the humor, but you have ten minutes till our departure, Hime-sama," Kuroichi said from the door.

"I just have to adjust Aoi's obi and we're done," she called out.

"I really didn't need the details," Kuroichi muttered.

The three girls emerged, ready for the fight. Though the plan was to meet up at Mount Hakurei to finalize their strategies, they wanted it to be brief so they can move on and end the problem before Izumi reaches her full power.

Yui wore her miko's attire along with leather armor that would add to her protection. Aoi didn't plan on fighting much but wore a light blue hitoe and dark blue hakama with butterfly print. Along with that was a dark blue scarf which she wrapped around her neck.

Before Aoi came to the Nura Mansion, she asked Rikuo to take a short detour for her to unseal her faithful pet, Ah-un. It was this particular two-headed dragon that she used for transportation nowadays. Kimiko took her usual place beside Rikuo among his Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. Yui used their dragon, Miyuki along with Mikoto.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with either of them?" asked Night Rikuo. His eyes were closed and so Kimiko could easy make the inference that he didn't want her to stay with him.

"If you're not comfortable then I can go sit with Yui-chan," she began, rising up. He opened both his eyes and met hers as she was about to jump off. For some reason, she stayed rooted to her spot and after blinking twice, sat back down beside him and blushed.

Rikuo was somewhat pleased that she could at least tell what he was feeling by even the smallest glance. But he felt a little selfish keeping her from her friend and her cousin. _Am I being too possessive?_ He thought.

"Rikuo-san," Kimiko suddenly said. He opened an eye.

"Now that we're really going to face her in battle, I can't help but feel that possibility of dying."

"That's something everyone gets, it's nothing to take seriously about," he replied softly, knowing that within himself, he shared her worries.

"You're right, I'm being a bit silly thinking like that," she said with a lighter smile. She looked at him, arms crossed within his sleeves along with his red haori draping over his shoulders. His yukata was open quite low, revealing his chest.

Rikuo gasped as Kimiko took one of his hands from within his sleeve. She didn't see, but he knew she had a vague idea of his reaction. She took his hand in hers and sighed.

"If this was the last fight we would have together, I'd just like to say that—"

"Waka!" Tsurara suddenly called. Kimiko, feeling more embarrassed than angry, turned her face away from the yuki-onna who had dropped in behind them. "Mount Hakurei is not so far away now," she said, pointing to the blur in the horizon.

"Arigato, Tsurara," he said softly. Then he turned to Kimiko, "What did you want to say?" he asked.

"That I would like to thank you for everything you've done for me, from training me and even granting me the favor of letting Aoi stay with you for a while. You've been so kind to me and my clan so I would like to thank you in behalf of everyone," Kimiko whispered.

Despite the sincere and honest reply, Rikuo felt disappointed. Kimiko was going to say something else, but Tsurara had reminded her of her place in the clan, just a temporary member, nothing more. She had never exchanged cups of loyalty with him, or even gotten the privilege to call him "Waka", or "Rikuo-sama".

oOo

Things rushed by since they arrived at Mount Hakurei. Though she was a central role, she had almost no part in the meetings or planning, and Rikuo was obliged to tell her what they had been discussing thanks to Keiichi's preparations. They were more organized as a feudal castle system than a yakuza but retained some elements of it. As a result, Kimiko's upbringing made her a stranger to the more casual yakuza style of the Nura Gumi.

"Oniisama-"she began before she was cut off.

"Later Kimiko, I have to see if Kiomi's spies have returned," he would mutter before she got to say what was on her mind.

Those three hours were made more unbearable by Tsurara and the core members' of the Nura Gumi's attendance to those meetings. Kimiko was jealous that they could go, but realized that they weren't only part of the family; they were also generals and leaders of various groups under the Nura Clan. For example, there was Aotabo's biker gang and Tsurara's Arawashi clan, which had been under her mother's jurisdiction.

"I wonder when I'll get my own clan," Kimiko muttered, walking towards Miyuki the dragon, which Yui was taking care of.

"Wait a moment Kimiko," she began to say, but Kimiko had gotten hold of its reins and launched off with it.

"There she is again, being so selfish," muttered the miko who somehow felt that it was the worst time for her to start being emo.

oOo

After an hour of searching, everyone gave up finding Kimiko. The best they could hope for was that she didn't charge straight into Izumi's nest. While Rikuo sent out Tsurara and Aotabo to continue searching with Yui and Kuroichi, he joined Keiichi as they mobilized their night parades for the charge. Both clan leaders couldn't help worrying though, about the irresponsible girl who just left during a crucial time.

Keiichi wondered if he had been too harsh on her, forgetting with all the times he had let her go freely, that she was used to him being overprotective and caring for her all the time. He surveyed Rikuo from afar, wondering what he was thinking about. He had already sensed long ago his growing feelings for his imouto.

"It's almost as if he was her older brother as well," he murmured. Then after one final thought, he returned to concentrating on the strategy.

Two mixed groups of the Nura Gumi and the Kyouga Gumi would attack from separate ends. Since his mother's territory had been extended up to a five mile radius around the captured cloud palace, he figured that they should even out their troops and placed their best fighters in smaller groups with less capable ones.

Each group had a different way of approaching and at different times too. The first group, Keiichi would lead, but a smaller group within that, containing the core members would attack first, acting as a decoy as the larger number of yokai would attack as well.

They had left Mount Hakurei well defended, with Kiomi taking charge. Amaya and Reisi couldn't help but join in the fight, because it concerned their entire clan, and not just the main family. They were all extended family after all.

Rikuo's group would take the incoming offense from Izumi's palace, blocking them from reaching Mount Hakurei and stopping them from advancing. When Keiichi's group was already deep enough within the castle, then they would attack, only after eliminating the external forces.

But he was seriously considering looking for Kimiko. She was one of the key parts, but she was being treated like she could join but no one would care. He guessed that it was a better alternative than joining the fray but being surrounded by so many bodyguards that she would have no chance to fight, but considering that this was Kimiko, she could slip out easily. It was one of her many traits that he considered humorous, seeing that she would qualify as a nurarihyon.

"Waka," Kejorro interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face her. "Go and search for Kimiko-sama, it seems that you would be better off searching for her than plunging into a fight distracted as you are," she murmured.

"How would you know what my thoughts are?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's written all over your face," answered Kubinashi, who imitated what his face looked like: dull eyes and angry frown. Rikuo's eyes widened and he sweat-dropped.

"We'll take over from here, you rehearsed the plan with us countless of times," said Kurotabo from behind him.

"You guys, you just want to get rid of me huh?" he asked, but smirked and disappeared.

"Nee, Neesan, where did Waka go?" asked Natto Kozo. Kejorro sighed and replied,

"Off to search for Hime-sama," she replied.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if she became the mother of the Fourth heir," he said, pointing his finger in the air.

"I wouldn't either," Kejorro said slyly.

oOo

There was only one place Kimiko wanted to go to, and that was where she felt closest to her original time. The sun was rising, but just before it did, she found her way to the Bone-eater's well.

The sakura trees were not blooming anymore, and Kimiko missed the ephemeral petals that once floated around the area. When she closed her eyes, she could picture what life was like before Izumi came into the picture.

Right now, her mother would've asked her to help her pick flowers that only bloomed before sunrise. That, or she would be busy making food for her dad.

After completing her basic training as a miko, Kimiko began to wonder more about her past. Through tales passed down in the kitsune yokai tribes and the yokai-taijiya, she learned more about the adventures her parents and their friends had. She learned about Naraku, who was a taboo back when she was younger.

After piecing together the whole story, she began to miss what might have been: hunting down yokai together, visiting Sango-san and Miroku-sama and their children, and reminiscing old times around a campfire, listening as her parents, or rather her mom, relate those days.

"I want to see you again Kaachan, alive and well," murmured Kimiko as she brushed her hand against the aged wooden well.

Suddenly the air around her pulsed. She blinked, but when her eyes opened, they were dull and have lost their luster. Like a puppet, she moved slowly deeper into the forest, aiming for a specific place.

That one tree was there, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. In a clearing where it was thought that nothing existed, appeared a giant tree of ages, and sealed to it…was her father. It was no dream. A curse that made the entire area around the Goshinboku disappear as if it did not exist was broken, and Kimiko's spiritual power broke the one that had taken hold of her and her mouth gaped at the sight.

There was no doubt that it was a miko's spell. But she wasn't sure if it was her mother's spell. She knew her own mother would not put her father through the same situation as Kikyo once did.

She rushed to free her father from the Goshinboku's grasp. There was no arrow in sight, so she was easily deceived into thinking that the seal would come off easily. The moment she laid her hand on her father's hitoe, she pulsed once more…

Everything faded into black. She couldn't hold on to anything at all.

oOo

AN: Well, I said most of the things I needed to say in the first author's note so only one thing for this one...please review! onegaishmasu!


	28. Spiralling Memories

Chapter 28:

AN: So I've changed the story name and pic because as you guys would have known by now, because of previous author's notes, I am planning to make a sequel, and a third part if possible. So I hope you guys won't be confused because of my slow mind...and I hope you enjoy this early-ish update.

oOo

Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the clearing, gleaming in the sunlight. Kimiko blinked twice, feeling nostalgic and awkward.

"Something wrong Kimiko?" Kagome asked. Her black-haired daughter turned to face her, smiling. But she knew she was hiding something. Like father like daughter, always keeping secrets from her. It was something she didn't always appreciate.

"Why'd we have to do this again Kagome?" asked an irritated Inuyasha, but Kimiko chuckled, knowing her dad enjoyed it.

The three of them sat in that cherry blossom field, watching the flowers fall. It was the traditional flower viewing season, and her mother insisted they have a picnic under the trees. Kimiko adjusted her purple kimono with the pink flower print, she was still unused to wearing something so restricting in her movements.

"Miss the hakama?" asked her mom. Kagome smirked, it was payback for the two of them ganging up on her the other day. She had wanted to go visit Sango, but Inuyasha kidnapped her, and the three went out on a day away to reminisce old times. Kimiko only urged her father because she liked hearing the stories.

"Oyaji, can I go change?" asked Kimiko pleadingly to her dad. Knowing he had no say in the matter, he huffed and muttered.

"Ask your kaachan first." Kimiko sighed in defeat, knowing that her mother would disapprove.

"Why don't you want to wear it? It's a gift from your Sesshomaru-jiisama?"

"Calling him that is worse than 'Oniisan'," Inuyasha shivered. Kimiko sweatdropped herself. She preferred calling him Sesshomaru-sama, as her cousin, Aoi, called him Chichiue, a more formal version. Her kaachan was the only one who insisted on being casual with him.

It seemed like a perfect scene. One roguish handsome man who looked no older than twenty years old with silver hair and unusual dog ears, a young-looking more mature lady wearing a red and purple kimono with their young fifteen year-old daughter, looking delicate with her hair pulled back with a pink headband and clad in a purple furisode with sakura print.

They watched the cherry blossoms fall, sipping a bit of sake, with almost none for Kimiko who disliked the taste. Half an hour later, Kimiko rose determined to change into her usual miko's attire: a white hitoe and red hakama.

"That's it! I am not wearing this girly kimono any longer than now! The sun is setting and it's about time we packed up and went home!" she complained.

"Right, let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood up with his daughter. Kagome sighed, they won this round, but partly because she was feeling tired too. She yawned, and Inuyasha noticed it.

"Want me to carry you back home?" he asked worriedly. Kagome smiled and waved her hand, shooing him.

"I'll walk with you two, besides, I feel like taking a nightly stroll," she replied. Without being told to, Kimiko fixed everything in the basket, knowing that her mom would ask her to later.

"I'll go ahead since I want to go to sleep already," she told them as she ran past them, carrying the basket along with her.

"'Kay! We'll take our time," Kagome called out. Inuyasha sighed and took his wife's hand. Even with over seventeen years of marriage (Kimiko was born two years after Inuyasha and Kagome's reunion), she still blushed at his touch.

"I think we raised a fine girl," Kagome said dreamily as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Keh, you only realized that now?" asked Inuyasha.

oOo

After tidying the hut and emptying the picnic basket, Kimiko went over to the well (not the bone-eater's one), and gathered water for her mother's herbs in the garden behind their hut.

Although a modest one, their home was as large as twice the villagers' huts. Because it comprised of one main room divided by screen doors, it proved to be a useful thing for all of them. Kimiko usually slept at one end room and her parents in the opposite one. She had her own privacy since she was four.

Suddenly, a breeze blew by. She shivered, wondering if winter was soon approaching. The cold winds of winter, the pale white snow it brought, and the white blanket it provided which covered the dark-wooded trees around the village made her feel nostalgic once more.

"Tsurara…" she found herself saying. Why would she be wondering about icicles now? It was late spring and it was barely autumn, let alone winter!

She decided to lie down in hopes of clearing her mind by letting sleep take over. But as soon as she lay down and caught a glimpse of the paneled ceiling, she could recall tiny eyes peeking out of the panels as she blinked twice, and they disappeared. The words "Natto Kozo" and "Ko-oni" appeared in her head.

Yet the odd names and memories did not halt in her wake, but followed her to the subconscious as well. There was a priestess trapped in a barrier, a studious monk studying scrolls of things she didn't want to think of, a solemn looking samurai that had the powers of a kami.

Then the most occurring one: a demon with crimson eyes and silver-black hair; his smirk was somehow irritating but aroused uncomfortable feelings of nostalgia. Something was definitely wrong.

oOo

Early the next morning, she found her mom in the garden, weeding her plants.

"Kaachan, do you know Yui-chan?" Kimiko suddenly blurted. Kagome halted and raised an eyebrow.

"Who again, Kimiko?" she asked.

"You know, a more petite miko with powerful barriers? The reincarnation of the miko Hitomiko?" said Kimiko.

"As far as I remember, Hitomiko-sama hasn't had a reincarnation, and I don't recall any Yui-chan," said Kagome worriedly.

"Oh," Kimiko mumbled. She stood up, ready to clear the house once more before Kagome added something else.

"Would you like to come with me and visit the local kami?" Kimiko turned and shrugged, nodding before she went inside once more.

oOo

Half an hour later, the two miko walked down a rocky path leading to the river which made a curve around the village. The kami there was a gentle one, always generous and provided water for the villagers. She was also a close friend of Kagome's, who she often provided advice for.

"Amaya-sama!" called Kagome to the deep blue waters. Suddenly, a dark blue clothed princess wearing a juni hitoe (or twelve layered kimono), appeared on the water's surface, walking slowly towards the two miko. Kagome laid down a couple of oranges as an offering which disappeared as soon as they touched the water.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" said Amaya, who was almost identical in personality with the miko. Kimiko took a sudden step back, though she remembered the kami's face perfectly well, glancing upon it this time reminded her of another kami she was close to, but he was younger than Amaya-sama and had a more masculine beauty. _Kuroichi_… she thought.

"You're unusually quiet today Kimiko-chan," murmured Amaya as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Say, Amaya-sama," she began, facing the kami, "how is Kuro doing?"

"I beg your pardon!" Amaya laughed nervously, "about who were you asking?"

"Kuro, I mean, Kuroichi, he's your son remember?" she asked, becoming unsure herself.

"As far as I can remember, I have never had any children, let alone sons! Are you sure you're alright Kimi-chan?" the kami asked worriedly, putting her palm flat on Kimiko's forehead and back to hers to check if she had a fever. Kagome smiled worriedly as well.

"Since this morning she's been asking me about another miko who didn't exist," she reported to Amaya, who shook her head kindly.

"Kimiko-chan, why don't you sit down and take a nap for a while? Both of us will be here anyways to protect you. Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night…" Amaya whispered softly to the girl, who nodded. Besides, perhaps it was her dreams that were messing with her head.

Laying her head down on the soft grass by the riverside, she calmed down and her breathing regulated gradually. Before she could relax though, the memories appeared once more. Giving her more fear of losing her sanity. Amaya had a husband as well, and she loved her son so much. There was another inu daiyokai, but with spiky silver hair and ice blue eyes. _Oniisama_, she thought, but suddenly confused because she had never had an older brother.

She sat up suddenly, awake and intolerant of all those memories which were driving her insane. After taking one last look at her mother and the kami discussing things, she ran as fast as she could to the clearing where all the nostalgia began in the first place.

"Kimiko!" she could hear her mother calling after her. No! They couldn't do anything to stop her now, not when she could hurt them with all the emotions piling up within her.

After breaking through the bushes that kept her from her destination, she froze, seeing the petals once again. Without knowing why, she sank to her knees, feeling hopeless tears stream through her pale cheeks.

"What am I missing?" she asked softly. "What's with all the unnecessary memories? Are they even real?"

"They are real…" murmured a familiar voice. She turned around and found the least expected person she would see. Kagome stood still with her arms crossed, but at the same time, it wasn't really her.

"Kaachan?" Kimiko murmured. "But why?" she added. Kagome smiled, but it wasn't her smile either. It seemed cruel, as if she was amused at the tragic turn of events.

"You must really be attached to those people to be able to overcome the effects of this seal," Kagome muttered.

"Seal? What seal?" Kimiko murmured. Suddenly, her vision fluctuated and she was surrounded instead by dark leaves instead of the cherry blossom petals that surrounded her. She glanced at her mother but her eyes turned cloudy purple for a second. Something was definitely wrong. Her mother's eyes changed again, into blood shot ones and her mother had told her to do something.

"_Kimiko, Kimiko, you listen to me. Keep your eyes on me and don't look anywhere else. When it gets too bright, close them and look away. If you find a purple pendant somewhere around here, pick it up and find Old Miyoga… Sweetie, I love you and be brave for Kaachan okay?"_

No…her mother's dying words; just before her sacrifice and its outcome: the new Shikon no Tama.

"_I'll love you always Kimi-chan. If you ever see Touchan again, tell him that for me too ok?"_

Kimiko remembered all of a sudden. The bright light…the pearl on the ground beside her with its swirling aura…the corpses of her mother and the dragon she consumed with her final breath.

Then everything came into place. The well, the silver-haired blue-eyed daiyokai who had taken her in, the dark-haired kami who remained her guardian to this day, the petite miko who had stood by her side when no one else dared to come closer to the miko with yokai blood, and the young boy who was her age, and had trusted her with his life the same way she had entrusted hers in his hands.

"No…you are not my mother!" she murmured angrily, glaring at the purple-eyed Kagome.

"Oh my…Kimi-chan figured it out!" she said with delight. "And this seal is about to break too, seeing as it cannot contain all your spiritual and demonic powers," she whispered with a small smile. She faced the young miko once more before a final smirk as the entire scenery shattered like a mirror.

"Kimiko!" The mentioned miko turned around to find the same yokai with black and white gravity-defying hair rushing to get to where she was. With all the memories and pain flooding back to her, she could barely stand when he reached her.

"Yukata..." she murmured (it's the Japanese expression equivalent to "thank God" as well as being a kind of loose kimono). "You weren't just a figment of my imagination," she whispered as she fell unconscious in his arms, his crimson eyes the last thing she saw.

oOo

Rikuo sighed. He was desperately worried as well, but with the miko safe in his arms, he felt a whole lot better than when he had begun searching for her. Yet he also felt guilty, giving in to his selfish desire to protect her instead of being there for when his Hyakki Yakko attacked Izumi's castle.

He was worried because the last thing Kimiko said to him was that she was thankful he wasn't something she made up. He was really confused as to what that meant. He was confused why she had fainted in his arms in the first place, but that was before he had gotten a glimpse of the entire scenery before him.

There was a large circle of charred grass surrounding a giant tree in full bloom of flowers that barely reminded him of sakura. It could signify the previous presence of a strong barrier. Then there was another thing that plagued his mind: it was the hanyou that lay at the foot of the tree, almost entangled in its roots. He reminded Rikuo of a masculine version of Kimiko and he looked like Aoi as well, except with a rougher, roguish look.

The girl in his arms stirred, waking as if from a bad dream. Her eyes opened, and she smiled as soon as she saw him once again.

"I'm feeling like something like this happened before…" she murmured, sitting up.

"I think that's called déjà vu," Rikuo replied with a relieved smile. But he turned serious for a moment, looking askance at Kimiko. "Tell me," he began, "Do you remember what you told me before you fainted?"

A whirl of emotions and memories flooded to the front of Kimiko's mind and she blinked twice.

"It was something…something about you not being a figment of my imagination…" she replied, staring oddly at him. "Rikuo…something happened that I can't explain," she murmured.

"Explain it later, we have to get back to Keiichi-kun or else he will get pissed as to how two of the main reasons we have to fight are absent from the battle," he said as he patted her head. Kimiko raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "At least you're back to your original self," he added with a sly smile.

"What the heck does that mean?" she asked angrily, pushing him away. He just laughed in reply. He looked at her and sighed, turning to look behind her.

"But Kimiko," he began, "Is he your father?" he asked, pointing to the hanyou asleep on the grass. Kimiko turned and gasped, running towards the silver-haired inu.

"Oyaji!" she screamed, shaking him awake.

oOo

The attack on Izumi's palace was swift and silent. However, it was met with her own forces, comprised of modern-day yokai and some that she resurrected. Mari, the two-tails who had volunteered to be her aide appeared beside the dog demoness, bowing and awaiting orders.

"I wouldn't expect less from Keiichi," murmured Izumi.

"You sound like a proud mother, Ojousama," answered Mari. She turned to the gitsune and chuckled.

"You would be, if your son was putting up a good fight against you. However, he will share the same fate as his father, soon enough and I will complete my revenge against Toga's bloodline!" she murmured happily.

"Hai, Ojousama," replied the ever faithful fox with a soft smirk.

"Yet, Mari-chan," Izumi continued. "I'm surprised that so many yokai have joined our cause against the Kyouga Clan."

"Probably because they believe we are powerful enough to crush two of the most renowned yakuza gumi in Nippon," replied the gitsune.

"Two most powerful? Who has the Kyouga Gumi allied itself with?" asked the inu daiyokai.

"The Nura Gumi, the current most powerful yokai yakuza gumi; they are headed by the one quarter yokai Nura Rikuo, their Sandaime."

"A quarter blood you say?" asked Izumi.

"Yet he is the Lord of Pandemonium and his allies include the nine tailed fox Hagoromo Gitsune of Kyoto and Inugamigyobu Tanuki of Shikoku."

"A powerful mix-blood huh? And yet our Kimiko-chan and Aoi-chan are pampered overprotective fools…" she smirked.

She observed as the battle went on. So far, she had not been engaged in any fight, but many of her subordinates were busy and some were…defeated and destroyed. She didn't care about them however. What mattered to her was her revenge and the blood of those two hanyo. It didn't matter if she crushed alongside the Lord of Pandemonium and her son Keiichi.

However, that was about to change as a long black-haired kami approached her from behind.

"How have you been, Izumi-hime-sama?" asked a sweet feminine voice.

"A-Amaya-chan?" asked Izumi with incredulity, remembering the abandoned hime she had sworn to protect before Toga had broken her heart.

oOo

AN: I always manage to say "what do you think?" Today, I'll change it to...wait a moment, I really can't think of another way to put it in. Oh well then, please review mina-sama and tell me what you think of the new title...


	29. The souls of the blade

Chapter 29:

AN: Finally exams are over! I have one last week at school then it's summer vacation (meaning more writing and stories...although I have a book journal due when I come back...)! Anyways, I'm sorry to say that there will be only about three more chappies left for this baby...not because I'm calling it off, but because I'm planning to make the sequel separate. It will be a lot longer, I promise you that! Hopefully, I'll be able to post it this summer :)

So please read on and enjoy this chapter!

oOo

Inuyasha groaned, and his head was on fire. Someone was trying to squeeze the life out of him again and he didn't really appreciate it after what had just happened to him. But wait, he couldn't have been sealed again. He hated what happened when so much time passed when he was sealed. He opened his eyed and blinked twice, not believing what he was seeing.

Doll eyes that reminded him of Kikyo's eyes, but they were chocolate brown, like Kagome's and his mother's. She had hair as black as night, much like him, yet more silky and straight. She looked so familiar yet so far away. Like the daughter he must have lost in that battle with some crazy inu yokai like his brother.

"Oyaji! Oyaji!" he heard the girl call him. No, this couldn't be Kimiko, so grown up like her mother. Gosh, she even looked like her, with the drawn eyebrows when she was worried, but the curve in her lips when she was excited for something.

"Kimi?" he asked. Her eyes lit up and she hugged him all the more, making him want to puke. "Why are you so old?" he asked.

Kimiko was so happy that her father was back to her. Although she had a feeling that she was causing him pain, she was too happy to care.

"It's me. And, so much time has passed since my fourth birthday…" she added, entering a daze.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"Fifteen years old," she replied, biting her lip in embarrassment. That was the age her mother had begun her adventures as well.

"You're that old?" he asked.

"Oyaji, look at you! You're more than seven hundred years old already!" she complained.

"Seven hundred years old?" he asked slowly. "How long exactly have I been sealed?" he asked.

"Oyaji… we're now in Kaachan's original time," Kimiko said softly.

"Kagome! Where is she?" asked Inuyasha, remembering his wife in the midst of accepting that his only daughter was past the age of maturity (for yokai that is).

"Kaachan is…gone," she murmured. Inuyasha stared at her as if she was speaking in another language.

"No…" he murmured.

oOo

Back in her days, Izumi had met a young girl, the youngest daughter of a warlord who had been vanquished and most of his family assassinated except for her. The young girl's startling azure eyes had made everyone think of her as a witch and as a sort of benefit, kept them far away from her.

She had taken care of her and when the time came that she was to be offered by her barely surviving village as a bride to the noble who had her whole family killed off, Izumi was torn because Takeshi had warned her not to take in a human girl, as it would arise more suspicion from the other inu daiyokai who had been monitoring their growth and progress.

Yet here was that same girl, all grown up and at the same time, a kami, a land god that provided people with rain whenever they prayed to her. Though her dwelling was commonly known as any body of water, she was a rain goddess. Izumi felt a thorn in her chest. Even the girl she once took care of was now against her.

"So even you have turned," she said coldly. Amaya's blue eyes softened, feeling sorry for the inu.

"You have only yourself to blame," the kami replied, knowing that it was Izumi's fault that she had decided to abandon everything just to extract her revenge from Inu no Taisho's descendants. The girl she had come to love, Kimiko, was now in danger of the same person who had thought of her the same way she thought of the young miko.

"Ah, Amaya-chan, so much has passed since I last saw you," Izumi began, as she paced the balcony where the three stood. "Where did you disappear to? How did you come to know of Touga's betrayal of me? Why are you now resolute to stand against me?"

"I forged my way to you to hope that you would see reason. Inu no Taisho is dead, do not take your revenge further. His grandchildren have nothing to do with this!" Amaya pleaded.

"Keh!" Izumi scoffed. "They bear his blood, his features, and his power, I promised not to rest until his bloodline has been cut off!"

"If you will not see reason, I will be forced to end this once and for all! You, of all people and yokai, have harmed so many of those I love and care for…"

"Wasn't there a time when I was one of those you cared for?" Izumi retorted darkly. She turned to the two-tails beside her and gestured for her to leave.

"You still are that's why I came before you before anyone else could… I'm not sure if Keiichi is capable of silencing you once and for all."

"No! Touga's betrayal was too much for me to bear. It caused me to lose so much of my life to loneliness and despair. He made me feel weak and awful and so horrible that all I have left within me is the hatred I bear for him and his offspring. Both are done for and now, all I have to get rid of are his two granddaughters…you will not stop me so close to finishing my revenge!"

"Then prepare to face me in battle!" Amaya stated, brandishing her naginata.

oOo

Despite Kimiko's warning, Inuyasha still remained wary of the yokai walking beside his daughter. He smelled suspiciously feminine, his scent comprised of sakura, sake, and water for some reason. His gravity-defying black and silver hair unnerved the hanyo and the way he moved around Kimiko was so irritating, like he owned her or something.

"If he lays one hand on Kimiko, I'm gonna punch the daylights outta him…" Inuyasha muttered.

Rikuo heard, but chose to tolerate it. Unlike Kimiko and her father, he could be extremely patient if he had to. Seeing that this was Kimiko's "Oyaji", he had to be more cautious of making the right impression.

Kimiko was wishing that her mother was still here to restrain her father. If he got serious, he could hurt Rikuo and that would cause tension between the Kyouga Clan and the Nura Clan. But somehow, they never cared whenever she had hit their beloved Sandaime.

"Hey Kimiko, do you happen to know where Tessaiga is?" Inuyasha interrupted. Both Rikuo and Kimiko froze in their tracks. Kimiko stared at the taller ayakashi and bit her lip. He sympathized with her but knew at the same time that he could be blamed for its destruction. He nodded and disappeared, out of harm's way.

"Why'd he suddenly disappear?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oyaji, Tessaiga was shattered…" Kimiko murmured.

"What?!" Inuyasha suddenly burst. "What happened to it?"

"It was broken in two in a battle I had with a full blooded inu yokai…"

"Show me the bastard who did it and I'll beat the heck out of him! It couldn't be Sesshomaru right?" he asked her.

"Sesshomaru-sama has been gone in a long time as well. It was my adoptive older brother's Anihue that broke it…"

"So the bastard who did it is still alive then?" Inuyasha growled. Kimiko gulped. "And what did you do with the shards? I can still probably repair it…" he muttered.

Kimiko sighed and drew Kougetsu from its sheath that was slung on her back. Its black fur guard was transformed into a guard shaped like four crescent moons joined at the curves, and its black blade gleamed against the rising sunlight.

"This is Kougetsu, Tessaiga's new form," she murmured, as if introducing someone to her father.

"It's not the exact same thing…" her father noticed. There was a different spirit within the sword. "Let me hold it," he added.

Kimiko looked at him unsurely, because she was Kougetsu's designated user and owner. Having her father touch it may create complications.

But she let him hold it anyway. The moment his clawed fingers grasped its handle, it pulsed, and a bright light flashed, blinding both for a moment.

Two blades clattered to the ground. One was the original Tessaiga, with its rusty sword form, and the other was Kougetsu, Kimiko's own blade.

"What happened?" the miko murmured, picking up her sword. It still felt the same, with Tessaiga's powers still embedded in it.

"_The wielder's personality affects the blade. It does more so if it is a yokai blade. Your father and I are incompatible, leading me to cast aside the original Tessaiga. It is whole for the sole reason that I bound the pieces together as you had asked me to, so it retains some of my power. I alone belong to you, and whoever you decide to entrust me to," _Kougetsu explained to Kimiko as she held her.

"Oh…looks like Tessaiga's back to me and it's fixed," Inuyasha muttered.

"It has a few upgrades…" Kimiko explained as he took hold of it and it changed into its fang form, yet the blade was black like Kougetsu's.

"Interesting…" Inuyasha muttered as he unleashed a red Wind Scar into the air. It was more destructive though and Kimiko worried about it.

But the changes were not complete. Kimiko pulsed, and she found her vision blurring and fading into the black…

oOo

The familiar shape of Kougetsu, the elegantly dressed, yet veiled lady appeared before her as her reflection in the pond she had released Night Kimiko from.

"Kougetsu…" she breathed.

"Ojousama," she acknowledged, but her voice came from across the pond, where she had materialized.

"Why am I here?" Kimiko asked.

"Now that I am the sole spirit in your blade, I am free to teach you the techniques you did not explore in the Hanyo Village," she explained.

"What techniques?"

"The powers I have amassed over the years which I promised to pass on to you. Yokai have been evolving since ancient times. So have their techniques. Early before, yokai had only their supernatural powers to depend on. But with the growing fear of humans for the unknown, our powers increased. I was a mere yurei, mourning my death and my inability to serve my earthly master. A demon lord who passed by took notice of me and decided to take me in as his apprentice."

Kimiko knew all of that before she even faced this spirit, but because she was repeating it, she figured that she should pay closer attention.

"In the beginning of the Sengoku Jidai, our weapons began to bear our powers. Certain yokai became known as daiyokai because of their immense power and the ability to create extremely powerful weapons for themselves. Your own grandfather is a testament to that, and he was also the first to bear the title of Chimimouryo no Nushi, the Lord of Pandemonium, and his blood flows within your veins."

"But those techniques have changed as well right?" asked Kimiko.

"With the acquirement of territories, yokai and ayakashi needed more ways to defend their own. That gave rise to the technique widely practiced and known as 'Osore', or 'Fear'. Nura Rikuo is one such deft user of this technique.

"Throughout my years, I have gathered knowledge on these techniques. I have to confess," She said with a small laugh, "you are one of the first candidates I deemed able and worthy to inherit these techniques.

"Why? I'm not the most proficient ayakashi out there. And I am three quarters human," Kimiko asked.

"But you are one of the first Sengoku Jidai yokai who have managed to perfect the weapon technique and master 'Osore'" Kougetsu explained.

"That was all thanks to Nura Rikuo," Kimiko admitted softly with her head low.

"True, but you don't see him being able to wield a demon blade as deftly as you can," Kougetsu chuckled. Kimiko began to wonder how Kougetsu really looked like under her veil.

"If it will help me defeat Izumi and protect those I care about, then I will be more than happy to learn," Kimiko said as she bowed. "However, since the fight has already begun, it would be wiser for me to train after the battle so that I could focus more."

"I know that. For now, what I will teach you will take mere minutes because of the nature of your part ayakashi heritage. It is an old technique that was abandoned because daiyokai did not trust the loyalty of the blades they created. Your grandfather was different, trusting his blades to their full extent. You must learn to do so, and with my power, achieve a higher stage."

"Then what will happen?"

"You will attain my powers and all my yokai abilities. You will be able to activate all of my powers for a short while. With more training however, you will be able to hold this stage longer."

"Let's start then!"

oOo

Amaya began to wonder if what she did was wise after all. Her husband was very worried, but she knew he would back her up when the time came that she was almost beaten.

In her eyes though, it was worth it. She was fighting her once guardian for the sake of her beloved Kyouga Gumi, the clan that had taken her in despite her former allegiance to Izumi.

"You are more powerful than I expected," murmured Izumi as the two traded blows.

"You have not seen how much power I have amassed over the centuries," Amaya retorted, sending a giant tidal wave towards Izumi, who slashed it with her whip-like youki, destroying it.

"But it is still not enough to challenge mine! Every second I spend in this place, I absorb more and more youki from the ancient inu daiyokai that have once inhabited this palace!" Izumi cried.

Amaya realized that she would not win this fight unless she used her true form. But she delayed transforming because Izumi would be at a great disadvantage. That is of course, if the daiyokai herself would transform as well…

"I did not want to unleash my power in this battle, but it seems I have no choice," Amaya muttered darkly. There was a sudden flash of light and she was gone, suddenly replaced by an unexpected creature.

Izumi's eyes widened at the sight of her opponent. A large multi-colored scaled dragon faced her, with ocean blue eyes and sharp claws. She sent a roar which scattered the clouds of youki that gathered above. Izumi stared but soon regained her composure. She smirked and tilted her head.

"So this is how you want to play?" she asked. With a large amount of youki, she transformed as well, revealing her true form as a dog demon. Her silver-white fur gleamed in the rising sun as the two beasts engaged in battle.

oOo

Inuyasha glanced at the body of his daughter which he was currently carrying. Her scent barely changed, except now, it was mixed with the scent of another demon. He figured that it was the one that now inhabited Kimiko's blade.

The last time he had seen her was when they parted during the fight against that Night Parade. She was so young back then, wanting to play all the time, yet retaining a serious side that he wondered from who she inherited it from.

She reminded him so much of Kikyo that even now, he couldn't help but compare the two. He wondered how much had changed about her.

oOo

"_Neechan, Neechan!" a young hanyo called. The small three year-old girl turned around. Her chocolate brown eyes met amber ones and she broke into a wide grin. _

"_Aoi, do not wander so far away," Sesshomaru called with Rin leading Ah-un. _

"_Hai Chichiue," the silver-haired hanyo called back. She turned to her barely older cousin, Kimiko, who looked on at the daiyokai and his human wife. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" the girl called. Aoi turned as well, to see if her father would reply. His head turned to face the two girls. "Arigato gozaimasu"_

"_For what reason?" he asked._

"_For bringing Aoi-chan here to play with me," she said with a solemn bow. Rin couldn't help but laugh softly as Sesshomaru seemed taken aback by the sudden statement. _

"_No matter," he replied, turning towards Rin as the two headed towards his half-brother's hut._

_Aoi knew that he cared, he had shown it to her so many times by rare smiles and short walks and trips around feudal Japan. Her cousin's respectful gratitude had struck him as the opposite of how her aunt talked to him. _

"_Oniisan!" said miko suddenly said. Without warning, the two girls chuckled then ran across the fields, finding and playing with various villagers. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he reached his house with a new kill. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that?" _

"_Inuyasha-nii," Rin interrupted, "how is Kimiko doing?" The three became as quiet as Sesshomaru all of a sudden. Kagome sighed. _

"_She has shown no signs of having Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's powers."_

"_I'd like it to stay that way," Inuyasha grumbled. _

"_I agree that it would be best for her not to show any ayakashi-like signs, but it would be a loss on your part Inuyasha, that your own offspring inherit none of our father's renowned abilities," Sesshomaru casually said. _

_Inuyasha was about to reply when all of a sudden, there was a piercing scream that reached the four relatives. Both brothers recognized the voices and rushed to their daughters. _

oOo

AN:Well, finished watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (again!) right before I edited this chappie. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please do not forget to review! I know that there are some of those who think that they can just read and not leave a single comment, but I can see it ya know? Please please please review! It would make me very very happy. Oh, and **sanddrake111**, thank you for being so faithful in your reviews! I commend you for your not-that-hard work...

Yours truly,

Kiera Vincent


	30. The costs of war

Chapter 30

AN: Chapter Thirty Mina-san! Our story is nearing its end, but here's the continuation of our flashback…

oOo

_Giggling softly, Kimiko threw another pinecone at Jaken, who had managed to get lost in the woods before the family went on to the village. The two girls found him wandering and calling out for "Sesshomaru-sama!" every few seconds. _

_Aoi giggled as well, as she tugged at Kimiko sleeve for her to stop, knowing that her cousin wouldn't. _

"_Stop it," she said between giggles. "Neechan!" _

"'_Kay," Kimiko replied, huddling behind the bushes. _

_The two girls sighed in silence, feeling tired of the day's events. They had played with a couple of village children, then they went exploring to different huts. After that, they went inside the forest, looking for where Aoi's father had left Jaken running blindly around. _

_Then, the two heard a slithery voice speak. _

"_Ooh, what lovely young girlsss," it said. Kimiko turned to find a snake yokai, over twenty feet long, slithering towards them. _

"_And both have inu daiyokai blood too…desssspite your human sssside," it murmured. _

"_Stay away, yokai!" Kimiko shouted, pulling Aoi behind her. Aoi stared, eyes wide because despite her half-blood lineage, she didn't know what to do or how to help. _

"_Hmm, lookssss like the hanyo tastesss better," it said, and turned to face Kimiko. "Get away girl…" he muttered warningly. Kimiko's eyes widened and she knew she could not leave her cousin there. _

"_No!" she said firmly. "Get away, before I call for the daiyokai…" she threatened. _

"_No daiyokai's going to come here!" it exclaimed, using its tail as a whip to send Kimiko's small body away. Aoi whimpered, wanting to help her cousin, but scared of the yokai in front of her._

"_I said, stay away from her!" Kimiko gasped, stepping on its tail as hard as she could. The yokai studied her carefully. _

"_If you ssso badly want to become my firssst meal, then be my guessst," it replied, as it went after her. _

_Aoi interfered, jumping in front of her, but was only knocked aside, not badly bruised. _

"_Aoi!" Kimiko screamed worriedly. But she turned to her opponent, and he approached slowly. He opened his mouth and released miasma towards her, and she coughed, slowly dropping onto the ground, struggling for breath. _

_Aoi struggled on her feet, trying to get to Kimiko before she breathed in too much miasma that her mother wouldn't be able to purify it out from her system. But the cloud of miasma dissipated, freezing her in her tracks. _

_She thought that she saw herself reflected, but it wasn't her._

_Amber eyes, but brighter and as if they were ablaze. Silver hair: long and straight, unlike hers, which was messy. This was her cousin's inu daiyokai blood, inherited from her father and grandfather. Aoi knew, but she always believed that her cousin was fully human. _

oOo

_Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha followed the suddenly changing scent of his daughter's blood. He turned an eye to Sesshomaru, whose eyes widened at the shift as well. _

"_You're not smelling what I think you're smelling," Inuyasha muttered. _

"_Unfortunately, I think I am," his brother replied, as the two slowed their pace and arrived, shortly after yokai Kimiko ripped the snake yokai to pieces. _

oOo

"_Chichi-ue!" Aoi said joyfully as her father took her in his arms. He eyed his niece, who was bent over the corpse, huddled closely and rocking herself._

"_Kimiko," Inuyasha whispered. Kimiko stopped shaking and stood up, turning to face her father. Her amber eyes met his and they seemed emotionless, almost blank with her recent kill. _

_Inuyasha held back tears as his worst nightmare had been realized. Despite being in an era where fighting was inevitable, it was all he and Kagome could do to keep their daughter from it. Or at least, he did, to keep her from suddenly awaking her inner demon. _

"_Otouchan," she murmured. Her face was blank, and her clothes were bloodstained. All of a sudden, she gasped, falling on the ground, unconscious. Inuyasha grabbed her, and held her in his arms, trying to make sense of what happened. She had reverted back to normal. _

"_Aoi," he said, turning to Sesshomaru and his daughter. _

"_Hai, Ojiisan," she replied. _

"_She protected you right?" Aoi nodded firmly. He turned to address Sesshomaru. _

"_If people find out, they will stay away from her," he said, though it was more of a statement. His stoic brother nodded once before leaving his younger brother to sort his thoughts on the matter._

oOo

_Kagome nursed Kimiko as the two families discussed what had happened. Rin responded with shock, not believing that a sweet girl like her niece could do something as that. Kagome was solemn, knowing only too well what was going on in Inuyasha's head, as he explained._

"_Seal her," Inuyasha pleaded, "for her own sake."_

"_But Inuyasha," Kagome replied, but couldn't continue because she knew he would win. _

_And that day, the five of them bore witness to Kimiko's night self being sealed._

oOo

Kimiko stirred and woke up, finding herself being carried by her father as he ran across the plains.

Although Japan was pretty known for its highly modernized cities and crowded urban areas, it was also a land of variety. People crowded in the lowlands, making the rural areas with a lot of mountains and scarce farmland almost barren. It was these areas which the Kyouga Gumi occupied, and it was these areas that resembled Feudal Japan the most.

"Oyaji," she murmured. Inuyasha stopped and let her down.

"You okay now?" he asked. She nodded. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Ah, I just had a chat with my sword," she explained, scratching her head awkwardly. Her father raised her eyebrow.

"Like Tessaiga doesn't talk to you!" she added, seeing his skeptic answer.

"I never expected you to remind me so much of your 'kaachan," he said. Kimiko opened her mouth to say something but closed it, seeing that he was being serious.

"Speaking of Kaachan," Kimiko began, "she died in the battle on my fourth birthday."

"We shouldn't have separated," Inuyasha muttered.

"You didn't have a choice, that was their plan!"

"Who's plan?" Inuyasha asked darkly. "You know who started that attack?"

"Unfortunately, I do," she replied. "She goes by the name of Izumi. She was Ojiisama's former fiancée."

"Another one of Oyaji's women? I'm surprised that he even fell for my mother…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Anyway, Oyaji, Kyouga Takashi, Ojiisama's friend, created this clan to protect us from her."

"From her…why?"

"She hates Ojiisama and has done everything to annihilate all of his bloodline. She was the one who had Ryuukutsusei kill Ojiisama, and the one who mobilized a Hyakki Yakko to go after you, kaachan, and me…"

"So she was the one who killed Kagome," her father muttered. Kimiko didn't know how to comfort him. He sat across from her on the grass, barely looking older than her. She could feel his anger and resentment because it was mirrored within her, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"I'm sorry Otousan," she interrupted. He looked at her, surprised because she had referred to him with more respect than usual. "But I will have to take revenge for 'Kaachan's death and your sealing. I cannot have you involved in this."

This was the same thing he felt when it came to Kagome coming with them to defeat Naraku. Now his own daughter was telling him this. He could see from the determination in her eyes, and her tightly balled fists that she was dead serious.

"Kimiko…" he began dangerously.

"Otousan!" Inuyasha was taken aback by her sudden tone. "You've done enough! What do you think I've been doing ever since I arrived on this side of the well?" She was becoming oddly like Kagome. "I've spent so many years training and have only recently awakened my yokai side. Now I want to do something for our family, and you won't let me?"

"I…I was gonna say that-"

"Oyaji! If I have to seal you somewhere safe just so I can prove to you that I'm strong enough…"

"Listen to me Kimiko!" Inuyasha said, exasperated by his daughter's antics. "I will let you go, but don't make me sit out a battle. I may not face the bastard who did this to all of us, but I will definitely not let my own daughter fight without at least having back-up."

"She will have back up," said an all too familiar voice for Kimiko. Rikuo appeared behind her, smirking softly with his eyes closed. Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at the cocky yokai.

"Rikuo," Kimiko whispered, turning halfway to face him. But instead of addressing her, he turned to Inuyasha.

"I won't let anyone harm your daughter…" he said seriously. Inuyasha glanced at him, then grinned.

"Now here's someone who understands me…" he said. Internally, Rikuo was amazed at the relationship between Kimiko and her father. If she was like her mother, then no wonder her father had fallen for her. She was strong and stubborn, someone who would never hesitate to protect those closest to her.

"Let's get going, Rikuo, Otousan!" Kimiko said, breaking into a run.

oOo

As quickly as they could, they ran towards the fifth palace, but it was hard getting there, seeing as they were already quite a distance away in the first place.

All of a sudden, the sun's rays streaked through the mountains, shocking both Kimiko and Rikuo. Now that the battle had gone up to the day, the Nura Clan's participation was just about to be cut in half with the reduction of powers.

Rikuo's blood red eyes widened. Kimiko grabbed his arm, and their eyes met. Rikuo's sudden anxiety and Kimiko's sympathy were so strong that Inuyasha was forced to reevaluate the relationship between the two.

The sunlight blinded his eyes and he had to cover them, only to find that the ayakashi who stood with his daughter was replaced by a human boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Eh, who're you?" he asked. Kimiko gripped his arm more tightly and pulled him behind her.

"He's the same person. This is Nura Rikuo, three quarters human, just like me, except, he's also the master of all yokai, the Lord of Pandemonium, and the third generation head of the Nura Clan," she explained slowly. Inuyasha's eyebrows raised and he regained some of his composure.

"He's human…too?" he asked. Rikuo politely pushed Kimiko away and stood before Inuyasha.

"Kimiko-san, don't you think I can introduce myself properly without your help?" he asked softly as he smiled. She blushed, feeling awkward for herself. Then she turned away from them.

"It's nice to meet you in this form, Otousan," (Just in case you didn't know, this is the polite way to refer to your friends' father in Japan). Bowing politely with a smile, Inuyasha took two steps back.

"As you can see, my yokai side allows me only to retain an ayakashi form for only the night, but I won't be able to explain more than that, seeing as my Hyakki Yakko is currently fighting for their lives and for our fragile peace," he said, turning serious all of a sudden.

"Kimiko…tell me, are you like him?" Inuyasha asked. Shocked, Kimiko looked at her father, and couldn't help but nod. He sighed.

"I guess I couldn't keep you from your own blood after all," he said with a satisfied smile. _Kagome would be proud of you for accepting who you are_, he added in his thoughts.

oOo

Knowing only too well what his mother was about to face, Kuroichi ran up the staircases, leading to the balcony where the two daiyokai were engaged in a serious fight.

Dragon versus dog wasn't a worthy fight, but when the dog was actually an inu daiyokai with a ridiculous amount of youki and the dragon was a rain kami who had been existent for centuries, it was a sight to behold.

It was only now that Kuroichi recognized his mother's strength. Indeed, she was passionate and fiery, fighting with all of her power. He had to put up a shield to make sure he wasn't overcome by the tremendous amount of youki.

The dragon stared at her opponent, watching and analyzing her movements with each swipe and lunge she made towards her prey. Amaya hated it when she was being toyed with, especially by someone like Izumi.

She unleashed another one of her deadly tidal waves, causing Izumi to step back, only temporarily overcome. She pawed her face, glaring and growling at the dragon, flashing her scales before she clawed the air.

Amaya knew that at the rate Izumi's youki was increasing she wouldn't be able to beat her with her mere power. She knew right then that only a handful could beat the dog demoness as she plunged her fangs into her scaly flesh.

Before she knew it, she had begun retreating back to human form. As she collapsed, Kuroichi ran towards her, not caring about the youki that threatened to suffocate him.

"Haha-ue!" he cried, as he held her in his arms.

"Kuroichi," she whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. "It's not safe here, go!"

He transported them away from Izumi, who had gone back to her human form, yet her eyes remained the same.

"Kimiko, I pray that you will be strong enough…" he muttered as he administered medicine to his mother, who, despite her immense healing powers, was regenerating at a slow pace.

oOo

Rikuo was torn between embarrassment and worry as Inuyasha carried him on his back. Kimiko could catch up by herself easily, activating a little youki to enable her speed to increase.

He heard her snicker a bit and he turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Kimiko?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Spit it out, Kimiko" Inuyasha instructed.

"Nothing Otousan, just that Rikuo-san looks like a kid on your back."

Rikuo blushed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

They stood on a mountain directly across from where the fighting was. Even from there, Inuyasha could smell the youki and blood emanating from that place.

"What the heck is going on there?" he asked as they watched the thick cloud of miasma and youki begin to increase.

"Oh no," Kimiko began, "if that continues to grow, the entire town will be caught up."

"Don't worry, we'll get there in enough time," Inuyasha said. Being true to his words, they all headed there as fast as they could, increasing their speed to its highest capacity.

oOo

Yui glanced at Mikoto, who smirked. They stood in the middle of a closing circle, surrounded by yokai.

"Mikoto-kun, you distract them, I'll deliver the finishing blow," she instructed.

"As you wish," he replied. Then, he sent a bolt of lightning to the ground, stunning the yokai. As he did that, Yui's eyes glowed blue and she took out her bells (Hitomiko's signature weapon) releasing a giant barrier that knocked out everyone within five meters of them. As soon as it formed, it retracted back, acting like a wide-range attack rather than a barrier.

However, Yui hadn't anticipated that she had not wiped out all the threats. Slowly turning around, she felt the flash of youki pass her and aim towards Mikoto. It pierced his chest, then shattered into a million pieces.

"Mikoto!" she screamed, grabbing his fallen corpse.

"Yui," he breathed, slowly gasping for oxygen. She watched as his blood ran through her fingers, and her cheeks stained from her own tears.

"No, you can't die yet!" she screamed.

"Yui-chan!" she heard someone call from across the courtyard. She turned to find Kimiko lunging and pinning her to the ground. A bolt of solidified youki brushed past their heads, barely missing the two miko. They got up cautiously, with their senses alert for another attack.

Kimiko's eyes widened, feeling the same youki flying towards them. With immense speed, her eyes turned red and she turned around, catching the bolt and snapping it with her own fingers.

The yokai who threw it, one who betrayed the thunder demon clan, stared at her, horrified. In a flash, she grabbed an arrow and shot it straight into its heart.

After getting over the sudden attack, Yui returned to Mikoto, followed by her friend. He had gotten worse.

"Mikoto?" Kimiko gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. "Wait, maybe I can still purify your wounds," she said pleadingly, placing a hand on his chest. He winced from the touch and shook his head.

"No, Kimiko-sama. I won't last for long now. It's alright, I have no regrets, having served you well."

"No Mikoto, you can't do this to us!" she screamed. Yui was speechless, sobbing and crying, holding his hand for dear life.

"Mikoto…you can't die yet…" she whispered.

"Yui-chan," he managed to say.

"You can't, you just can't!" she pleaded. "I still haven't told you…"

"I already know," he whispered, smiling for a short time. "And I wish I had the time to tell you I cared for you too," he winced again. "It's the only regret I have…"

Finally, he breathed his last. Yui sighed, holding his body and shedding her tears.

"We have to get him out of here," Kimiko said, regaining her composure. She stared at the yokai who had begun to gather once more. Yui nodded, and complied. Once they had gotten themselves barricaded in a room, she spoke to Kimiko.

"Where's the Sandaime?" she asked.

"He's in a pinch right now. Wait, I think I hear something coming."

Kuroichi barged in the door, breaking it.

"Kuro!" she said in surprise.

"Hime-sama, I'm afraid I have bad news," he said, reaching them. Then he saw Mikoto's body. He fell on his knees, shaking his head.

"Not you too Mikoto…" he whispered. Kimiko, knowing his sudden pain, walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Shhh, Kuroichi, tell me what happened," she instructed.

"Izumi's power has already grown exponentially. Haha-ue couldn't defeat her, although both sustained injuries."

"What? Amaya-san fought her? She's okay right?"

"Barely holding on; she's asked me to bring you to her."

"Stay here and guard Yui, when the coast is clear, bring them to where Amaya-san is. I'll follow her scent." The two nodded and she left them to deal with more incoming demons.

oOo

"Amaya-san!" Kimiko exclaimed, staring at the kami who now lay bedridden with Zen trying to help. "Zen-san, will she be alright?"

"Yes, she's responding well to the treatment," he replied, "but sadly, she's taken too much miasma."

"Izumi will pay for what she has done to my friends and family. I have lost enough people and I won't lose anymore," she began as she headed towards the balcony. Amaya took her hand, struggling to speak.

"Kimiko," she tried to say in between breaths. "You cannot take her alone," she began. "You have only one choice…You…must use…the Shikon no Tama."

oOo

AN: Ah...and we near the conclusion of our story. I thank you all for bearing with me and my procrastination in updating these final chapters. To all those who favorite-d and followed my story, I thank you a million times and feel so honored that you even read my humble works...

Please don't forget to review everyone!

Yours truly,

Kiera Vincent


	31. Izumi's Last Wish

Chapter 31:

oOo

_"You have only one option...you must use the Shikon no Tama..."_

"No," Kimiko murmured...

Amaya had lost consciousness right after she said those words. The Shikon no Tama only brought back terrible memories for Kimiko, ones of her mother's death. Slowly, she brought out the chain that hung from her neck for so long a time that she had taken its existence for granted.

Two green stones hung beside the purple gem. They served a purpose like the Fuyoheki: they blocked anyone from sensing the powers and scent of the Shikon Jewel. Kimiko had kept it safe, even from her night self when she transformed. She was too insecure to take on such a heavy burden.

"I can't do it," she explained. Kuroichi surveyed her face.

"If there is someone who can control the powers of the Shikon no tama, it would be you, Hime-sama."

"Do you really think so?" she asked. He nodded solemnly. She found her gaze moving over to Zen.

"I may not know much about that Shikon no Tama, but I believe that if Amaya-sama is telling you to use it, you should. Rikuo would do it if he were you."

"But Rikuo is a different story Zen-san, even without any sign of spiritual powers, he can purify the jewel. Inu daiyokai are known for their bloodthirstiness. You've only caught a glimpse of how terrible I can get with my own powers. I can't have them enhanced by the Shikon no Tama."

Rikuo and Inuyasha arrived, just in time for her to make her decision.

"Kimiko, is that what I think it is?" he asked her. She nodded, showing him the Shikon no Tama. He stood a fair distance away once he caught a glimpse of it in order not to transform. "Kagome's soul is there right?"

"Inuyasha-sama," Kuroichi whispered, bowing in respect for the hanyo son of Inu no Taisho.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Otousan now's not the time. The only way I can beat Izumi is through absorbing the Shikon no tama. Do you think I can withstand it?"

"Absorbing it?" he asked. He kept silent for a long time. He stared at her and the Shikon no Tama. He knew only too well what could happen when he got too close to it. Even now, his blood was reacting to its presence. Yet at the same time, he felt a warm feeling of peace wash over him. That must've been the effect of Kagome's soul being in there as well. It remained purified as long as it was with Kimiko, just like it was with Kagome.

"If there's anyone who can, it's you, Kimiko." She was surprised at his answer, but her resolve was made.

"Then Shikon no Tama, grant my wish so that I may defeat Izumi," she whispered as she absorbed it through her palm.

A bright light flashed and her youki grew, releasing a bright red aura.

"Kimiko," Rikuo murmured, watching as her hair turned silver, her eyes turned gold and her strength increase with each second.

oOo

"You hold great trust in me," the silver-haired Kimiko said.

The two stood across from each other. Each was reflected in the pond, along with the stars in the glossy night sky that existed in Kimiko's inner world.

On one side, the human Kimiko: ephemeral beauty, purity, affection, miko…human.

On the other side, the demon Kimiko: unearthly beauty, pure-blood, passion, hime…demon.

"The sacrifices that others have made are enough. We need no more bloodshed," black-haired Kimiko stated, as she took Night Kimiko's hand and shared the powers of the Shikon no tama.

oOo

Inuyasha had to take a step back to avoid being overwhelmed by Kimiko's aura. The onlookers watched with awe as Night Kimiko became the dominant personality. Her amber eyes stared into everyone's hearts and she regained her poise and elegance.

"Kyouga Kimiko…" Kuroichi whispered.

"Yo," she said with a sly smile. "Nice to meet you in this form for the first time, Chichi-ue," she said, turning to Inuyasha.

"Kimiko- " Rikuo began but was cut off. His blood turned hot and everything turned black and white.

"Rikuo!" he heard her say before he collapsed on the ground.

She caught him, her silver hair brushing past her shoulders as her clawed hands slowly pressed against his flesh, feeling for any sign that he was okay.

"Rikuo, what's wrong? Rikuo…" she began to say frantically. Zen approached her, hesitantly so because of her flaring aura and fear.

"Kimiko-san, I don't know what's going on either, but I can help."

Suddenly, Rikuo pulsed as well, his hair turning black and silver, and soon enough, his night form lay in Kimiko's hands.

He opened his blood red eyes, and he stared into Kimiko's amber ones.

"What the heck just happened?" Inuyasha asked. Rikuo got up, putting a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"That's my line," he stated, getting up.

"I understand," Kimiko said darkly. She stared at her father then at Rikuo. "The jewel's aura has affected him too. It brings our night forms, our darkest forms, out."

"Hey Kimiko, we better get going before Izumi gets any more powerful," Rikuo said, slowly unsheathing Nenekirimaru. Staring at his reflection he sighed. "Seems like destiny is playing with us today; we'll be encountering more surprises before this battle is over."

"I agree with you this time," Kimiko replied, rising to stand beside him.

As the two daiyokai stood together, everyone felt the presence of their fear and youki that they couldn't help but stare in awe at the two.

"Izumi better say her last words," Kimiko said darkly as she disappeared, leaving after-images.

oOo

"I'm surprised that you're so calm about this," Rikuo stated, walking slowly beside Kimiko, whose eyes were closed in deep thought. Her eyes fluttered open, and her wide amber irises stared at him. He did not meet her gaze, but he smirked nonetheless.

"I hope you do not classify tranquility with procrastination," she replied, moving two steps forward. Rikuo's eyes widened at the comment which she said harshly. He caught up to her, taking her hand.

"Talk to me, I know there's a lot going on in your mind."

"There is nothing to discuss," she replied, breaking away from him.

"Kimiko," she heard him call exasperatedly from behind her. She stopped and turned her head halfway. Shaking her head, she moved on, wishing that Izumi did not regenerate as quickly as before.

She was mentally preparing herself to end Izumi's life, knowing that although it was what justice demanded, she wasn't sure if that was what her heart demanded. She stopped herself, both mentally and physically. She couldn't have a heart filled with weakness with the jewel's presence within her.

"Remember what we agreed on," Kougetsu whispered within her. Even now, Kougetsu's youki had begun penetrating Yokai Kimiko's own, strengthening it and almost giving it the same effect as Rikuo's Matoi, except on a lower scale.

oOo

The two reached the top of the palace, where Izumi waited. She was already ready for battle, having torn off her sleeves to give her more mobility. She held a silver sword in her left hand and she faced the two, her eyes narrowed.

"The last time I faced another inu daiyokai, I ended up being sealed," she murmured.

It was the first time that Kimiko had ever met her. The moment the two were face to face, Kimiko had the feeling of looking at her own reflection.

"Izumi," she murmured. Although she seemed calm outside, her feelings were all scrambled. She seemed to resemble Izumi in all aspects: appearance, passion, and determination.

There were too many similarities between the two. Night Kimiko was a separate personality. Now that she was dominant, she could feel the anxiety that gripped Priestess Kimiko every time she faced an opponent who had the potential to be more powerful than her.

"It seems our heroine has come to face me at last."

"She is not alone, however," Rikuo said, moving closer to Kimiko.

"This is my fight, Rikuo. Please do not interfere," Kimiko said, surprising the nurarihyon.

"But Kimiko," he began, but was silenced by the look that she gave him. He nodded and stepped behind.

"Are you ready to throw your life away already?" Izumi teased, smirking. "I'm surprised why Amaya found you worthy of the sacrifice she had made…"

"I expected that fighting you would be more fulfilling than this," Kimiko retorted, unsheathing Kougetsu.

"I suppose you've come to avenge your mother's death."

"Not only hers,"

"Oh, your half-blood father's and your cousin's demise as well," she added. "I almost forgot theirs."

"We should stop chatting and end this," Kimiko finally said, as she held her blade in an offensive manner.

"I am unfamiliar with that blade, but I will fight, nonetheless," her opponent retorted, soaring into the air to deliver a blow powerful enough to send some roof tiles flying away at two hundred miles an hour.

Kimiko shielded herself with her sword, and unleashed an adamant barrage.

"Kongosoha!" Izumi's eyes widened at the attack.

"It can't be," she murmured, "that is one of Tessaiga's moves."

"Kougetsu 'adopted' Tessaiga before," Kimiko explained as she appeared behind Izumi, aiming to stab her. The daiyokai was fast, and appeared above Kimiko, aiming another strike from higher ground.

Kimiko moved quickly, using Kougetsu's barrier to block the attack. Deciding that it was time to use her fear, she froze her limbs and her sclera turned black. Her fear seeped into the atmosphere, and Izumi felt the change.

"What is this?" she asked, her fear showing through her expression. Darkness and the black flames of fear surrounded the two.

"Rule number one of Tono, never undo your fear when attacking an opponent," Kimiko murmured, unsheathing Kougetsu once more.

"Kyousho Zangetsu!" she uttered, releasing the crescent shaped blades that pierced through Izumi's skin. Being unable to move, she took the attacks directly. However, she was able to regain some movement and she appeared behind Kimiko, aiming for a quick end.

"Rule number two of Tono," Kimiko stated with a smirk, "never become overwhelmed by your opponent, whether or not they can utilize 'Osore,'" she added as an afterthought. She aimed another strike at Izumi, who barely dodged.

"Do not underestimate an inu daiyokai," Izumi said darkly, unleashing an enormous amount of youki. Having no time to react, Kimiko was overwhelmed and thrown to the rooftop.

"Kimiko!" Rikuo exclaimed, materializing beside her. Wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth, she extended her hand, stopping him. Then she leapt in the air again, determined to finish the daiyokai.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of losing." Steadying her hand, Kimiko readied herself and analyzed Izumi's movements. With the amount of damage she had taken, she shouldn't be able to react quickly enough to someone who was putting all their strength on their speed and mobility. With Kimiko's fear at work, she would be able to move faster and anticipate Izumi's moves.

Izumi was sure that Kimiko was trying to analyze her movements. She had to fain an attack so that the girl would be led into believing her trap. She moved to the left, then side-stepped quickly enough to slash at Kimiko's unguarded torso.

Clutching the wound, Kimiko breathed in quickly, using youki and fear mixed together to heal the wound. Fortunately for her, it wasn't substantial. Turning around, she decided that she would end it and get serious.

She darted quickly around Izumi, leaving little time for the daiyokai to react to where she was. Only spending mere milliseconds in each place so that her afterimages flashed around, creating more illusions. Creating small cuts was an almost cowardly way of fighting, but it worked, and it was what Kimiko was counting on.

The illusion thing was inspired by Rikuo. It was what you got from spending too much time with a nurarihyon.

Back on the rooftop, Rikuo began to comprehend little by little the elegant and ruthless style of fighting of inu daiyokai. Watching how well Kimiko did against Izumi was surprising, as he didn't expect her to have an equal chance of winning...that is, without his help.

Izumi knew that she was risking too much and depending too much on her healing abilities to keep her in the game. She was also depending on Kimiko losing speed soon. So she decided to wait until the right moment to strike back.

Within a few minutes, as she expected, Kimiko began to lower her guard. Smirking slyly, she plunged her sword right in front of her, grazing Kimiko's shoulder.

Moving as fast as she could, Kimiko flexed backwards and moved into a back-flip, kicking Izumi's sword away in the process.

The silver blade landed on the rooftop, and Izumi flashed away to retrieve it. However, her prowess didn't consist of only her physical strength. She knew how to corrupt a person quite well. As soon as she picked her sword, she moved to the unsuspecting nurarihyon, sticking the sword in his shoulder blade.

"Rikuo!" Kimiko screamed, rushing towards him. She aimed a wind scar at Izumi as soon as she was far enough from Rikuo. "Kaze no kizu!"

Rikuo coughed blood and was surprised at the damage caused by that one strike. The cold blade's presence was still ringing in his body before Kimiko had reached him.

"I'm…alright, Kimiko," he managed to whisper. "Go and continue your fight."

"No, I'm not leaving you," she explained. He looked into her pleading amber eyes, and all he wanted to do just then was to let her know that her mere presence was enough for him. But he knew that she would never be truly whole without defeating Izumi.

"Go," he pleaded, his blood red eyed boring into hers. She squeezed his hand and placed her other on his wounds.

"I can't do anything to help," she admitted. "I'll do my best to end this quickly enough."

"Go," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek as she didn't expect it. Her hand flew to her cheek and she glared at him, making sure he knew that she would deal with him later.

Izumi however, interpreted the scene differently. She saw the love she once held for Touga and realized that Kimiko was exactly like her, prone to heartbreak.

"You will pay dearly for hurting him," Kimiko muttered darkly as she appeared behind Izumi. She swung her sword, aiming to impale Izumi on it. However, the intended action backfired, when Kimiko began to pulse. She clutched her chest and tried to breathe deeply. The Shikon no Tama was reacting to the sudden outburst of blood thirst from within her.

"We two are more alike than I first thought," Izumi stated, staring at her opponent carefully.

"I am nothing like you," Kimiko spat. "I would never kill those who my loved one held most dear."

"Then you have never felt true betrayal," Izumi said darkly.

"And you have never felt true love," Kimiko retorted, swinging Kougetsu and releasing another wind scar.

Izumi, outraged, swung her sword at Kimiko, who blocked it with Kougetsu then with the overwhelming youki, she released Tessaiga's original ultimate technique.

"Bakryuha!" she screamed, releasing the Backlash Wave. Izumi was pushed back, sustaining heavy injuries.

Thinking that it was over, Kimiko appeared beside Izumi's huddled body.

"For all the crimes you've committed against my family, and for threatening to overthrow the hard-fought peace that the Chimimouryo no Nushi has instated, I will execute you," she exclaimed, raising her sword to deliver the final blow.

"Do not think that you've won this fight already, girl. You're a mere human playing as a daiyokai. I am at a status that you will never achieve," Izumi said darkly, and released her true form as an enormous inu daiyokai.

With the blast of youki, Kimiko was pushed back to the rooftop. Rikuo caught her and he smirked at her, and she jumped off of him and blushed awkwardly. _An inu daiyokai shouldn't succumb to mere seductive gestures from nurarihyon_, she thought.

Both heard a fearsome roar, and they stared at the giant dog who bared her fangs at them. With the fuchsia crescent moon on her forehead and the lightning shaped marks on her cheeks, she inspired fear in both yokai.

"Kimiko," Rikuo murmured.

"Yes?" she asked. He turned to look at her and she looked at him as well.

"Let's Matoi," he said with a smirk. Kimiko raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Abandon all control. Let me have everything: your body, your fear, your soul, and let's send this dog back to hell."

"Hai," she replied. She turned monochrome, emitting multi-colored youki.

"What's this? It seems that two insolent insects dare to challenge an inu daiyokai, the greatest of all yokai and pandemonium." Izumi's thoughts rang in their ears. As an inu daiyokai, she had the abilities of telepathy.

"Let's go Kimiko," Rikuo smirked. Then his expression turned serious.

"Matoi: Mikadzuki no Sakura: Jinsei no Owari!"_ Equip: Crescent Moon Sakura: Life's end_

It unleashed a powerful attack that combined Rikuo's Meikyo Shisui: Sakura, and Kimiko's most powerful technique, Kyousho Zangetsu mixed with the Bakryuha.

The attack itself was enough to scatter the cloud of youki that surrounded the palace. Everyone saw its intensity and power and was sure that no one could withstand such an attack.

"That must be Rikuo-sama," Tsurara murmured as she and the rest of the Hyakki Yakko finished the rest of the yokai that remained in the palace.

"It seems he has performed Matoi with Kimiko-sama," Kurotabo said with a smile as he pulled down his hat.

"Well it's about time," Aotabo said as he too smiled.

"You've surpassed all our expectations, Kimiko-sama," Kuroichi said with a proud smile.

"Kimiko-chan, what wouldn't I give to have seen you in your greatest moment?" murmured Amaya.

"Kimiko, you've grown so much," Yui whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're ready to lead your own clan," Keiichi murmured as he gave one of his rare smiles.

"Oneechan, I think you've even surpassed Chichi-ue," Aoi smiled.

"Kimiko, never would I have thought that you would surpass me that easily," Inuyasha whimpered. "Your Okaachan will be so proud!" he added as he sobbed softly.

oOo

Aoi ran towards the rooftop, hoping that she could watch the outcome without being overwhelmed by the sudden emission of immense youki.

Keiichi had the same purpose, but he wanted to see if he could at least talk to his mother one last time.

Not paying attention, the two bumped into each other as they reached the window closest the roof.

"I'm so sorry," Aoi said quickly. But, she caught the scent in the air and realized who she bumped into.

Keiichi also recognized, but didn't dare to look, lest he be mistaken. Slowly daring to, he saw who he had dreamt of seeing for so long.

"A-Aoi?" he asked.

"Kei-Keiichi," she whispered. Then she knelt down beside him, pushing away his hair from his eyes. He sat there staring at her, entranced by the impossibility.

"You're here," he finally got himself to say, then embraced her, making sure she wouldn't have to leave him alone again.

"Keiichi, I have no idea what to say," she replied, holding back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Then don't say anything and just let me hold you," he replied, holding her so tightly that she couldn't let go of him.

"I'm satisfied with that," she agreed.

oOo

Speechless, Kimiko and Rikuo stared at each other, then at the almost entirely burnt body of Izumi. They both knew that nothing could survive that.

Slowly, Kimiko made her way to Izumi. Rikuo stayed behind, feeling that Kimiko needed closure for this.

"Izumi," she murmured. The once beautiful face of Izumi turned towards her. It was only then that Kimiko realized that she was crying.

Keiichi appeared on the rooftop with Aoi in tow. He rushed towards Izumi with small tears forming in his eyes.

"Haha-ue!" he exclaimed.

oOo

They brought her down to the courtyard, where everyone gathered except those who were getting treatment from Zen and others who could help with administering medicine.

Both Kimiko and Rikuo sustained many cuts and bruises from their fight. The two sat together beside Izumi, who was dying. Kimiko had returned to her human form, but the Shikon no tama remained in her body.

"Kimiko," Izumi whispered. The two inu daiyokai were left alone to speak.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kimiko couldn't believe her ears. The daiyokai had admitted her crimes and was now asking for her forgiveness.

"You had my mother killed, my father sealed, and my cousin sealed by her lover's hand, your own son's hand. Yet you expect my forgiveness?"

Izumi turned her head away, knowing all too well that she wouldn't receive kindness with all her mistakes. But she felt Kimiko's hand grip hers more tightly.

"The moment I first laid my eyes on you, I could feel your emotions, and the pain that ran through your entire body," Kimiko began. Izumi stared at her, wondering what went through her head.

"I don't know if my heart is strong enough to withstand the heartbreak you've experienced. I don't know if betrayal would not only break my trust, but my soul as well. But one thing I do know is that the past shouldn't hold us back."

Izumi stared at Kimiko, remembering her childhood days.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter," she admitted. "But I was stuck with two boys. If I had one, I wish she would be like you," she said with a small smile. "It was one of the reasons why I wanted to take in Amaya, who was once a human princess."

"Keiichi-niisama has taken me as his younger sister, so you could consider me your daughter too," Kimiko said.

"You know," Izumi added. "You remind me of Touga, when he was younger. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. He was strong, brave, and was very stubborn as well. I think one of the reasons I hated him after that betrayal was that he was perfectly happy. I wasn't. Then he had two sons who made him proud in the end. Sesshomaru surpassed him and Inuyasha was able to have a great life even though he was a hanyou."

"Your sons do have good lives," Kimiko said. Keiichi laughed along with his clan members, and kept glancing at Aoi, and he smiled more.

"I was selfish," Izumi admitted. "And I don't have a long time to live."

"And your final words?"

"I'll give you advice Kimiko. What's the nurarihyon's name?"

"Nura Rikuo; why?"

"Touga was like that when he was younger. He never revealed to me who he really loved. Be careful. He can break your heart just like Touga did mine."

"But, I don't really have feelings for him," Kimiko said, knowing that there was uncertainty behind it.

"I doubt it highly. I can smell it from your scent. You care for him more than you let yourself realize." Kimiko stared hard at her, trying to figure out why she cared about her. Then she remembered the blood thirst that she felt when Rikuo was cut. It was enough to begin corrupting the jewel within her.

"Make sure that he's the one. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did." She coughed all of a sudden and Kimiko's eyes narrowed.

"Izumi! Wait, hold on," she said, grabbing her hand and holding close. Keiichi ran towards the two and held his mother's other hand.

"No, Haha-ue, you can't leave me yet!" he begged, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Keiichi," she whispered. "I hope that someday…you would forgive me." With those words said, she closed her eyes and her body slowly dissipated.

"Haha-ue," he murmured. "I forgive you." Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder and comforted him.

oOo

Not even a minute had passed after Izumi's death that a scream rang around the courtyard. Kimiko stood watching over her older brother and her cousin. She herself tried to hold back her tears. But the scream pierced the entire courtyard and she turned to find a kitsune at the edge of the courtyard.

"No, Ojousama!" she screamed. Amaya gasped, recognizing the kitsune to have been Izumi's attendant. No one held the kitsune back. Neither side knew if she was from the Nura Clan or the Kyouga Clan. "You killed her!" she said, glaring at Kimiko. In turn, Kimiko stared, surprised by the kitsune.

In a burst of speed, she appeared beside the miko and plunged her tail through her torso. Kimiko froze, and stared at the hole in her chest. Blood poured generously and she slowly collapsed on the ground. Rikuo ran to her, holding her closely.

"Kimiko, Kimiko!" he cried. "No, hold on," he begged. Everyone was too shocked at what had happened to act. They stared as the two clung to each other for dear life. However, Aoi took action and grabbed Keiichi's sword, slicing the kitsune in half for impaling her dear Kimiko.

"Ri-Rikuo," Kimiko managed to say. "Onegai…you have to know,"

"Know what? Kimiko, Izumi's gone. Please stay with me. Don't leave. You can't leave me alone again! You're too precious for me to lose."

"Shh, _Shinpaikunaide_, Rikuo," she said with a weak smile. "_Subete daijobudayo…chodo watashi ga…watashi no…saigo no negai…o itte mimashou_ (Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just let me say my last wish)."

"_Saigo no negai? Ie! Kimiko, anata wa boku o nokosu koto wa dekimasen! Shikariyoshi!_ (Last wish? No! Kimiko, you can't leave me. Hold on!)" Grief-stricken, Rikuo couldn't help but utter the same words over and over. Don't leave me, hold on…

"_Watashi wa… Izumi wa… watashi ni itta no ka kinishinai_ (I don't care what Izumi told me)," she said with a smile.

"_Nande? Kanojo ga anata ni nani o oshiete kurenakatta_? (Why? What did she tell you?)"

"_Nandemonaiyo… demo, watashi ga, watashi no… subete no sekai… subete no omoide… demo, watashi no jinsei atearu… chōdonode, anata wa shitte irudarou…_ (It's nothing, because no matter what, I'll give anything, my entire world, all my memories, even my life, just so that you would know…"

"Shitte iru kara? (Know what?)" he begged.

"Watakushi wa…Rikuo…aishtemasu," she whispered, and her final breath was released.

oOo


	32. The Aftermath

Chapter 32

oOo

Cries erupted from the crowd around us. I felt the hole in my chest only grow bigger. I could die without regrets.

I was able to see my father again. And despite the wound, I managed to tell Rikuo what had been going on in my mind the entire time. I tried my best to hold all my feelings in, knowing that there were others who he cared for more than me. Cursed, just like Kikyo, I had to fall for the one who could never possibly return my feelings, or at least return them the way I want him to.

I could still feel. My consciousness was still fighting against fate, but part of me had given up already.

"Wait, there is still a way!" I heard my niisama's voice say. But Rikuo's voice disappeared. I heard my father's voice however.

"You swore that you would keep her safe! How can you break a promise like that?!" he shouted angrily. I could hear the tears he was fighting to keep inside. No, I thought. He wasn't the only one who broke a promise.

Yet soon, all sounds and voices vanished. I could only feel the thrum of something beating.

My heart? How could it be when a hole was torn through my chest. Blood had gushed out.

I couldn't help but hope against hope.

Then there was a new sensation. Blood, not my own, but bearing the scent of Niisama's. He was giving me his blood? This was what Kuroichi was probably talking about. This was how yokai adopted siblings and marked mates. They shared their blood.

"Kimiko? Kimiko? She's not responding!" I heard him say.

How could I respond? I wanted to so badly.

"Kimiko," I heard a new voice say. This was different. It sounded from within me, not outside.

I turned to find that I still had a body, but it was inside my consciousness only. A jewel gleamed in the distance. I knew what it would do.

"Do you wish to have your life back?"

"How can I leave all my loved ones behind? I want to see that person again…"

"I know…I will grant your wish, but at a cost."

"What cost?" I asked.

"You will find out…" it said, but it had a slight evil tone to it.

Then it hit me. All my memories…

oOo

"_**Who are you**?" he asked, but I didn't want him to know…_

**"**_**Tsukimi,"** beautiful moon, the one we stood under…_

_**His smile**, what I had found myself living for…_

_The **warmth** of his family and friends…_

_**Kimiko,** Inu no taisho's granddaughter…_

_**Nura Rikuo**, Lord of Pandemonium…_

_**Defender** of those who fade away…_

_**Love**, what I didn't want to feel…_

_**Despair**, he was never mine…_

_**My destiny to die**…_

_**Worlds apart**…_

**_A final wish…_**

**_Rikuo…_**

oOo

**My eyes opened, and I knew...that I was alive again…**

oOo

AN: And so ends our story. I didn't put an author's note after the previous chapter because it would ruin the moment. Anyways, I made their last conversation in Japanese so that you could sort of imagine their conversation in anime style (with subs ^_^).

The translations may sound awkward to those who really know Japanese (obviously I don't, but it's a working progress), and I used the really polite forms and not the common words (partly because that was all google translate could offer and partly because Kimiko was raised in a feudal household as a lady, thus, the polite and "high and mighty" word choice).

Asides from that, I'll be going on a short hiatus before posting the sequel, which will take place almost a year after these events, so there will be a lot of character changes (a few more OCs but don't worry, I will give more info and some characters in this story won't be appearing in the sequel) and of course, ooc-ness for the canon characters. Everyone has to grow up, and so do our characters.

But I will give you guys the sequel title and summary right here and now (Speaking of title, this first part's title (Karamiau Unmei) means "intertwined fates". So in English, it says Rise of the Yokai Clan: Intertwined Fates. This next one means Song of Illusions.)

oOo

**Rise of the Yokai Clan: Maboroshi no Uta**

**After being acknowledged as the Ojousama of the Kyouga Clan, Kimiko takes on the duties of a potential Third Heir. However, she has lost most of her memories of the previous year, especially all those including Nura Rikuo. As she is immersed into a world full of lies and deceptions, will the master of illusions be able to save her once more?**

oOo

Oh, and let me give my special thanks to all those who have been so faithful in reading and reviewing in the story, as well as for everything that inspired this crossover.

~To sanddrake111 for always reviewing and reading. Your insights and questions have always helped me improve!

~To NuraJher-oneechan for encouraging my story and telling me it was good enough that I would post it!

~For all those who followed and favorite-d this story, you have my gratitude as well.

~For Takahashi Rumiko-sama and Shiibashi Hiroshi-sama for creating such great stories as Nurarihyon no Mago and Inuyasha. I could never write this without their original stories.

NOTE: And here's a small list of what my OCs would look like in anime form. Just search in google images for this anime character and you would find them.

**Kyouga Kimiko**- inspired by Inuyasha and Kagome. She looks a lot like Kikyo, except younger and friendlier. A lot like an older Lurichiyo from Inu x Boku SS. Though I gave her a lot of my personality and such (like the dislike for rats).

**Yokai Kyouga Kimiko**- a lot more similar to Inuyasha than her human side, she would look a lot like Sesshomaru's mother except with Kikyo's hairstyle except its silver and minus the crescent moon. Based on my darker side and of course, Inuyasha's badass-ness

**Kyouga Keiichi**-Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byakuya, but resembles Hitsugaya more…this guy went through a lot of changes, especially how he was related to the entire thing. He started out as Kimiko's biological brother, then changing to fit his role as a clan leader.

**Kyouga Izumi**: The big bad of the series , based on a combination of Hagoromo Gitsune and Sesshomaru's mother, with a bit of my own personality as well (my dark side, to be more specific).

**Kyouga Takeshi**- I suppose he would be the male version of me if I was an inu daiyokai. His character doesn't really have an exact example in the anime world. Often serious but good-humored, he would resemble Sesshomaru except for the fact that he was blue-eyed and had a better-natured personality. His extreme devotion to his friend Toga is also a part of my personality (Not that I would really go that far...it depends on which friend though).

**Kyouga Ryoumaru**- the barely mentioned first born son of Izumi and Takeshi, he was a mix of Sesshomaru and of course my little brother, except annoying in a different way: the fact that he's such a bossy and ignorant older brother, but my lil bro is annoying as in annoying little brother.

**Hyouneko Kiomi**-originally based as my BFF's older sister, but turned out to be more like Shihoin Yoruichi from Bleach.

**Daihyouren Amaya**- I guess she was a really complicated character as well. I based her after my own mom (hence her closeness to Kimiko), and a mix of other mischievous yet kind-hearted characters. She would resemble...I have no idea who...

**Daihyouren Reisi**-The name, I got from Munakata Reisi in K Project, though their personalities are different, this Reisi being more benevolent. He looks a lot like Habaek's father from the manhwa Bride of the Water God. Also based on my own dad.

**Daihyouren Kuroichi**- this was a favorite character of mine, being based off my favorite character from K Project, Yatogami Kuroh. No other words necessary.

**Hanasaki Yui**- Kimiko's best friend as well as fellow priestess. She was inspired by my own BFF (who will not be named). If she were to be an anime character, she would resemble Hanazono Sakura from kaichou wa maid-sama, except with chocolate brown hair. She does however, have a more serious side.

**Mikoto**- the monk who is eventually Yui's "supposed" love interest whom I mercilessly killed off. Based a lot on Miroku, except not as perverted. He would look like Miroku with his hair cut shorter.

The rest of the characters are not as important so I didn't put them here. They were creations of my imagination and were tools to make the story better.

oOo

Also, I will be re-doing the first few chapters...I really didn't write them very well. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
